The Longest Year Ever
by Azure Serenity
Summary: An unexpected adventure in which her past was like a secret, only she knew about it. That and the stupid comunity work, plus the fact that even the elements seemed to like annoying him. oh yeah, it was gonna be a hell of a year...
1. 1: The Judgement

**konishiwa!!**

**so this is my second fic, I just had this on my mind and had to type it down or I wouldn't be able to sleep thinking about it tonight, sounds stupid, I know... --'**

**well... I just hope you'll enjoy!!**

**Read and review, onegai!!**

**

* * *

**He honestly wanted to die, no... Better than that, he wanted to vanish into thin air like he had never been born. 

It was just too depressing, he was there, but… no one cared.

What the hell was wrong??

He was standing there, in front of them all for kami's sake, and all they did was... ignore him??

The whole scene before him was messed up.

Especially the kunoichi with the captivating emerald green eyes, she was supposed to run at him and knock him to the floor with her on top, crying from happiness. Instead she had looked at him with disdain and turned away.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1 – The Judgement**

All his train of thoughts was broken when the Hokage cleared her throat. Almost 3 weeks had passed since he had been back to Konoha, and now he was at the court room waiting for his 'punishment'.

"Uchiha Sasuke, you are guilty of betraying Konoha and joining Orochimaru. If only for these crimes, you would receive death penalty. But since you killed…"

"Slaughtered." He corrected in a whisper, the Hokage pretended not to listen and continued.

"…Orochimaru and gave us important scrolls about the Akatsuki and their plans, you will do community work for a year and during that year you cannot, under any circumstances, use your Shinobi abilities, except if ordered by the Hokage, myself. These conditions apply because many people asked for the sentence to be lighter than it should be, you should consider yourself lucky."

"Right." He muttered under his breath, once again the Hokage ignored.

"Your sentence starts from tomorrow to one year from then, you will be under observation so we are able to know if you do not break any rules. Do you understand these conditions? " The Hokage asked with a glare, he rolled his eyes.

"Community service, no using any type of jutsu, no fighting, being surveilled, sure, I get it." He muttered voidly.

"Good. You will be allowed to go to the Chuunin and Jounin exams after the year of sentence ends, that is if the council and myself see you as worthy."

"Right." He muttered sarcastically, once again the Hokage ignored.

"You can stay at your old house in the Uchiha estate, ANBU will keep an eye on you so don't mess up, understood??" The Hokage asked gravely, he rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, can't wait." He said sarcastically, once again, the Hokage ignored.

"You're dismissed. The ANBU will start surveying you from today on so don't screw up Uchiha, you won't have a third chance." The Hokage said getting up as well as the council and they started to get out. He rolled his eyes once again and got up as well shoving his hands in his pockets.

He walked out, but before he left the building Kotetsu stopped him and gave him a small PDA. He raised a brow.

"We'll send you your tasks daily so you just have to follow the schedule in it." Kotetsu said blankly and walked off.

He shoved the small gadget in his pocket and walked around Konoha.

He stopped a few meters away from the bridge where he saw his former kunoichi team mate and the guy who had come with his former team to try to persuade him to go back 2 year ago when they were 15.

He got closer and hid in a tree so he could hear the conversation, he was curious to know why the girl was giggling and the guy was smirking.

"…you're such a baka!" the girl said still giggling.

"Not as much as the dickless wonder." The boy said flatly still smirking, she calmed down.

"Where's Naruto anyway?? I thought he said he would be on time today." She whined, he chuckled.

"Let's just go train without him, we can leave a bushin with a message for him, and since Kakashi-san and Yamato-san have been on missions you haven't trained a lot since me and the idiot always spar."

"Good point, but I don't feel like doing a bushin." Sai shrugged and walked away, jumping into a tree branch.

"What are you waiting for Ugly? If you don't come I won't spar with you." The raven haired ninja said already walking away, she 'humpfed'.

"Going Sai-chan." She said running to join him giggling at his obvious twitch at the nick-name.

He muttered something in the lines_ "if you don't shut up I'll beat you up"_ and she just kept giggling.

"When you'll stop calling me ugly or hag or anything like that I'll stop calling you Sai-chan." He sighed again and muttered something Sasuke didn't heard since they were already far away from him to witch she giggled once more.

He got down from the tree and started to walk away to the Uchiha estate, clearly disturbed at how the pink haired girl treated the other boy he didn't knew too well, apparently his name was Sai, maybe, he wasn't sure.

Well… at least he didn't have to stay in the dungeons anymore.

He entered his house and sighed at how messy it was, he just walked to his room and cleaned it until he was pleased with how clean it was, and how it seemed that time hadn't passed.

Without anything else to do, he grabbed a scroll and made a table where he did squares, each with a different number from 1 to 366, one for each day.

It was going to be one hell of a long year.

He sighed and looked outside, the sun was almost gone. The whole no-using-shinobi-abilities thingy made him nauseous.

"_1 year without training… just great, fuckin great"_

He lay down on his bed and closed his eyes.

"And why the disdain?" he asked himself.

**

* * *

**

**i hope you enjoyed!!**

**arigatou for reading and please leave a review and ideias of what you would like to see Sasuke doing as community work!!**

**Luv ya all, Kaori-chan!!**


	2. 2: Day 1

**I'm concious that in this fic Sasuke is**** kinda OOC... but... c'mon... it's funny anyway ne??**

**i hope you like it,**** i worked 2 days to make this chapter right!**

**read and review onegai!**

* * *

He woke up to a really annoying beeping sound in his room.

Sitting up he looked around his room, he didn't have an alarm clock, or anything that beeped for the matter, so where was it coming from?

Sighing he got up, and that's when he realized that the beeping was coming from him, specifically, his riht pocket, but what could possibly be beeping in his pocket?

Shoving his hand in his pocket he felt some sort of gadget, and when he took it out he realized it was the PDA that had been given to him. The word that popped in his mind was _"Annoying."_.

He would have thrown it to the wall, but it would have just ruined the poor wall.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2 – Day 1**

He looked at the scrren, "**New Message" **could be seen on it.

Shrugging he opened the message.

_**From:**__ Godaime Hokage_

_**To:**__ Uchiha Sasuke_

_**Message:**__ everyday you will receive your schedule for the day, I would not recommend you ignore the tasks I give you, for each day you do not do the tasks assigned, I will increase the sentence as I consider right, the only excuse you have to not do your daily tasks are sickness._

_I repeat what I already said, you will not have a third chance, you already had this chance because many people asked clemency._

_Following there are your tasks for the day and a map of Konoha with marks on where you have to go._

_From 9 a.m. to 12 a.m. - take care of Matsuda Toki-san's garden_

_From 12 a.m. to 2 p.m. - lunch_

_From 2 p.m. to 6 p.m. – helps Ruki Maki-san with her groceries_

_**Input Konoha map here**_

Just great, so now he had to take care of gardens and groceries?

What was he? A damned babysitter? This was not staying like this. Oh hell no.

**

* * *

**

Sasuke walked to the closet and after opening it he sighed.

"_Mental note, buy some new clothes."_

He walked outside and after closing the door he decided to go eat something, it was still 8:15 after all, so he had time.

Everyone take notes, he was not going to do this because he was a really good civilian and he liked to help out, he was doing this because he didn't want to get the death penalty.

He stopped at Ichiraku, after so many years and the stand still existed. He sat down.

"Ohayo Sasuke-san, what would you like today?" the man said like nothing at all had happened.

"Miso ramen." Sasuke answered blankly.

"It'll be right up." the man said smiling, and turned to prepare the noodles.

This was intriguing Sasuke, why was the man not glaring and ignoring him like everyone else?

"Here you go." the man said putting a bowl of hot ramen in front of him. Sasuke simply nodded and started eating, once done he paid and walked away.

He sighed and took out his PDA, looking at the map of Konoha the Hokage sent him he sighed and shoving the gadget inside his pocket he walked to where he was supposed to go.

Once he arrived he was greeted by an old man with a cane, grey hair and a smile.

"Ohayo, you must be Sasuke-san! Tsunade-sama said you'd be helping me with my garden." the man said calmly and led him to the garden.

"I would do it myself, but my back isn't like when I was young, you only have to put the tools back in the shed and clean the leaves." the man said warmly and went back inside.

"Hn." Sasuke sounded. Before he could even think about how to do what he was told to do an ANBU appeared in front of him.

"What?" he asked, annoyed, not even wanting to sound polite.

"Uchiha Sasuke, as a safety measure The Godaime Hokage ordered the ANBU who will be surveying you to put a chakra bind on you so we will be sure you cannot perform jutsus." the ANBU stated blankly and took a chakra bind tag from his pouch.

"Why?" he asked, becoming somehow pissed, the ANBU put the tag on his arm and did some hand seals. Sasuke raised a brow, the ANBU put his palms over the tag.

"Kasetsu Chakra Soutei Hikitatsu" (Temporary chakra binding activate) the ANBU said calmly, the tag entered Sasuke's arm.

"The hell…?" he asked looking at his arm.

"That was a Jutsu Haruno-sama created to prevent criminals from destroying their chakra binds, it was also created to make our jobs easier." the ANBU said. "Now you should start doing what Tsunade-sama ordered you to do." with that the ANBU disappeared.

Sasuke looked at his arm again. _"She created a jutsu huh?"_

He looked at the garden and saw quite a mess, he sighed and started working.

"_You're an Uchiha, Uchiha's can do anything, you can break something later, and if you do this right she might talk to you, and if she talks to you she might hug you, and—" _he cut his thoughts and focussed on the now full of leaves garden… he had already put all the tools inside the shed, he took a straw broom and started making a neat pile with the leaves.

"I'm gonna kill someone after this." he muttered under is breath.

When there was a neat and sole pile of leaves on a corner of the garden he decided he would get rid of the annoying little things.

"Damn, I can't use the Katon." he muttered.

"Oh… I see you're done, thank you, don't mind the pile, my grandson likes to play with the leaves, you may go now." the old man said walking to the garden.

"Aa." was all Sasuke said before leaving.

As he walked by he realised it was 11:30, he walked through the streets of Konoha receiving glares and cold stares, and being ignored too.

He walked by Ino who turned away from him, Shikamaru who didn't even looked at him and kept talking with an old man, also by Kiba and Shino who glared at him and ignored him.

He juts walked past them. If they thought he cared even the slightest bit, Kami, how wrong were they, because he just didn't care… at all.

He smirked, he never did care if he was ignored, as long as he had his personal space for himself.

**

* * *

**

At 12 a.m. he ate another bowl of ramen at Ichiraku, while he was eating a group sat next to him and acting like he wasn't even here.

"One of everything ojii-san!!" the loud blond exclaimed sitting on the stool next to Sasuke.

"Glad he trains all the time." the pink haired kunoichi said sitting next to Naruto.

"Or else, other than being a dickless wonder, he would also be a fatass." the raven haired shinobi stated.

"For one I agree with you." the pink haired girl said in a low voice to the raven haired boy.

"What about you Sakura-chan and Sai-kun? What will you want?" the man asked with a warm smile.

"Etou, I'm not very hungry." Sakura said looking down a bit.

"I'll have shrimp ramen please." Sai said, the man nodded and turned to prepare the noodles.

"Ne, ne, Sakura-chan." the blond asked almost yelling.

"What is it Naruto??" Sakura said with a deathly glare, Sai raised a brow in amsement.

"Betsuni." Naruto whispered sinking in his stool.

"Hey Ugly, I'm sharing with you, we're not going to train if you don't eat anything." Sai stated, Sakura sighed.

"Fine." she muttered.

Having enough of their conversation, Sasuke put the money for his lunch on the counter and walked away, going to where he was supposed to go next.

* * *

**At the stand… **

"Ne, Sakura-chan, do you think it'll work?" Naruto asked swallowing a mouthful of ramen.

"He needs to learn a good lesson." Sakura said quietly.

"Besides, we're only doing to him what he used to do to everyone ne?" Sai stated taking a bit of ramen to Sakura's mouth.

"If you don't eat I'll tell Kakashi-san and Yamato-san." he said in a annoyed tone, she humpfed but opened her mouth and let Sai feed her anyway.

* * *

**T****he end of the day… **

Sasuke walked home wanting to destroy something, he decided otherwise and decided to clean the kitchen and put his groceries in their places, he had decided that since he had to buy groceries he would buy some for him, so, it would seem they were only for him.

He did his tasks on the kitchen and then proceeded to the bathroom, he needed to relax a bit or his house would turn into ruins.

* * *

**Hope you liked this chapter,**** right now i'm gonna work on the 1st chapter of the sequel of **_**Birthday Gift In An Oasis**_**, but i'll post as soon as I can!!**

**Review ****onegai!!**

**Luv ya all; Kaori-chan!!**


	3. 3: kaa chan

**I spent 3 days working on this chapter… I lost the count of how many changes I made in it… anyway… hope you like and please review…**

**I do not own Naruto… ****I wish I did…**

* * *

3 months had passed and the tasks assigned to him until now were cleaning gardens and doing the groceries for some old person.

He was currently walking through the bridge where Team 7 used to meat going home after cleaning he didn't knew whose garden when he saw a flash of pink run in his direction.

"Damn it I'm gonna kill that freak." the pink haired kunoichi swore loudly running some more, she stopped panting in the middle of the bridge right in front of him.

"_Since when does she swears??"_ he thought raising a brow at her, she had her hands in her knees and was panting hard.

"Damn that freak." she muttered after catching her breath and looked up to jump back with a small yelp of surprise.

"Hm… hi Sasuke." she said somehow not at ease.

"Hn." she sweat dropped at his way to talk and rolled her eyes.

"Hm… gotta go." she said but before she started to walk a twirl of ink appeared next to her to reveal Sai.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3 – Kaa-chan**

"What's taking you so long Ugly?" he asked nonchalantly, she turned to him with a death glare and pointed an accusatory finger at him.

"YOU." she yelled

"What me?" Sai asked with a raised brow.

"I'm gonna kill you." she yelled, he shrugged and started to walk away shoving his hands in his pockets.

"First, you'll have to catch me Hag!" he said calmly and jumped to a tree branch looking at her over his shoulder.

She was red in anger and had a glare that could kill directed at the artist nin, he smirked.

Sasuke was just watching and, once again, being ignored.

"Get your sorry ass back here Sai." she yelled and ran after him, he just started to run away in the trees.

"Told ya Hag, first you'll have to catch me." he yelled over his shoulder.

"You are so DEAD you…" she yelled back, he couldn't hear more of what she said because they were too far away inside the forest.

"_**Damn her, why does it hurts so much."**_ his inner self whimpered holding where his heart is inside _**"why does she ignore us and gives all the attention to that idiot? Why can't she act like she used to before?"**_ his inner said as he felt a flinching pain in his heart, something breathtakingly painful.

He walked home with his usual death glare to anyone who dared look at him, but inside, his inner was sitting down against a wall hugging his knees close to his chest whimpering from the pain in his heart, but of course, he ignored.

"_**Why aren't you saying anything you idiot?" **_his inner asked in utter anger for him not saying a word the whole way home

"_What do you want me to say?"_ he countered, annoyed.

"_**What do you mean 'what do you want me to say?'? we have to do something about this, we're Uchiha Sasuke for Kami's sake, we can't lose to a idiot like **__**him**__**."**_ His inner scolded. Sasuke pondered about what his inner said.

"_You're right, I'm not gonna lose to that idiot." _his inner cheered and together they started to form plans to get _their_ precious blossom back.

* * *

He woke up in the morning with the usual beeping sound from the PDA announcing his tasks for the day, he got up and took a shower, tying a towel around his waist he walked back to his room and dressed a pair of black boxers. He put the towel over the bed and grabbed the small gadget to see what he had to do today, by now he was used to do things for the old people of Konoha.

He opened the file with the schedule and read it.

_**10 a.m.-**__ go to the Hokage's office._

_**2 p.m. to 6 p.m. -**__ go shopping with Akitake Ami._

"Today's schedule is way too brief, something's up." He said to himself as he dressed a pair of black faded jeans and a black jumper with some tribals over the shoulder and upper chest in the right side in blood red, some black sneakers, a black bracelet with spikes in the right wrist and black fingerless gloves.

He had decided to change his style, since he was putting his plan in action, might as well get some cool clothes, since he didn't had to… he wasn't allowed to be a shinobi, might as well dress normal, like a normal 17 year old would dress.

Almost all his house was liveable… all, except the living room, where the blood stains and body drawings of his parents still were. He didn't mind living in his house, but he _couldn't_ get inside the living room, he couldn't stand being in the living room, he couldn't stand reliving the massacre.

He shoved the PDA in his pocket and left the house, locking the door behind him.

He walked through the busy streets of Konoha to the Hokage tower, he was let in and walked up to the Hokage's office.

He knocked twice and waited, he wasn't about to piss the Hokage off, secretly he thought she was kinda scary when she was pissed. Of course, it _was_ fun pissing the woman sannin off.

"Come in." the Hokage called in a bored tone, he entered and waited in front of her desk for her to speak. She glanced up from her papers.

"You're early." She stated looking back at the paper in his hands, he stayed quiet.

They stayed in silence for a long moment until the door opened, he stayed in the same position, the Hokage looked up and put the papers down.

"Glad you could make it Sakura!" she said, so said walked to her desk and stopped next to him.

"What do you want me to do Tsunade-shisou? I was cleaning up." she said in a bored tone.

"Oh… well, I called you so you can check the seal in his neck." Tsunade leaned her head in Sasuke's direction "And the chakra bind, only you know how to check if the bind's still working." Sakura nodded and turned to Sasuke.

"Come with me." She said quietly and started to walk out of the office, he followed quietly.

They walked through the Hokage tower and entered a small room that looked like an examination room in a hospital.

"Sit down so I can see it better." She said taking off her fingerless gloves and put some silicon white gloves. He sat down in a stool and just watched her. She walked and stopped standing behind him.

"Where did the ANBU watching you put the chakra bind??" she asked seriously.

"Left upper arm." He stated, she made a few hand seals and rested her palm over his left upper arm, the chakra binding tag the ANBU had put on him came out and she took it and put it away.

"Can I see your seal??" she asked in a steady voice, he glanced at her over his shoulder and then at where his seal was, he nodded and took of his jumper exposing his upper body to her.

She gulped soundlessly seeing his well defined body, everything in the right place. She made a series of complicated hand seals, he couldn't even follow the speed she was making the seals, and then she rested her palms over his bare neck over his seal.

She felt his muscles tense when she put her palms over his seal, but then he relaxed feeling her cool chakra go under his skin, he was secretly enjoying the feeling.

After a few minutes he felt a painful warm feeling on his seal and Sakura stumbled back falling to the floor panting, he turned to look at her holding his neck trying to push the pain away.

She got up still panting, with an unreadable look on her face.

"What hap-"

"Your seal rejected my chakra." She said calmly bringing her hands up in front of her face and examining them.

"Damn it." she muttered under her breath and looked at him.

"It's not a big deal, I've done this before, but your seal's really complex, unlike the others I've worked with." She said quietly taking the gloves off. His eyes widened unnoticeably when he saw her hands, she had some burn marks on her palms. She saw him looking at her hands and inside she smiled.

"_He cares."_ inner Sakura said with a surprised and happy calm voice. She made a couple of simple hand seals and healed her hands.

They stayed silent for a while. She broke the silence.

"Does it hurt? Your seal, I mean." she asked while getting something from a drawer, her back facing him.

"No." he lied in a steady tone. She walked to him and took his hand away from his neck, he turned his face away as she traced the seal with her fingertips.

She released warm soothing chakra to his seal taking the warm pain away and leaving pleasant warmth over the seal.

"Better now?" she asked softly retreating her hand from his neck, but unlike when she was analysing the seal and when she stopped the cool feeling of her chakra went away, this time the pleasant warmth stayed.

**

* * *

**

**Flashback**

_It was a sunny summer day and Uchiha Mikoto decided to go take a walk with her 10 and 5 years old sons, Itachi and Sasuke._

_They were walking next to the lake, Mikoto holding Itachi's right hand and Sasuke's left hand. She walked to a tree and sat underneath letting her sons hand go. She told them they could go play and they did, Itachi walked to the edge of the lake looking at the horizon with mild interest, observing the forest with cautious eyes._

_Sasuke followed quietly behind him and stood next to him silent._

_After that Itachi sat down under a tree and Sasuke was walking looking at the fishes in the lake, until he tripped and fell on the floor and hit his arm on a pointy rock making blood come out from the wound the rock made._

_Itachi looked up at his otouto and got up walking to him. Sasuke had sat up and was looking at his wound sniffing and blinking tears away._

_Itachi smiled. __"He got hurt but he never cries…"__ Itachi thought kneeling next to his brother._

"_Let's go to kaa-san so she can take care of your wound." Itahi said calmly, Sasuke looked at him with big watery eyes and got up, Itachi did the same and held his otouto's hand while they walked to their kaa-san._

_Once they were there Itachi explained what happened, Mikoto nodded and took a small pot out of her pocket, she opened it and spread some ointment in sasuke's arm._

_He felt a warm soothing feeling when his mother put the ointment and the pain disappeared._

"_Arigatou kaa-chan!!" he said hugging his mother, when he released her he turned to his brother._

"_Anou… onii-chan… will you play with me??" he asked timidly. Itachi nodded._

**End of Flashback**

* * *

"Better now?" she asked softly retreating her hand from his neck, but unlike when she was analysing the seal and when she stopped the cool feeling of her chakra went away, this time the pleasant warmth stayed.

He gave a curt nod and she gave a small smile.

"I'm gonna put the chakra binding again 'kay??" she said putting the tag in his arm. He nodded.

"_She'll be a good mother some day."_ He thought to himself as she made some hand seals and the chakra binding tag entered his arm.

"_**She'll be a good mother for our kids."**_ his inner said dreamily. Sasuke agreed.

They went separate ways after the binding was ready and he walked to Ichiraku so he could eat something.

"_I have to do something, I can't loose her too, I just can't…"_

"_**Ohhh, is Mr. Ice Cube feeling something towards the sweet Cherry Blossom??"**_ his inner sneered, he just glared.

"…_no… but that's not the point, and instead of pissing me off why don't you think of something useful so we can get our Blossom back you moron."_ His inner grinned sheepishly.

"_**But I already have a plan, but before you say anything, why where you saying you can't loose too? Who where you thinking about?"**_ Sasuke sighed at his inner.

"_Kami, you're even denser than the dead-last sometimes, you're me you idiot, anyway, she reminds me of kaa-chan."_ he concluded as he sat on a stool at Ichiraku ordering his food.

**

* * *

**

**There,**** did you liked it?? I hope you did!!**

**I know,**** you probably thought Itachi was kinda OOC, but hey, my fic, and i wanted to make a good flashback! (I also like Itachi so...)**

**Anyway, ****review onegai!!**

**Luv ya all, Kaori-chan!!**


	4. 4: Day at the mall

**I**** finally finished this chapter, you'll say it's short, but i have to put all the ideas to the continuation in order and all!!**

**B****ut i'll post the next chapter quickly, i just have to elaborate my ideas properly!!**

**i really hope you'll like it!!**

**oh... oh... and, as always:**

**1st- i don't own Naruto!! and 2nd- read and review!! ****onegai!!**

**

* * *

**

As he walked to where he was supposed to meet this so called Ami, he began to have a bad feeling.

"_**Talk about bad feeling dude, I think if you could use the Katon you'd use it."**_ his inner mind said.

"Something tells me that something's gonna go wrong today, really wrong."

* * *

**Chapter 4 – Day at the mall**

A brown haired girl walked happily with a huge grin on her face to the mall.

She squealed when she saw the person who would help her out today.

"SAAAAASSSSUUUUUUUKKKKKKEEEEEE-KKKUUUNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" the girl yelled and ran to the raven haired girl.

* * *

"SAAAAASSSSUUUUUUUKKKKKKEEEEEE-KKKUUUNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Sasuke looked to where the yell came from and glared, there, running at him, was the president of his fan club.

"I'm seriously gonna kill that old hag." He muttered darkly about the Lady Hokage dodging the girl trying to glomp on him.

"Anousa anousa... you're gona help me today ne? ne?" the girl said ecstatically jumping up and down lightly in front of him.

When he ignored her she stopped and pouted.

"I'll go tell Hokage-sama that Sasuke-kun didn't help Ami-chan with her shopping." She said like a spoiled brat that wants a candy when his parents said no. he glared at her.

"You're worse than the Dobe, tsk." he muttered to himself.

"Sasuke-kun." The girl wailed and tugged on his sleeve. "C'mon… I want you to help me choose some clothes Sasuke-kun!!" the girl said all cheery.

"_**Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun, Kami, she's a stupid annoying banshee."**_ his inner self complained, he agreed fully.

"Get off of me you banshee." He said pulling the girl off of him, she wailed and started to cry anime tears.

"Mou… Saaaassssuuuukkkkkeeeee-kkkuuuunnnnn." He sweat dropped at this.

"And I thought Sakura was annoying… how wrong was I." he said to himself.

"Onegai Sasuke-kun…" the girl whimpered, he looked around and saw the ANBU surveying in a nearby tree.

"You knew about this didn't you, you idiot??" the ANBU came down and walked to him, he couldn't see, but he could fell the smirk.

"Keep moving and do as you're told Uchiha, I'm really enjoying myself." He knew that voice, the ANBU went to a nearby spot to watch him and he kept thinking.

"…_that voice, damn, who is it? Naruto? No. Lee? Kiba? Shino? No, no, no. Shikamaru? Chouji? No and no. Neji? The faith freak wouldn't even talk to me, that leaves…"_

"Sai." He hissed looking at the ANBU "That idiot didn't even hide himself." He muttered.

"I like enjoying my shows from close range." Sai stated.

"Sasuke-kun… c'mon… I don't want to waist the afternoon." Ami said while pulling him inside the mall.

Sai was using all his will not to laugh, especially because he wasn't the one guarding the Uchiha, he had just returned from a mission and was passing by, and the little show caught his attention.

* * *

2 hours and a half had passed and the all mighty Uchiha Sasuke was now sitting on a stool inside a girls' clothes shop, his face had a look of utter boredom and annoyance and his aura irradiated a deep intent to kill and blood thirst.

Ami came out of the changing booth with a grin and a new outfit.

"Anousa anousa… what do you think Sasuke-kun??" Ami said all cheerful looking at herself in the mirror.

"Banshee." Sasuke muttered under his breath and ignored her. She turned to him pouting.

"You're mean Sasuke-kun." She whined, he looked at her and gave an evil smirk.

"Nop, I'm just cold, ruthless and cruel." He said nonchalantly and put on his poker face.

She 'humpf'd and went back inside the booth. Some minutes later she came out again dressed in a super tight super mini jean skirt and a super tight, super revealing top, with only a few straps on the back in the colour of blue. Seriously, the top stopped 4 cm under her breasts and had a super low cleavage.

"What do you think Sasuke-kun??" she asked in a seductive voice bending down a bit, her breasts practically coming off of the top.

He kept his poker face, but inside.

"_**Disgusting, does she thinks that if she shows herself to us she'll make us like her? Pathetic, oh, and VERY disgusting."**_

"_I agree, she looks like a slut, and look at her curves… tsk, she shouldn't brag so muck for so little, I mean, just compare her curves to Sakura's."_

"_**Absolutly, Sakura has perfect curves in all the right places, this dimwit looks like-"**_

"_A slut."_

He broke his inner conversation, not standing the girl's whined anymore.

"What do you think Sasuke-kun?? Please…" she had puppy dog eyes.

"Honestly?" she nodded with a childish grin.

"You look like a slut." He stated bluntly. She was beyond shocked. She looked like a ghost, her jaw almost hitting the floor, her eyes glistening with tears. She ran back to the booth sobbing. He sighed.

"Banshee-ahou." He muttered and relaxed on his seat, ignoring the girls cries.

"Nice going Uchiha." He glanced to his left and saw Sai, dressed normally. [Black jeans, black sneakers, black t-shirt with a symbol on the upper right chest, a black jean jacket matching the jeans and his hitai-ate, well, it was where it should be, on his forehead.

"Hn." Sasuke sounded, annoyance present.

"I have to say, she really looked like a slut, and she had no curves what so ever."

"And you're talking to me because…?" Sai looked at Sasuke and shrugged.

After a while of silence, it hit him, what was Sai doing in a girl clothes store? And why was he dressed casually?

"Why are you here anyway? I know you stopped watching me after 1 hour." Sai smirked, but didn't answer.

"And why are you dressed casually?"

"I've got 3 days off, and I have a- you can call it date- tonight." He said quietly. Sasuke looked at him and raised a brow.

"That doesn't explain why you're here. Did you come to buy some new clothes for yourself?" Sasuke asked smirking.

"That is supposed to be a joke." Sai stated. "But… I still don't understand very well the concept of what is funny or not." Sasuke raised a brow.

"_**What is this guy??"**_ was Sasuke's inner minds' only thought.

"But, I'm pretty sure that wasn't funny." He smirked. "The dickless as better jokes than you, at least he actually makes me laugh from time to time." Sasuke glared.

"And if you must know why I'm here, is it because I came to buy something for 'sensei' you could say, since she is the one teaching me about emotions since I was 15 and a half." He said quietly and walked to a shelf, Sasuke followed him with his eyes, glaring.

He saw Sai pick up a black dress with some details. [A/N: I'm not ganna put the details of the dress 'cause I'll put them later on.

He faintly saw the price, a fortune.

"Does he even have the money?" Sasuke muttered to himself.

"Sai-san, it's a pleasure to see you again!!" the girl in the counter said happily.

"Hn." He said putting the dress carefully on the counter.

"I wonder who the lucky girl is, you come here a lot to buy feminine clothes!!" the girl commented.

"She deserves it." Was his simple reply, but his eyes had a certain glint in them.

"That'll be 29185¥." Sai took his wallet and gave his credit card to the girl. Sasuke raised a brow at him.

"You must really like her to buy her so many clothes." The girl commented while folding the dress carefully.

"Let's just say it's my way of repaying her for doing so much for me. Besides, she doesn't have many casual clothes, her closet is almost all full of shinobi gear." The girl smiled and put the dress in an elegant blue bag.

He put his credit card back in its place and put his wallet in his pocket. Next he took the bag and was about to walk out.

"Wait." He turned to the girl, she merely smiled.

"Since you're such a good costumer I'll give you something to go with that dress!!" she said and opened a drawer, Sai just waited patiently. She closed the drawer and gave him a little transparent blue cloth bag, inside was a shiny thing. [Again, I'll describe the shiny thing later on.

He took the small bag and put it in the bag where the dress was.

"Thank you, I'm sure she'll love it!" he smiled a small smile and left.

Sasuke was _**very**_ curious about _who_ Sai was having a date with.

He was brought back to reality by a loud squeal. He looked at the source and saw Ami in her clothes, a lot of clothes in her arms.

"I've decided to get all of them!!" she said loudly. He rolled his eyes and glared at her.

"Whatever, the sooner I get out of here, the sooner I'll be far away from you." He muttered as she walked happily to the counter, like if she had never been crying.

They walked out and Sasuke started to walk away.

"Sasuke-kun?? Where are you going??" Ami asked in a whine.

"You're done with your stupid shopping, I can go home." He said bluntly and walked away, leaving a whining girl behind.

"Finally, I couldn't take it anymore." he muttered to himself and looked at the time on a nearby stall.

"5:35, I'll just walk around 'til dinner and then I'll eat something at Ichiraku." He said to himself.

* * *

As he walked around he saw some familiar people, 2 to be exact.

"What the hell are they doing together??" he asked to no one in particular stopping in his tracks.

He looked around and tried his best to find the ANBU watching him.

"Above the tree at my left." He concluded in a whisper. He smirked and walked to the ANBU, so said came down stopping in front of him.

"Let's make a deal."

* * *

**so?? how was it?? once again, i hope you liked it!! **

**it'll update really soon, i promise!!**

**oh oh... warning... the next chapter will be mostly describing what Sasuke sees but not his POV, concluding, it'll be a chapter where the main characters are the 2 people he saw together, of course, there will be some litle parts where i'll put Sasuke's thoughts!!**

**anyway... review onegai!!**

**Luv ya all, Kaori-chan!!**


	5. 5: Date and following

**I finally got it right... i'll start working on a new chapter in 2 days, in the meantime i have to study for my quemestry exam [which i know i'll fail 'cause i suck in quemestry**

**anyway, i hope you'll like it.**

_**warning:**_** this IS a SasuSaku fanfic. so don't worry with the end of the chapter, it'll come clear in a next chapter.**

* * *

He left his apartment closing the door behind him. He walked calmly until he reached the hospital. After a few minutes the person he had been waiting for stopped next to him with a smile on her face.

"Kora Sai-kun!!" [kora means hey! She greeted happily. He looked at her and smirked.

"Ugly." He acknowledged. She frowned.

"Stop calling me that." She muttered. "I'm not Ugly, if I were I wouldn't have fan boys." They began walking and he chuckled at her statement.

"Ikani." [ikani means whatever he said nonchalantly.

"Mou… you're mean." She whined, he chuckled again and ruffled her hair. She stepped to the side and straightened her hair.

"Stop it." She whined and punched his shoulder. He didn't react.

"I'm used to your beating Ugly." He commented and dodged another punch from her.

"Freak." She muttered and 'humpf'ed crossing her arms in front of her. He rolled his eyes.

"So childish." He mumbled to himself.

* * *

**Chapter 5 – Date and Following**

"I have something for you." He said, she looked at him with big curious eyes, like a kid.

"What is it??" she inquired, now walking backwards in front of him.

"You'll see when I give it to you." He answered simply, she pouted.

"C'mon tell me." She pleaded, he ignored and walked to his apartment. She followed quietly, wondering what he would give her.

They entered his apartment and went to the 'living room'. _"More like an atelier!"_ she thought in amusement, his living room had paintings, untouched canvas, ink vials, brushes, all the painting equipment one can think of, all organized but spread around the 'living room'.

She sat on a stool and observed him.

He walked to a cabinet and took a blue bag out, then walked to her and sat down in a stool in front of her.

"What is it??" she inquired looking at the bag, he gave it to her.

"You'll see when you open it." He stated and closed his eyes.

She opened the bag and gaped when she took the content out. She put it back in the bag carefully and thrown herself at Sai in a hug.

"Arigato, arigato, arigato, arigato." she said happily.

"Ikani." He said, happy she liked his gift. She sat back on the stool and he took the chance to talk.

"Go take a shower and dress it, we're going out after you're ready." He said calmly.

"EEEHHHH??" she almost fell from the stool when he said that.

"The clothes you left here in case you ever needed them are where you left them." She looked at him suspiciously. "I'm not a hentai like Naruto and Kakashi-san." He stated. "Besides, why would I go and rummage through your clothes Ugly?" she relaxed.

"Gladly… I don't know what I'd do if I had 3 hentai team-mates." she muttered to herself.

"Just go take a shower." She nodded and got up. She walked to his room and opened his closet.

"Even his closet has to have painting stuff." She mumbled to herself in amusement.

She opened a drawer and saw her clothes neatly arranged in the same place she had left them when she put them there. She took clean underwear and walked out of the room. She walked to the closet where he kept the towels and spotted her favourite of all of the ones he owned.

"Anousa… can I use the fluffy black towel??" she asked, she knew it was his favourite too.

"Ikani." She frowned but took the towel nonetheless.

"Stop saying whatever." She scolded, he chuckled. "Morron." She muttered to herself and entered the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

**

* * *

**

**Outside**

"Damn it, I never realised that climbing trees without chakra could be so damn difficult." Sasuke muttered in annoyance as he settled himself in a branch in front of one of the windows of Sai's apartment.

As he looked inside the window he almost fell from the tree and his cheeks turner pink.

"Shimatta." He muttered trying to shake his blush away.

Because you see, inside the window stood Sakura only in her underwear unhooking her bra.

"_**Wow, you saw her undressing, look back, I wanna see her naked."**_ his inner mind exclaimed drooling. _"Go to hell you hentai, I'm not gonna spy her." __**"Whatever."**_ He climbed to another branch that had the view to another room, the living room.

**

* * *

**

Sakura finished her shower and wrapped herself in the fluffy black towel and sniffed.

"The whole bathroom smells like him." She whispered contently. _**"What are you doing girl??"**_ her inner mind questioned looking at her like if she had grown an extra head. _"What?? I'm just sayin-"_ her inner self cut her off _**"That you like his smell."**_

She blushed lightly and nodded. Her inner self broke out laughing. _"What??"_ she yelled at her inner self. Her inner calmed down and faced her with a smirk.

"_**You like his smell… and now you smell like him!!"**_ her inner exclaimed, she blushed deeper. _"I guess that's true… but you have to admit, he smells really nice."_

"_**You've been smelling him??"**__ "NO. It's just that… ninjas have to have keen senses and when we meet and that he isn't dirty from training or missions I kinda… you know and-"_ her inner self burst out laughing, she pouted at her inner self's antics. When her inner calmed down she spoke.

"_**Well, he does smell nice, etou… thyme and eucalyptus!"**__ "Blue eucalyptus!!"__** "And now we smell like him!!"**_ her inner mind cheered, she blushed and sweat dropped.

She decided to drop the subject and dried herself, and then proceeded to dress her underwear.

When she was about to dress the beautiful gift Sai gave her, she noticed something.

"I forgot it in the living room." She mentally kicked herself. She wrapped the towel around her waist and opened the bathroom door.

"I'm glad Sai isn't a hentai freak." She mumbled to herself as she walked out of the bathroom, the towel covering from the waist down and only in her underwear.

She entered the living room and saw Sai sitting on the window-sill, one leg up, the other down, his sketchbook in hand.

He stopped drawing and looked at her, a smirk appeared in his face as he saw her.

"What??" she asked innocently.

"Betsuni." He said calmly and got up putting his sketchbook down on the window-sill, where he was previously sitting.

She walked to the bag and when she had it she turned to leave the living room but bumped on something. Or better someone. More specifically: someone's chest. She lost her balance and was about to fall when a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist. She looked up to see Sai smirking. She blushed.

Sai pulled her closer and leaned to her ear, his warm breath caressing her skin.

"I like what you're wearing Sakura-chan!" he whispered softly. She shivered.

He let her go and walked back to his previous seat, the window-sill. She stood there as red as a tomato for a few seconds until she came back to reality with his voice.

"Get dressed Ugly." She broke her trance and walked, more like ran, back to the bathroom, still blushing.

**

* * *

**

Sasuke was bored, seeing someone paint isn't what many can call fun.

That is, until Sakura entered the living. He gaped and felt his nose bleeding.

She only had a black towel around her waist that reached her feet and a blood red bra.

He didn't know what they were saying but his blood was starting to boil.

Sai got up from his seat at the window-sill and walked to where Sakura was, she had her back turned to him. She turned around and bumped into him.

"Why the hell did he have to put his arms around her??" he asked no one in particular angrily.

But that wasn't what annoyed him the most, what annoyed him to no end was the fact that she blushed, and her blush deepened when Sai leaned to her ear and said something.

After that Sai went back to the window-sill and she stood there, as red as a tomato.

"I'll kill that freak." He muttered darkly.

**

* * *

**

Sakura put the towel away drying and took the dress from the bag. She admired for a bit and then started dressing it.

It was beautiful. She noticed when she took the dress from the bag that there was something else in the bag.

After dressing the bag she took a little transparent blue cloth bag and took the content out, a silver necklace.

"He really knows me." She said to herself and smiled placing the necklace around her neck. She then proceeded to Sai's room. She opened his closet again and opened another drawer where some shoes were neatly placed. She scanned the shoes and in the back of the drawer she saw a pair of silver high heels. She took them out and put them on. She then proceeded to the living room, but before she entered she was apprehensive.

"_What if he mocks me??"_ the thought hurt her.

"Stop hiding and come in Ugly." He spoke and she gulped.

"H-hai." She answered and obeyed him, she entered the living room looked anywhere except his face.

**

* * *

**

Sasuke gaped as Sakura entered the living room.

"She looks… wow." He whispered to himself.

She was wearing a black dress that reached her mid-tigh, the skirt was plain, the hem was a bit wider than the waist, the top had spaghetti straps, over the top there was a black bodice that tied in the front with blood red laces. The dress was simple, something casual, but in her it looked beautiful. Around her neck she wore a silver necklace with pendent in the shape of a dragon, its eyes were emerald green, just like hers. She wore silver high heels with silver laces that reached her mid calf, her long creamy legs showing. Her hair was let out loose.

**

* * *

**

"How do I look??" she asked shyly, suddenly finding the ground very interesting to look at.

He said nothing and walked to her. He cupped her cheek and made her face him, with her 6 cm heels she was a bit taller, (he was 1.80m and she was 1.62m, with the extra 6cm she would be around 1.68m) so their faces were really close.

"You look pretty!" he whispered and kissed her cheek gently. She, once again, became beet red. He leaned back and stepped back to look at her.

"Do you like it??" he asked out of the blue.

"Very much!!" she exclaimed happily. He smiled, a genuine smile.

"Then let's go." He said walking to the front door, she followed.

Unknown to them, Sasuke was watching them, his blood boiling in anger towards Sai.

Sai opened the door and let her get out first, he then locked the door behind him and they started to walk together.

"Where are we going?? We're stepping away from the city." Sakura remarked.

"I said we were going out. I never said anything about the city." He said quietly.

"Oh! Ok!" the walked side by side, she was so busy admiring the forest and the small animals that she didn't even noticed they were going up the mountain.

**

* * *

**

"Damn… how do the farmers that cultivate up there do to go up everyday??" Sasuke muttered, he sure was missing being able to use chakra.

"And where the hell is he taking her?? It's almost sunset for kami's sake…"

**

* * *

**

"We're here." Sai announced quietly when they reached the top of the Hokage Mountain. She looked around and gaped.

"Wow… I never knew it was so beautiful up here." she whispered to herself. He smiled.

"C'mon." he took her hand and they walked to the edge of the cliff, surprisingly, there were a few benches near the edge.

She was in awe. They sat down on a bench.

"I painted the painting you were pleading me to give to you here." He said as he watched the sun. She looked at him. The sun was setting, with the orange and pink hues his face looked…

"_Cute!"_ She thought to herself as she listened to him.

"I thought you'd like to see the real thing." He concluded and looked at her. She was smiling. She looked to the sunset over Konoha.

After a while in silence.

"You know… you're a cold, senseless, ruthless, heartless bastard replacement." She stated, he frowned, he didn't mind people calling him names, except when they called him replacement, he had no idea why, but it hurt him inside.

She turned to him and smiled.

"That's what they say." She looked back at the sunset. "I think…you're a sweet, thoughtful, compassionate, nice baka who belongs to Team 7 as much as me and Naruto!!" his frown disappeared and was replaced by a smile.

"Thank you." He whispered. She grinned.

"I should be the one to thank you." She scolded, he raised a brow.

"You always buy me things that cost a fortune." He chuckled.

"Don't worry about it, Danzou-san is the one who pays everything, even if he doesn't really knows that." She looked at him with a frown.

"What?? He gave me a credit card and said I could spend as much as I liked, so I spend the money as I like to." They both turned back to the beautiful sunset and sat in a comfortable silence.

"Anousa?"

"Hn?"

"Why do you give me so many clothes??" she asked quietly. He glanced at her.

"I dunno. I just… feel like it." He answered simply. "I guess it's a way of thanking you." She glanced at him.

"Thanking me for what?" she asked quietly.

"For helping me with the emotions…" he paused. "…and for believing I could be able to feel." He concluded.

"You're welcome then." She whispered and leaned her head to his shoulder, he tensed a bit but then relaxed.

They sat there quietly, enjoying each others company until the sun disappeared completely.

Sai got up and took her hand.

"Where are we going now??" she asked like a little child as she let him guide her.

"Dinner." He stated simply.

They walked calmly until they reached a platform near the eyes of the sculpted face of the Yondaime Hokage. She presumed it had been used to held do the sculpture.

He let go of her hand and took a scroll out, he opened it and with a hand seal a blue blanket with a picnic basket appeared on the floor. They sat down and took the content of the basket out: onigiri, tempura, maki-zushi, temaki, some dango for desert, water to drink, and some green tea.

They ate quietly, chatting about random things.

**

* * *

**

"I'm getting hungry." Sasuke muttered while glaring at Sai. He looked at Sakura, she was smiling happily while chatting with Sai and serving 2 cups of what he assumed to be some sort of tea.

"Why does she smiles with him and ignores me??" he mumbled, his eyes narrowed as he heard her giggle.

**

* * *

**

They gathered everything and started to walk down back home.

"Anousa…" he looked at her. "You read a lot of book about emotions right??" he nodded.

"What's love??" she asked quietly.

"Why are you asking me??" he asked looking at her, she had that look he hated to see on her.

"Maybe 'cause you know the definition, and…" she trailed off and intertwined her fingers behind her back, her face up looking at the night sky.

He stayed silent for a while.

"I read somewhere that "Love is a constellation of emotions and experiences related to a sense of strong affection or profound oneness. The meaning of love varies relative to context. Romantic love is seen as an ineffable feeling of intense attraction shared in passionate or intimate attraction and intimate interpersonal and sexual relationships."" He paused.

"It also said "though often linked to personal relations, love is often given a wider connection, a love of humanity, of nature, with life itself, or a oneness with the universe, a universal love or karma. Love can also be construed as Platonic love, religious love, familial love, and, more casually, great affection for anything considered strongly pleasurable, desirable, or preferred, to include activities and foods." That's what the book said, one of them." He spoke softly, his eyes examining her reaction.

"…a constellation of emotions…" she whispered. She turned to him with a grin.

"Then I think I love you!" she exclaimed. He stopped dead on his tracks.

"What??"

**

* * *

**

He followed them silently, so they wouldn't notice.

He heard their conversation.

"Love… why would you ask what love is??" he mumbled to himself as he heard Sai tell her what he had read on a book about the subject.

He stopped dead on his tracks, his heart chattering on millions of pieces.

"Then I think I love you!" she exclaimed to Sai.

He looked at her one last time before breaking down and started running away, heartbroken, her words replaying on his head and breaking his broken heart even more, the thing was, he didn't knew why she had this effect on him.

He stopped when he reached the memorial of fallen heroes.

"So that's why you've been acting like that with me." He fell to his knees and, for the first time after the Uchiha massacre, he cried. Silent tears started to run down his face, he tried to stop them, he didn't even understand why he was crying in the first place, but the tears just kept falling.

**

* * *

**

**I'll repeat myself, this is a SasuSaku fic.**

**hope you enjoyed!**

**Review onegai!!**

**Luv ya all, Kaori-chan!**


	6. 6: Onigiri, training and kintergarden?

**i finally finished this chapter... so... i'll try to do a good chapter to update beofre august 6th, i'll be going to stay with my father from the 6th to the 28th, and he's a real pain... he had a computer but he barely allows me to use it... and the internet, that's a subject to wich if he allows me to use, i have a time limit...**

**really cool huh?? (note the sarcasm here)**

**i hope i get to stay with one of his sisters, she's really cool, and she allows me to be on the net all night!!**

**anyway, on with the story...**

**i'll repeat myself, this is a SasuSaku story, and about the ending of chapter 4, everything will be explained in the chapter where Sasuke and Sakura have a conversation about the all thing!**

**enjoy!! and review!! i love reviews, they make me happy, and if i'm happy i work better on my story!!**

* * *

In the 3 months Sasuke had been doing community work, he had actually become a little bit more sociable, at least with the elders, he still hated his fan girls, those idiotic girls. But after the event 3 weeks ago, he became isolated, always in a bad mood, annoyed, never more than 'hn' and 'Aa' or small sentences to speak, he did his work as quickly as possible and then he would go straight to his house, none ever saw him shopping for himself or eating.

Only the ANBU watching him knew what he did after going home.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6 – Onigiri, Training and Kintergarden**

"Tsunade-sama, I don't really care about Uchiha, but he doesn't seem too well." The ANBU was reporting about Sasuke, since someone else would be watching him the following days.

"Has he done something?" Tsunade inquired already suspicious.

"No, that's the point. He does his work as quickly as possible, he never says more than 'hn' and 'Aa' or small sentences and…" the ANBU trailed off.

"And?" the lady Hokage urged him to continue.

"He barely eats, and the time he's at home he… trains taijutsu in the garden."

"What do you mean?"

"He only eats once a day, at lunch to be precise, and it's only one onigiri."

"One??" was he crazy? Who in the world survives with only one onigiri per day, being always working?

"One, some days it's only one tomato." The ANBU continued. "And when he's in the garden he trains by himself, even not being able to use his chakra, he still trains."

The Hokage stayed silent for a while.

"Since when?"

"3 weeks."

"As he been showing physical weakness?"

"No, he seems in good shape."

"Keep a close eye on him." The ANBU nodded.

"And about the training?"

"Training never hurts anyone."

"Hai." The ANBU excused himself and left, Tsunade turned in her chair so she was looking outside.

"I guess that he can survive with only that for being in Sound, I'm sure Orochimaru didn't feed him much more than what he eats now." The Hokage said to herself. "And even when he was a little kid he was always training." She paused and looked at one particular person walking while carrying the shopping bags of an old lady.

"What I'm worried is about himself, he had been improving in the social department, the elders said he was being nice to them and all… and now he's totally returning to his old self, and even worst." The Hokage sighed, not knowing what to do about him, and why he was like this.

"Shizune." The Hokege yelled, a few seconds later Shizune entered the office.

"You called Tsunade-sama?" the Hokage merely nodded.

* * *

Sakura was walking and everyone could see she wasn't in a good mood, she had her fists clenched and her aura irradiated killing intent, her usually bright emerald green eyes were dark green in anger.

Everyone made way for her to walk, everyone knew better than to step in her way when she was like that, even the dense Naruto.

Sasuke was walking home glaring at whatever was in front of him, for some strange reason the Hokage only gave him work for the morning.

He was so concentrated in glaring that he missed the pissed Sakura walking in the same path as him, and she was so pissed she missed him.

So that resulted in them bumping into each other, Sasuke fell on is butt, Sakura made a back flip before falling.

She was about to begin a tantrum when she saw Sasuke, glaring, his aura irradiated killing intent and bad mood. She walked closer to him, her dark aura softening, and extended a hand to help him out.

"Gomen, I wasn't looking where I was going." She apologized. He ignored her and got up by himself.

"Hn." He muttered while taking the dust out of his black jeans. She let her hand fall at her side.

"Are you ok? You look paler than usual." She said, concerned.

"Mind your own business." He muttered and walked away shoving his hands in his pockets. She watched him go away.

"What did I do wrong? He's been acting weird." She muttered and turned to walk where she was going.

"_Where was I going again?"__** "Kick Sai's sorry ass to a pulp!" **_

"Right, that freak is so dead." She muttered, her dark aura coming back.

* * *

Sasuke entered his house and dressed black shorts and a T-shirt, he went to the back yard, that looked a lot like a training field, and started by doing some stretching.

The ANBU watching him sat on the roof and watched him.

"Even without chakra he could still defend himself against a strong opponent." The ANBU commented to himself while seeing Sasuke train his kicks.

With Sasuke, he couldn't care less if someone was watching him.

"_Tsk… I endured worst things when I was with that Oro-homo-pedophile…"_

"_**You know… you're gonna get sick if you keep this going."**_

"_I thought I told you to shut the fuck up and leave me alone?"_

"_**Sorry, I'm you, only difference is, I'm the half of yourself that ACTUALLY USES THE BRAIN."**_

"_Shut up, I'm not in the mood."_

"_**Fine, but don't come asking my help or opinion about important stuff later baka, I'll just watch you suffer."**_

"_Fine."_

"_**Fine."**_

He stopped noticing it was night already, his stomach was begging for food, he just ignored and went inside to take a shower.

As the water ran down his body he leaned his head against the wall, a bitter smile in his lips.

"It's my fault anyway…" he mumbled to himself.

"_**Excuse me?? Did you just say it's your fault??"**_ his inner self exclaimed looking at him like if he had grown an extra head.

"_Didn't I tell you to go away and leave me alone??"_

"_**Hey… I said I wouldn't give you advice or help, I didn't say I wouldn't keep annoying you."**_ He sighed in annoyance, he usually won the arguments with his inner, so why couldn't he win the arguments since a few weeks ago?

"_**Because I'm right and you're wrong."**_ His inner mocked. He grunted in annoyance, he actually wanted to torture his inner to death.

"_**But you can't 'cause to torture me you'd have to torture yourself. Bleh!"**_ his inner self stuck his tongue out at him in a mocking manner.

"Why do I have to have an inner anyway??" he asked to no one in particular in annoyance.

"'_**Cause you do-"**_

"_Will you SHUT THE FUCK UP??"_ his inner self 'hump'ed and disappeared in a cloud of pink smoke. _"What the fuck?? Pink smoke?"_

"_**Like it??" **_Sasuke glared at his inner self. _**"Obviously not… but I'll keep using it 'til you admit I'm right and you're wrong."**_

"Keep dreaming about it." He muttered and stepped out of the shower.

**

* * *

**

**1 ****week later, 4 months since Sasuke started his 'punishment' for all his crimes**

Sakura stood in the Hokage's office leaning against the wall, eyes closed, a dark aura surrounding her. Next to her stood an artist-nin just as pissed as her.

She opened her eyes and glared at the Hokage.

"Why do _we_ have to do _that_ Tsunade-shisou??" she hissed in a dangerous tone.

"Because I'm ordering you to, plus, you'll work with someone else, so…" she waved her hand for them to leave.

"Tsk, annoying old hag." Sai muttered while opening the door, a vein popped on Tsunade's forehead.

"Have some respect Gaki." She yelled.

"When you'll respect our ranks." He muttered and stepped out, Sakura followed and closed the door behind her, more like slammed. In the office the walls shook from the impact.

* * *

Sasuke woke up early and started training like he had been doing for the last month. After a while someone threw him his PDA, person being the ANBU watching him.

"You should keep track of time Uchiha." He heard the man say.

"Hn." He opened the file for the days work and grunted.

"Just freakin' great." He muttered to himself and went to take a shower.

_**Message:**__ For the next month you, Uchiha Sasuke, and 2 other people will be taking care of the kindergarten children. Your will have to be at the kindergarten building by 9 a.m., you will have lunch there and will leave approximately by 6 p.m., after all the children went home of course._

_Have fun!!_

_From Tsunade, Jiraya, Kakashi and Yamato!!_

_(Insert grinning __smiles here)_

He walked to where the kindergarten was and hesitantly entered, there wasn't anyone there yet, so he just went to a table in the back of the room and sat down facing the door.

After a while some parents left their children there and left, the children didn't even noticed him, they just started playing.

**

* * *

**

"We're late." He remarked.

"Whatever, I don't give a damn, it's idiotic."

"Hn, I agree."

"Yeah, stupid old hag." She muttered darkly. He chuckled.

"What??" she snapped at him.

"You're talking like me." He said calmly, she crossed her arms in front of her.

"Tsk, just let's get going, we're already 1 hour late anyway." She muttered, he smirked and nodded.

**

* * *

**

He just sat in a chair looking at all the kids playing, running, and being very loud, he hated it.

The door opened and he was slightly shocked to see the person he had been so carefully avoiding for the past month, Sakura. And worse of all, she was with Sai.

"Tsunade-shishou is so unfair, why do we have to have this D-rank mission, if you can call it mission, while Naruto goes on a B-ranked one." Sakura whined, Sai chuckled.

"Stop whining Gaki." He said while ruffling her hair.

"Stop that." She muttered slapping his hand away and looking away, that's when she spotted Sasuke.

"Ohayo!" she greeted waving.

"Hn." Was his cold reply, she frowned lightly.

"Can't you say anything more than 'hn' and 'aa'?" she muttered in annoyance. He remained quiet.

"What are we supposed to do Ugly?" Sai asked out of the blue while eyeing the kids.

"From what I heard…" she sat down on a chair next to Sasuke. "…we have to take care of them, give them lunch, make them take a nap… after that I don't know." She grinned while rubbing the back of her head nervously.

"You were glaring at the old hag after that right?" he asked smirking, she 'humpf'ed and turned away while crossing her arms in front of her.

"…old hag…?" Sasuke breathed out and raised a brow. Sai turned to him with an innocent look.

"Yeah, you know, blond, amber eyes, loves Sake, had her face sculpted in the mountain and they call her Hokage." He said innocently, Sakura was giggling. Sasuke remained impassive, but his inner self was laughing his ass off.

"_**That is one good description of the Hokage!!"**_ his inner self said between laughs._ "Hn."_ His inner calmed down and stared at Sasuke with a raised brow. _"What?"_ Sasuke asked in annoyance, he didn't like when people stared at him. _**"You agreed with me."**_ His inner remarked. _**"You agreed with me."**_ His inner self yelled pointing at him and burst out laughing again. _"Shut up."_ He muttered.

He looked around and saw Sakura sitting in the floor surrounded by little girls and building what seemed like a castle with legos, a smile on her face.

Sai was surrounded by little some boys and girls and was helping them painting while talking with the kids.

His thoughts were interrupted by a tug on his sleeve, he looked down to see a little raven haired girl with her hair in 2 ponytails, her free arm was hugging a brown teddy bear by the neck close to her, she had big shy light brown eyes.

"Hn?"

"A-anou… w-will you p-play with m-me onii-chan??" she asked with big pleading eyes while moving her feet nervously.

"What game?" he asked coldly, if he was going to do something, it better not be embarrassing.

"E-etou… I want t-to make a d-dress for m-my teddy b-bear… but I c-can't sew v-very well…" she explained shyly.

"Hn." He got up and she smiled happily and took his hand, Sakura watched smiling as he let the little girl drag him to a corner where her things were.

He sat down and the girl gave him the dress with poor made stitches.

"C-can y-you fix it onii-chan??" she asked shyly.

"Hn, namae wa??" he asked while looking at the supposed dress to see what he could do.

"Etou… watashi Saya desu." He nodded and started working on the dress, he wasn't very good at it, but Saya seemed happy, she sat quiet in front of him while watching him work.

* * *

Sakura finished the huge castle in legos she had been doing and crawled to sit next to Sai, he had been instructing the kids on how to draw properly and now was sketching the kids while watching them, she stood next to him and leaned against his shoulder so she could see his drawing.

"Having fun?" he asked quietly, not once stopping his sketch. She kept silent and noticed a vial of blue ink right next to his knee, an idea popped in her mind.

"Let's say I annoyed you and kinda ruined your sketch, would you be mad??" she asked innocently.

"What are you planning Ugly?" he asked suspicious, she grinned and put 2 fingers in the vial, covering them in ink. As she took them out she made her fingers stoke his cheek, leaving 2 blue lines. He stopped drawing and looked at her, without warning…

"I have an idea, why don't we paint Sakura-nee-chan??" he said innocently, but smirking at her. She was taken aback, and he took the chance to grab the blue ink and with his fingers he made a blue line across her face.

She did he same to him, this time from his forehead to his jaw. They kept painting each other, and after a while the kids were painting them too. She laughed, the kids laughed too, Sai laughed, Sasuke looked and stayed stoic, his inner annoying him as always.

"_**Go there… I want to paint her too."**_ his inner encouraged, but he ignored and kept working in the dress for Says's teddy bear dress.

* * *

After everyone had paint everywhere they calmed down and started to get off of Sai and Sakura.

Sakura was pinned to the floor with Sai on top of her, his elbows keeping his weight off of her, and the kids too since they had pilled up over the 2.

"Are you mad?" she asked, her fingers full of paint making incoherent designs on his face. He smirked and leaned down to her ear.

"Not really." His cold hand covered in blue paint travelled under her top and left most of the paint on her stomach.

"Mou, it's cold." She whined softly. He leaned back to look at her and his smirk only widened as he saw her shiver as he made his hand slip slowly from under her top, making a trail of paint.

"Would you be mad if I stole something from you?" he asked smirking.

"Depends on what." She whispered, he leaned to her ear and whispered something, to which she blushed hard and pushed him off muttering a 'hentai'. He sat back in front of her holding his laughter on.

"It's not funny." She muttered, he burst out laughing.

"You… should have… seen your… face, Ugly!!" he managed to say between laughs. She pouted and got up, making Sai fall down on his back on the process.

"You're mean." She said and looked at the kids, full of paint.

"Let's clean everything okay??" she asked softly.

"Hai Sakura-nee-chan!!" the kids said and started cleaning the floor.

* * *

After everything was in place, Sakura and Sai cleaned the kids, there was a sink for the matter in the room, Sasuke looked as all the kids surrounded them happily telling they were the best.

After the kids were all clean, Sai grabbed a sponge and soaked it in water, next he turned to Sakura and cupped her chin.

"W-what are you doing??" she asked, he had is usual calm stoic face. He remained silent and started rubbing the sponge on her face, taking the paint off, softly, gently.

She let him do as he pleased while secretly enjoying the feeling. He cleaned all her face and cleaned the sponge, after it was clean he returned to face her and made her face the ceiling as he cleaned her neck, he repeated the process until only the paint he teasingly put on her stomach remained. When only her stomach was left he leaned to her ear with a smirk, that smirk that always appeared when he had an idea to make her blush.

"I'll clean your stomach after dinner." He whispered, as he wanted, she blushed, secretly, he enjoyed making her blush. She gave a small nod.

It was lunch time, they had given everyone lunch and Sakura watched as everyone ate quietly enjoying the food, what made her worried was the fact that Sasuke only ate one onigiri.

He was silent in a corner, looking at the supposed dress he made for Saya. Sakura walked to him. She took the 'dress' and looked at it counting the flaws. Sasuke was looking blankly at her.

"It's supposed to be a dress right?" she asked looking at him, he said nothing. "I'll take that as a yes." She said and put the dress down in the table. She focussed her chakra in her hands and put her palms over the dress.

Sasuke watched as the once poorly made dress turned into a cute one.

"_**Did you just think it was cute??"**__ "NO."_ _**"Right…"**_

"There, now's it's prettier, I'm sure Saya-chan'll be happy!" she said proud of her good work, and walked away.

* * *

The afternoon was pretty much the same, until nap time that is.

Sasuke started feeling very uncomfortable, all the kids were asking him something he was not in the mood to do.

"Onii-chan, tell us a story!!" he stared blankly.

"Onegai onii-chan!!" they pleaded with big puppy eyes. Damn those puppy eyes. They had been begging for a while now.

"C'mon Sasuke, they've been begging for 10 minutes." Sakura said quietly as she sat down next to Sai, behind all of the kids. Sasuke was sitting in a corner, everyone around him.

"Fine." He muttered and grabbed the book from Saya.

* * *

**was it good?? please tell me**

**i love knowing what my dear readers think about what i writte!!**

**so... enjoy, and review!!**

**L****uv ya all, Kaori-chan!**


	7. 7: Diziness, scolding and relief

**I know it's short, but as i'm gonna be away for 3 weeks i'll update this somehow short chapter for my dear readers.**

**please review and tell me what you think!!**

* * *

3 weeks had passed, everything was pretty much the same, until this morning that is…

Sasuke got out of bed and took a quick shower, he then dressed some black jeans, a black shirt and a jean jacket matching the jeans.

But today, he was feeling… weird. His stomach was aching, so was his head. He was pretty sure his body temperature was higher than usual and he knew for a fact that the day was sunny, but he was kinda cold.

* * *

**Chapter 7 – Diziness, Scolding and Relief**

He walked to the kindergarten like for the past 3 weeks and when he got there Sakura and Sai were already there. He found it pleasant to be inside, it was warm. He sat on his usual corner, where he would 'play' with Saya. Sakura reluctantly walked to him.

"Are you ok?? You look really pale Sasuke." He stared at her.

"_**Where's the –kun??"**_ his inner self whined.

"I'm fine." He replied coldly. She frowned.

"Sorry for caring Ice Cube-san." She replied bitterly and turned away. "Geez, now I understand why Naruto calls you Teme." She muttered.

The day went by quickly, Sasuke sat on his corner waiting for all the kids to go home, Sakura and Sai were chatting near the door.

Sasuke leaned back to the wall closing his eyes, his head seemed to be ready to blow and his stomach was the same, he wished he was in his bed, sleeping under the warm covers, his head resting on the soft pillow, his stomach pleased after eating a steaming bowl of miso ramen… he opened his eyes and shook his head lightly, he was thinking like a gaki. He looked at the door and everything seemed to be blurry, he blinked a few times.

He noticed the last kid was leaving.

"You can go now Sasuke." He heard Sakura say, he could see her next to the door looking at him, but her voice seemed so far away.

He got up and steadied himself.

"_**See, I told you'd get sick."**__ "I'm not in the mood to argue with you so go away."_ His inner shrugged and disappeared in a pouf of pink smoke. _"And could you stop using pink smoke??"_ his request was ignored.

He took a few steps and everything went dizzy.

"Sasuke?? Are you ok??" was the last thing he heard, and the last thing he saw was Sakura walking to him, Sai behind her, after that, everything went black.

"Sasuke?? Are you ok??" Sakura asked in concern, he was unusually pale. She saw him take another step and then his body gave in. she rushed to him and prevented him from hitting the floor.

"Help me out." Sai came and put one of Sasuke's arms over his shoulder so he could carry him more easily.

"What is it with him??" Sai muttered as he and Sakura walked carrying Sasuke to his house.

After they got out of the kindergarten, the ANBU watching Sasuke went to report what he saw.

Sai and Sakura entered Sasuke's house, Sai took him to his room and Sakura went to explore the house. The house was clean, but the kitchen was empty, no food what so ever. She frowned deeply. Her frown deepened when she saw his back yard.

"Guess I'll have to scold him for not taking proper care of himself." She muttered and opened the doors of the living room, she stared in nausea at the view of the living room, dried blood from many years ago, white designs of corpses in the floor, dust all over. The room was a mess and exactly like after the massacre, Sai stood behind her shocked self.

"This is…" she trailed off and closed the doors, the view made her want to throw up.

"Go heal him, he has a high fever." Sai said quietly, his intention being making her focus on something else, she nodded.

"Do me a favor, go buy some groceries to fill his kitchen." Sai nodded and left to do as she asked.

Sakura walked up the stairs and entered Sasuke's room, it was simple and clean. He was lying on the bed, his breathing uneven. She walked closer to him and sat on the bed.

She put a hand on his forehead and another over his chest, cool chakra began to room around his whole body to see what was wrong, she frowned.

"No wonder, he hasn't been eating proteins and many other important things to the well being of his body." She muttered disapprovingly.

"What are you doing??" she looked at his face and glared at him.

"Isn't it obvious?? I'm healing you." She stated. "And you should eat properly, you're sick for not eating properly." She scolded making him remember of his mother. She turned back to what she was doing, muttering some things once in a while.

"Sai went to buy stuff to fill your kitchen, so you better start eating properly after you're completely healed." He was about to retort when he saw her glare at him saying 'and-that's-what-you-re-gonna-do-and-that's-final' without words.

He sighed and stayed silent, the dizziness coming back. And so he passed out again.

Sasuke woke up to the smell of food. He got up to find the dizziness gone. He walked out of his room following the smell and got to the kitchen to see Sakura cooking, Sai helping her.

"Can you pass me the soy sauce please??"

"Sure." Sai replied and gave her what she was asking.

"Thank you Sai-kun."

"Hn." He took a seat on the counter next to her. She frowned at his actions.

"Sai." She warned, he rolled his eyes.

"Fine." He muttered and got off the counter, now just leaning his back in it looking at her.

"You should add some of this, it'll had to the flavour." Sai said handing her something.

"Hmmmm…." She paused looking from what she was doing to what Sai gave her. "I guess." She put some and put the rest down.

Sasuke watched as the 2 of them cooked, he leaned against the door frame to keep himself from falling.

"There, now we wait for the water to boil and it's done ne??" she asked Sai.

"Yeah, you're getting better Saku-chan." She grinned.

"Why are you still here?" they turned to the door to see Sasuke staring at them. Sakura frowned, Sai stared blankly.

"You should be in bed right now." Sakura scolded.

"I'm fine."

"No, you're not." Sakura stated leaving no room for an argument. "Now, if you're not getting back to bed, sit down." She ordered. He kept in place.

"You should do as she says." Sai commented, Sasuke raised a brow.

"And why's that??"

"First of all she's a medic, second she's got temper issues." Sai said shrugged. "Believe me, I've been there." He said talking about Sasuke's situation. Sasuke sat down and Sakura seemed pleased. She turned to the boiling water and turned the stove off.

"Pass me a bowl will you." She asked, Sai turned to the cupboard and took a bowl out, handing it to her.

She poured the soup in the bowl and put it in front of Sasuke with the proper covers.

"What is it?" he asked bluntly.

"Pork ramen." She stated and put her hands in her hips. "Now eat." She ordered. And so he did, he didn't feel like retaliating anyway. As he ate he watched as Sakura took cleaning things out of the bottom cabinet.

"What are you gonna do Ugly??" Sai asked as she shoved a bucket full of cloths and some cleaning liquids in his hands.

"_We_ are going to clean the living room." She grabbed some things as well and started to walk out of the kitchen. "Now c'mon, you said you had something to show me later, so if you want that later to be sooner you're gonna help me." Sai rolled his eyes.

"Did you know you're a major pain in the ass??" he muttered.

"Shut up." She muttered back, Sai sighed but joined her nonetheless.

Sasuke finished eating a couple of minutes later, he had to admit, it was a good meal.

He got up feeling better and walked to the living room, the doors were open, and what he saw made him relieved, sad and a bit amused.

Sai was cleaning the walls and Sakura was cleaning the floor.

"Saks, pass the spray." Sakura took a spray and threw it at Sai, who caught it expertly.

"Damn, this is almost worse then when you make me clean your house." His answer was a spray can in his head.

"Shut up and work." Sakura muttered while working on the blood and drawings of Sasuke's parents on the floor.

"It must be really heartbreaking to have to live while looking at this everyday." Sakura whispered.

"You'd know ne?" Sai said quietly, almost in a whisper, Sakura's movements on the floor became slightly slower.

"…yeah…" she answered after a bit.

"What does he means??" she turned to the door.

"Betsuni." she assured and resumed her work. "You should go and rest." She said and put more cleaning product in the floor.

"Aa." She glanced at him over her shoulder and saw Sasuke walking upstairs to his room.

"I should know ne?" she whispered.

"I'm done." Sai said after a while.

"Almost done." She said and put some more spray in a really dirty blood mark, it just wouldn't come out

"There, I'm done." She said gathering everything and walking to the kitchen. They put everything in place and cleaned the kitchen.

"I'll be right back, I'll just make sure he's better." Sai nodded and waited for her at the front door.

Sakura walked to Sasuke's room and opened the door soundlessly. He was sleeping on his bed, his hair seemed a bit damp.

"Must have taken a shower." She whispered and as she was next to the bed she made her chakra check his body again, he was better, if he kept eating properly he would be fine. Once finished with her check up she just looked at him for a while. He seemed peaceful, for once. She smiled lightly and kissed his forehead.

"Oyasumi!" she whispered.

"…okaa-chan…" he whispered and shifted positions, now being on his stomach while hugging a pillow. She giggled silently and got out leaving a small note next to his PDA.

**

* * *

**

**The next day**

Sasuke woke up from the buzzing of his alarm clock, which was his PDA. He sat on his bed and turned it off. He noticed a note next to where his PDA was, he took and allowed a smile to appear on his face.

"_Sasu-chan, eat properly and don't overdo yourself._

_Sakura."_

He walked to his closet and got dressed. He then proceeded to the bathroom and brushed his teeth and straightened his messy hair.

He walked downstairs and ate a proper breakfast, before he left the house, he walked to the living room, to see everything clean, the walls were white and clean, the floor was shinning, and the living room smelt good.

It was like breathing fresh air after being imprisoned for a long time.

"Thank you." He whispered before leaving for his day duties.

Somehow, it was like he was allowed to have a little bit of peace.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed, even though it's short, i'd write more but it's already 30 past midnight and i have to get up really early tomorrow.**

**review, onegai!!**

**L****uv ya all, Kaori-chan!**


	8. 8: forgetting lunch & sealing the flames

**I honestly hope everyone likes this chapter (like i hope everyone liked the previous ones.).**

**i worked on this chapter the whole week, and i decided to stop it there to keep everyone wanting to know what'll happen next!!**

**hope you enjoy, and please review, i like knowing my dear readers personal opinion!!**

* * *

Sakura walked, no, she dragged herself to the kindergarten.

"_That idiot made me stay up until freakin' 4 a.m."_ she sighed in annoyance._ "Did he had to want __that__ so much that we had to do it after we left Sasuke's place??"_ she sighed again. _"He's such a gaki sometimes, and because of him my body's freakin' sore all over."_ Her eyes darkened and her fist shook in anger.

"He's gonna pay if he keeps this going." She smirked devilishly as images of a beaten Sai pleading for her mercy flashed in her mind.

Her thoughts were broken however when and ANBU appeared in front of her.

"Haruno-san, Hokage-sama ordered me to tell you that until Uchiha Sasuke is completely healed you'll have to do a daily check up on him."

"Whatever." She muttered, the ANBU bowed and disappeared in a pouf of smoke.

* * *

**Chapter 8 ****– Forgetting lunch & Sealing the flames**

She entered the kindergarten thinking of ways to kill Sai, her aura irradiated killing intent, and even knowing that, the raven haired male, who was the reason she was like this, did as if she wasn't.

"Morning to you too Ugly." She turned to him with a deathly glare, and accusatory finger pointing at him.

"YOU." She practically yelled. "You made me stay up 'til freakin' 4 a.m." he tilted his head, a smirk on his lips.

"You seemed to enjoy it, so why the bad mood this morning?" he asked casually, her eyes burned in anger.

"I'm. Sore." She hissed. "And I feel like flopping myself in the pillows and sleep." By now she was grabbing his collar, her body shaking in anger, everyone else would have probably ran away in utter fear by now, but Sai liked seeing her like this, so he didn't.

"I stayed up 'til 4 a.m. too Ugly." He remarked. "And I'm not complaining like you." She made him bend down to her level so she was staring (more like glaring) at him, onyx staring blankly at pissed off emerald.

"You're not freakin' sore from doing it." She hissed in a dangerously low tone, the kids were all glued to the walls in fear while staring at them, a pair of onyx eyes was watching the whole scene and listening to the whole conversation from the doorway.

"You weren't complaining too much last night." Sai shot back with a smirk and leaned to her ear. "In fact you were moaning _Sa-ku-ra_." he whispered her name in a purr. She blushed and in a flash he was smashed in the floor, said floor now contained a hole in Sai's shape.

As Sakura stormed off, Sai just sat up chuckling.

Sasuke watched the 2, something inside of him breaking once more, and don't even ask why. Didn't you get it by their conversation?? They… she… uuuhhhhh… they did **it**.

**

* * *

**

**Lunch**

Sakura was calmer than this morning, but as she ate lunch next to Sai she was still glaring, and all he did was smirk back at her.

"Anoune." Sakura looked down to see Saya, she had her bento box but was frowning.

"What is it Saya-chan?"

"Is Sasuke-onii-chan ok??" Sakura smiled at the little girl.

"He's just a little sick, but if he eats properly he'll be fine." She reassured, but Saya's frown intensified.

"But he's not eating onee-chan." Saya said in concern, Sakura got up.

"Stay here and eat Saya-chan, I'm gonna talk to him." Saya nodded.

Sakura walked away to where Sasuke was, Sai watched.

"He's in deep trouble." Sai mumbled to himself.

Sakura stopped in front of Sasuke, who was looking outside.

"Sasuke." She called, he looked up at her. "Where's your lunch?" he stayed silent, just observing her.

"I told you you had to eat properly did I not??" she scolded, he remained silent. "So where's your lunch?" she lowered her head, her bangs covering her eyes, a dark aura irradiating from her, like when Naruto used one of his perverse jutsus.

Sasuke wasn't expecting what she did next, she pinched his ear, hard.

"Where's your lunch?" she asked in a somehow calm voice, he didn't reply, she pinched harder.

"I'm a medic and I told you to eat properly, so why aren't you eating?" again, nothing, she pinched harder.

"_**If she keeps this going she's gonna rip our ear off you idiot, do something."**_ His inner self yelled.

"Where's you lunch Sasuke?" he remained silent, biting the inside of his cheek to contain himself of showing emotions, she pinched harder.

"Sasuke." She said in a dark warning tone. "Where. The. Hell. Is. Your. Lunch?" she hissed in a dangerously sweet voice looking at him in the eye, nop, it was more like glaring, he could have sworn he saw a flash of red in her eyes.

"Sasuke." She hissed and pinched harder.

"…iforgotmylunchhome…" he mumbled under his breath.

"Please talk correctly."

"I forgot it home ok?" silence fell as she released his wounded ear.

"That wasn't so hard now was it?" he bit the inside of his cheek seeing her hand moving to his ear again.

"_**Do something, she's gonna rip our ear off."**_ His inner self yelled pathetically. But no pain come, on the contrary, she healed his ear.

She got up and looked at him.

"C'mon, me and Sai-chan'll share with you." In the background Sai almost choked and gave Sakura 'The Glare', which made her shiver, but she hide it well by just glaring back.

Slightly afraid Sakura would hurt him again with her superhuman strength, which he couldn't counter thanks to a chakra bind, he followed her. She sat down on her chair next to Sai and Sasuke sat down on the other side of the table.

"Here." She handed him her bento box and smirked at Sai, who had half of his bento box eaten.

"Thanks for the meal Sai!" she cheered and took his bento box and chopsticks.

"Hey." He protested but was ignored as Sakura started eating his food contently.

Sai huffed and crossed his arms in front of himself while glaring at the contently eating kunoichi.

"This is your punishment for last night." Sai scoffed.

"Yeah right." He muttered and leaned to her ear, his right hand going up her back in some strange pattern slowly. "If I recall correctly your moans clearly said you were enjoying it." He whispered, she stilled, a shiver going down her spine.

Sai leaned back on his chair with a victorious smirk, and even when she elbowed him with a chakra infused elbow, his smirk remained in place, because he knew he had won the argument.

Sakura darkly muttered something in the lines of: '… stupid jerk… kill him… enjoy… torture… suffer… slow and painful death…'

**

* * *

**

**The end of the day – after all the kids were gone**

After there were only Sasuke, Sakura and Sai, they started walking out of the kindergarten.

Sasuke started walking to go home.

"Sasuke, wait up." He turned back to see Sakura running to him. As if reading his silent question she spoke.

"Tsunade-shisou told me to do a full daily check up on you 'til you're fully healed." She turned back. "See ya tomorrow Sai-chan!!" she yelled and waved at Sai. Said person shrugged and in a twirl of ink was gone.

She giggled as both started to walk to the Uchiha compound.

The walk to the Uchiha estate was silent. As Sasuke opened the door he let Sakura enter first.

"You have to lie down so I can do the check up." Sasuke nodded.

"My room will do." She nodded and both walked up the stairs in silence.

Once in Sasuke's room he lay down on his bed and Sakura sat on the edge of said bed.

As Sakura's chakra entered her body, Sasuke closed his eyes, secretly enjoying the feeling of calm her chakra gave him.

"_**I said I wouldn't help you, and honestly I'm somehow out of ideas."**_ His inner self said in a serious tone, Sasuke raised a brow at his inner. _"And you're telling me this because??"_ His inner glared, but then turned serious again. _**"Dude, we both know we want her, so we have to do something."**__ "And I'm supposed to work with a guy that uses pink smoke?? No way."_ His inner sighed in annoyance. _**"Parley?"**_ Sasuke stared in disbelief at his inner. _**"Look, the pink smoke was just to piss you off, which worked by the way, and for as much of the pain it'll be, we have to get her back, and we'll work better if we work together."**_ Sasuke pondered on his inners words, his idiot inner was actually right.

"_Fine, Parley, but after this we're not partners anymore."_ He shook hands with his inner, and as his inner was about to say something a wave of burning pain came from his neck. He shot his eyes open and screamed, his hand going intuitively to his neck, like he had done so many times before. He sat up, still nursing his neck, trying his best not to scream, but failing miserably.

In his fit of utter pain he missed to see Sakura falling to the floor, her hands with 3rd degree burns, her breaths raged, and her screams being contained inside with much effort.

As he kept screaming in pain Sakura healed her hands and got closer to him.

"Sasuke." She had almost yelled, but to him it seemed like a whisper. "Calm down." He just kept screaming, Sakura's eyes widened in shock as she saw his body begin to be covered in black flames coming from the cursed seal.

"Sasuke." She tried to touch him but his skin was burning, like if it was boiling water. She charged her hands with chakra and in a swift movement put them on his shoulders and made him lay down while pressing some pressure points so he wouldn't get up. By now his body was fully covered in those demonic black flames.

As Sasuke lay down, his hands still on his neck, screaming in pain, the black flames starting to become grey and larger, covering his whole body, Sakura had to think fast, her chakra bind was destroyed by the seal as she did the check up, and now the seal was going out of control.

Sakura took a small scroll from her pouch, it was a technique she was working on, it wasn't fully ready yet, but she had no other resource, she had no other choice.

Knowing Tsunade would lecture her for hours later, she opened the scroll in a fast movement and put it in the floor, next she took another scroll and in a small pouf some ropes appeared; she took them and with some effort tied Sasuke to the bed so he wouldn't be able to move to much.

She took the open scroll and threw it in the air, bit her thumb and as she caught it she made a line over the whole scroll with her thumb. As the blood was over the whole scroll she put it next to Sasuke and made some hand seals, as she did the last one she put her right hand over the centre of the scroll full of kanji, her left hand over Sasuke's stomach. She closed her eyes and focussed on her jutsu, in this particular jutsu she didn't need words, only some hand seals, very accurate chakra control and a lot of concentration.

The kanji in the scroll started crawling out and into Sakura's body and then going to Sasuke's body, as his body had a complicated pattern of kanji, the few remaining kanji on the scroll crawled into Sakura's skin settling over her arm, chest and stomach.

She did another complicated sequence of hand seals and put her hands over his cursed seal, his arms tightly tied to the bed so he couldn't interrupt her.

She focussed with all her might, sending all of her chakra into his body to try to stop the cursed seal.

* * *

Sakura's movements seemed a blur, he only knew she had tied him to the bed so he couldn't move, and as she settled an open scroll next to him and made some hand seals, he felt his skin burn even more as something crawled in his skin.

After a while he spent screaming, almost pleading for the pain to go away he felt a wave of cool chakra enter his whole body and focus on the black/grey flames that covered his body, the pain was slightly less painful, until the cool chakra started to become colder and colder, until it was painfully cold, like ice in an open wound. The pain only increased.

Sasuke started to wriggle, but couldn't move to much because of the ropes, the only thing his brain proceeded and he could do properly was scream, trying to relieve the pain by doing so, but failing miserably as the pain kept there, consuming his whole body.

* * *

As her chakra filled every mark of the cursed seal, the second and risky part of the jutsu started, she focussed and with her own chakra she started pushing back the marks to where they came from, but there was a _'but'_.

When the cursed seal activated, the amount of chakra it possessed augmented sometimes to 10 times the original chakra, giving the possessor great power, so as the chakra was pushed back by force, it wouldn't fit in it's original container, it would have to be stored somewhere else. That was the 'but', as her technique was not completed she had nowhere to put the excessive chakra, so she would be the container.

At the moment, Sasuke's cursed seal chakra had only grew to twice the original, so Sakura wouldn't get hurt in the process of storing the chakra in her own body, or so she hoped.

The cursed seal started to retreat and Sasuke's screams started to fade. The cursed seal retreated to both Sasuke's mark and to Sakura's body, as a final touch this particular jutsu would seal the cursed seal.

As the seal was fully put away Sakura was drained, and Sasuke was panting.

As the pain ceased Sasuke looked to his left to see Sakura panting hard, fighting to breathe, what shocked him was the black marks crawling from all over her body and settling in her right lower arm going from her elbow to her wrist and stopping at the top of her hand, the mark had the shape of a dragon, it's head settled on the top of her hand, its body curled over her arm and its tail reaching her elbow.

She looked at him, fighting to keep conscious, she took in a large breath before speaking in a small tired voice.

"I sealed it… it shouldn't come out for a while now." As she ended her sentence her eyes closed and she fell unconscious over Sasuke's torso, she was barely breathing.

"Sakura." Sasuke sat up in shock ripping the ropes in the process, carefully laying Sakura on his lap before taking her on his arms bridal style and rushing out of the house to the hospital, he realized he had his chakra back, so he took advantage of it to go faster, instead of going through the crowded streets he went by the roofs, jumping from roof top to roof top as fast as he could, careful with the girl in his arms.

He looked at the girl in his arms, it was his entire fault, he looked back at where he was going and finally reached the hospital, slightly panting.

"I need Tsunade, NOW." He practically yelled as he entered the hospital. The nurses stared at him in shock.

"Which part of now didn't you understood??" he hissed dangerously, his sharingan blazing and glaring at the nurses. The nurses immediately returned to work, one of them disappeared in a pouf of smoke to go get Tsunade. Another one approached him hesitantly and told him to lay Sakura on a stretcher, but he just glared, held Sakura closer and refused.

He looked at the girl in his arms again, her breaths were slow and short, he could barely feel her heart beat, and he could only see a tiny amount of her chakra with his sharingan, an amount dangerously low, and what was disturbing him, the dragon mark in her arm kept emitting high waves of chakra once in a while, but never emitting it to her body.

He snapped from his thoughts as Tsunade's voice was heard.

"What happened Uchiha?" she yelled, he glared at her, making holes through her body with his sharingan.

"What did you do to her??" she yelled once again, he remained silent, still glaring.

"Instead of yelling at me, why don't you fucking start healing her??" he snapped and yelled at the Hokage, as the woman only asked what happened and was starting to deafen him with her yells.

The Hokage looked sternly at him and then looked away ordering people around so she would start heal her daughter-like figure.

Sasuke hesitantly lay Sakura on the stretcher, she was instantly taken away to he had no idea where, the Hokage following and ordering more people.

**

* * *

**

**3 hours later**

Sasuke sat in the hallway, waiting for Tsunade or one of the nurses to come out and tell him something about Sakura, something… anything.

Two hours ago a nurse had came out of the operating or whatever block and rushed out, 10 minutes later she had came back with Hinata and Ino running behind her, and Sai had came 5 minutes later, a blank look on his face, his lips in a thin line.

Sasuke looked up and saw Sai in the same position he had been since he arrived, leaning against the wall, poker face on, arms crossed in front of him and his eyes closed.

In a silent pouf of smoke 2 figures appeared, one had grey hair and had a porn book in hand, a serious and worried face, not really reading the book.

The other had a serious and worried face, his arms crossed in front of himself.

"What happened?" Yamato asked breaking the silence, his question directed at anyone who could answer. The question lingered in the air and Sai opened his eyes slowly.

"Ask Uchiha." He said slowly, measuring his words, his eyes fixated in Sasuke, a hard glare directed at the Uchiha heir.

The 2 older males turned to Sasuke, who was sitting on the floor.

"What happened Sasuke?" Kakashi asked in a serious tone. Sasuke looked up at them voidly and then looked back at the floor, no words leaving his mouth.

"Sasuke, what happened?" Kakashi asked again, this time more gravely. Sasuke remained silent, fixating a particular spot on the floor.

In a flash, no one noticed how he was standing up and was shoved against the wall.

"Don't you just stay mute you fucking bastard." Sai yelled at him and pushed him harder against the wall. "What the hell happened to her??" Sai pulled Sasuke back from the wall and shoved him against it again with the double of the force from before.

"Stop it Sai." Kakashi said and took one of Sai's arms. Sai just shook Kakashi's hand away.

"Not until he tells me what the hell happened for her to be like that." Sai hissed dangerously. Everyone in the hallway was shocked, Sai never ever showed emotions, even negative ones. Their eyes locked, Sasuke stared blankly at the pissed off Sai, remaining silent.

"Teme, let him go." A calm voice came from behind them. Sai kept in place. Naruto placed a hand on Sai's shoulder and pulled him back.

"Doing this won't help her." Sai let go of Sasuke and walked away to his previous spot.

Sasuke looked up at Naruto, but said blond never looked at him and went to stand next to Kakashi and Yamato and the trio started to talk quietly, Sai just listened while glaring at Sasuke.

**

* * *

**

**5 a. m. – 8 hours later**

Tsunade came out of the operating room looking exhausted.

"I want explanations, and I want them now." She ordered sharply looking at Sasuke sternly. He looked up and stared blankly at the blond woman.

"She was doing the check up when the cursed seal started getting out of control, after that it's pretty much a blur." He said slowly measuring his words, his face in poker mode.

"And??" the Hokage urged.  
"She took a scroll out and did some hand seals." He continued. "The kanji crawled through her body to mine and she sealed the cursed seal. That's all I know." Tsunade took her hand to her face and covered her face with it.

"What happened Tsunade-baa-chan?" Naruto asked quietly, so unlike of him. Tsunade straightened herself and looked at the group on the other side of the hallway.

"She had been working on a justsu to seal and remove permanently cursed seals that are complex, like Sasuke's." she paused. "She already worked out the way to seal the cursed seal, but one item was missing, a container for the seal." Tsunade sighed.

"You mean she used an incomplete jutsu?" Tsunade nooded at Yamato, who looked down in worry.

"She did more than that didn't she?" Kakashi asked, his Icha Icha book opened on his hand by his side.

"Hai, at the lack of a container to put the excess of chakra from the cursed seal, she used herself."

"She made the seal stay on her body." Everyone looked at Sai, he had his eyes closed.

"Exact." Sai opened his eyes and stared at the Hokage.

"How is she?" he asked quietly.

"She's unconscious, for how long I don't know, we a hard time trying to keep the seal from interrupting as we inserted chakra in her body and healed some parts of it." The lady Hokage looked at all 5 of them.

"Yamato and Kakashi can stay here since they have no missions, Naruto, you go home and rest, you have a mission tomorrow tomorrow." Naruto nodded, he looked so different from his usually energetic self. "As for Sai and Sasuke, you two go home and rest, you have to be in the kindergarten by 9."

"Hai." Sai muttered and looked at his sempais. "Inform me if something happens." The 2 elder men nodded as the artist nin and the Kyuubi container walked down the hallway silently. Sasuke got up and looked at the Hokage. Before he could speak the Hokage did.

"Go home, all of Rookie 9 and Team Gai will be informed about this and if there's any change." He nodded. "You don't remember anything else?"

"If you mean the pain that consumed my body, I do, if you're talking about something Sakura did, I don't." Tsunade nodded and he walked away, surprisingly, his inner was quiet, probably in the same mood he was.

* * *

Instead of going home, Sai went to the cliff above Konoha, he could see the whole village from there, the hospital, his apartment, the Uchiha compound, Ichiraku, her apartment… everything.

He sat down on the grass and took a scroll, a paint brush and a small vial of black ink out from his pouch.

He looked at the sky night, although there were no clouds, the stars couldn't be seen for some odd reason.

He sighed and started painting randomly, not really paying attention to what he was drawing, his mind was too busy thinking about Sakura's situation, he knew he should have gone with her when they left the kindergarten.

* * *

Naruto stared at the ceiling of his bedroom, tears threatening to fall, he was over with the crush he had on Sakura, but he still loved her, in a different way, in a brother-like way. He hated seeing her hurt, he hated seeing her hurt herself to help one of them, he hated himself for not being able to help her when she needed, he hated himself for not being able to prevent her from being in the hospital.

He sat up his bed and held his face in his hands, some tears running down his cheeks.

"Doushite?" he whispered. "Doushite Sakura-chan?" his body began trembling. "DOUSHITE??" he yelled in frustration. (doushite means why)

* * *

Sasuke couldn't sleep, he just couldn't, not knowing that Sakura was like that because of him.

He looked around from his balcony, the sliding glass door leading to the room open.

His room had her smell all over, maybe it would go away if he kept the window open.

He could still feel his sharingan, but, somehow, he couldn't deactivate it.

He looked up at the sky, there were no clouds, but for some odd reason he couldn't see the stars.

He remembered when they were genin, she was always being protected when he, Naruto or Kakashi were around, and now even if he wanted to, he couldn't protect her, she had changed, she was no longer the week girl he used to call annoying, she was a strong Konoha kunoichi.

She was on a hospital bed unconscious, and it was his fault, his entire fault. For going to Orochimaru. For not keeping the cursed seal sealed when Kakashi had put a seal on it during the Chuunin exams. For so many reasons. For being an idiot. For… underestimating her. For taking her as granted.

He turned around and stared at his faint reflection in the glass door. He hated what he had become. A monster in some eerie sort of way.

"AAAARRRRGGGG." He ran forward and closed his fist, as he reached the glass door his fist flew in front of him.

CLASH

The glass shattered in pieces to the floor, blood dripped from his knuckles. He let his hand fall to his side, the sharingan disappeared and he walked inside shattering the glass even more, he laughed ironically, just like he was shattering the glass on the floor, he had shattered her heart.

The blood running down his hand left a trail of blood as he went to the bathroom to bandage his hand, everything seemed so fucked up. She wasn't supposed to be like that, she was supposed to be a weak annoying kunoichi he had to be always watching so he would protect her when she was in trouble, she was supposed to be all over him since he arrived to Konoha, she was supposed to be sleeping on his bed since he arrived to Konoha, she was supposed to be his annoying kunoichi that he always had to protect, she was supposed… but she wasn't, she wasn't weak and didn't need to be protected anymore, she wasn't all over him like when they were genin, she wasn't… she wasn't his.

"Fuck." He muttered under his breath darkly and took what he needed from the first-aid kit.

* * *

From outside his house, an ANBU observed his every move.

"He's so messed up." The ANBU sighed. "He became so messed up he doesn't knows what to think."

* * *

**so?? did you like it?? i hope so, i did my best so it would be good... **

**please review!**

**i'll update as soon as i have a chapter of my oher story done and a good chapter for this story prepared,**

**luv ya all, Kaori-chan!!**


	9. 9: Ryuusuke and everyone's feelings

_**Previously on The longest year ever:**_

_Sasuke reached the conclusion (on his own) that Sakura and Sai have a relationship, if it is in fact true or not is yet to be revealed._

_After they left the kindergarten, Sai goes away while Sakura goes with Sasuke to the Uchiha estate in silence._

_Once there, they settled in Sasuke's room so Sakura could do the daily check up Tsunade-sama ordered her to do._

_As Sakura starts the check up, Sasuke as a conversation with his inner self and both agree to work together (in some kind of truce)._

_But something goes wrong, Sasuke's cursed seal goes wild, at the lack of resources, Sakura uses the only thing she remembers, a sealing technique she has been working on, and uses it on Sasuke, but due to the jutsu not being completed, she uses herself to seal the surplus of chakra the seal produces, and ends up barely alive._

_Sasuke takes her to the hospital as fast as he can, having his chakra back due to the seal having destroyed the chakra bind he had, he goes by the roofs._

_Later Sai snaps and attacks him, Kakashi and Yamato try but fail to calm the artist nin down. Naruto in an unusual calmness gets to calm Sai down, not even sparing a glance at Sasuke._

_8 hours later Tsunade gets out of the operative room and demands explanations. After Sasuke talks to her, Tsunade allows Kakashi and Yamato to stay at the hospital, she sends the others home saying they have things to do in the morning._

_Sai goes to the cliff where he can see all of Konoha, his mind filled with thoughts about Sakura's situation._

_Naruto goes home and can't sleep, at the edge of tears, Naruto starts crying and yelling in frustration for not being able to protect Sakura now._

_Sasuke goes home and blames himself for everything that happened. As he sees his reflection he snaps, hating the person he became._

**

* * *

Everyone, i have an announcement to make, it's kinda non-related to this story, but hey... my fic named 'birthday gift in an oasis' had been revised and re-made, for those who read it, and i honestly think you should read the new version, it is way better than the last one, for those of you who didn't, it is an M rated fic, but be my guest, read, enjoy and review!!**

**now, i had these ideas on my mind, and i actually wanted to do a chapter of my fic 'the secret behind' but i was so eager to make the next chapter of this fic that i couldn't focus on the other one, and i just had to do this chapter -sigh- my mind is just so weird XD lol**

**anyway... enjoy everyone!! oh, and review, the more you review, the happier i get, and the faster i want to make a next chapter!!**

* * *

Sasuke and Sai arrived to the kindergarten at the same time that morning, and from the minute the kids saw them, they knew something was wrong, and also because Sakura-nee-chan wasn't there.

The whole morning was deadly silent, even the kids were quiet, the tension in the air was almost palpable.

At lunch neither one of the males ate anything, and the afternoon was heading in the same direction.

"Onii-chan." Sai looked down to stare blankly at the 5 year old blond haired and brown eyed boy who was tugging on his sleeve.

"Where's Sakura-nee-chan?" the boy asked quietly. "She said she would help us do a surprise." Sai showed a sad small smile and bent down to the boys' level while patting his head lightly.

"Sakura-chan did something that made her sick and now she's in the hospital." He said, his voice cracking as he finished, the boy looked down with a sad look.

"Will Sakura-nee-chan be alright??" he asked looking up, tears at the rims of his eyes.

"I hope she does." Sai whispered and pushed all his emotions back, he couldn't crack in front of anyone.

All the kids approached Sai, having heard what he told the blond boy, whose name was Kyo.

"A-anoune." He looked around to see all the kids with sad faces. "Can we make a present for her??" a brunette girl asked. He nodded.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 9 – Ryuusuke and everyone's feelings 

"Onii-chan." Saya tugged on his sleeve, but Sasuke remained stoic and didn't spare her a glance. "Onii-chan." She called in a more desperate tone. "Onii-chan, what happened to Sakura-nee-chan??" he snapped his head towards the small girl. "Where is she??" she tugged on his sleeve harder, wanting an answer to her question.

"Onii-chan." She had puppy pleading eyes, damn the puppy eyes.

"She's at the hospital." He stated bluntly, to bluntly even for his hears, he didn't intend on it to come out so blunt. Saya's eyes became watery.

"Is Sakura-nee-chan going to be ok??" she blinked innocently making some tears run down her cheeks.

"… I don't know." He answered honestly, even Tsunade didn't know. The little girl sniffed and lowered her head.

"Sakura-nee-chan is a r-really nice p-person." Saya stuttered and looked up at Sasuke. "I don't w-want her t-to go a-away." She sobbed softly and began to cry, crystal tears running down her cheeks. "I w-want Sakura-nee-chan t-to come v-visit us." Says said between soft sobs and sniffs and then did something that took Sasuke completely off guard. She climbed on his knees (he was sitting in a chair) and sat down on his lap clutching his shirt with her small hands, crying in his chest, her face buried on the fabric.

After a while she kept crying silently, Sasuke's inner entered the scene with a glare directed at him.

"_**What is it with you??"**__ "What now??"_ he glared back at his inner. _**"You have a crying child in your arms and you just ignore her??"**_ his inner cracked his knuckles and suddenly Sasuke found himself locked behind bars in the back of his mind watching his inner take possession of his body.

"_OI. What the fuck are you doing??"_ Sasuke yelled at his inner._** "What does it looks like I'm doing idiot?? I'm gonna do something right fo**_**r a change."** _"Riiight, and that would be what?? Making a fool out of myself??"_ inner Sasuke shrugged and ignored his remark. _**"I'm gonna console Saya-chan and act human."**_ Inner Sasuke stated. _**"But if you wanna know, I won't ruin your badass reputation."**_ Inner Sasuke paused. _**"So we're not mistaken, you're Sasuke and I'll be Ryuusuke."**_

Ignoring Sasuke, Ryuusuke took procession of the body and looked around with careful eyes, in any other time, he would be taking advantage of Sasuke's body, but now, he wasn't in the mood, firstly, because he had the same thoughts Sasuke had about the whole Sakura situation, and secondly, because he couldn't stand seeing Sasuke just ignore the small crying girl.

He wound his arms around the crying girl and ran his hand up and down her hair in a soothing manner, which seemed to work seeing Saya started to calm down.

"I can't tell you I know she'll be ok, I'd be lying if I did so." Saya, who had calmed down and was only sniffing, now, looked up at Sasuke, who had his eyes closed.

"Onii-chan." He opened his eyes lightly to look at Saya.

"But if you want to, I'll help you making something for her."

"Really??" the girl's mood seemed to lighten. He nodded, and she smiled lightly.

"Then I wanna make a…" as Saya described what she wanted to do for Sakura to Ryuusuke, Sasuke watched as his inner (now not that inner) dealt with the small girl, acting like the emotionless self he was, but still listening to her.

He hated to admit it, but his inner was good dealing with kids.

* * *

A man with a pale face and yellow eyes appeared out of nowhere, his outfit was all black, and his black hair slid down his back.

His eyes searched the darkness and after a while found what he had been looking for.

He took a few steps and stopped in front of a girl, she was sitting in the floor, legs crossed, her eyes looked void, her hands were at her sides, her face blank.

"What is a child like you doing here?" the man asked in mild amusement. The girl looked up slightly.

"Where the hell did you came from?" she spat out venomously, he chuckled darkly.

"That is not the subject right now." She raised a brow.

"Then what is?" the man simply laughed darkly.

"You seem to have forgotten who I am child." She shrugged as he stared at her.

"I did not, but I also know you were killed, so you're not real." She spat out bluntly, the man simply started to walk around her slowly, she paid no attention to him and kept staring voidly at some spot in the darkness.

"That may be true, or it may not." He said after a while and bent down in front of so he was at her level, his yellow eyes staring mischievously at her.

"Do you even remember _your_ past?" she stared at him, the question was so out of context. "Do you remember who _you_ are?" she was silent for a while.

"Of course I do, I'm…" she searched her brain for her name, but nothing, she tried remembering anything about herself, but nothing, she couldn't remember.

The man laughed darkly at her confused face. She got up abruptly.

"What's happening to me??" she yelled and backed away from him. "And why are you here Orochimaru??" she screamed as loud as she could and started to run away from him in the darkness.

Orochimaru laughed sadistically.

"You cannot run forever child." He said calmly as she ran into the endless darkness.

* * *

After he left the kindergarten, Sai was in a calmer mood, the kids had been talking with about Sakura, and how they wanted her to be ok, and how they wanted to do something for her so she would get better quickly.

He smiled lightly, the kids were no naïve, they had no idea how badly injured Sakura was, but he had no intention on telling them, they shouldn't worry too much, they were just kids after all.

He entered his apartment and sighed, he felt like killing Sasuke, murder him slowly and painfully, but he couldn't, he would deal with Sasuke once he heard Sakura's version of what happened.

He walked to his room, it was still as he had left it the night before, stuff everywhere, the bed sheets undone and almost falling to the floor, the pillows scattered around the room.

"_If she was here she'd be yelling at me and threatening me so I'd clean up this mess."_ He thought to himself and took his shirt off, letting it fall in a random corner of the room. He walked barefoot to his closet and from the back, he took a large clean canvas, around 55 by 80 cm, and put in the easel he had next to the window, next he went back to the closet and took several ink vials from various colours and brushes from every size, and settled them next to the easel.

The kids had asked him to paint something and then they'd paint something on their own for Sakura, so he started painting, he didn't knew exactly what he was painting, he just let his emotions flow through the brushes, into every stroke he did with the brushes, mixing random colours, not bothering to see what colours they were, he just looked at it and put it in if he felt like it.

His vision became blurry and he had no idea why. A warm liquid started falling down his cheeks as he painted, and for once he didn't care if he was cracking or not, he just couldn't take it anymore, he had to let everything out.

Even with a blurry vision he kept painting, what he was painting didn't matter, this particular painting was his emotions, it didn't have to be something concrete, it didn't have to be beautiful, it didn't have to be anything, emotions didn't have to be concrete, emotions didn't have to be beautiful, emotions didn't have to be anything, they just were, something abstract that is hard to explain and control.

His tears were ones of so many emotions together that one couldn't describe.

"Please be ok." He whispered as he let the brush he had in his hand fall to the floor and looked at his painting.

He cleaned his tears and gave a soft smile, his painting described exactly what he thought of her.

On one side of the canvas there were dark colours, blacks, blood reds, navy blues, dark greens, purples; on the other side were light colours, whites, pastel pinks, baby blues, light greens, oranges.

It was what he thought about her, she was caring and sweet and calm, but also dangerous and sadistic and impatient. And he hated himself for not being able to take care of her properly.

* * *

Tsunade stared at the village she took care of by her office window, everything in the village seemed slower, sadder, more depressed.

It was as if Sakura brought light into everything, or it may have just been a trick in her brain, seeing she was depressed about having her 'daughter' in a hospital bed in a coma.

The Lady Hokage sighed and turned back to the pile of paperwork on her desk, surprisingly, she didn't feel like drinking sake so Shizune would do her work, she just started reading and sighing the papers, Sakura was always telling her she should do her work by herself.

Maybe it was because Sakura was always saying it that she was doing it, she didn't know.

"Please come back to us Sakura." Tsunade whispered to no one in particular and sighed.

* * *

From outside the office while peeking inside was Shizune.

"Tsunade-sama." The raven haired woman whispered and closed the door completely.

She too was depressed about Sakura's situation, Sakura was like her imoutto.

"Get better soon." Shizune whispered and walked slowly down the hallway, Tonton fallowing her, he also seemed depressed, his head hanging low and sniffing from time to time.

* * *

Naruto sat in a ramen shop in a small village, he had come to get Jiraya, and now he and said Sannin were at a ramen store.

"What's the matter Naruto??" Naruto turned to the older man and tried to smile, but failed miserably.

"Sakura-chan." He whispered.

"What about her kid??" Jiraya was getting curious as to why, when he was treating Naruto, said teen hadn't even eaten a full bowl of ramen.

"Sakura-chan's in the hospital." Naruto sniffed, Jiraya stared at him.

"What happened to her kid?? Is she ok??" now he was worried, what had happened to the kunoichi with temper issues that was always calling him a pervert and scolding him for writing his Icha Icha books.

"She's in a coma." Naruto sniffed again, his head hanging low, his hand held his chopsticks and was playing with a peace of noodle. Jiraya stared at Naruto. "And I couldn't do anything to protect her." Naruto said angrily to himself, some tears falling down from his eyes, to his cheeks and falling down, some in his ramen, others in the counter.

Jiraya put a hand on his shoulder, but said nothing, what could he say anyway??

"Let's go back quickly then." Naruto sniffed and looked at the older man with watery eyes. "That way we can take care of her." Jiraya smiled lightly, inside he was sad, really sad.

"Yeah, let's go back quickly." Naruto said cleaning his tears and started eating his ramen calmly, like Sakura always told him to do, but he usually just ignored.

* * *

Kakashi was sitting on one side of Sakura's bed, Yamato was in the other side.

The sensei stared at his student, she was lying on the bed, machines around her monitoring her heartbeat, tension, blood pressure, all of those things. She had a mask connected to a machine, covering her nose and mouth, so she could breathe properly.

She had her right arm bandaged, as well as her stomach and neck.

Kakashi looked away from Sakura to his book, reading the content, but not really focussing, his mind filling with memories of when he first met Team 7, the Chuunin exams, their missions, everything.

On the other side, Yamato stared at his comrade, no, his friend, yes his friend, that's what she was, some of his comrades ANBU looked at him differently, like if he was some alien, because he was one of Orochimaru's experiences, but Sakura, knowing that, she had asked him to teach her his mokuton techniques, he would have if he could, but he could use the mokuton only because he had the Shodaime Hokage's genes.

Using his mokuton, he distracted his mind from Sakura's condition lightly by doing some wood sculptures, he would give them to her when she woke up.

* * *

While Gai-sensei and Lee where doing some speech about youth and how they would do something if Sakura woke up safely and crying anime tears, Neji and Tenten were sitting by the lake ignoring the other 2 and staring at the water.

Tenten, never having liked silence spoke, trying to lighten the mood.

"I bet your little fate thing didn't saw this coming." She tried to sound cheery, but it came as a void joke. Neji simply smiled sadly, knowing she didn't mean to offend him but lighten the mood.

"You're right, I guess no one saw it coming, fate can be changed with the different paths we take." He responded quietly.

"Yeah, I really hope she'll be ok." Neji nodded.

"She's done so much for us, and we can't do anything for her." Tenten leaned her head in Neji's shoulder, in any other time, he would have looked at her with a raised brow and told her to compose herself, but he too was feeling down, so he let her do so.

"Let's pray to everyone who's watching us to protect her." The girl whispered and let a tear run down her face.

"She's strong, she won't let death take her without fighting." Neji stated firmly, he knew her stubbornness, and at one point it had bothered him, because she had made him her 'guinea pig', but her intentions were good, so he had accepted (after she had threatened to break all the bones in his body if he said no), she had spent several blank nights studying the seal on his forehead, she had never told him why she was doing it, but by the way he had overheard her talking about it to Hinata, he suspected that Hinata, the next Leader of the family, was planning on taking the seals out, he had heard her talking to her father once.

"_You are being foolish." Her father stated, the shy Hinata looked down._

"_I do not like it, that's all Otou-sama, and I will do everything I can to free everyone from the seal, whether you like it or not Otou-sama." She got up, her conviction could be seen in her eyes, and she walked away from her father._

He had found himself looking up at his younger cousin, he admired how her shy being could hold so much conviction for something that did not concern her personally.

Neji stared at the water, he knew Sakura wouldn't let herself sink like some rock, she would float until she hit solid ground, like a leaf in the water.

* * *

Shikamaru stared at the passing clouds with little interest, which was strange of him who loved cloud gazing so much.

"What's wrong Shika??" he looked at his side through the corner of his eyes to see Chouji, who was eating a bag of chips slowly.

"It's…" he searched his brain for an appropriate word. "Sad to know Sakura is in that state." He said quietly.

"I agree." Chouji took a chip to his mouth and munched slowly. "But she's strong." He said proudly about his friend, Shikamaru nodded.

"And she's smart too." They were silent for a while until Shikamaru smirked, Chouji raised a brow at him asking why he was smirking without words.

"Right now." He paused. "It's like…" he paused searching his brain for the right words, Chouji was getting confused. "She's playing shoji with death, she'll anticipate every move of her opponent, calculate everyone of her moves making her opponent think he won, and at the end, she'll make the final move and win." Chouji smiled and nodded.

"She'll make it, I'm sure of it." Chouji said quietly, each of the boys knew they couldn't be sure of their own words, but deep down they knew she would make it safely.

* * *

Ino sat behind the counter of her parents flower shop staring at the multiple flowers in the shop.

"You better make it out ok Forehead-girl." She muttered to herself, inside she felt like crying, but she had to remain positive, Sakura **was** gonna make it, even if she had to go down to hell and bring her back herself, Ino knew she had to make it, she had too much things to finish, too much things to say, too much people caring and worrying about her right now.

Ino smiled sadly as her eyes fell on some cherry blossoms.

"I know you hate seeing us suffering, so you better come back to us safely Sakura." She whispered and sighed.

* * *

Shino sat quiet (as usual) under a tree, Kiba was leaning against a lying Akamaru next to Shino, his eyes on the sky as he sighed. Hinata was sitting next to Kurenai-sensei under another tree next to the boys.

"Man, this sucks." Kiba muttered loudly, making everyone look at him with raised brows (except Shino who only stared at him).

"I mean, Sakura-chan's in the hospital like that, and we can't to anything." He said in a depressed voice, sinking further against the big white dog.

"Arf." Akamaru barked softly, making it seem like a whimper, and sighed, his eyes looked sad.

"W-we tried e-everything w-we could." Hinata said looking down sadly, Kiba sat up straight.

"Hey, I didn't mean it that way Hinata-chan, you did a great job helping Tsunade-sama and everyone." Hinata looked up.

"R-really??" she asked quietly, Kiba nodded.

"Of course you did Hinata-san, but her condition depends on her own will to come back." Shino spoke in his usual monotone voice, although his words held worry and sadness. Hinata smiled lightly, everyone had done their best with Sakura.

"Don't worry." They looked at Kurenai, who was also sad, but had a small smile. "I'm sure she'll come back, she's the most stubborn kunoichi I know." Her students smiled lightly and Akamaru gave a soft, somehow happy, bark.

* * *

Anko sat at a table of the bar eating dango, sitting with her were Genma, Izumo and Kotetsu, who were also eating dango. The 4 were also drinking green tea.

"I hope Sakura-san will be ok." Izumo said quietly.

"Yeah, I heard from Shizune-san that they tried everything to make her better, but she still stayed in a coma due to using her incomplete jutsu." Kotetsu spoke and took his tea to his lips.

"What jutsu did she use??" Anko asked.

"She hasn't named it yet, but from what I heard her say about it, it seals cursed seals like the one the Hyuugas of the second branch have, and even Orochimaru's cursed e seals." The other 3 around the table were listening attentively as Genma spoke. "She told me she had been working on it so she could keep the Kyuubi's power under control so Naruto wouldn't get hurt if he used it."

"Does anyone know what happened??" Izumo asked.

"I heard she used the jutsu on Uchiha, but because the jutsu is incomplete she had to use herself to seal the excess of chakra the cursed seal produced." Genma answered quietly.

"She sealed it??" Anko asked in slight disbelief, even her seal wasn't completely sealed.

"It seems so, but she ended up barely alive."

"And by what I heard Tsunade-sama say, they couldn't take her out of the coma because the seal that she received kept interfering while they tried to heal her." Kotetsu added.

"In any way, let's just pray to our elders that aren't among us anymore for her to be alright." Genma said after a while, the other 3 nodded in agreement.

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke stood in his bed looking at the ceiling, actually, Sasuke was staring at the ceiling through the back of his mind, Ryuusuke hadn't let him out yet.

"_When are you gonna let me out of here??"_ Ryuusuke stared at Sasuke for a while, until he turned away and looked back at the ceiling without answering.

"It's our fault." Sasuke (right now Ryuusuke) muttered and clenched his fists. "She shouldn't be the one on that hospital bed, the only thing she did was help us, and that's what she gets." Ryuusuke got up and walked to the balcony. "And it's all out damned fault." He muttered again while looking at the darkening sky.

Sasuke stared at his inner, and he shared the same opinion, it was his entire fault, but he couldn't do anything about it.

* * *

The young Kazekage opened the small scroll the Hokage had sent him in reply to his request, he had asked if it was possible for their best medic, Sakura, to come to Suna for a few days so they could work on some medicines and poisons for the villages' defence and attack, the grass nins had been attacking a lot lately, and their poisons were deadly, but worst than those were the poisons Sakura did, he never understood, she was a quite nice person, but when faced to an opponent, she managed to be so sadistic.

He leaned back on his office chair and read the scroll, his eyes widened slightly.

_I apologise for this, but I have to reject your request, already expecting you would ask why, I will tell you, Haruno Sakura is currently in the hospital in a state of coma, I do not know when she will wake up._

_I sincerely apologize for the inconvenient this may cause you, but I have no other choice._

_Cordially, the Godaime Hokage, Tsunade._

This couldn't be right, how could such a strong and stubborn kunoichi be like that, he reread the scroll and let it fall on his desk as he sighed and closed his eyes.

"Damn you for making everyone worry." He muttered and got up, Temari and Kankuro had to be informed about this, not because they wouldn't have the great medic coming, but because Sakura was their friend, even his for how hard it was to believe it.

She had the guts to face him and yell at him, and he respected her for that, sometimes he was even grateful because he knew that he needed to hear her screams when he screwed up in something, because she wasn't afraid, ever since the Chuunin exams, she had faced him when he had been ready to kill Uchiha Sasuke.

* * *

"What??" Temari's yell was heard through the whole mansion. Gaara massaged his temples, sometimes he felt like putting a thick cork on his sister's mouth so she would shut up.

"What happened for her to be in a coma??" Kankuro questioned, his voice filled with worry.

"Dunno, the Hokage didn't say in the scroll she sent me." Gaara answered and suddenly found himself being grabbed by the collar by his sister.

"What the hell are you doing woman??" he asked in annoyance and freed himself from her grasp.

"We have to go see her, we can't just let her like that without even visiting her, she's our friend." Temari shrieked. Gaara and Kankuro took a few steps away from her and covered their ears. She kept on yelling rambles, and after a while a vein popped on Gaara's forehead, Kankuro just stood thee, too afraid to face his sister, when he did she usually hit him with her giant fan, and hell did it hurt.

"Shut up already." Gaara snapped, Temari instantly shut up and Gaara sighed in relief, silence, sweet silence.

"We'll go see her as soon as we get rid of those grass nins that are at our borders, happy??" he rolled his eyes as Temari hugged and said "thank you" over and over again, by now he was used to his sister's mood swings, and he had found out he only needed to be 'nice' for his siblings to act as siblings, and honestly, he liked it, having being treated as a monster since a child, being treated normally pleased him, and around his friends and siblings, he actually smiled and laughed sometimes.

"I'll go get my puppets ready to kick those grass dudes out of here." Kankuro said excitedly, the faster the grass nins would be out, the faster they could go see Sakura.

**

* * *

how was it?? did you like it?? please tell me what you think, i like knowing my dear readers opinions, and if you have critics, please tell me so i can improve my writting! **

**I hope everyone liked it!!**

**reviews please!!**

**luv ya all, Kaori-chan!!**


	10. 10: Paintings, Teddy bear and Help?

_**Previously on The longest year ever:**_

_Sakura's on a coma, no one knows when she'll wake up, or even if she's going to._

_Everyone is worried and wishing with all their hearts that she'll be alright._

_Ryuusuke, Sasuke's inner, took possession of the body and hasn't let Sasuke out yet._

_Sai did a painting with all his emotions in request of the kids, who want do to something for Sakura-nee-chan._

_Kakashi has his mind filled with memories of his students' genin days._

_Yamato tries to distract himself from his friend state by doing wood sculptures, which he will give to Sakura when she'll wake up._

_The Suna siblings have a small problem with the grass nins that are attacking their borders. Temari makes a scene because she wants to see Sakura, Kankuro backs away from his sister, but is ready to kick some grass nin ass to be able to see their friend sooner._

_Gaara stays composed, but worried._

_In conclusion, everyone is worried, in his own way._

* * *

**Konishiwa my beloved readers!! I'm so very sorry to update so late, but... school started 2 weeks ago and my senseis have been giving homework already... --'**

**plus... to make it worse, i've bneen having this major block... i'm serious people... i mean... i can't write anything, i have a few ideas, but when i start writing, it comes out too short and too crappy...**

**anyway, enough with the sad stories about the poor author that worked so hard to make this chpter.**

**i hope you all like it, i know it's a bit short, but hey! better short and now than big but in 2 weeks ne?? lol**

**Important: i've been thinking about changing the summary of my fic, but i'm out of ideas, if any of you have a proposition for a summary, please do tell me, it'd be of great help!!**

* * *

Sai entered the kindergarten with a wrapped canvas, Sasuke watched as the artist nin set the canvas in a low table and unwrapped it, he had to admit (only to himself obviously) that the painting was… _**"Beautiful."**_ Ryuusuke finished, still in possession of their body.

The kids started arriving and surrounding Sai, whose mood seemed to lighten around the gaki. _**"They're children, not gaki idiot."**_ Ryuusuke remarked, Sasuke glared.

"Onii-chan." A shy voice was heard, he looked down to see Saya.

"What is it Saya-chan??" the girl showed him what she wanted to do for Sakura with a shy smile.

"Let's start working." Saya's smile widened as she started to work on her 'present' with Sasuke's help.

* * *

**Chapter 10 – Paintings, Teddy bear and Help??**

On the other side of the kindergarten, Sai was explaining some things, in the canvas he had painted, he had left some area around his painting for the kids to paint and draw their own creations for Sakura.

"You can draw, but no drawing over other peoples' drawings." The kids nodded and started drawing, one at the time, calmly.

Orochimaru walked calmly in the darkness, his eyes searching the girl he had seen previously.

After a while he found her sitting in the floor, drawing in the floor, people without faces.

"You seem to have forgotten a lot." He remarked in mild amusement, causing her to snap her head in his direction. He noticed she was ready to cry, her face held confusion and despair.

"What did you do to me??" she demanded.

"No child, what did _you_ do to yourself." He corrected, she got up.

"Why can't I remember anything??" she screamed and lunged forward, her fists ready to hit him.

"Now now." He said calmly as he grabbed her wrist a mere cm away from his stomach. "I do not have the answer to that question." She stared up at him. "It never happened before." He added, more to himself than anything and looked down at her with a mischievous smile.

* * *

5 months had passed since he had came back to Konoha, today would be the last day he would work at the kindergarten. Sai had already left, the kids and him had made several paintings for Sakura, all of which were made only for her. As for himself, he had done something for Sakura with Saya.

"Onii-chan." He looked down at the girl with a questioning look. "Kaa-chan said I can't go visit Sakura-nee-chan just now." She said sadly. Her mother appeared behind her, the lady had raven black long hair and brown eyes, Saya really resembled her mother.

"Thank you for taking care of her." Sasuke stared at the woman smiling at him. "She usually stays all alone, but after you came…" the woman paused and took Saya in her arms. "She talks a lot about you, you seem like a nice person." Ryuusuke burst out laughing mentally, keeping the cool and composed façade of course.

"_**A nice person?? You're being way too flatered."**_ Ryuusuke mocked, to which Sasuke merely shrugged.

"Saya has been talking a lot about giving Sakura-san something, but we will be going for a trip tonight, could you possibly give Sakura-san Saya's present?" Sasuke nodded lightly and took what Saya had done for Sakura.

"Sasu-onii-chan." He looked at the girl. "Thank you!!" the girl moved in her mothers arms and kissed his cheek.

The woman thanked him for taking care of Saya once more and then walked away, Saya kept waving at him until she was out of sight, before she disappeared completely he gave a curt wave.

Sasuke walked home with Saya's 'gift' and started preparing dinner quietly.

After he ate dinner, he settled in his room, sitting in the floor, Saya's 'gift' in front of him, it was a brown teddy bear with a blue ribbon around the neck, it's eyes were green, its fur was really soft. But this particular teddy bear was special because Saya had made it with his help, although it wasn't quite finished, Saya had started doing something on its stomach and it wasn't finished yet.

He took a few sewing things and started working on the teddy bear, for some reason he wanted it to be perfect.

"And if you report this to the Hokage I'll hunt you down." He said blankly to the ANBU, who had settled in his balcony.

"I can always use this to blackmail you." The ANBU joked and stared at the Uchiha. "This would sure ruin your badass reputation." The ANBU chuckled as Sasuke twitched, but kept working on the teddy bear.

The ANBU looked around to see the balcony door still broken, the glass still in the floor.

"_He's really messed up inside."_ The ANBU sighed and sat over the railing observing the Uchiha, well aware that since the incident the week before, he had his chakra back.

**

* * *

**

**Borders of the Wind country**

The grass nins kept trying to invade Suna, but they were already being thrown out of the Wind country by Suna shinobi.

"Damn it." Kankuro cursed, he had been up for 48 hours, and his chakra was weak, he could only control 1 of his puppets by now. "Temari." He yelled, said girl looked at him while avoiding some poisoned senbon.

"I know, we have to get this over with." She yelled and sent a wave of powerful wind to the 3 ninja attacking her. "But they're too many." She avoided a round of kunai. "And we have too many poisoned shinobi." She growled as 2 grass-nins charged at her.

"Damn it, where's Gaara when we need him." Kankuro muttered while dodging some kicks and punches from 3 grass-nins.

"Temari-sama, we've been reduced to only 50." A ninja said, Temari groaned, they had sent 100 shinobi to stop the 200 nin grass-nin squad, but they hadn't been expecting a trap where most of their nins would be trapped and poisoned.

So now they were 50 against around 110.

"GAARA." Temari yelled in frustration, where was the all mighty Kazekage when needed??

As Temari lost her balance and was about to be stabbed in the chest by a poisoned kunai, a wave of Sand covered everyone. The Suna nins were brought to surface, while the grass nins were held within the sand.

"Is everyone there??" Everyone looked around counting to see if everyone was there.

"Everyone's here Kazekage-sama." A ninja said in relief.

"Finally." Both Temari and Kankuro said at the same time, breathing in relief, fighting the exhaustion.

From a sand platform above everyone, Garra made a hand seal.

"Sabaku Sousou." Muffled agony screams were heard for a second, until all sounds faded, the enemy was dead, crushed within the sand.

"Good work, take the injured to the hospital and rest." Gaara ordered while going to the ground.

"Took you long enough." Temari muttered as Gaara walked to his siblings.

"Please do not blame me, blame the council if you want, they kept blabbering about the economy when my shinobi were out here being massacred." Gaara shot back.

"Whatever, I want to go see Sakura." Temari stated, Gaara merely stared at her.

"I said everyone has to rest, that includes you 2 too."

"But…" Temari and Kankuro protested.

"No buts, it's an order." Gaara stated.

"Fine." His siblings muttered while pouting.

* * *

"Where are you going Teme??" Naruto asked Sai as they walked down the street, basically Naruto following Sai.

"Leave me alone Dickless." The artist nin muttered and turned to the left.

"You're going to Sakura-chan's house aren't you??" Sai slowed down for a second, but said nothing.

"You know she doesn't give the keys of her house, she didn't even let me borrow her keys." Naruto muttered, now walking side by side with Sai. Sai smirked and took a key from his pocket.

"You were saying Dickless??"

"No fair, she gave you the keys of her place??" Naruto said and then pouted. At least Naruto was good for something, he had made Sai forget about his grief for some moments.

Once in Sakura's apartment, Sai walked to the living room, still followed by Naruto.

"Wow, her place is immaculate." Naruto stated in awe at the very clean house.

"Yeah, painfully immaculate." Sai muttered, remembering Sakura threatening to break all of his bones if he didn't help her clean her apartment, which turned out to be him cleaning everything except the kitchen.

"You said something?"

"No." And Naruto didn't catch what he said, what a relief.

Sai took a scroll and in a pouf of smoke, multiple painting appeared in the living room.

"So many paintings." Naruto almost yelled.

"The kids asked me to make them and painted around what I did." Sai explained for no reason.

"Cool." Sai started to hang the paintings around the whole house, until only one was left, and Naruto was admiring it.

"This one is beautiful." He was admiring the first painting he had made since Sakura was in the hospital, the one he made with his emotions.

"Thanks." He murmured and took the painting, which had several drawings around it that the kids had made, and also messages from the kids, basically saying 'get better' and 'we like you very much'.

He opened the door to her room.

As Naruto entered Sakura's room he gaped, the walls were filled with paintings, big ones, small ones, square ones, round ones, paintings of every shape and size.

Sai took a few paintings of the wall in front of her bed and put them in the window wall, and then he put the painting he had recently made and put it where the others were.

"I never thought Sakura-chan would have so many paintings from famous people." Sai twitched and sweat dropped.

"I did them." He said as they left her room.

"What??"

"I did the paintings Dickless, all of them." Sai said in annoyance at Naruto's denseness.

"All of them??"

"Yes."

"Are you and Sakura-chan together??" Sai stared at Naruto with a void gaze.

"If we are or aren't, isn't of your business." Sai stated in a void tone, which didn't help to figure out if they were together or not. Conclusion, we still don't know if they have a relationship or not.

* * *

Night fell, and Uchiha Sasuke was trying to figure out how he could go to the hospital without anyone knowing, he walked to the balcony and saw the ANBU surveying him sitting in the railing of his balcony to his left.

"I have a deal for you." The ANBU stared at him.

"And what is that deal??"

"I'll give you this." He showed a roll of bills in his hand. "And you'll leave me alone until tomorrow morning." The ANBU stayed quiet for a while.

"What are you planning??"

"I'm not gonna leave the village, neither steal anything, nor doing anything you're thinking, I just want time for myself."

"Fine, I'll be back tomorrow at 6:30." He threw the roll of bills to the ANBU, who disappeared in a pouf of smoke.

After 10 minutes, Sasuke took the teddy bear he and Saya had made and walked to the hospital through the roofs, not wanting to be seen, he settled in a tree branch in front of Sakura's window.

She was still connected to the machines, Kakashi wasn't there anymore, Yamato was sleeping in a chair next to her bed.

He moved silently in the darkness, opened her window and slipped inside the room. Once inside, he half closed the window and walked closer, stopping next to her bed.

She looked so fragile like this, she looked weak, needing to be protected, she looked like when they were genin.

He just stared at her for a while, until the crushing felling in chest was too unbearable and he looked away.

He saw the empty table next to her bed and decided to put the teddy bear there. He turned back to her, how he wished she would just open her eyes so he could see her enticing green eyes again, but she wouldn't, and it was his fault.

He hesitantly touched her forehead, he remembered she was picked on by the other girls, said girls said her forehead was too big and were always mocking her.

He leaned down so his face was close to hers.

"Your forehead's fine." He whispered and leaned his face so their cheeks were touching, his face almost buried on her neck.

"I'm sorry Sakura." He whispered, his right hand cupping her cheek, his right cheek against her left one. "And… Arigato… for what you did." This time his 'thank you' had an explanation, she deserved as much.

Yamato woke up from his light slumber to the sound of light shuffling, but when he looked around, there was no one there, only the window was open. He got up and closed the window. When he sat back down, he noticed the teddy bear on the table.

"Who was here?" he asked himself but soon fell back in a light slumber, keeping company to his friend.

* * *

The girl in the darkness stared at the snake sannin, tears at the rims of her eyes, he was still holding her wrist.

"What's happening to me??" she asked and swallowed a sob.

"I told you already child, I do not know." He could see and feel her despair.

"Where am I??"

"You are where you want to be." He let go of her wrist and walked to where she had been drawing.

"What do you mean where I want to be??"

"You are in your mind child." He looked back at her and then at the drawings in the floor.

"My… mind…??"

"Yes, your mind."

"Then why are you here?? I don't want you here." He bent down, still looking at the drawings.

"I'm in your mind because of the seal you acquired." He stated as if it were nothing.

"Seal?? What seal??" now she was getting even more freaked out.

"Look at your right arm." She lifted her right arm and saw a dragon shaped black mark going from her elbow to the back of her hand. Some tears started falling down her cheeks.

"Why??" she asked shakily, her eyes fixated on the mark in her arm. "And how can you be here??"

"In each of my seals I left a bit of my soul." He got up and looked at her. "But there is only one piece of my soul left, so I can not resurrect even if I wanted to." Somehow that piece of information relieved her a little, not much though.

"I can try to help you." She stared at him.

"Help me??"

"I have nothing else to do, I can't even control a body anymore, I can only control the seal."

"Help me??" she repeated, Orochimaru was going to help her? "And how are you going to help me??" he smiled mischievously.

"I'll show you something."

* * *

It was hard to see everyone so depressed, during the visit hour Sakura had had a lot of visitors.

Lee had stayed a few minutes and left a white daffodil for her, Neji and Tenten had stayed longer than Lee, then Ino, Shikamaru and Chouji had come, Ino had left a bouquet of cherry blossoms, and Shikamaru had left something that had confused everyone, he had left a piece of shoji in her bedside table.

After them came Kurenai-sensei with Hinata followed by Shino and Kiba, they had stayed for a while, Akamaru had also came and had settled next to Sakura's bed. Hinata and Kurenai-sensei had left a small bouquet of forest flowers they had caught.

Then came Kakashi and Yamato, who left after a while due to having missions to go on.

Then came Naruto and Sai, who only sat quietly looking over the lying pink haired girl.

Tsunade saw them all, they seemed really worried, all of them.

"Do you have any idea of who gave that teddy bear to Sakura-chan??" Sai loked to where Naruto was pointing and saw the brown teddy bear with a blue ribbon on the neck and some embroideries on the belly area.

"No." He knew who had gave it to her, he had seen him doing it with Saya in the kindergarten, he just didn't feel like telling Naruto it had been Sasuke.

The 2 team-mates stayed in the room until night came, Naruto left saying he had a mission the next day, but Sai stayed, he wouldn't leave her all alone again, he couldn't, if he did he would be betraying her, and he couldn't do that, not after she did so much for him, not after she was the only one to believe him.

* * *

Sasuke couldn't stop thinking about Sakura, he just couldn't. Ryuusuke had let him out from the back of his mind, but not before telling him that if he screwed up again he would be taking care of their body for a lot longer.

He looked outside and saw the ANBU on a tree, they didn't really hid themselves from him. He took a roll of money and threw it at the ANBU.

"3 hours." He told the man, who just shrugged, pocketed the money and disappeared.

He jumped from roof top to roof top until he reached the hospital, specifically, until he was in front of Sakura's window. He could see her, and he would have entered the room again if it wasn't for the teen leaning against the window frame, his back turned to the outside while the window open. Sasuke got a little closer and from the angle he was he could see Sai sketch with a pencil. He got a little closer so he could see the drawing, and what he saw made his heart ache.

Sai was drawing Sakura sitting on bed, her back facing him, her head turned so she was facing him, a beautiful smile on her lips, but what made Sasuke's heart ache was the fact that in the drawing Sakura was only covering herself with a bed sheet.

"Spying on other people's work is not polite." Sai spoke, without stopping the movements he was doing with the pencil.

"And she wasn't naked." He added as a reflection. "She was just…" he trailed off and started adding some details to the drawing, like adding light effects on her skin and hair and adding the traits of a bikini bra in her back.

With the information that she wasn't naked, Sasuke was relived.

"You may have had done nothing wrong." Sasuke got curious at Sai's words. "But if you actually did something to put her like this." Sai glanced over his shoulder at Sasuke. "You'll have hell to pay Uchiha." Sai hissed dangerously, the glare he was sending made the hairs of the back of Sasuke's neck stand up.

Sai closed the window and closed his sketchbook. Sasuke watching him as he walked to Sakura's bed and sat down on the wooden chair next to it, his hand brushing some strands of pink hair away from her face and staying in her hair, playing softly with it between his fingers.

The girl in the darkness stared at the pale man in fear.

"What are you going to do??" she asked while backing away, the man merely smiled and, in a swift movement, was in front of her, holding her down, a hand settled on her forehead.

"I told you already child, I am going to help you." He chuckled darkly as her body shook in fear.

**

* * *

**

**So?? was it good?? please review and give me your opinions, i love reviews in my mail box, they make me very happy!!**

**i'll work very hard to make the next chapter soon, i promise, but i have to deal with school, homework... well... i bet many of you know what i mean...**

**please be patient and don't be mean to me, i try my hardest!!**

**and what about that, Orochimaru is offering his help, but are his intentions good ones?? And are Sai and Sakura really in a heated relationship??**

**find out in the next chapters of... The longest year ever!!**

**luv ya all, Kaori-chan!!**


	11. 11: Acquaintances and White roses

_**Previously on The longest year ever:**_

_Sai and Sasuke won't work at the kindergarten anymore._

_Sai made multiple paintings in request of the kids, once he had a, somehow, large amount of paintings he went to Sakura's apartment. To Naruto's dismay, Sakura had given Sai a key to her apartment and not to him._

_Sasuke finishes what Saya had been doing for Sakura, bribes the ANBU watching him and goes to the hospital for a quick night visit to Sakura. He leaves the teddy bear on Sakura's bedside table._

_Suna shinobi were in a pinch, the Grass nins had tricked them and poisoned most of the shinobi. Kankuro is fighting exhaustion, as is Temari. But at the last moment, when Temari is about to be stabbed in the chest, a wave of sand covers everyone and traps all of the grass nins. Gaara uses his jutsu and crushes the enemy, keeping his shinobi safe._

_The girl in the darkness is in despair, not remembering anything about herself. Orochimaru speaks to her briefly, and, with a mischievous smile, tells her he will help her, which isn't at all reassuring.

* * *

_

**I am sooooooo sorry for the late update, but i've been a bit busy with school and all, so please don't kill me!!**

**I worked really hard to make this chapter, so i hope you enjoy it, and of course, review when you're done!!**

**by the way, i was thinking of change my pen name to something like kaori-chan, what do you think?? ****should I??

* * *

**

The girl in the darkness stared at the pale man in fear.

"What are you going to do??" she asked while backing away, the man merely smiled and, in a swift movement, was in front of her, holding her down, a hand settled on her forehead.

"I told you already child, I am going to help you." He chuckled darkly as her body shook in fear.

"Let me go." She screamed and tried to back away from him, but he held her arm forcefully and pushed his hand to her forehead not at all gently.

"Don't be so feisty child." He mumbled in annoyance.

The girl started to feel dizzy, and everything started to spin for her.

"What's… happening to me?" she spoke the last part in a whisper and then everything went blank.

* * *

**Chapter 11 – Acquaintances and White roses**

The Kazekage stood at Suna gates waiting patiently for his siblings to arrive.

"Kazekage-sama, are you sure it is wise to go to Konoha just to-" He glared at the elder man from the council, and the man instantly shut up.

"Our problem with grass was solved, Suna is peaceful and not under _any kind_ of threats." He stated, to which the elder man 's look began to become stern towards the young Kazekage.

"And, it's not a _'just'_, it is my _**duty**_ to check on my friends when something is wrong, and Sakura _**is**_ my friend." The elder man was about to say something else, but decided against it.

"Very well then." The man muttered rather un-heartedly and walked away, somehow pissed.

"Yo."

"Hey!" Came the greetings of his siblings as they landed next to him.

"Man, that old man sure is a pain." Kankuro muttered.

"Geez, can't they give it a break once in a while." Temari muttered.

"Anyhow, let's go." Gaara said, not really in the mood to discuss the members of the council, whom he thought of as a royal pain in the rear.

"YOSH!!" Temari and Kankuro cheered and the 3 siblings started to run towards Konoha.

* * *

She blinked her eyes to adjust to the light.

"_Wait… light??"_ she looked around to see a green clearing surrounded by sakura trees, the sun high in the sky, a few birds flying, other chirping, but something in this picture was missing.

"_There's no wind."_ She slowly sat up and looked around, there was no one in sigh.

"Where am I??" she asked to no one in particular and got up.

She looked around in suspicion, Orochimaru was a tricky bastard. She slowly started to walk around, and as she walked through the sakura trees she saw a group of people, she approached them, but they didn't seem to notice.

_They never see you._

A voice in her mind said in a hissing tone.

_You're nothing to them._

The voice continued.

_They probably don't even know who you are_

The girl looked around, trying to see where the voice came from, but it came from nowhere and everywhere at the same time.

_The Sandaime Hokage, the Godaime Hokage Tsunade, the toad Sannin Jiraya, you know them, but they don't even know you._

The voice continued and the girl clenched her fists while looking at the 3 people sitting in the grass talking, words and sounds she couldn't hear.

She took a few steps forward and tried to touch Tsunade, but as soon as her fingers were about to touch Tsunade's shoulder, the 3 in the grass dissipated in a light greysmoke.

"What…??" the girl looked around again and saw yellow mischievous eyes observing her in the shadows of a tree.

_Your fear… I can almost taste it…_

The voice said mischievously and the yellow eyes disappeared.

The girl ran, and ran, until another group of people appeared.

_Oh, more people, maybe you know them too._

The voice came again, and the girl stared at the people sharing a picnic.

"Anko… Genma… Izumo… Kotetsu… Shizune… Tonton…" the girl whispered.

_Once again, you know them all… but do they know you??_

"They do??" the girl asked hopeful for a positive answer.

_They don't, what would a child like you be good for anyway?_

The girl shook her head.

"No, you're wrong." She stated and walked closer to the group, this time, she was just a few centimetres away when the group disappeared in flower grains.

"Where-" the voice interrupted her.

_They went away, they don't want you around._

The girl shook her head and started to run again, maybe this time the voice would go away… she hoped so.

She stopped when she saw another group of people.

_Oh… a famous and strong group of Shonobi, they defend Konoha and their allies, but you can't even defend yourself, you always end up hurt._

The girl sniffed and looked at the large group of people sharing sweets and tea next to a lake that suddenly appeared.

"Asuma… Kurenai… Gai… Shikamaru… Chouji… Ino… Hinata… Kiba… Shino… Lee… Neji… Tenten…" she whispered their names and took a few steps, stopping far away, just watching them.

_Once again child, you know them, but they don't know you. You'll always be indifferent for them, just a mere incognito civilian._

"No… no…" she whispered and contained the tears that wanted to fall, then taking a step forward, the group of people disappeared in small tree leaves, the lake disappeared as well.

_An insignificant defenceless useless girl, that's what you are._

The voice hissed, the vibrations of each word hitting like hard rocks thrown at her

"NO." she screamed, everything around her started to spin, the trees started to fade away in spirals and the grass turned into sand, the green clearings surrounded by sakura trees disappeared and were replaced by an endless desert.

_Face the facts, you're nothing._

The voice hissed again, some tears fell down her eyes. She shocked on a sob and fell to her knees, her eyes looking at the sand, her hands buried in the warm golden/orange substance.

"I'm… not worthless… I… Am I??" she whispered between soft sobs as a group of 6 appeared walking towards her. She looked at them in hope. Hope that they would stop and tell her who she was, so she would know, so she would know if she really was useless like the voice said.

_More important people, you're not even worth their time._

The girl let more tears fall from her emerald eyes and kept staring at the people.

A red haired was walking in the front, leading the way, poker face on, clothes black, a kanji tattoo on his forehead, eyes of jade.

"Gaara_…_ the Kazekage…" she whispered.

Behind him and blabbering things she couldn't hear was a blond, a grin on his face, whiskers on his cheeks, clothes in orange and some black, eyes of light clear sapphire.

"Naruto… He wants to be Hokage…"

Behind the blond were a grey haired man, hitai-ate covering his left eyes, one hand in his pocket, the other holding the Icha Icha book open so he could read.

"Kakashi… the copy ninja…"

Besides him was a man, his hands in his pockets, hitai-ate on his forehead, eyes calculating, a smile on his lips and he spoke to Kakashi.

"Yamato… he has the mokuton…"

Besides Yamato were 2 siblings, one blond, hair in 4 pony tails, wearing a black kimono and a huge fan on her back, the other was wearing black, short spiky brown hair, scrolls on his back.

"Temari and Kankuro… she masters the wind with her fan… and he's a great puppeteer…"

_And they all don't even know of your existence._

The voice commented mischievously.

The girl stared in hope, but as the group got closer to her, they disappeared in a swirl of sand and petals.

_Worthless._

"No."

_Insignificant._

"No, you're wrong."

_Useless._

"No… no."

_Weak._

"I… no… no…" the world around the girl started to swirl around her, fainting into darkness once again.

_Pathetic._

"I'm… I'm not…"

_Annoying._

"I…" she couldn't say anything, somehow, that word hurt her, a lot.

_And ugly._

"I…" once again she had no words, those 2 last words, it was as if she was being stabbed in the chest over and over again.

The world she had been in turned into endless darkness once again, and all she could do was cry, and cry… and cry, because she didn't knew who she was, and because that voice was right about her.

Away from the girl stood Orochimaru, observing her with a victorious smile, enjoying the way she was suffering.

"My plan worked perfectly." He stated to himself and chuckled lightly as the girl cried, and sobbed, and sniffed.

**

* * *

2 weeks later (5 and a half months since Sasuke returned to Konoha)**

Tsunade looked at the 2 people in her apprentices' room, 2 boys, trained not to show emotions, yet they were both there, keeping the pink haired girl company, even if said girl wasn't actually aware of it.

Making up her mind, Tsunade entered the room.

"You 2 should go home and sleep." She recommended, they had been in there for almost a full week without getting out.

"I'm not going anywhere." The raven haired male said bluntly. Tsunade narrowed her eyes at the boys' lack of respect towards her, the Hokage.

Seeing she was about to snap, the other boy intervened.

"With all due respect Hokage-sama, but I'd rather stay here watching over Sakura-chan than to be away." the calm stoic teen said calmly, and Tsunade did calm down and let the bluntness of the raven haired teen slip off.

"Still, it's not healthy for anyone to be locked up in a room." She insisted.

"Just shut up with your concerned speeches you old hag, I'm not leaving this room until Ugly wakes up." Tsunade glared at Sai, and the other boy in the room sighed.

"Can't you stop snapping at people you idiot." The boy muttered and shook his head.

"Shup ut." Sai muttered back. The 2 locked eyes and glared at each other. Tsunade rolled her eyes, ever since they met, they didn't get along too well.

Sai scoffed and turned away to look outside muttering something in the lines.

"…thinks he's so good… Kick his ass some day… stupid ranks…"

The other male in the room shook his head and sat down in the chair next to Sakura's bed.

"Her injuries healed well." The quiet boy mumbled as Tsunade started doing the daily check-up.

"Indeed." Tsunade replied. "But her condition doesn't seem to improve further than that." The Lady Hokage sighed and looked at the boy seating on the chair.

"You should go back, the council won't be pleased if you stay here too long." She commented, to which the red haired boy shrugged.

"With all due respect to them all, but I don't really care about what they think Tsunade-sama." Tsunade gave an understanding smile and then mentally listed what she had to do to Sakura.

"I need to change her bandages, so you 2 go for a walk outside." She ordered.

"Very well." Gaara got up and walked to the door. "You're supposed to come too idiot." Sai glared at Gaara's back.

"Say that again you freak." He hissed and followed the red haired outside. Gaara shook his head.

Tsunade chuckled at the 2 teens behaviour, Gaara acted completely out of character near Sai, those 2 were always fighting about something, not physically, it was rather in words and threats.

The Lady Sannin looked down at her apprentice and sighed, it had been almost a month since Sakura was in a coma. During those 3 weeks, Naruto had been unusually calm and composed, Sai had been showing too many emotions, like expressing his extreme annoyance at Sakura's fan boys that always wanted to visit her, Gaara, well, he had been with Sakura since he arrived Konoha and Sasuke… Sasuke.

Tsunade had kept giving him small missions, like clean gardens and help people out, and he had done it, but he almost never spoke, only when strictly necessary. No one had put another chakra binding on him, but he didn't seem to use his chakra anyway. And there was something she didn't quite understand, why had the ANBU reports about him been lacking information, it was usually a 3 to 5 hours blank during the nights, but it still bothered her, especially since she had seen Sasuke going away from near the hospital a few nights before, and she hadn't seen any ANBU.

She shrugged all of her thoughts off and started taking off Sakura's bandages, her stomach, back, neck and arm had had burns from her jutsu, but they were healed now, except for the seal in her right lower arm, that didn't plan on going anywhere, Tsunade wondered if it was ok to leave the seal in her apprentice, but she couldn't actually do anything since she had almost no knowledge about Sakura's jutsu.

She decided that since Sakura's injuries were healed she didn't need to bandage her anymore, but she still wrapped the pink haired girl's chest, since her bra had accidentally been cut off when she had arrived to the hospital, and Tsunade didn't want anyone, even if not intentionally, to see the girls' breasts.

She redressed her apprentice and then checked her vitals, Sakura could breathe alone since a few days, the seal had been stable for 2 weeks and Sakura's organs seemed fine, only her brain seemed to lack response since the teen was still in a coma.

She decided to take all the machines, except the heartbeat measuring one, out of the room, since they were no longer needed, and so she did.

As soon as Tsunade cam out of the room she sighed in relief, Sai and Gaara weren't there, she supposed they had gone to have dinner or something, but she was relieved they had gone out of the room. She knew they cared for their friend, but she also knew that they couldn't just close themselves inside a hospital room, it wasn't at all healthy.

After putting the machines in their due place, Tsunade walked to the main floor of the hospital and went into her office, it was like her Hokage office, except in this one she only dealt with medical matters.

She sat down in the chair and started to write the improving on Sakura's file, and after a few minutes she felt a presence on the outside of the office. She kept her work, and the presence kept there, and she knew it wasn't at all for her that the person was there, said person was there just to watch Sakura.

Tsunade walked to the window and looked down to see a raven haired teen sitting on a tree branch in front of Sakura's window. She looked further and frowned, there weren't any ANBU near him.

She was about to say something when she saw him get up and walk to the window. She kept quiet and observed him silently.

He opened the window and knelt in the window sill, Tsunade could vaguely see (she was already half way out of her window, a bit more and she would fall) what the teen was doing, but she still registered what he did. And it somehow shocked her.

The cold, heartless, not caring, ice hearted Uchiha Sasuke had just left flowers in Sakura's bedside table, and then, with a low sigh, he disappeared in a swirl of green leaves.

Tsunade couldn't believe her eyes, was that really the boy that had slaughtered Orochimaru and his men?

She closed her window and, just to make sure it wasn't her brain playing tricks on her, she went back to Sakura's room. And there they were, in Sakura's bedside table, neatly tied in a navy blue ribbon, 2 roses, not the red roses she often knew were offered to Sakura by her fan boys, the roses in her bedside table were pure white roses, their white clashed with the darkness of the room.

Tsunade frowned, there hadn't been any ANBU nearby, but her look softened as she took a small glass vase and put the roses in it, one thought in her head.

"_Sasuke cares about her."_

Now she understood why there weren't any ANBU around, Sasuke didn't want anyone to know he visited Sakura, so he, she supposed, bribed the ANBU o be able to.

What she was curious about was, where had he gotten the roses, she knew the Yamanaka flower shop didn't have white roses with such a pure white.

* * *

After giving Sasuke one hour for whatever he had been doing, the ANBU returned to watch him, to see Sasuke standing in the roof of his house looking at the sky. The ANBU landed in the other side of the roof, facing Sasuke.  
They stayed in silence, and as the wind blew, Sasuke spoke.

"I have something to ask." The ANBU raised a brow under his mask.

"And what might that be exactly?" Sasuke looked down at the ANBU.

"You helped Kakashi train Naruto right?" the ANBU nodded.

"And your point is??" Sasuke's look changed from blank to serious, determinate and fierce.

"Help me train." The ANBU stared at Sasuke, for such a person to ask him something, to ask anything to anybody, it had to be something he had been dwelling with himself for a while now.

"Why?"

"I have my reasons, and your abilities would help." This particular ANBU just watched him, how could he know so much when he hadn't been here to see, especially about the training Kakashi and himself had done to Naruto.

"Why? Why now?" Sasuke stayed quiet and looked back at the sky.

"I don't want to be controlled by the bastard I already killed." Sasuke said and threw something at the ANBU.

"A scroll?"

"Open it." The ANBU opened the scroll and as he started reading his eyes widened. He stared at Sasuke.

"Where did you get this?" he demanded.

"When I killed everyone in the base, I took all the scrolls and written information Orochimaru had." Sasuke paused and looked at the ANBU. "I thought that what that scroll contains should be with you since it concerns you Tenzou-san."

"_He certainly knows how to play his cards, and to even know my name and not just the codename Tsunade-sama gave me…"_

"So?" Yamato stared at Sasuke for a while, pondering on what to do, until he decided.

"Fine." Sasuke nodded as Yamato put the scroll on his pocket. "But on one condition." Sasuke nodded once again.

**

* * *

So?? was it ok?? i really hope so...**

**-sigh- well, i have a few ideas for the next chapter, but i'd like your opinion...**

**who would you like to be the trigger to Sakura's awakening:**

**a) Sasuke**

**b) Sai**

**c) Sasuke and Sai**

**please tell me, i'd help me a lot.**


	12. 12: Christmas, confront, eerie chill

_**Previously on The Longest Year Ever:**_

_It's been 3 weeks since Sakura's in a coma. Her physical injuries have healed, but her brain seems to not want to 'wake up'._

_Tsunade smiles seeing the 2 teens in Sakura's room, trained to not show emotion, yet they are always quarrelling, arguing with one another and acting completely out of character. She manages to get Sai and Gaara out of Sakura's room and does the check up on her daughter-like figure._

_As she works on some medical documents she notices a presence outside. She watches and frowns not seeing any ANBU near him, but, before she speaks, she shuts up and her eyes widen when she sees Sasuke leaving something on Sakura's room. As she goes to check it out, she sees 2 white roses neatly tied in a navy blue ribbon, the white of the roses clashing with the darkness of the room._

_Understanding why there weren't any ANBU around the Lady Hokage smiles, one thought on her head: "Sasuke cares about her!"._

_Orochimaru makes his move. The girl starts to loose her will to live as she sees lots of people which names she knows, but a hissing voice tells her they don't even know her, the voice calls her weak, pathetic and many more things, but as she hears the words 'annoying' and 'ugly' she seems to accept what the voice tells her and, engulfed in darkness once again, starts to cry, crying being the only things her brain manages to process._

_From the darkness Orochimaru watches with a victorious smile, chuckling darkly and saying his plan worked perfectly. What is his plan all about??_

_As the ANBU watching Sasuke returns after giving the teen an hour, Sasuke is in his roof waiting._

"_Help me train." The teen asks, his eyes filled with determination. The ANBU catches a scroll and opens it, his eyes widening under his mask seeing the information inside, information concerning him and what Orochimaru did to him._

_Yamato agrees, but he has a condition.

* * *

_

**Hello my dear readers!!**

**this chapter is longer than the last one, i think... i tried to make it longer, but i ran out of ideas, well, not ideas, but i didn't manage to write something longer with the neding i wanted for this chapter, i promise i'll do my best and do a super long chapter 13, but 'til them, i still have to do another chapter for The Secret Behind, and add the test i have to study for and the extra school work...**

**-sigh- tyring life sometimes, but it's nothing i can't handle, well, except maths...**

**anyway... i have a qustion to ask, and it's really important, at lesta to me... is my story getting better than when it started or is it geting duller?? seriously... and be honest...**

**and lastly, please review people, reviews make me very happy, and when i read my reviews i just want to update sooner...**

**i have 7588 hits and only 77 reviews... it's sad... in a way... ne?**

**never mind my randmness... enjoy the story!!**

* * *

Orochimaru walked closer to her, she was sitting in the floor, her knees up to her chest and her arms crossed over them, her head resting over her crossed arms, her eyes dull, staring ahead blankly.

He knelt in front of her and took a strand of her hair in his hand. She didn't even acknowledge his presence.

The Snake Sannin smirked, she was just like he wanted her to be. If he recalled correctly, he had been showing her people she knew and telling her how worthless and pathetic she was for a week now, and with each passing second, she became more and more shallow, her will to be alive sliding away. He particularly liked to see her reaction when he told her she was annoying and ugly, she would choke on a sob and some tears would start falling from her eyes, the world around her would start spinning, blinding light mixing with suffocating darkness, but she would always end up surrounded by darkness, he didn't really knew why, he didn't care either.

"Look at me child." He ordered in a monotone voice. The girl looked up slightly, as soon as she did a katana pierced her chest, breaking the skin in her back, and going deeper until the katana was buried on the floor. She stared at the sannin as he got up with a victorious smirk, her eyes remaining dull.

"Yarou." (yarou sort of means bastard) She mumbled. The katana wouldn't kill her, but, having the katana stuck in the floor and piercing her skin, it wouldn't allow her to move, she would be trapped in place.

"A child like you shouldn't use such colourful language." Orochimaru said in amusement. After he made a few hand seals, a cage made of white snake scales, that would be sure to cut whoever touched them, appeared, blocking the girl in that restricted space of her mind.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 12 – Christmas, confrontations and an eerie chill 

Temari looked at her friend as she put the small wild flowers bouquet, she and Kankurou had caught that morning, in a vase on the bedside table.

"When are you waking up??" she asked, already knowing she wouldn't get an answer.

Sighing she walked to the window and looked at the grey January sky. Christmas and the New Year had gone by, but this year, the festivities seemed to be sadder. She and her 2 brothers had spent these festivities in Konoha, and Sakura still showed no sign of improvement, she simply… 'slept'. In the Christmas and New Year day**s** everyone had gathered at the hospital, and everyone, being everyone that knew Sakura, of course Tsunade had expelled everyone from the hospital and they had spent the festivities with the villagers, but there was still the little group that had sneaked out and went to the hospital.

That group had been constituted of 9 people on the total.

The firsts to sneak out had been Gaara and Sai, then it had been Yamato and Kakashi and then Shikamaru and Temari. They had settled in Sakura's room, having bought some bento boxes, sharing their food and talking.

At some point she had noticed Sasuke outside, she didn't know how long he had been there, perhaps he had been there even before they arrived. He was sitting on the tree branch in front of Sakura's room wearing black jeans and shoes, a black shirt with a navy blue jumper over it and a navy blue coat so he wouldn't freeze outside in the snow.

After a while Naruto had arrived with Hinata and joined the small 'party'.

Around midnight, looks were shared between Sai, Yamato, Kakashi and Naruto, and after an uncomfortable silence, Naruto had gotten up and walked to the window.

Opening the window with a sigh, he had looked at Sasuke.

"Get inside Teme, you're gonna freeze to death if you stay out there." Sasuke had looked at him, and then at each person inside, no one seemed to mind that much seeing no one had said anything to keep him out, so he had nodded and entered the room.

"Have you eaten something Sasuke??" Kakashi had asked to break the tension in the hospital room.

"No." Sasuke had answered as Naruto pushed him down to sit in the circle with everyone. Hinata had promptly given him some sushi and onigiri that were left.

"Thank you Hinata-san." Sasuke had thanked politely and, after thanking for the food quietly, he started eating the food given to him calmly.

"Ok everyone, it's time to share gifts!!" Naruto grinned.

"Baka, what if we don't have the gifts with us??" Shikamaru had wisely remarked, to which Naruto had grinned and crossed his arms behind his head.

"But I know everyone has gifts with them, even if we don't have gifts for everyone, let's just share the ones we have."

"Naruto-kun i-is right, i-it's Christmas a-after all." Hinata had supported, and then everyone had agreed.

First it had been Shikamaru, he offered a black and golden hand fan to Temari and a shoji board to Kakashi.

Kakashi had offered a set of silver metallic chopsticks to Naruto, a set of special Kunai, Shuriken and Senbon to Yamato and a set of paint brushes and inks to Sai.

Yamato had offered the new volume of Icha Icha Paradise to Kakashi, to which the sempai had squealed and everyone had sweat dropped, and then he had offered sculptures to Sai and Naruto.

Temari offered a silver bracelet to Gaara, with something written in the metal, and a kiss to Shikamaru, to which the teen had blushed and mumbled a 'troublessome', and Gaara had glared at the couple.

Hinata had offered Naruto a black jumper with an orange spiral, to which he had hugged her and she turned red, nearly fainting, and then she offered a different origami to everyone, even Sasuke, each origami holding a different meaning.

Sai offered Kakashi and Yamato paintings, each different, and also a painting to Naruto, he had also given a small ink bird to Sakura, the bird had flew to the bedside table and had settled there.

Gaara had offered a sand necklace to his sister, the necklace having a small sand pendant in the shape of an eye, he had also given Sakura a sand rose, it even had thorns and leaves, and then he had given everyone sand bracelets, and for how hard as it may seem, as he gave everyone their bracelets, he had given one to Sasuke too, maybe so he could know Sasuke's whereabouts when he was in Konoha.

Naruto had offered a silver necklace with a small pendant to Hinata, and a necklace with nametags to everyone. But he had kept something for the end. After all the gifts were shared, he had gotten up and faced Sasuke.

"I have something for you too." Sasuke had raised a brow, and out of no where, he had a hitai-ate with the Konoha symbol scratched on his lap.

"That's yours Teme, so you never forget where you came from." Naruto had said calmly, and then he had walked to Sakura's bedside table and taken a picture frame from his pouch, he had stared at it for a few seconds and then he had put it on Sakura' bedside table.

Everyone had stared at the picture, it was a picture of everyone after the chuunin exams.

They had chatted for a while after that, and as everyone talked, Sasuke had gotten up and sat down in the window frame, his eyes fixed on Sakura's sleeping form. At some point, Sai and Gaara had looked at him, noticing how his eyes were filled with emotions, the most prominent being a mix of angst and guilt?

His Christmas present rested on her bedside table, but no one knew what it was because what Sasuke had put on the table was a small box wrapped in navy blue paper and a simple white ribbon.

That had been their Christmas evening, they had ended up by falling asleep on the hospital room.

When they had woken up, Sasuke was no longer there. Hinata had a white magnolia on her hand, one that seemed to be special, Gaara had a black katana and Naruto had dagger with 'Uzumaki' inscribed on the handle. No one knew who the presents were from, but they had a vague idea.

The New Year had been basically the same, the same people had shared the evening in Sakura's hospital room, just without the presents.

Temari sighed and walked away from the window to the table they had added to Sakura's room, in the table there were flowers, 2 white roses stood out, the roses never fading, then there was a shoji piece, a teddy bear, a sand rose, an ink bird, and origami and a box wrapped in navy blue paper and a white ribbon. On Sakura' bedside table remained the picture Naruto had put there.

Temari looked one last time at her friend and then walked to the door, they had to go back to Suna, they couldn't stay much longer in Konoha especially since Gaara was in charge of the village being the Kazekage.

* * *

Sasuke jumped from rooftop to rooftop in a regular pace, the streets were nearly empty from the cold outside. As today was Sunday, he and Yamato wouldn't train, so he decided to go for a walk. The ANBU following him today was someone he didn't knew, some older guy from Kakashi's generation, he didn't care to know who it was either, he just had to keep himself busy, he couldn't just stay home, if he did, he would start thinking about _her_, and his inner and him would start arguing, so he had to keep himself busy.

"Damn it." He cursed and stopped on some random roof. He was busy, he wasn't home, so why couldn't he stop thinking about her? "Fuck." He cursed again, angry for not being able to control his thoughts properly, he had to stop thinking about her, but these days, the only way he seemed to be able to do that was when he was training.

As he started walking on the roofs again, he noticed Sai walking side by side with the Kazekage. Urgently needing a distraction, he decided he would listen to their conversation, so he got closer, close enough to hear them talking with his sharp senses and far enough so no one would know he was listening to someone's conversation.

"…shouldn't." the Kazekage was saying, about what, he had no idea.

"Who gives a damn, I'm sure-" Sai was cut off by the red haired teen.

"Stay cool, if you act under altered judgement it'll be a pain for you, for your team and for the Hokage and the council." Sai scoffed.

"Like I give a damn." He crossed his arms and sighed. "She's always blabbering and threatening but…" he sighed again. "She's becoming too much like us." Gaara nodded.

"We agree in something." The young Kazekage paused and crossed his arms. "But if you try to think like her, she's just protecting herself, what happened to her…" he trailed off and Sai looked up at the grey sky and let out a deep breath.

"Yeah." He mumbled. "She's Tsunade's apprentice, considered the best medic nin of the village, yet…" he looked down again, narrowing his eyes lightly. "She blames herself for what happened, even though it wasn't her fault."

"So she closes herself up, so it won't happen again." Gaara stated, Sai nodded.

"It's ironic." Sai started with a low chuckle. "She's this terrifying mountain breaking hag, yet, when that happened she was like a child." Sasuke was getting interested, what had happened to her before he came back?? He had been curious about it since he had been sick and she had lectured him. Something had happened to her, and hell, he would find out what or he wasn't called Uchiha Sasuke.

He jumped down, landing in front of the 2 teens, his blank look scanning around himself. Sai and Gaara stopped and looked at him.

"Where the hell's he now??" Sasuke muttered and ran a hand through his hair in frustration, the ANBU they had assigned today was… "Useless." He mumbled and scanned the area once more, ignoring the looks he was getting from the Kazekage and the ex –ROOT member.

Rolling his eyes he decided he didn't care and started to walk again.

"So it's true." Gaara commented.

"Yeah." Sai mumbled through gritted teeth. "The mothafucker's back." Sasuke halted and looked over his shoulder with a raised brow.

"Got something ya wanna tell me Kirikae-san??" Sai's flashed red for a second. (kirikae means replacement).

"Go fuck yourself Uchiha." Sasuke looked at Sai with a bored look.

"Why should I lower myself to your level anyway??" he said shrugging and started walking away. "And where the hell did that idiot ran off to??" he jumped to a nearby store light panel and looked around, 'his' ANBU was still missing.

Sai was ready to go berserk, his fist clenched and already white. Gaara was annoyed at the Uchiha's attitude.

"Be grateful you didn't get the death penalty." Sasuke stopped looking around and looked at Gaara.

"I didn't get the death penalty because I gave the Hokage information about Orochimaru and Akatsuki, not because someone pitied me." Sasuke pointed out. "Besides, I came back because I wanted to after taking care of my personal business." He pocketed his hands and jumped to a roof. "There he is." He mumbled, seeing the ANBU a few roofs away.

"This isn't a game for you to play Uchiha." Gaara warned, his fist also clenched, he sure wasn't liking Sasuke's attitude.

"Who ever said I was playing games?" he asked, well aware of the pissed artist that was ready to attack him. "Besides…" his tone changed as he looked back at the 2 teens. "I'm worried about her just as much as you 2." He had to move to his left to dodge a round of Kunai flying his way, aimed to his vital points.

"Don't you _**ever**_ talk about her." Sai hissed, Sasuke raised a brow.

"Give me a reason not to?" if glares could kill, Sasuke would be dead twice for the glares he was getting.

"You're not worthy to speak of her." Gaara hissed, joining the confrontation.

"Ain't I now?" his look became darker and in a flash he was in front of the 2 other teens, his right hand holding Gaara's collar, and his left holding Sai's throat.

He leaned to Sai and took a deep breath.

"Just because I wasn't here while you were, doesn't mean I don't hold any type of consideration towards her, because I do." He tightened his hold on Sai's throat. "I met her before any of you did, I was her team mate first." He hissed. "I have high respect for her, for her way of thinking." He paused. "For the way she cares about everyone…" _"…for the way she's the only one that cares."_ He finished in his mind.

"I may have been trained by Orochimaru, but I certainly did not become like him." He stared at Sai straight in the eye. "If you have something to tell me, then tell it face to face instead of talking about it with your friends behind my back." Sasuke concluded and pushed the 2 back a bit, resuming his walking like if nothing had happened.

"Now, where the hell did the ANBU go??" he mumbled and jumped to the roofs.

Sai observed his movements, and he noticed something, Sasuke wasn't using any chakra while jumping from roof to roof.

Gaara was still composed, but Sasuke's words were still replaying in his head.

"_So the almighty Uchiha isn't that emotionless after all."_

Sasuke looked back at the 2 teens and shrugged.

"_They don't know anything about me, yet they're ready to judge me claiming they do know me."_ He scoffed and started walking again. _"Pathetic, simply pathetic."_ He was glad that for once his inner was letting him think without butting in.

* * *

It was the middle of the night, and he still couldn't sleep, he simply couldn't, he couldn't because he knew that if he did, his dreams would be filled with images of her, and then it would turn into a nightmare where he would feel all the guilt of his sins, and she would be there hissing all his sins and how he must be happy about everything he did, causing pain and grief to everyone. And then she would…

He shook his head, he really had to stop thinking about her. He knew he was guilty of so many things, he knew just how much he had made her suffer, and he also knew…

"Stop it damn it." He cursed himself, he was doing it again, thinking about her, it was always about her. Her presence, her demeanour, her gestures, her tears… oh… her tears, it seemed that whenever he was around she would cry eventually, it was as if he would always bring sorrow and darkness and…

"AAHHH, stop it already." He all but yelled and got up from his bed, why in the world did he have to think about her so much, it wasn't as if she was the centre of his universe, because she certainly wasn't.

"_**Keep convincing yourself of that."**_ His inner commented.

"_Shut it."_ He hissed, to which Ryuusuke merely shrugged and looked at the sky.

"_**By the way, why did you decided to train with Yamato anyway??"**_ Sasuke sighed at his inner, he was him, in a way he couldn't quite figure out, yet he had to explain everything to him.

"_**Stop badmouthing me and answer the question."**_ It was hard to have an inner like this.

"_He can control the chakra of the Kyuuki, so I figured he could control the chakra of the seal as well."_ Ryuusuke urged him to continue.

"_**So?? what's the ig deal 'bout that??"**_ Sasuke sighed and looked at the sky.

"So… 'til now I kept fighting with the seal, but…" he trailed off, speaking out loud, maybe to convince himself he wasn't doing anything wrong this time. "I don't want this stupid curse to control me whenever it wants." Ryuusuke nodded.

"_**Good thinking kid, it's because of what happened right?"**_ Sasuke kept silent and looked back at his room, he had replaced the balcony door window, being sick of seeing the glass shattered in the floor. He walked back inside and sighed, for ho hard he tried to change the smell in the room, it simply kept the same, having her scent all over the place, perhaps it was merely his brain, but the truth was that he was getting used to having her scent in his room.

"_**You're thinking about her again."**_ Ryuusuke remarked.

"Fuck." He cursed, he realised he simply couldn't take her out of his mind.

* * *

Tsunade walked down the hallway of the hospital to go check on her pupil. Everyone was busy with their tasks, moving to a room, writing things down, running to go get something important or simply chatting with the patients, doing check-ups, taking care of ill children with kindness or even elders with just as much kindness.

The day was somehow gloomy, but after the Christmas and New Year, everything seemed to calm down. Well, at least Sai and Sasuke seemed to calm down, at least now they were able to be in the same room without Sai always being launching at the Uchiha, and said Uchiha always dodging, seemingly mocking Sai, of maybe just dodging.

The clipboard in hand, Tsunade entered Sakura's room with a sigh, Sakura's situation hadn't improved, nor gotten worse. Her health was fine, but her brain was still 'offline' without giving signs of improvement.

She closed the door and as she turned to face the bed where Sakura was, her eyes widened, her heart began pounding madly inside the rib cage, and the clipboard fell to the floor.

Tsunade's yell was heard through the whole hospital, and as soon as it was heard, multiple nurses rushed to the room Tsunade was in.

"Tsunade-sama, what's wrong??" they inquired worriedly. "Tsunade-sama??" said woman was shaking from head to toe, her eyes filled with unshed tears, her hands at her sides uselessly.

She lifted a shaky hand and pointed at the bed. As the nurses looked, all that greeted them was an empty bed, the covers at the end of the bed, the window was open, the curtains flowing with the wind.

"She's… gone…" one nurse whispered as Tsunade started crying silently, her aure showing that if someone had anything to do with the girl's disapearence, that person would see hell.

* * *

It wasn't something he could consider strange, nor something he could consider usual, but as he looked outside his bedroom window and saw a shadow jump from a roof to another, he could swear something was about to go wrong, it was simply a bad feeling he had, but this bad feeling made his stomach swirl giving him a sick feeling.

The artist-nin sighed, he couldn't consider himself a 'normal' person, his past made sure he couldn't be 'normal', but this feeling, as hard as he tried, he couldn't shake it off, something was definitively gonna go wrong.

* * *

He suddenly sat up in his bed, an eerie shiver running through his entire body. He shuddered, this shiver, it was sickeningly familiar to him. All too familiar for his liking. This feeling running through his body, he never wanted to feel it again, because whenever he had it, something huge and bad was bond to happen.

This feeling, it was just like when he was 8, that eerie chill that travels your whole body, you ignore it at first, but when you see your surroundings you choke, ready to throw up and start to run, searching for the people you care about and care about you, and when you reach them, they're already somewhere you can't reach.

Sasuke shook his head and may back down, something was wrong, he could feel it, but not knowing what it was for sure, he tried to ignore it, at least now he wasn't thinking about her.

**

* * *

How was it?? please give me your opinions, it helps me improve myself and improve the story**

**and of course, if you would like to see something happen, please leave a review telling me what it is, and i'll do my best to try to make it happen!!**

**i know many of you will ask yourselves 'She's gone?? that means she's awake?? but how??' questions like this will pop, and in the next chapter i'll explain a lot about that...**

**luv ya all, Kaori-chan!!**


	13. 13: Calculating eyes, the 3rd, the map!

_**Previously on The Longest Year Ever:**_

_The girl trapped inside her mind has almost no will to live whatsoever, and Orochimaru takes advantage of it and traps the girl. He traps her body with a katana and then makes a cage of white snake scales appear and surround her, trapping her in the small restricted area of her mind._

_Christmas and the New Year went by, and a group of 9 people sneaked out of the celebrations to spend their evening with their friend at the hospital. Gifts are shared, and Sasuke is 'invited' to spend the holiday with the rest of the group._

_Confrontations between Sai, the young Kazekage and Sasuke occur, and Sasuke finds himself wanting to know what happened to Sakura while he wasn't there, he also finds himself not able to stop thinking about her._

_As Tsunade enters Sakura's room to do the check-up, she screams. As the nurses look where she points, they see an empty bed and an open window._

_At the same time, Sai has a bad feeling that makes his stomach swirl in a sick manner, and Sasuke gets the sickeningly familiar eerie chill he had when he was 8._

_So many things happened since the survivor of the Uchiha massacre came back, and all in only __6 months and 3 weeks.

* * *

_

**To all my dear readers, i'm really sorry for taking so long to update, but i've been loaded with school work and studying and all...**

**i could only work on my fic in the little free time i had, but even with so much stress i think this chapter's pretty good, but as usual, let me know what you think, your opinions help a lot!**

**now, a small, but important note, i'd like my reviews to reach at least 95 for the next chapter, but well...**

**and c'mon everyone, i've got 8560 hits and only 86 reviews, be nice!!**

**now, enjoy and review at the end!!**

**Disclaimer: Naruto is owned by Kishimoto-sensei!**

* * *

Shizune hurried down the hallways of the hospital, her destination: the main office of the building, Tsunade's office.

After Tsunade had found Sakura's empty room, the nurses had escorted the shaking woman to her office and called Shizune.

Her steps echoed in her ears as she made quick steps (because you can't run inside a hospital) and her heart pounded inside her ribcage, was it really true?? Was Sakura really missing??

She stopped, panting lightly, in front of Tsunade's office door and took a deep breath to calm herself down.

After a few seconds she knocked lightly and opened the door.

"Tsunade-sama." She called out almost in a whisper, but no one answered her, so she entered, softly closing the door behind her and then searched the office, to find Tsunade sitting in the couch of her office. She was bending over, her face in her hands, her body shaking, and soft sobs could be heard. Shizune sighed sadly, so it was true…

One step, and another, and one more… they all echoed in Shizune's ears as she walked closer. Another step and another and just one more… she stopped in front of Tsunade, what could she say? She stood there for a few seconds, before she couldn't take the silence and the soft sobs any longer.

"Tsunade-sama… are you… all right?" she asked hesitantly in a whisper.

The older woman sniffed and shook her head, not finding her voice at the moment.

Not knowing what to say, Shizune sat down next to her shishou and did the only thing she could. She wrapped her arms around the woman and stayed silent, simply comforting. The silence wasn't unbearable now, it was just… a silence of mourning.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 13: Calculating eyes, The 3rd and the maps! 

After he had that eerie chill, he definitively couldn't sleep. He tried, he tried hard, but he couldn't. He just couldn't ignore it, not when he knew, yes _**knew,**_ something so very wrong and bad was going to happen, if it wasn't already happening.

As the years went by, he learned to trust his gut feelings, they were always right, especially when those feelings that something would go wrong came with chills. And when they came with eerie chills, it was something big, bad and wrong. And he didn't like it, not one bit.

He was currently on his balcony, well… more specifically on his roof, just sitting there. From where he was he could see the Nara forest, he had heard 2 Akatsuki were killed there, but he didn't knew the details about it, only that Team Kakashi (as they called it now, it was still Team 7 for him, even if there were some extra members, not that he'd admit that out loud) had fought those Akatsuki.

He broke from his thoughts seeing a shadow enter said forest, who the hell would enter the Nara forest at 4 a.m.??

Finding that this could be a distraction form his current thoughts, that he was sure would lead to a _certain_ person, he decided to follow the shadow, he was just going to check it out, what harm would it do?? _"None… right??"_

"Right." He uttered to himself and started to move. It was late, already Monday, and he knew Yamato would only come to him in a couple of hours, so he could just go and be back in time for the tasks the Hokage gave him, and then for training, which no one except Yamato knew about of course.

"Yeah, sounds good." He concluded and then started to jump from roof to roof, his destination, the Nara forest, his goal, a distraction.

* * *

After a few hours, Shizune had managed to get a shaking Tsunade to the Hokage mansion and in bed, but before she left, Tsunade had spoke for the first time that night.

"_Tomorrow… I want everyone in my office."_ She had said shakily, sitting in her bed, Shizune had nodded. _"I want all of Rookie 9, Team 7, 8 and 10, Team Gai… everyone, Sai, Yamato and Sasuke included."_ Shizune had agreed and then told the woman to get some sleep until the morning.

Shizune was currently in Sakura's hospital room, since the kunoichi was gone, she would take all the things that had been given to her to her house, getting inside her apartment wouldn't be much of a bother, Sakura had her house keys in the pouch she had when she was admitted.

Shizune would only enter, put everything in the living room or kitchen and then leave, she wasn't going to 'spy' on her friend.

"Do you need help Shizune-san?" one nurse asked from the doorway, seeing a very charged Shizune.

"Well… yes." She admitted.

"Then I'll help you." The nurse said as cheery as she could and took half the things.

The walk to Sakura's apartment was quiet, and once there the nurse that had accompanied Shizune left, leaving the things she had been carrying near the door.

"Thank you." The nurse nodded.

"Anytime Shizune-san." The nurse had replied while walking away.

Once Shizune had entered, the first thing she noticed were the walls, filled with paintings of the most different kinds, some dark, some light, some of forests, some of the sea, and as she walked further, she couldn't stop being amazed by all of the paintings.

She also noticed Sakura's home was simple, but cosy and stylish.

Smiling lightly at her friends' and kouhai's tastes, she left the apartment. She locked the door and kept the key, she would give it to… she didn't knew, either she would keep it or give it to someone close to Sakura and responsible, maybe Kakashi, or Yamato, definitively not Naruto, or maybe Sai.

* * *

As he watched Sasuke from the balcony, he frowned, Sasuke was acting strange. Not that the kid acted normal like a normal person (because someone like him, with such a past, couldn't be normal, just like he wasn't normal either), but there was something different about Sasuke today, he usually acted cold and emotionless, but today, ever since he had arrived to watch him, he had noticed it right away. He probably wouldn't have noticed a few weeks ago, but ever since he had begun training him, he had managed to 'read' his demeanour and personality, even if just a little. Well, at least he could see when something was bothering, or annoying, or amusing him, something one would only get to know after watching him and 'studying' him for a while.

Either way, he knew something was bothering him. It was now around 6:30 a.m., usually at this hour Sasuke would be in the shower, or getting out of one, then he would come back to his room half dressed, he would check his PDA as he dressed a shirt or a jumper or whatever, then, after he was fully dressed, he would shove the PDA in his pants and would come out of the house for the tasks the Hokage gave him. And if there was something about Sasuke, when he made a plan for his days, it didn't change, he knew it for a fact because he had memorized his routine.

But today, Sasuke wasn't going accordingly to his routine. He was already dressed, his hair lightly wet from a shower taken around 30 minutes before (the water dried slowly, seeing it was still winter), and he was sitting on his bed, his knees half bent up, his elbows resting over his knees and his face against his folded hands. He had been perfectly still ever since Yamato ha arrived. Something was definitively wrong.

15 minutes passed and the PDA buzzed on the bed-table. Yamato noticed Sasuke taking a deep breath before straitening himself and swinging his legs off of the bed. He took his PDA and as he read the message he got up and walked to the balcony.

He opened the window and shoved the PDA in his pants.

His eyes were cold, calculating, blank and void, he hadn't seen this look on him for months. The teen used to have this kind of look for the first days he had been back to the village, after that his eyes had changed to just blank.

"The Hokage wants to meet us in her office at 7:30." He stated in a void, calculating tone before he re-entered his house, closed the balcony door and took his jean jacket that was over his bed.

Now Yamato was 100 sure of it, something was wrong.

As they walked to the Hokage building, Yamto realized something, Sasuke was acting exactly like he acted when he came back to the village, exactly like he acted when he was with Orochimaru, cold, calculating, blank. But just 2 days ago he was 'fine', in a way of speech. He was… sociable in some kind of way, but now… not that much. Damn, is it hard to characterize Sasuke's demeanour.

As they reached the Hokage building, 10 minutes early, at least his daily habits were the same, he was always 5 to 10 minutes early, the ANBU got curious as to why the Hokage wanted to see them when, 5 minutes later, Sai walked down the hallway to then stand leaning against the wall opposite of the one where Sasuke was leaning against. He had thought Tsunade had wanted to see them because of Sasuke's situation, it wasn't about that apparently.

When 7:30 sounded (maybe not literally), Yamato was even more curious, all of Rookie 9 and Team Gai were there, well, Kakashi wasn't there, he presumed his sempai was just late.

Sasuke who was the one nearest to the door, was ignoring all the looks everyone was sending him, he wasn't even bothered by it.

He straitened himself and, unceremoniously, entered the office, not even bothering to hold the door to anyone. Ino stared at his back biting her lower lip.

"What's wrong with him?" she whispered.

"He's got a stick shoved up h-"

"Sai." Yamato cut the teen off, he knew he shouldn't, but he just couldn't help himself but feel like he couldn't let Sasuke be verbally trashed, perhaps because he trained said teen, he didn't know. The artist-nin shrugged and entered the office after the one who cut him off.

Everyone else followed them, and once everyone was there, everything was quiet, until the door opened and closed one last time.

"Sorry I'm late." Kakashi didn't even bother to make up an excuse.

Tsunade was behind her desk, she looked depressed… and pissed.

Never having liked awkward silences, Naruto spoke up the question everyone wanted the answer for.

"Why'd you call us Tsunade-baa-chan??" he asked, not as loud as everyone would have expected, in a 'composed Naruto' tone. The older woman cleared her throat and then looked at all of them.

"Sakura's gone." She stated bluntly. Gasps were heard.

"Tsunade-sama, you don't need to be so blunt." Shizune whispered, seeing Hinata had fainted in Kiba's arms, Naruto had his head lowered, tears threatening to fall, Ino was crying softly in Shikamaru's shoulder, Sai had his fist clenched and was glaring at the floor, and the reactions continued.

"What Tsunade-sama means isn't that Sakura's dead." Everyone calmed down and looked at Shizune.

"W-What do you mean??" Ino inquired cleaning her eyes.

"Well…" Shizune took a deep breath. "Sakura's gone, but not dead, just gone." The woman said sadly.

The sound of the door opening broke everyone from the trance they had been in and they all turned to see Sasuke opening said door.

"Where do you thing you're going Sasuke?" Tsunade demanded. He looked over his shoulder.

"I don't think that concerns any of you." He stated bluntly.

"You're not going anywhere until I say so Uchiha." Tsunade hissed and got up, to which Sasuke fully turned around, staring blankly at the woman and closed the door.

"Then what do you want?" he asked, clear annoyance in his cold tone.

"I want to know where she is?" Tsunade said, trying her best to ignore his disrespectful tone towards the Hokage.

"She?" he asked raising a brow. "Who?" Tsunade twitched lightly.

"Where is she?? Where's Sakura??" the Hokage demanded, her aura dangerous.

"I have no idea." He stated shrugging.

"Where'd you take her to??" Tsunade yelled, everyone was quiet and looking at him.

"I don't know." He hissed. Tsunade was about to snap again, but Naruto intervened.

"Teme, if you know where she is, just tell us." Naruto said, taking a step towards Sasuke.

"I don't know." He repeated.

Sai wasn't buying his words, maybe because he didn't want to, and maybe because he was too shaken with the news, and in a blur Sasuke found himself against the wall, a kunai against his neck, onyx eyes glaring at his. He could have evaded, he just didn't feel like it, not now, he wasn't in the mood.

"Where is she?" Sai hissed.

"Get off me." Sasuke hissed back, his cold onyx eyes boredly staring at Sai.

"You know where she is, so talk." Sai hissed again, not even bothered, and pressed the blade tighter against Sasuke's neck.

"I. Don't. Know." Sasuke hissed again, emphasising each word. The blade against his neck was pressed with more force, and he could feel blood running down his neck.

"Where." Sai demanded.

Everyone was too shocked about the news they received to do anything about the situation, so they simply stared, all of them against Sasuke.

"Let go." Sasuke stated in a void tone. Sai only pressed the blade harder.

Seeing Sasuke's look change lightly from cold and calculating to cold, calculating and murderous, Yamato decided to intervene.

"Stop it you 2." He got closer and put a hand on each of their shoulders.

"Sai, let go before you do something stupid, and Sasuke, don't think about doing anything stupid." The words directed at Sai were an advice, but those directed at Sasuke were a warning, everyone was puzzled, and they became even more puzzled by Sasuke's reaction to the ANBU's words.

"Hn." Sasuke sounded. Sai kept glaring at him but drew back nonetheless.

"Now, do you know anything about Sakura?" Yamato asked Sasuke, everyone was amazed about how Yamato was handling the young Uchiha.

Sasuke glared at the ANBU before directing his gaze to the Hokage.

"No." he stated bluntly and clearly, so there would be no confusions.

Tsunade sighed and sat down.

"We have to find her." She said in a small voice.

"We could do teams and go look for her Tsunade-baa-chan." Naruto suggested, determination in his words, determination to find his friend, his team-mate, his sister.

"For once I agree Tsunade-sama, with all of us we could make 3 or 4 teams and search around Konoha, she might still be near." Neji intervened.

"Yeah, let us go search Sakura-chan." Kiba agreed.

Tsunade pondered for a while, and then reached a conclusion.

"Ok." Cheers were heard in the room.

"I'll make 4 teams with all of you." She looked at everyone. "Neji will go with Kakashi and Gai, his Byakugan is a good method to see everything, Kakashi is a long range type and Gai a close range type." She stated.

"We shall do our best Tsunade-sama, and if I fail this mission I shall run 500 laps around Konoha!" Gai exclaimed.

"Gai-sensei!!" Lee exclaimed, and his sensei and him hugged, a beach appearing behind them, the waves splashing with the sunset.

Everyone rolled their eyes.

"Kiba will go with Shikamaru and Chouji, Kiba's sense of smell can detect her, Shikamaru's jutsu is useful and Chouji's a close range type." The 3 nodded, for once Shikamaru didn't think of the task given to him as 'troublesome'.

"Yosh! We'll do our best." Kiba exclaimed, his determination at the top.

"Ok, then Shino will go with Tenten and Lee." Shino nodded, Tenten uttered a 'yosh' and Lee made a dramatic scene with his sensei, to which everyone rolled their eyes at their antics, again.

"And Hinata will go with Ino and Naruto."

"Hai." Hinata said, her eyes holding determination to find her friend.

"We'll find her Tsunade-sama." Ino said, her eyes too holding determination. Tsunade was surprised when Naruto remained quiet, his fists clenched at his sides.

"Naruto?"

"We'll bring her back Tsunade-baa-chan, I promise, even if it takes my life." Kakashi looked at his student wit a small smile, he was as determined like when he promised Sakura he would bring Sasuke back.

"What about me?" Sai asked from where he was.

"You're staying, just like Yamato is staying too." The Hokage said evenly.

"Yamato is in charge of watching Uchiha, I have nothing better to do-" before he could say anything else, Tsunade interrupted.

"You're staying." Tsunade said, leaving no place for discussion.

Once more, the sound of the door opening made everyone look at said door, and once again, Sasuke was the one opening the door.

"Where are you going?" Tsunade demanded.

"I believe that whatever is further said in this office will not concern me, so I have no reason to stay." He stated, this time Tsunade had no objections, he was right.

Before he left, Sasuke looked at Yamato.

"I'll be in the 3rd." was all he said before he left, to which Yamato gave a curt nod, which made everyone stare at the ANBU.

"What?" he asked, not really at ease with all the stares.

* * *

After the final remarks were made, everyone had scattered and went to get their equipment to leave right away, and has Yamato was about to meet Sasuke, he stopped, sensing Sai behind him.

"Do you need anything Sai?" he asked turning to face the teen.

"Where are you meeting him?" Yamato raised a brow under his mask.

"I am not about to tell you anything knowing you'll only go searching for a fight with him." Yamato replied.

"Is it the 3rd training field?" Sai persisted, to which Yamato sighed. "Where?" Sai asked again.

"It's confidential." At those words Sai snapped.

"He's a fucking traitor, there should be no confidential for him." Yamato sighed again, without Sakura, Sai was a complete emotional mess.

"Don't try to know something you won't like to know." Yamato stated before he disappeared in a pouf of smoke, figuring this way he wouldn't be followed by Sai.

As for the artist-nin, he kept in place, he didn't care about what he would find out, he just wanted to know just what Sasuke did in his free time, and he was going to find out.

* * *

As he walked down the streets of Konoha he kept thinking of where Yamato and Sasuke could be. He had though about tracking the PDA device, since it had a GPS, but he wasn't an informatics technician, so he had to think about something else. He couldn't trail their chakra since they had it hidden.

"_What to do?"_ he though to himself and then stopped, he was in front of the library. _"He said the 3rd, maybe it's a training field, or a street, or something that is on some type of record books."_ A determination to find what Sasuke did, where and why he did it, made him enter the library.

The woman at the front desk was the same, but he hadn't come here in around 1 year.

"Sai-san, it's been a while since you came!" the brown haired woman exclaimed. "How can I help you? Do you need new psychology books?" he shook his head.

"Are there books about Konoha's territory?" she tilted her head.

"Well, there are a lot of books about Konoha's territory, do you need something specific?" she asked again, typing some things in the computer.

"Any books that had the territory numbered." The woman nodded and typed a few more things before she got up.

"Follow me, I'll show them to you." He nodded and followed the woman.

After a quick walk the woman stopped and turned to a shelf.

"These books are all the books about the territory that belongs to Konoha." She said pointing at the shelf. "If the data is correct, these ones have the territory numbered." She said pointing at the top shelf. "Some are very old, they're from when the Shodaime was still Hokage, the most recent are from when the Sandaime was Hokage, they stopped numbering the territory, instead they name it now, since there are already many numbered areas and all." He nodded, counting how many books he would have to examine.

"Thank you Hana-san." He thanked, the woman nodded with a smile and then left him alone.

"Let's see, 29 books in all." He mumbled and started by taking 9 of the oldest books, those would do for the moment.

* * *

It was around 9 p.m., the sun was long gone and we could find Sai in the library.

Around him were open books, a pile of books in a corner, several sheets of paper with drawings and notes in front of him, a pencil in his fingers and a book in his hand as he sat in the floor against a wall in deep though as he analysed the book.

The small pile of 9 books was the ones he considered not useful, the other were all scattered around him and the several sheets of white paper, opened revealing what he considered important and relevant.

He put the book down, making a mental note of the page, and searched for the sheet he needed, after finding it he took notes of what he had found of relevant in the book he had been reading.

His sheets were marked, the marks being the periods, the period of the Shodaime, Niidaime or Sandaime, and then there were the sheets with notes, others with drawings, and others with both.

Hana walked silently and stopped when she had him on her point of view. With a smile she took a camera from the small pouch at her waist and turned it on.

Sakura had asked her, a few years back, to take pictures of Sai when he came to the library, she had though the girl's intentions were very sweet.

"_Could you please take some pictures of him when he comes around and stays long, I just want to make and album for him with all he does that… well, I just wanna make an album so he can remember how hard he tried to understand emotions!"_

It was a good example of a good friend, and she would help.

Sai took a book from the floor and flipped some pages, with the pencil he wrote a few things on a sheet near his knee, and at the same time Hana took a few pictures.

She checked the photos on the digital camera and smiled to herself, they were good. She turned the camera off and looked at Sai again, he looked devoted to what he was doing.

With a smile on her face she walked away silently.

Sai checked all the books he had read and nodded to himself, he had analysed all of them and already had everything that he had considered relevant, information of numbered areas of Konoha territory, training fields, streets, houses, he had also drew maps of them all, you'd be surprised by all the changes the territory had had from when the Shodaime was Hokage to when the Sandaime was Hokage, areas had been changed, a lot of things had changed.

With that done, he got up and started putting the books in their due place.

After 2 minutes or so, he walked out of the library.

"Bye Sai-san!" Hana exclaimed as she followed him out of the library, she could have closed it hours ago, but she knew Sai didn't leave until he had everything he wanted.

"Hn." Sai sounded and waved his hand as he walked away, the sheets where he had taken his notes in his right hand, his left in his pocket.

"Kids these days." Hana mumbled shaking her head, a smile on her lips.

* * *

Once inside his apartment, some onigiris from the previous day in his hand, he took his notes and put them all over his 'living room' table and analysed them as he took a bite from his onigiri.

He put the onigiri in his mouth and walked over to a cabinet from where he took a sheet big enough to draw a map, some brushes and several paints, 5 to be exact, black paint to draw the map of all of Konoha territory, blue paint to draw the important areas from the Shodaime period, red paint to draw the important areas from the Niidaime period, purple paint to draw the important areas from the Sandaime period and orange paint to draw the important areas of the present days.

And the important areas were all of the areas that had the number 3, streets, houses, gardens, training fields, parks, forest areas, everything.

He took a bite of his onigiri after putting his materials on the table and stared at everything.

Taking another bite he sat down and organized his table so that he could draw properly and so that he could see all of the maps he had done in the library.

Finishing his onigiri he started painting, his skilled fingers drawing quickly and expertly in the paper.

* * *

Sai stood on a random roof watching the streets, the teams that had left to try to find Sakura hadn't arrived yet. And he had nothing better to do. The map he had drew last night was neatly folded in his pouch, and he was wearing his regular ninja attire, something he hadn't done in a few months.

His eyes narrowed as he saw a raven haired teen walk by, an ANBU trailing behind him from the roofs.

Said teen was going to his daily tasks, what could it be today? Probably helping someone, go shopping for some old lady or something.

He jumped from his spot and landed just in front of Sasuke, who stopped to look blankly at him.

They stood facing each other for a while, and Yamato observed the teens curious to what would happen.

After a moment Sai looked up at where Yamato was.

"I need to talk to you Yamato-taichou." He spoke in a void voice, just like when he had first joined the team. Yamato raised a brow under his mask and landed next to the teens.

"What is it Sai?"

"I was wondering if you have any news from the teams that left yesterday." He answered.

Sasuke stared at Sai, wasn't he trying to murder him yesterday? So why was he acting like this now? In any case, he didn't care.

"No, I haven't." Sai nodded.

"Thank you Yamato-taichou." He said with a respectful bow.

"I hope they find her soon." Yamato mumbled to himself, and that's when Sasuke was noticed.

"Tsk." He muttered and shoved Sai aside to walk past said teen.

"That is not very polite Uchiha-san." Sai said, to which Sasuke turned to him with a raised brow.

"Got a problem?" he muttered, to which Sai smiled.

"None." Yamato watched Sai, he was acting like when he had joined Team Kakashi, and he wasn't trying to kill Sasuke, nor trying to find anything.

"Keh." Sasuke muttered and turned away from Sai's smiling face. Yamato noticed how Sai's smile was fake, but Sasuke didn't seem to notice.

When Sai turned to him, Yamato got curious, the ex-ROOT had a slight smirk on his face. As he walked past him, Yamato almost didn't hear him.

"I'll find out." And then he was gone in a twirl of ink.

"_That can only mean trouble."_ He though sighing as he followed Sasuke.

* * *

A shadow moved in the darkness clad in all black clothes, short hair under a hood, a dark smirk at the person's lips as he moved through the shadows, a bag filled with money in one hand.

"Kakuzu's money will be useful." The shadow hissed under it's breath and kept moving, the bag of money held tightly not to make any sounds.

As the shadow moved past a clearing, the moon lighting it for only a few seconds, the shine of a ring could be seen.

"Things couldn't be better for me." The shadow hissed and then chuckled darkly, making the animals in the forest run away in fear.

**

* * *

So?? how was it?? please tell me your opinions!!**

**now, to my dear readers that haven't read the manga yet, i'll explain the last part where i mention Kakuzu, one of the Akatsuki members.**

**Kakuzu was killed by Team Kakashi and Shikamaru's Team in the Nara forest, for more information you can go to wikipedia!!**

**luv ya all, Kaori-chan!!**


	14. 14: The Search, the Kyuubi and his mask

_**Previously on The longest year ever:**_

_Sakura's gone, and everyone worries._

_Sasuke follows a shadow to the Nara forest, and when morning comes, his demeanor changes to what it used to be when he was with Orochimaru._

_Tsunade calls everyone to her office, and after a while, she agrees to make 4 teams of 3 to go search Sakura._

_Sai isn't allowed to go for some reason, and as he sees the library, he goes inside, his goal, find out where Sasuke and Yamato meet so he can know why and what they do.

* * *

_

**My dear, precious and loved readers and reviewers, I'm sorry I haven't updated in a long time, but I've been out of ideas, and I just recently found a new muse!! (I'm glad I did, I hate taking so long to update)…**

**Anyway, I hope you all like this chapter, and please, review, I'd like to reach 100 reviews with this chapter!!**

**Ah… I've revised my story, I haven't altered the plot thought, only the grammar errors and such, so you don't have to re-read all of it.**

**Anyway… enjoy, and review!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, all the glory goes to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei!!**

_

* * *

Yellow snake-like eyes glared into passive, slightly annoyed and pissed sharingan ones._

_After so much work, finally possessing the body, and being able to 'live' amongst the living again, he did not expect he would end up like this, nor that he would be loosing to someone like… __**him**_

_Red and black sharingan started to spin, and the person holding him down spoke in a calm but deathly tone._

"_Ready to die Orochimaru?" Yellow eyes hardened, the glare becoming even more murderous (if possible), as he coughed some blood._

_The next thing he knew, he was being pinned against one, of the many, partially destroyed trees of the once upon a time forest, now clearing, the owner of the sharingan entering the mind of this body, preparing to send him, the once highly recognised Sannin, Orochimaru, to the world of the dead._

**

* * *

**

Chapter 14 – The Search, the Kyuubi and his mask 

**4 weeks (1 month) earlier, 2****nd**** week of January, Sunday the 13th**

Sitting down on a random roof, he looked at the map in his hands and made a black line across a small marked area on the map.

"_Not here either, that leaves…"_ he looked at the map again. _"The training fields and the forest areas."_ He gave a nod to himself and got up.

"_I'll check that tomorrow, Yamato-taichou as free Sundays, so they won't be doing anything today." _He gave a small smirk, but it soon disappeared behind his poker mask. _"If I wanna think properly I can't let my emotions get in the way, I have to use my ANBU and ROOT training wisely."_ If this particular shinobi was something, he was all but an idiot.

Deciding to go eat something, he jumped down from the roof he was in and landed on the street below gracefully. A few civilian females looked at him, and the group of 3 girls giggled while eyeing him up and down. He glanced at them with emotionless eyes and a raised brow, they apparently didn't knew who he was.

He walked in their direction as a mere coincidence, and they started whispering and gigging while looking at him.

He merely shrugged and kept walking, he just didn't understand why they eyed him like a piece of meat.

"_Seriously, have they never seen someone with defined muscles before?It's not something out of the norm among shinobi. Tsk."_ Just because he had a shirt that showed his abs they almost drooled, he found that pitiful.

He walked past them nonchalantly, and the girls let out a whine as he didn't pay any attention to them.

"Tsk, pathetic." He muttered and kept walking.

* * *

**Somewhere near the Grass Country, still in the Fire Country**

A figure wearing all black moved silently from tree branch to tree branch. Yellow eyes scanned the area as the person kept moving.

There was a shifting somewhere below, and the figure stopped soundlessly, noticing a few Grass Chuunin walking by. They were chatting, or rather, complaining, about having to check the forest for any intruders, but they soon disappeared, and the figure started moving again.

As the figure jumped from one branch to another, a few birds flew by, and the figure merely narrowed his eyes, his new pale skin glowing as a few sun rays hit it.

Long black hair flew as the person moved, and then the figure stopped completely, and a few seconds later a shuriken came whizzing towards him, hitting the tree trunk where he would have been walking by.

He smirked and silently summoned a snake. Sharing the snakes vision, he saw a few rogue nins, no hitai-ate, they wouldn't be hard to defeat, especially not with the power his new body had.

A dark smirk appeared on his pale features as blood lust overtook him, and he went down for a fight.

"I'll get to know the new strength I possess by sacrificing a few cute little mice." He chuckled darkly and then went to the ground liking his lips in excitement.

**

* * *

3****rd**** week of January, Monday the 14****th**

He watched, well hidden, as the Uchiha made his way to his house, followed by his ANBU guard, after finishing his day duties.

He followed them with one of his art pieces, a small bird, that to anyone would seem an innocent black sparrow, but appearances can be very illusive.

He watched as, a few minutes later, the Uchiha and his ANBU took off towards the forest.

Before following them he had checked the training fields, but the training fields were being used by the Genin almost everyday until past dinner time, so it left the forest.

He mentally smirked, there were only 2 forest areas numbered with a 3.

He let them go and waited about 30 minutes before moving into the forest to satisfy his curiosity.

**

* * *

Meanwhile, Borders of the Fire Country**

Kiba and Akamaru led the way, while Shikamaru and Chouji followed. Their team had been assigned to cover the territory that connected to the River Country, and they were almost done, but still no sign of Sakura.

Shikamaru was getting frustrated, Chouji was lightly sulking, and Kiba was beginning to be pissed off and frustrated for not finding anything.

"C'mon Akamaru, nothing??" the dog-boy asked his dog for the umptieth time, his tone desperate. The white dog gave a small bark/whine, frustrated at his master, and confirming that he hadn't found anything.

"AH, DAMN IT." Kiba yelled, to which Akamaru whimpered. Kiba almost lost his balance, landing on another tree branch. "It's not your fault boy, sorry." He mumbled the last part, to which his dog barked, something like an accusatory glare directed at his master.

Shikamaru sighed and glanced at Chouji, this wasn't going well, not one bit, and the other teams hadn't given news yet, which meant they hadn't found anything either.

**

* * *

Back in Konoha**

After checking the nearest area n°3 of the forest and finding nothing, Sai moved silently through the forest to the last area on his map, where he was sure he would find Sasuke and Yamato, and, just like he had anticipated, they were there.

He hide himself in a tree and settled there, observing in mild interest.

In the once upon a time regular forest was a high levelled platform, from where a waterfall stood out, ending in a lake below. The waterfall was quite large in width, and in front of it stood something similar to a passage way to walk, being centred in height with the waterfall.

Yamato was on the ground, having several wood polls with kanji engraved in them around him, cross legged in the centre of the wooden polls circle, facing the waterfall.

He scanned the area, to see Sasuke coming out of the lake, drenched and shirtless.

Was he crazy? It was winter for heaven's sake, the water must have been freezing an-

"_Who cares about him, let him die for all I care."_ Sai mentally kicked himself for, even if just for a second, pitying the Uchiha.

* * *

Sasuke swam to the edge of the lake and walked out, he had screwed up again. After the few weeks of training he had been having with Yamato, he realized, not at all softly, how he had been dependent of Orochimaru's seal, and it was painfully evident to him that, without the seal, he wasn't half as strong.

He turned to the wooden platform in from of the waterfall and narrowed his eyes.

"Damn." He cursed under his breath and jumped into the platform again. Settling in the centre, he closed his eyes and focussed, he knew how to use Katon and Raiton jutsus, and now he had decided to try and see if he could use Fuuton based jutsus. He already knew a few Suiton jutsus thanks to his sharingan, and Doton jutsus, he was still thinking if he wanted to learn about those or not.

But for now, it was Fuuton. **(A/N: Katon- Fire element; Raiton- Lightening element; Fuuton- Wind element; Suiton- Water element; Doton- Earth element.)**

He opened his eyes and focussed on putting his chakra in sync with the water movement. He then took a step forward, his bare feet almost out of the platform, and extended his arms, his palms facing the water, and then he focussed, closing his eyes, he made his chakra surround him like wind, and, opening his eyes again, he made the chakra as sharp as he could, almost sharper than his Kunasagi, and then focussed on spreading it horizontally.

As he did all of this, Sakura's smiling face came to his mind, and it was all it took for his chakra to spread horizontally like a giant blade and pierce the water. The waterfall broke in half, and it stayed broken for 2s, until it resumed its flown.

He felt a tug in his neck, but, with simply his will power, he shoved the seal on the back of his being and turned around, Yamato was looking up at him from behind his mask.

The ANBU kept his current jutsu going, but couldn't help himself but to compliment his new found student.

"I'm proud of you Sasuke, you're starting to control the seal more properly, and you managed to pass the next step of the training."

Realizing the compliment, Sasuke managed a small smile, that went unnoticed to all eyes, and then dove into the lake below, no matter how cold the water was, it felt nice against his skin, and it made him realise that he could have weaknesses.

Nature… nature isn't anybody's enemy, yet if you get trapped in water, you drown, and there's nothing you can do, and that's a weakness, a weakness that's born with every single person.

He swan underwater, enjoying the constriction the water imposed in his body, the pressure that surrounded him, the coldness that made his senses numb but sharp at the same time.

His onyx eyes opened as he appreciated the sunrays that pierced through the water and then started to fade into the darkness of profundity, there was nothing that could take away the simple beauty of those natural things, and although he didn't usually observe it, he openly admitted to himself that nature was beautiful.

He swan deeper into the depths of the lake until he could barely see anything, yet the light still managed to seep through the water and illuminate the soaked earth.

He ran his hands over the muddy earth, catching a few stone as he did so, and then, with his lungs burning from lack of oxygen, he swam up to the surface, taking his time even if he knew he should be hurrying.

As the cold hair hit his face he felt good for some reason, he felt relieved and free, something he didn't remember feeling ever.

He walked out of the water, his poker face facing his ANBU sensei, and spoke, a feeling of peacefulness mixing in his words, even if he knew how fucked up everything was. Even if he knew how much it was fucked up more than everyone else.

"I wanna try it again, I want to confirm that it wasn't just luck." Yamato nodded in understanding, and he knew that under the white porcelain mask, his new found sensei was smiling, it irradiated from the older man in waves, it was wrong, but somehow, he knew, he couldn't control people's feelings, and the fact that this person, that until a few weeks wouldn't even have cared if he died, was now somehow proud of him made him feel… something close to content.

He went to the platform again, this time going to the far left. He walked, his left arm extended so his hand was touching the water, his feet near the edge, one wrong step and he would fall, but he walked slowly, and even if he had his eyes closed and his sharingan deactivated, he already knew where to walk and where not to walk.

He stopped in the centre of the platform, just like he had previously did, and extended his arms forward, his feet almost out of the wooden floor, and closed his eyes once again.

He thought about his past… about his team mates… about Sakura…

Sakura, the weak and annoying cry baby, that had to be saved constantly. The girl that, by her own strength, was becoming the strongest of all of them. She didn't have the Sharingan, she didn't come from a prestigious clan, she didn't have any cursed seal, she didn't have a Tailed Demon sealed in her, she didn't have anything they had, she only had herself, she only had her strength, her soul, her conviction and determination. She had been the one with the hardest life, he now realised. Even if she hadn't lost her clan like him, or her friends, family, and sensei like Kakashi, or been a despised orphan like Naruto, she had had the hardest life. Never being acknowledged by her own team mates, not being able to do anything in battle, not being able to make her friends stay with her… it must have been frustrating, desolating, heartbreaking, breathtakingly painful.

And now, as he opened his eyes, he admired her for becoming so strong without anything other than herself.

His chakra surrounded him like a warm summer breeze, and as he kept thinking about how screwed up life was, his chakra shifted to something sharp, that would cut almost through anything, and it spread horizontally, breaking the water flow like he had previously done.

From the corner of his eyes, he saw something shine, and focussing on it, he saw Sai, watching what he had been doing, and then he remembered what said artist-nin had told him after he had been thrown in the dungeons of the Hokage building.

"_You're not even worth being called a shinobi, you use the seal Orochimaru gave you, and the sharingan."_ He had paused, his eyes staring blankly at Sasuke from behind the porcelain ANBU mask. _"If you lose the seal and the sharingan, you're nothing, you don't have your own strength."_ Sai had been right, but now he was making up for it, using his own strength.

He had been training with Yamato for 5 weeks. The first 2 he had been doing raw training, in those 2 weeks he had learned how to control his seal properly, without using it. Then he had asked Yamato to train him with the wind element, and in 1 week he had managed to pass the first test, cutting a leaf in 2 only with his chakra. He hadn't done it in 2 days like Naruto, but he had done it in record time as well, and without using the Kage Bushin. And for the past 2 weeks, he had been trying to pass this test, breaking the waterfall in half, and he had demanded the conditions to be the same as the ones Naruto had had, and now, he had finally done it.

He would show them, all of them, he'd show Sai, Kakashi, the Hokage, everyone, that he wasn't just a Sharingan user, or a cursed seal possessor, he'd show them. He was going to show all of them that he, Uchiha Sasuke, had his own strength, that didn't come either from the sharingan or from the cursed seal, a strength that came from deep within him, from his soul.

And he was proud of himself, because even if it was painful, he was having the exact same problems Sakura had had with her training.

On the back of his mind, Ryuusuke told him he was doing the right thing, and for some reason, he felt relieved that his inner was on his side.

He focussed his chakra again, and the fact that he was doing his best to improve without any help kept him going, and so he broke the water flow again, and again.

By the seventh time he broke the water flow, it was night, around 8:30 or 9 p.m., and he felt light inside, because he believed in his inner strength, something he hadn't done in his entire life.

He jumped from the wooden passage way and landed in front of Yamato, said ANBU was already standing out of the wooden polls circle, ready to leave. He noticed Sai was still there, but for some reason he didn't care if anybody else saw his training, because he wasn't doing anything wrong. The only thing he wished was that she was there, so she could see that was becoming a better person, that he wasn't a bastard anymore. But she wasn't there, and it was his fault, for leaving something half done, and making her pay the consequences he should have been the one to pay.

His demeanour kept the same as the previous days, cold, calculating, his mask kept in place for everyone to see, he would only let the hard walls around himself break when she returned, sound and safe.

* * *

No words were exchanged between Yamato and Sasuke, he noticed as he watched them walk back into the village. He had to say, well, not say, merely acknowledge the piece of info in his mind, that the Uchiha was trying hard. He hated to admit it, but the words he had said when the raven haired teen had been back, were now something that was not true, because Sasuke was now working on achieving something by his own hands, without the Sharingan, and without the cursed seal.

He walked back to the village on his won, the way Sasuke had been when training, it was as if he was someone completely different, someone that knew more than everyone else, but wanted to take care of what he knew without involving others.

He shook his head, that last thought was a stupid one.

As he walked into the village, he looked up from the ground and stared at the Hokage building, why hadn't Tsunade let him go with the others? He wondered, he was a talented ANBU, so why send everyone else and not him?

He narrowed his eyes but dropped his inner discussion, and resumed his walking.

"_Where are you Sakura?"_ he sighed and jumped to the roofs, it was easier to get home that way. _"Please come back safe Ugly, don't make me go down to hell to bring you back."_ It was his fault she was gone, if only he had just gone with her that day when she went to do the check up on the Uchiha… if only… if only… if only…

**

* * *

Somewhere in the Fire Country**

Shino, Tenten and Lee sat on the ground around the fire they had done, they were already half way through the territory verification, it would take around a couple more days to check the rest of it until they reached the Tea country, that stood at the extreme south of the fire country, and that besides having a border with Fire, was surrounded by the ocean.

Shino was as quiet as usual, his bugs were a big help to cover more terrain, they'd have everything checked in half the time, but it still let Tenten troubled, if they found nothing, then there'd be only 3 other chances. What if no one else found anything? What if… what if… so many what ifs, but no real answer and facts came, only assumptions, and she hated it.

Kami, even Lee was quiet and not doing some speech about youth, it disturbed her greatly, not knowing where their friend was, and what disturbed her the most, was that Sasuke seemed to know more than any of them about Sakura, it was… frustrating.

The fire cracked lightly, and she couldn't take her eyes off of the reddish colours dancing and consuming the wood, it was elegant and beautiful, but at the same time tragic.

She sighed, it was being hell, and she was sure that it was being hell for the others too, even if all of them showed their emotions differently.

**

* * *

3****rd**** week of January, Wednesday the 16****th**

Neji, Kakashi and Gai were now on their way back to Konoha, they had found absolutely nothing in their search, they had went as far as entering Wave and almost entering Sound.

Nothing, there were no signs of Sakura.

The 3 remained silent, each thinking about what could have happened to their friend/Student/daughter. The silence was bearable, and they were all wishing they would have found something, at the same time fearing what they could have found.

**

* * *

Somewhere in the Fire Country, near the border with the Grass Country**

"Ne, Hinata, can't you really really find anything?" Naruto asked again, his voice loud and pleading and somehow frustrated. Ino sighed.

"I-I'm s-sorry N-Naruto-k-kun." The shy Hinata said in a small voice, her head down. Ino narrowed her eyes at the blond loudmouth.

"This sucks." Naruto all but yelled. Ino twitched as she noticed Hinata sniffing lightly.

The trio kept walking, but in a sudden movement, Ino pulled Naruto back by the collar of his jump-suit, making him almost fall to the floor.

"Stop being so annoying Naruto, can't you see she's trying her best??" Ino hissed, her eyes set in a hard glare directed at the bond in front of her. They had both stopped by now.

"But-" Ino's glare hardened and Naruto was cut off when her fist connected with the top of his head and sent him 'flying' to the floor below.

"ITAI." He yelled, his hands going up to nurse the bump on his head, his eyes looking up at Ino. "What was that for?" he asked with a frown. Ino pointed to Hinata, that was a little ahead of them and was walking slowly.

"Go apologise, Hinata's trying her best, but you keep blabbering and she's getting depressed." She gave him a cold stare. "Now." In a flash Naruto was stumbling to his feat and running to join Hinata. Ino sighed, maybe now Naruto would be a little more patient.

Naruto stopped next to Hinata, he glanced back, to shiver at Ino's stare.

"Anou." Hinata looked at him. "I…" he looked down, his hands fidgeting with the hem of his jacket nervously, he was never good with excuses.

"I was acting like an idiot and I shouldn't have been so annoying and I should have been more patient and it isn't your fault we're not finding anything and…" he trailed off his quick ramblings, his cheeks tinted red. "I'm sorry." He finally announced in a loud tone, which made Hinata jump a little at his sudden outburst.

"I-It's ok Naruto-kun." He glanced at her and then grinned, looking up at the sky, his hands at the back of his neck.

"Do your best Hinata!!" the shy Hyuuga blushed a light shade of pink and nodded, a shy smile on her lips.

Ino smiled and shook her head, Naruto was someone out of the norm, way out of the norm, and it was evident for everyone that Hinata liked him a lot, well, to everyone except for Naruto, who was denser than… well, that was denser than everything.

They kept walking, now all 3 side by side, but Hinata suddenly stopped with a gasp.

"What's wrong Hinata??" Naruto asked, but Hinata just pointed ahead.

"Let's go see." Ino added, Naruto was already ready to go, while Hinata nodded silently, staring at something with her Byakugan in shock.

Hinata led the way to a clearing, and once they were there, all 3 were shocked. In the forest floor stood several remains of bodies. There was blood and limbs and flesh everywhere, it was as if a massacre had occurred. Well, a massacre had happened, that was for sure.

"Who could have done this?" Ino asked to no one in particular as she held in the urge to throw up the contents of her stomach. Hinata had turned her back to the scene and was shacking lightly, while Naruto stared at the scene, his fists clenched at his side.

"Ne, Hinata, can you feel the chakra of who did this?" Ino looked at the blond loudmouth, who was now quiet, he never did like monstrous acts.

Hinata shook her head.

"T-there's o-only the c-chakra of the p-people h-here." She managed to say.

The 3 stood there, not doing anything, letting the scene register in their brain.

"_**Oy kid."**_ Naruto looked around, trying to find who had spoken. _**"Get yourself together kid, I'm not around you, I'm inside of you."**_ Naruto nodded, realising that who was speaking to him was the Kyuubi.

"_What do you want?"_ a growl was heard, and Naruto almost shivered at the darkness of the growl coming from the fox.

"_**He was here."**_ The Kyuubi growled out, his red malicious eyes glaring at something in the scene in front of them.

"_Who?? Who did this??" _Naruto inquired, but his inner self only kept growling.

"_**The Snake, he was here."**_ The Kyuubi kept glaring at something in the scene, and as Naruto followed the Kyuubi's gaze, he found a snake eating flesh from an half eaten arm.

"_Who's the snake??"_ Naruto's question was ignored as the Kyuubi kept growling and glaring.

"_**Get the snake kid, and get it now."**_ Not knowing why, he obeyed his inner demon and walked to where the snake was eating.

"Naruto, what are you doing?" he heard Ino inquire, but he paid no heed and kept walking to where the snake was, the Kyuubi's growl still vibrating through his whole body.

Hinata turned to watch Naruto, but she turned around again not to look at the gore.

With little effort Naruto caught the snake, clenching his fist around its throat, or whatever it is snake's have after their heads.

"_**Take it to Tsunade." **_The Kyuubi ordered and Naruto found himself obeying once more. He turned around and walked to his team mates, the snake squirming to get free, its body curled around his arm while it hissed and tried to bite him, but couldn't.

"Let's go back." Ino was surprised at the seriousness in Naruto's voice, it was as if her wasn't himself, and partly he wasn't, because it was the Kyuubi who was speaking.

"_**Hurry up to get to Konoha kid."**_ The Kyuubi growled, and Naruto stayed quiet, obeying the fox demon.

The 2 girls were confused by Naruto's behaviour, but they didn't say anything, they just followed him, hurrying to get to their village.

**

* * *

I hope you liked it, I really do, I tried my best to do a good chapter!!**

**Ne, can anyone guess who the Sharingan user at the beginning is?? That's gone be a huge surprise… -grin-**

**And what does the Kyuubi knows?? That's another surprise!!**

**I hope you enjoyed, and please review, reviews make me really happy, and make me wanna update quickly, it's inspiring to have a lot of reviews!!**

**Oh, and please give me your opinions about what you'd like to see happening next, opinions are always welcome and help me get new ideas for the story!!**

**Now I'm gonna finish Chapter 10 of ****The Secret Behind****, because I haven't updated that story for ages, but I already have a few good ideas, so…**

**Anyway, Happy New year, even if I'm saying this a bit late, and, as I already said countless times, review!!**

**Love you all, Kaori-chan!!**


	15. 15: The future and her senpai

_**Previously on The longest year ever:**_

_Sakura's still missing, and the teams aren't having too much luck in finding anything. Well, Naruto's team found something that made the Kyuubi react, but what is it?_

_Sai finds out where Sasuke and Yamato secretly train, and said Uchiha manages to pass the second test of the Fuuton._

_And, apparently, Orochimaru dies, killed by a mysterious Sharingan wielder._

* * *

**Hello my dear readers and reviewers!! I'm sorry for the delay, and i'm not gonna give a huge list of excuses, I've just been a bit busy with school and having to many ideas for further chapters that i had to organize.**

**anyway, I worked hard to make this chapter, and I personaly like it.**

**read and review, I'd like to reach 100 reviews, so please review!!**

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Please enjoy and, as always, tell me what you'd like to see happen next!!**

* * *

_**Wednesday, February 13**__**th**_

_Dull green eyes looked up from the floor when the katana holding her down started to fade, though she merely looked up in curiosity, since her will to live had faded away._

"_Do you wanna get out?" a voice called to her._

_In the darkness that surrounded her, she could see a figure approaching her, as the person walked closer she noticed it was a man. He wore black shinobi shoes, black pants, a fishnet shirt with a black shirt over it and black gloves. She stayed silent._

"_Do you want to come out?" the man repeated and stopped right in front of the white snake scales cage._

_She opened her mouth to speak, but no words came, she would be ready to die without caring, but did she want to be freed? Not knowing what to say, she spoke the first thing that came to her mind._

"_I'm useless."_

"_No you're not." The man spoke, his voice soft._

"_And ugly."_

"_No you're not. You're pretty." He spoke again, his voice calm and soft._

"_And annoying." Her voice was blank. The man shifted lightly._

"_Everyone has defaults, it's only human." He spoke in such a soft and gentle manner, that she lost her words. For the past weeks all she would hear were cruel words, and now so much gentleness was starting to overwhelm her._

"_So, do you wanna come out? It's your choice." She lowered her head and spoke in a mere whisper._

"_Orochimaru." The man shifted again, and then bent down so he was squatting._

_She looked up and took in his face. He looked around 20/21 and had peachy soft-looking skin, onyx eyes with a light tint of purple and messy raven black hair, in some spikes in the back of his head, and with his bangs hiding the right side of his face. There was something familiar, but she couldn't place it._

"_He's gone for good, I made sure of that personally!" he smiled gently. "So? Wanna come out?" something faint lit up inside of her and she weakly crawled closer to him. He tilted his head lightly._

_She looked up at him, her dull green eyes staring at his onyx ones._

_With another smile he held his hand towards her, and she extended her hand to his. As she did so the scales cage started fading away, and the moment her hand touched his, her world started to spin and being filled with light and warmth._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 15 – The future and her senpai**

**a few weeks earlier, Monday, January 21th, already night**

During the whole trip back to the village he was only half aware of his female team mates complains, mainly Ino's, but he just didn't process them, he could only feel the vibration of the Kyuubi's growls and what his inner demon told him to do, which at the moment was 'Get the snake to Tsunade'. And so he did.

As he reached the village, he left Hinata and Ino behind and went to the Hokage's office, not even bothering to answer anybody's questions, he just ran as fast as he could, and once he reached the tower, he barged in.

Once he reached the office he slowed down and entered calmly.

"Tsunade-baa-chan." He spoke with a calm that didn't belong to him, which startled and surprised the sannin.

"Naruto?" she inquired with a somehow sad look. "So the last team's back..." she trailed off.

The blond held his arm up, showing the snake curled around his arm to her.

"The Kyuubi told me to give it to you." Tsunade got up and walked closer to him.

"A snake?" he nodded. Tsunade narrowed her eyes, if it involved the Kyuubi, she had to be suspicious. "Did he say anything else?" Naruto nodded curtly.

The Kyuubi was quiet now, but soft growls still vibrated in his cells.

"He said the snake's back." Tsunade paled.

"Oh my…" she muttered under her breath and leaned against her desk.

"_**Oi kid, tell her he has a new body."**_ The Kyuubi spoke, his voice imposing, menacing, pissed??

"Baa-chan, the Kyuubi's said he has a new body." Although he said this, Naruto was completely unaware of the topic at hand.

"Oh my…" the Hokage seemed to be at loss for words, and her skin was becoming paler and paler, she was starting to look like a ghost.

"Tsunade-baa-chan… are you-" Tsunade cut him off.

"Does he know who his body is?" Tsunade asked shakily, her tone fearful of the answer.

"_**It's her apprentice."**_ The Kyuubi growled, his eyes narrowed and his aura dangerous. Naruto gulped.

"It's… Sakura-chan." He whispered, to which Tsunade nearly fainted, her face showed shock, pain and agony.

"Oh my…" was all the Hokage could say at the moment.

* * *

**In the future, Wednesday, February 13****th**

Dull green eyes slowly fluttered open to face a dark sky filled with shining stars and a thin moon in first quarter.

She weakly sat up, her body feeling sore and tired. How many days had gone by since Orochimaru had taken over? She had no idea.

"You're awake." The same male, soft and gentle voice from before. She looked to where the voice came from to see the man from before sitting against a tree and looking up at the sky.

She looked around herself to see a lake, the moon and stars reflecting in it. She simply kept staring, admiring its beauty, of which she had been deprived for so long.

"How are you feeling?" she kept looking at the lake and tilted her head.

"Sore." Her voice was devoid of any kind of emotion. She looked to her left to see the man with a guilty look.

"Sorry 'bout that, I tried not to hurt you too much, but the bastard just wouldn't die without a fight." She nodded curtly and looked back at the water.

A serene silence fell between them, and she tried to remember something, anything. But nothing would come, just void things, faces and names, but no connections. She remembered a lot of things, but nothing about herself, not even her own name.

She lifted her hands in front of her face and simply looked at them, something told her she knew how to do something, but she had no idea what. The black dragon mark in her right arm caught her attention, what was it?

And this man, who saved her, who was he? She had no images of his face before now.

"Anou." She turned to the man, her face still blank. "Are you someone I know?" he tilted his head lightly, his hair falling to the side and revealing some of his hidden face. A smile adorned his features.

"No, I'm not someone you know." She nodded.

"Do you know who I am?" his smile slightly faded.

"You don't know?" she shook her head. She remembered waking up in darkness, Orochimaru, his words, being trapped inside a cage, but nothing else.

"Can I do something?" he raised a brow and tilted his head further. "Like jutsus."

"Oh." He mumbled and smiled again. "You can." He crawled closer to her. "When I fought the bastard he used your skills." She nodded.

"Is it something useful?" he nodded and took her left hand.

"It is." She tilted her head. "You can heal." She nodded and he lifted her hand up with a grin. "You can also break pretty much everything." He released her hand and sat down.

She looked back at the lake, his words sinking in. So she wasn't useless.

"I… can heal…" she whispered to herself. "But I don't remember how." The man turned to her.

"Close your eyes and just let it come to you." He had another gentle smile. She nodded curtly and did as he told, she closed her eyes and let her mind wander.

After a while she opened her eyes and looked at her hands, they were glowing green.  
"See, told ya it'd come!" he grinned. "You should heal yourself, so you don't feel sore anymore. Probably." She nodded and let her hands room over her body, healing and soothing.

A serene silence fell once again, and this time she let herself observe her saviour. Could she trust him? For the moment, she decided she could, since he _had _saved her.

"Ne, you don't remember your name?" she looked at him to see him leaning back on his hands and looking at the sky.

"No." he turned to her with a grin.

"Can I name you then?" she stayed silent for a while, until she hesitantly nodded. He moved and sat in front of her cross legged.

He looked her up and down, and then leaned his cheek on his right hand, his elbow resting on his knee.

"Etou… let's see…" he mumbled to himself.

As he thought she looked at the clothes she was wearing, black shinobi shoes, black pants, a white haori and a purple rope with a bow over her waist, holding the haori in place. Orochimaru's standard outfit, she couldn't say it was that bad, but the purple rope ruined everything.

"I know!!" she jumped a little with the man's sudden outburst, as she looked at him, he had a grin. "Your name'll be Hayuki!!" he exclaimed, not as loudly.

"Hayuki?" he nodded vigorously, his grin not leaving his face.

"Hai!!" he exclaimed. "'_Ha'_ from 'hana', because your hair's pretty and has the colour of a flower!!" he seemed proud of himself. "And '_yuki'_ because you're pretty like the snow!!" she tilted her head.

"Hayuki." She whispered, and a small smile appeared on her face.

"You like it??" she looked at his face and gave a nod, to which he cheered.

"How should I call you?" he tilted his head, a small smile still there.

"Senpai!"

"Senpai?" he nodded.

"Okay."

* * *

**Weeks earlier, Tuesday morning, January 22****nd**

There was no better way of saying it, the truth was, Tsunade was _pissed_. And maybe panicking a little, but mostly pissed. Royally pissed. Everyone in the Hokage's office knew it.

"What were you thinking?" her scream could be heard throughout the whole building. "Didn't you think that you should have told me? We sure as hell wouldn't fucking be in this catastrophic situation." She continued. The 2 adults gulped, Tsunade _was_ scary, and even scarier when she was pissed, and even worse when she was pissed _and _panicking.

The person she was talking to remained silent, waiting for her to continue, while the other 2 teens kept silent.

"Do you know the gravity of the situation?" she spoke, her tone still loud, and pissed, but not a scream. She sighed and sat down, containing the urge to break something and then drown herself in sake.

"Tsunade-sama." Kakashi spoke carefully. "Could you tell us _exactly _what's going on?" he, Yamato and the 2 silent teens had arrived a while after the person she had been yelling at had.

The woman shifted in her chair and looked at the copy ninja, and then at everyone else, except for Naruto, the others didn't know anything about the situation. She took a deep breath to calm her nerves, and then spoke.

"As you all know, all the teams are back." Kakashi nodded.

"If I am correctly informed, Hokage-sama, none found anything." Yamato spoke carefully, he did not want to anger the Hokage further.

"Naruto's team did." She took another deep breath.

"Actually, the Kyuubi did Tsunade-baa-chan." Naruto spoke calmly, composed.

"Yes, the Kyuubi did." She mumbled.

"If I may ask, what did they found?" Tsunade shifted her eyes to look at Sai, the one who had spoken.

"It seems…" she shot a glare at the other teen and then continued. "That Orochimaru is alive and has taken over a new body." All eyes turned to Sasuke, who, since he had entered the office, had not spoken a single word.

"It's Sakura-chan." Naruto whispered.

"How can you be sure?" Kakashi asked, his voice void.

"The Kyuubi told me." Silence fell, and everyone in the room was looking/glaring at the same person, Uchiha Sasuke.

"Now tell me, why did you not tell me he was still alive??" Tsunade hissed dangerously sweetly. He kept silent, his face blank. "Answer me damn it." she yelled.

"It did not seem important at the time." He spoke for the first time.

"Didn't seem important…" Naruto whispered, his head lowered, his fists clenched and shaking at his side.

"_**Hit him kid."**_ The Kyuubi growled. _**"He doesn't even fucking cares about her. Hit him, and hit him hard."**_ He continued.

"Didn't seem important." He lifted his head, and for the first time in weeks, he stared right into Sasuke's eyes. "Didn't seem important." His whole body was trembling. "HOW CAN THAT BASTARD NOT FUCKING BE IMPORTANT??" he yelled. And everyone was shocked to see Naruto in perfect control of his body, but his eyes being the Kyuubi's. "He fucking got Sakura-chan, how can it not be important." He walked closer to Sasuke, and as he spoke, his voice was deeper, more dangerous… the Kyuubi's.

"**If anything happens to her."** He grabbed Sasuke's collar. **"I'll make sure you won't see the sun again."** He growled menacingly and shoved Sasuke back.

"I'll never forgive you if she ends up hurt." His eyes returned to clear blue, and everyone around him was somehow surprised, Naruto was beginning to return to his usual self.

"I don't care about your forgiveness Naruto." Sasuke spoke, straightening himself, poker face staring blankly at everyone.

"What should we do Tsunade-sama?" Kakashi spoke, stopping the confrontation before it became too serious.

"We find him."

* * *

**Back to the future, Wednesday, February 13****th**

"You should sleep." She looked to her left to see him getting up. "I'll keep up guard." She watched him as he walked closer to the lake and then bent down.

There was something about him, it was familiar, but at the same time completely unknown. He was handsome, nice and gentle, his aura was warm and friendly, and was caring. But there was something else, something that was there in a really subtle way, only perceptible if one looked deeper into his aura, something imposing, eerie and dangerous, in that subtle layer of his aura, she could feel power, great and menacing power.

She looked at the sky one last time and then lay down and closed her eyes, sleep seemed really inviting.

* * *

**A few days later, still in the future, Monday, February 18****th**

They had been travelling fora few days now, and so far so good, but there was something he was longing to see, she was pretty, but he wanted to see her smile, a wholehearted smile.

He knew very well who she was, but if he told her, it would only confuse her, she had to remember by herself.

He openly admitted it, he was a criminal, but still… he liked to help once in a while, and getting the world free of Orochimaru was something anyone wouldn't oppose, the bastard should have died years ago, but now he was gone for sure, he made sure of that.

They were reaching a village, and, with the money he had recovered from the bastard, he was gonna let her buy new clothes, walking around with clothes from sound wasn't good, and the purple rope just ruined the outfit.

"Hayuki-chan." He called, and she looked back at him over her shoulder.

"Hai senpai?" he kinda liked her calling him senpai, just like he had ca- he cut his thoughts and focussed on the present.

"While I find us a place to stay, you can go and buy some new clothes!" she nodded and caught the small bag of money he threw her way. He was disappointed for not getting a smile from her.

As he watched her walk in front of him he pouted and crossed his arms over his chest. Here he was, actually showing his face to someone, and he couldn't even get said someone to smile. It was frustrating.

"_What would get her to smile?"_ he raked his brain for something, but nothing came. He knew who she was, she was popular, but he didn't know anything personal. Really frustrating.

"_Come on, there's gotta be something."_ Lost in his thought, he didn't even notice he had stopped, and that the pink haired girl was standing in front of him, looking curious and confused.

"Senpai, is something wrong?" he snapped from his thoughts and grinned sheepishly, crossing his arms behind his head.

"Nope, everything's fine. Just get yourself some cool clothes 'kay?" she tilted her head and gave a small smile while nodding.

"_Not good enough, I want a big, wholehearted, happy smile." _He resumed walking, still looking at her, his mind trying to find something.

When they reached the village half an hour later he gave up on trying to think of something for the day. Thinking was too tiring and was giving him a head ache.

"Let's meet at the central square in 2 hours." She nodded and each went their way.

* * *

**Back to the past, Friday, February 1****st**

He walked home at a calm pace, his face blank, and his mind in inner confront.

"_**You should have told them."**_

"_Will you shut up."_ It was enervating to have an inner that never stayed quiet and was always against you.

"_**Make me."**_

"_Don't push it."_

"_**You should have told them the same day you s-"**_

"_He would've hurt her."_

"_**That's not an excuse, if you had told them, maybe she would be here right now."**_

"_Instead of annoying the crap outta me, can you think of something productive?"_

"_**You'll have to say the truth someday, you know that if you wanna go with them you'll have to tell them."**_

"_You're not helping, I know what I have to do damn it, just shut the fucking up already."_It was seriously enervating, not only his inner-

"_**Ryuusuke."**_

…wouldn't shut up, but he was always blabbering and annoying him.

"_If I tell someone, then will you shut up?"_

"_**Maybe."**_ Sasuke grunted, his inner was a moron.

"_**I'm you moron, so you're actually insulting yourself."**_ Enervating.

"_Fine, I should tell them that I already knew Orochimaru had taken over, that I saw him in the Nara forest, that I couldn't attack him 'cause I didn't wanna hurt her and that it's all my fault. Happy now?"_

"_**You still have to tell someone."**_ Ryuusuke insisted.

"_I just told you, so shut up and leave me alone."_

Ryussuke glared at him and kept blabbering, but he simply ignored and kept walking home, he had finally managed to control the wind element, and he could just improvise when it came to fighting with it.

Ever since the meeting in her office, Tsunade had been giving him new assignments, like take dogs for a walk, clean the river, clean gardens, things he used to do as a genin. That was good.

For the past weeks, several ANBU teams had been sent to search Sakura, and each of them had come back empty handed. He needed to do something, he just couldn't leave her out there, being controlled by the bastard he had sealed himself, sealed so well that he didn't even remember he was still there.

He grunted again. He should have killed the bastard definitively, send him to hell for good, but he hadn't, and now it was the pink haired girl that was paying the consequences. He hated himself right now.

A voice deep down told him that he could just go search for her anytime, but he knew that if he did that, he couldn't come back again.

Life sucked right now.

* * *

**The future, Monday, February 18****th**

He waited for the pink haired to girl to come, he had found an inn where they would be staying, and was now sitting in the edge of the fountain in the central square of the village. It still hadn't been 2 hours, so she wasn't late, he was just early.

He waited patiently, eager to see the clothes she would buy, he was sure she would buy something nice. It wasn't that he liked her, they weren't even friends. But he _liked_ her, she made him feel human, not just some killing machine or a hired assassin, which is basically what shinobi are.

He could hear the girls that walked past him giggle and he could feel their eyes on him, after all he was a shinobi, he had to have keen senses, but they didn't call his attention, he actually didn't care about women. Not that he disliked them, he just never paid romantic or sexual attention to them, he just didn't. He talked to them, they were nice to talk to, but nothing else. Ever since his 'senpai', as he so keenly called the man, died, he had just closed himself up, but with this girl, she irradiated the same serene aura that his senpai did when they were alone and not on missions.

"Senpai." He smiled to himself, she was early too.

He looked down from the sky to look in front of him, and what he saw made him want to keep the image forever. In front of him stood the pink haired female wearing a baby blue kimono that reached her knees. The kimono had a baby blue obi, and both had white and silver leaves and cherry blossoms patterns, as if dancing in the wind. She wore matching baby blue ballerinas. Her hair was let down, reaching her shoulder blades, and on the right side of her face she had a mesh of pink hair tied in a baby blue ribbon. The kimono sleeves covered her arms and hands, and she was carrying a couple of bags with, he presumed, clothes, shoes and maybe some accessories.

"How do I look senpai?" his smile widened to a grin and he got up.

"You couldn't look better!!" he told her and put a strand of hair that was half covering her left eye behind her ear.

"Really?" he nodded and lightly poked her nose.

"You look beautiful Hayuki-chan!!" he was ssssoooooo pleased with himself, because the moment he finished his sentence, her eyes shone and sparkled and a wholehearted and happy smile adorned her face. And just like he knew she would, she looked even more beautiful when she smiled.

He grinned once again and took her bags, he may be a criminal, but he felt he could be himself near her, he felt he didn't have to act all controlled and composed, just himself.

The girls that had been ogling him were now glaring at the pink haired girl, that was oblivious to them. And he didn't care, right now, he wanted to help the girl, and at the same time, she, without even knowing it, was helping him.

"Let's go Hayuki-chan!!" she nodded, the happy smile remaining on her face as they walked side by side down the street towards the inn.

* * *

**The past, Saturday, February 2****nd**** [7 months and almost 3 weeks since Sasuke was judged**

Maybe in the past he would have never said it, not even thought about it, but he was glad he had siblings, because you see, it was a big help, a really big help so the council wouldn't nag him to death.

It was true, having siblings was helpful, because that way, they could do all the paper work, and he could go wherever he wanted to take care of his business without having the council nagging him. Having siblings was definitively helpful.

He entered the gates of Konoha and was greeted by the guards, which he politely greeted back.

Kankuro and Temari had stayed in Suna, because he had said so, taking care of the paper work and the council, while he was meeting the Hokage regarding a certain close friend of his.

He walked through the empty streets, because it was still 5:30 a.m., and calmly made his way to the Hokage tower.

As he got there, he made his way to the office, knowing that Tsunade was expecting him.

"C'mon Tsunade-baa-chan." He heard whining inside the office and instantly knew it was Naruto. He knocked twice and entered.

"Oh, Kazekage-sama." The Hokage greeted, he gave a curt nod.

"Tsunade-sama." He greeted back and then glanced around the office, to then raise a brow.

In the office stood Naruto, Yamato, Kakashi, Sai and Sasuke. Team reunion?

"I believe we have something to discuss." He spoke briefly.

"Yes, yes." Tsunade turned to Naruto. "I'll tell you one last time Naruto, I _am not_ sending everyone out, if he's out there, we have to keep our defences up." Naruto opened his mouth to speak, but shut it when Tsunade glared.

"Now, let's discuss what we're going to do." She looked around the office. "I believe you had something to tell me Uchiha." Gaara looked at the raven haired teen, who was standing against a wall, his face blank.

"Just like the Kyuubi can feel him, I can feel him too." He spoke briefly and in a void tone.

"_Now that is interesting."_ He mused as he watched the Uchiha.

* * *

**So?? how was it??**

**please tell me what you think!! I like knowing what you guys (and girls obviously) think about what I write!!**

**also, can anyone guess who the person who saved the pink haired girl is?? it's someone unexpected!!**

**I'll try to update quickly, and i still have to make a new chapter for my other fic, be my guest to read it!! (It's completly diferent from this one)**

**Oh... oh... i have something to ask everyone - 'Is this story getting better than when it started??'**

**well, hope everyone enjoyed!! as always, please review!!**

**Love you all, Kaori-chan!!**


	16. 16: Senpais feelings, having fun, search

**Hello my dear readers and reviewers, I'm sorry for taking so long to update, but school's been taking most of my time, and I honestly should be doing my chemistry report right now, but since I don't feel like doing it (I suck at doing reports, and chemistry isn't my favourite class, far from it), I'm here, satisfying my fans!!**

**I hope you all like this chapter, I really focussed on what 'senpai' (Sakura's saviour) thinks and feels, I know he should be a bad guy, but I wanna make him a good guy, so…**

**Please tell me what you think about it, I really like knowing what you guys (and girls) think!!**

**I already have a few ideas for my next chapter, but it'll take me a while to update, I have a lot of work to do for school, and I have to write a new chapter for The Secret Behind.**

**Anyway, I won't stall anymore, I only have one last request, please review people, I'd like to see my reviews reaching 100 with this chapter, it would make me very happy!!**

**You all know I don't own Naruto!!**

**

* * *

**

**Monday, February 18th**

It was the small things that no one seemed to notice anymore that usually made his day. Like a beautiful sunrise or sunset, the moon reflecting on a lake, a sakura tree in the middle of a clearing in spring, the simplest of things, nature itself.

He had learned to appreciate the world around him when he committed his worst sin, and since then, he valued the small things above life itself.

For instance, today, what was making his day was the smile on the pink haired girls face, it was a smile he liked to see, because it was wholehearted, happy and genuine, and it made his day. Had he been travelling with someone else, he would have to be all composed and serious, but with her, he could be himself, not someone others wanted him to be.

A smile, usually people didn't understand the meaning of a smile, because there are many kinds of smiles. There are sad smiles, apologetic smiles, guilty smiles and fake smiles, and there are also happy smiles, genuine ones, and so much more, but these days, people seemed to take a smile as a smile, no matter the true meaning behind said smile, it was _just_ a smile. For him, that point of view was wrong.

When someone smiles, it can mean a lot, they can be sad, hurt, happy, trying to hide something, trying to say something, and there were few people left in the world that actually paid attention anymore. People cared more about what they were wearing than about feelings, and it shouldn't be that way.

After he had committed the worst sin of his life, at first he had only cared about the power, but as time went by, the power stopped meaning anything, because he knew he would always have it, so he started paying attention to the world around himself, to the smallest of things, and it was those small things that made his day, because, as it goes _by doing small deeds we accomplish great things._

"This way Hayuki-chan!" he called, to which the pink haired girl nodded, that oh so genuine and wholehearted smile still adorning her features, and then turned to the street he had signalled, walking side by side with him.

A Shinobi should not feel. It's the most important rule of all in the shinobi world, yet, no one had ever managed to accomplish it completely, because everyone is born human, and its human nature to feel. Pain, happiness, anger, grief. Emotions are always present, even if a lot try to ignore them, repress them, they're always there.

She was a good example of just how much emotions were present. He knew for a fact that she was a powerful shinobi, he also knew she was one of those rare cases where an emotional person managed to deal with their feelings and become a shinobi. He knew that many people must have told her to quit, that she was to sentimental, not cut out to be a shinobi, but she had endured it all, fought with her emotions so they wouldn't interfere while on missions, and he would bet his most precious thing that, every time she came from a mission, she would cry, even if just inwardly.

He knew many people may have called her weak, pathetic, Orochimaru had tortured her with cruel words, but she was a fighter, she was strong, she was going to surpass Tsunade, he was certain, and she was going to become one of the greatest shinobi to ever be alive. Her team mates, her sensei, he was sure they all underestimated her at some point, but they shouldn't, she had the potential to become stronger than the 3 sannin together at their best, she just didn't let it all come out.

That gave him an idea, and his mind started plotting. He grinned to himself and looked at her through the corner of his eyes.

"Ne, Hayuki-chan." she looked at him with her head tilted to the side.

"What is it senpai?" she inquired. He decided that maybe he should organise his ideas better before doing what he was about to do, so he thought of a simple question that would allow him to see if she would be able to endure what he was plotting for her.

"Would you rather die protecting or live by giving up?"

* * *

**Chapter 16 – Her senpai's feelings, having fun and their search**

**Weeks earlier, Saturday, February 2****nd**

The tension in the Hokage's office could almost be cut by a knife. After a brief conversation, the Hokage had become silent and was looking outside. Everyone in the office was waiting for what she would say next.

"We are not sending everyone out there." The Hokage spoke, her tone void, and she kept looking outside.

Naruto was about to speak, but Kakashi put a hand on his shoulder, when the blond looked at his sensei, this one shook his head and Naruto looked down.

"I'll allow only 3 teams in the maximum, and it will be teams of 2, no more than that, and no less either." She finally turned around to face them, and the Hokage hadn't been this serious in a long time.

"May I ask who you will send Hokage-sama?" the Kazekage spoke. The woman shifted her gaze to him before answering.

"I'll send Naruto, since the Kyuubi can help." Gaara nodded. "Sai will go with him." She looked at the mentioned people, who gave her a nod.

"Then, since you offered to help, I'd like to send Kakashi with you." The kazekage nodded, and so did Kakashi.

"And finally I'll send Yamato and Sasuke." The last 2 nodded, well, at least Yamato did, Sasuke just stayed quiet.

"Do you have anything to say about this?" Gaara shook his head.

"Only that we should start from where Naruto's team found something." The Hokage nodded.

"You'll leave tonight, and once you reach the fight scene, break up."

"Hai." Everyone cooed.

"Dismissed." And then everyone started getting out of the office, only Sasuke stayed.

"I presume you have something else to tell me." The Hokage narrowed her eyes, he didn't even try to sound polite.

"While you're out of the village, you won't be working." She stated. "Once you return, you will work the time you were out."

"So basically, if I stay out 2 months, I'll be working 2 extra months." The Hokage narrowed her eyes further.

"Basically, yes." He gave a curt nod and left the office.

"Damn brat." She muttered and then took her sake from the drawer to her right, she was certain the council was going to nag her to no end when they knew about this.

* * *

**Weeks later, Tuesday, February 19****th**

When he got up, the girl in the other bed was still sleeping. When he had rented the room, he had asked a room with 2 beds, he figured he wouldn't spend as much money, and sharing a room wasn't that bad, it's not like he was gonna attack her or anything, which he wasn't.

She was sleeping peacefully, and he wondered what she was dreaming about. Was it a dream about herself? About what Orochimaru had made her go through? Was it about the last few days? He was curious, but he kept that curiosity to himself and walked to the bathroom, her dreams were personal, they were hers to know, and to tell if she felt comfortable to do so.

He decided to take a quick shower, and so he did. When he got out of the shower, a few minutes later, he knew she was awake, mainly because he heard light footsteps inside the room. He quickly dried himself and got dressed, then fixed his hair and brushed his teeth.

As he saw his reflection he grinned childishly, he knew he should be serious, everyone expected him to be serious, but being serious simply wasn't in his nature. He had always been the most childish, clumsy, goofy and reckless of the family.

He could still remember his brother looking down, his arms crossed over his chest, one hand rubbing his temples, the fingers of his free hand tapping his side and his foot taping the floor while he mumbled _"Why does my aniki has to be so childish" _when something happened. He also remembered that each time that happened, he would come to stand next to his otouto, a grin on his face, and then he would jump over his brother's back, grin still in place, and tell him to relax and stop worrying. His otouto would always end up rolling his eyes with a sigh and a smile.

His grin faded, and he looked down at the sink of the bathroom, of everyone in his family, the person he missed the most was his brother.

He shook his head, he shouldn't be remembering the past.

The image of a blond man in the exact same pose as his brother came into his mind. His senpai, he missed him too, it was like having his brother next to him again, but it was someone else, someone that would beat the crap outta him every time he did something stupid. He laughed to himself, deep down, he knew, he just knew that he pissed his senpai off on purpose, because after he beat him up, if there wasn't anyone else around, the blond man would smile, that smile he used to get from his brother, and it was a routine, because he missed his brother, and now he missed his senpai too, and there was no one else that could fill the void in his soul, even if just barely. The world was so empty, so lonely.

He felt a lump forming in his throat, and he knew that if he kept it going he was gonna end up crying, and he didn't want to, because he shouldn't, because he couldn't let his past get the best of him, and so, to free his mind of the past, he acted on instinct, he did something that he knew always worked, that always took him out of his memories. He pushed his fist back, and then slammed it on the mirror in from of him, making the mirror break in small pieces and fall to the floor. Pain.

Seconds later the door of the bathroom opened to reveal a worried looking pink haired kunoichi.

"What happened senpai?" she questioned, and he could _feel_ the concern in her voice, it engulfed him like a tsunami wave.

He stood there, his head looking down at the sink, his fist still on the broken mirror, his knuckles digging in the broken shards of glass, blood slowly running down his hand and dripping into the sink. He truly was an idiot.

"Senpai?" she was starting to feel scared. And that made him snap.

He lifted his head and looked at her with a childish grin, his left hand, that wasn't injured, scratching the back of his head, his right one on the sink.

"I'm sorry Hayuki-chan, I didn't meant to scare you." He saw her sigh in relief and walk closer to him.

"You're childish senpai." She mumbled and took his injured hand. He stood silent, watching as she focussed on his wound and healed him, taking the small shards of glass from his knuckles gently and then letting her green chakra heal the wound.

"What happened senpai? Is everything ok?" she asked looking up at him, her eyes worried. He grinned childishly.

"Well, you see… it's… well…" Damn it, why was he still not able to answer such a simple question? It had always been his brother who managed to come up with good excuses. "I didn't like the mirror!!" great excuse, he felt like hitting himself, but he grinned sheepishly, and saw her cross her arms in front of herself, her head lowered, one hand came up to massage her temples and her foot began tapping the floor.

"You're so childish senpai… so childish.' She mumbled and he couldn't help but smile. Maybe there was still someone that could fill the void. He walked closer to her and ruffled her hair, he guessed that jumping on her back would be hurting her. And he spoke the words that only those who understood him, worried, _cared_ would hear from him.

"Don't worry 'bout it and relax, it's not like I blew up the room!!" he grinned sheepishly again, and he heard her sigh, and he knew she rolled her eyes, and then she looked up with a smile, that smile that only his brother and senpai would give him. And he was glad, because somehow, the world didn't seem so lonely anymore.

He took her hand, seeing she was already dressed (baby blue capris, a white spaghetti strap top and a small white jacket, with sleeves that covered her hands and baby blue ballerinas) and then he started dragging her away from the room.

"C'mon Hayuki-chan, I'll buy us a cake!!" he cheered (like Naruto would cheer before going to eat ramen.) and the girl giggled, letting herself be dragged away.

"You truly are childish senpai!!" she said while giggling, and he just grinned wider. He didn't mind being childish, he never had.

* * *

**Weeks earlier, Friday, February 8th**

Word was spreading fast, and Kakashi didn't like it. Word that Orochimaru was still alive shouldn't be spreading so fast. He gritted his teeth, it was as if Orochimaru was doing it on purpose, showing himself so everyone would know he was back.

And word that he had plans to join the Akatsuki again was also spreading fast, and that was even worse, because if he joined Akatsuki, in Sakura's body, it would be a disaster for everyone.

He and Gaara were currently on a village near the Rain city, Naruto and Sai had gone to the Grass country side, and Sasuke and Yamato had gone to the other side of the Rain country, where neutral territory stood.

He sighed and looked at the Kazekage, that was doing a great job not being noticed, his gourd had been sealed in a scroll, and his kanji mark was well hidden under shinobi face painting, said paint being the same shade as his skin.

"What do you think about this?" he quietly asked the red haired diplomat. Said boy glanced at the silver haired man and sighed.

"It's bad." He replied curtly. Kakashi nodded, it certainly was bad, Orochimaru being alive, and wanting to join Akatsuki, yup, really bad.

"Maybe we should ask around?" Gaara pondered on those words.

"I agree." He approved with a nod.

* * *

**Elsewhere, somewhere in the Grass country**

Naruto looked around and ran his hands through his blond spikes in frustration.

"This is so…. Huh." Sai raised a brow, sure, he was getting frustrated of only finding dead ends, but at least he wasn't in the village, stressing over what others were doing.

"Let's ask around, maybe someone knows something more specific." Naruto looked at the artist-nin and sighed.

"_**Do it kid, maybe someone knows something. He's been here, but I can't figure out where he went."**_ Naruto sighed again, the Kyuubi wasn't as all mighty as everyone made him seem, not that he was complaining.

He nodded at Sai and they walked into a bar. The bar was filled with shinobi, and the bartender, as soon as he saw them, raised a brow, looking at them suspiciously.

They sat at the counter, and ordered water and dango, eating something wouldn't hurt, they had been searching all day.

"What are you kids doing here?" the bartender asked, suspicious of their presence. Sai raised a brow of his own, while Naruto looked the man up and down.

"Why do you care old man?" Naruto snickered and took a dango to his mouth. "We're searching a friend of ours, we haven't seen her in a while." Since when was Naruto such a good liar??

"A friend??" Naruto shrugged. Since when was the self proclaimed Hokage so casual??

"Yeah, she's got pink hair." The bartender, once again, raised a brow.

"We believe she was travelling with another friend of ours, he has long black hair and yellow eyes." Sai added, with Orochimaru, nothing was certain, he could be travelling with her body, or have already used one of his creepy jutsus to cover her body up, so it would seem it was really him. It was disturbing.

"Yellow eyes you say?" Naruto nodded, trying hard to act composed and casual, it was never his thing, but if he had to, he could.

"There was a guy, he had these weird eyes, and he certainly was an idiot, he made himself seem all high and mighty."

"Do you remember where he went?" Sai asked, fighting the urge to get the answer he wanted by using his ANBU training.

"I think he said he was travelling to the Rain country, but I'm not sure." Naruto didn't lose any time.

"Thanks old man." He exclaimed and turned to Sai. "C'mon Sai-teme." And they were out the door, the money they had slammed in the counter still trembling in the counter. The bartender blinked, that was weird.

* * *

**Elsewhere, neutral territory west from the rain country**

They had been travelling for a few days now, and so far, there were a lot of dead ends, and not so many good clues as to where, exactly, Orochimaru was.

"Do you know where he could be?" they were currently questioning a man around his 40's, who had told them he had heard about someone with Orochimaru's description.

"Not exactly, but I heard he was heading to the Rain country a few days ago when I was in the Grass country." The man replied. "I don't know anything else about him."

"Thank you." Yamato thanked and they started to walk away.

"Rain." Sasuke mused. "The bastard's planning to join the Akatsuki again." And suddenly it all made sense, when he had seen the bastard, it had been in the Nara forest, where 2 Akatsuki had been defeated, where he could get his hands on one of the Akatsuki rings.

"Why do you think that?" he glanced at the older man and then back at the street they were walking on.

"What else is there in Rain that would attract Orochimaru?" he glanced at the older man again. "Orochimaru always wants something to satisfy his greed, and what better than Akatsuki now that Sound is being controlled by Konoha and Suna?" Yamato nodded, getting his point.

"I see." He mused. "Then let's go." Sasuke nodded, the sooner he found his Sakura the bet- wait wait wait.

"_Wait, where the hell did that come from? Since when is she 'mine'?"_ he was confused with himself, but he kept his well schooled blank face on, leaving that though to think about it later.

* * *

**Weeks later, Tuesday, February 19****th**

She giggled when he pouted.

"C'mon Hayuki-chan, it'll be fun." He whined and tugged on her hand harder.

"It's a playground senpai, it's for small children." She shot back, and then he let go of her, pouting and crossing his arms over his chest, then turning her back to her.

She tilted her head, and suddenly she felt heavy, and sad.

"Senpai?" she called, but he ignored her. She took a step forward and touched his shoulder. "Senpai?" she heard him sniff, and when he looked at her, she blinked, and felt guilty.

When she touched his shoulder and called him, he looked at her with a childish pout and puppy dog eyes. He saw the guilty look she had.

"Can we go?" he whined, and he knew he had won. She sighed and then answered.

"Fine, we can go senpai." As soon as she ended he was grinning and spinning her around, his arms holding her waist firmly so nothing bad would happen.

"You'll see, it's gonna be fun!!" he exclaimed, letting her go, and then took her hand and started dragging her to the playground he had seen when they had arrived to the village.

He didn't care it was for kids, it was fun, and he liked to have fun, he wanted her to have fun, because he had worried her that morning and he felt bad about it, so he had to make it up to her.

When they got to the playground, a few kids were playing in the sand, their mother's watching over them, and as he glanced at the pink haired girl, he saw her looking at the women, something like embarrassment in her face.

He stopped when he reached the swings, and then he sat her down on one. She looked up at him, and he grinned, then walking to stand behind her, and then he started pushing her lightly.

At first he knew she was embarrassed, but then he started pushing her harder, and she started giggling, and having fun, like he had intended, and he was glad!

The women there were looking at them reprovingly, but he couldn't care less, they didn't understand, they couldn't understand, neither how he felt, neither how she felt.

He knew that he needed these simple things to keep living, it was childish, but it was the truth, and he was sharing his childishness with her, showing her, even if he didn't say anything, that the small things were what mattered the most, and he knew, the moment she smiled, that she understood what he was trying to say, to show.

"Are you having fun Hayuki-chan?" she was still giggling when she looked over her shoulder and nodded.

"Hai!!" he grinned, proud of himself.

"See, I told you!!" she kept giggling and jumped from the swing, then running behind him and making him seat on the swing she had previously been on. She then walked back behind him and started pushing him, and he couldn't help to, in around 2 years, feel happy, he had found someone that understood, that cared, and for him, that was rare.

"It's your turn senpai!!"

* * *

**Around a week earlier, Wednesday, February 13****th**

The 6 of them had reached Rain, and met there, and after a day, they had concluded that Orochimaru wasn't there anymore, and all the rumours that had been spreading, had suddenly stopped. It was suspicious.

He narrowed his eyes, and, seeing his team mates doing the same, he was the first one to act, Sharingan activated, and with speed that the bare eye couldn't follow.

The poor nin never knew what hit him until he was pinned to a tree, his hand around the jounin's throat, his eyes void, but scaring the hell out of the nin.

"I have a few questions." He spoke, and the rain-nin choked. "And if you want to live, you'll answer." The nin nodded, and he loosened his hold on the man's throat, but only so he could speak. His team mates were still hiding in the trees.

"What do you know about Orochimaru, and make it brief." The nin nodded and choked again.

"He managed to get a body and wanted to join Akatsuki."

"_Just like I suspected."_ He mused to himself.

"What did Akatsuki do?" the man looked nervous, so he glared at him, and he could swear the man squeaked.

"Word came out that Leader sent a member to eliminate him." Sasuke tilted his head lightly. "I don't know who though." The man added quickly.

"Where did they go? Orochimaru and the one that's gonna eliminate him." The man choked again.

"River country I think." Sasuke raised a brow, as if asking why. "Grass doesn't particularly like us, so the River country would be the best choice, since fights are not allowed in neutral territory and the Fire country is trying to eliminate Akatsuki." Sasuke nodded once and let the man fall to the ground. He then walked away, disappearing in the shadows.

"So?" it was Gaara who spoke.

"Akatsuki wants Orochimaru eliminated, it seems they went to the river country." The Kazekage nodded.

"I would propose we break up in teams of 3, since we have less to search, one team would go by the west and the other by the east routs." Kakashi proposed.

"Let's just go Kakashi-sensei." Naruto mumbled, he wasn't comfortable being here.

"Naruto will go with Gaara and me. Sai and Sasuke will go with Yamato. Any arguments?" there were none. "Then, Yamato's team will go west, and mine will go west.

"Hai."

* * *

**Around 2 weeks later, Saturday, February 23****rd**

"Are you ok Hayuki-chan?" he asked, after organizing his ideas he had started 'training' her (he had started 3 days ago to be precise, in the 20th), and right now he knew she was exhausted.

"I'm fine senpai." She said smiling. He let out a sigh, even if she was dying, she still said she was fine.

"You sure?" he felt her nod against his shoulder, and he let the subject drop. At least she had let him carry her piggyback style.

"What do you wanna eat?" he asked when the village came into sight and the forest started fading away.

"Something warm." He heard her mumble against his shoulder, she really was exhausted, tomorrow he had to go easy on her.

"Ok." He replied softly, and as he walked into the village he knew she was asleep, and he could feel her breath on the crook of his neck.

As he walked down the street towards the inn, almost all the girls he walked by glared at the girl he was carrying.

"_Stupid girls."_ His brother or senpai would have hit him. "_They think we're a couple."_ He mentally laughed, from the outside, it would very much seem they were a couple, but he knew better. He wasn't in love with her, nor she with him. They were just… close to each other… like siblings…

Now that he thought about it, he was getting too attached to her, like he had been too attached to his brother and to his senpai. He was doing something he shouldn't, and he knew that there were 3 possible endings for this situation.

The first was the worst, when she got her memories back, she would hate herself for befriending someone like him, run away, never talk about what happened again, forget about it, move on, and he would be alone… again.

The other was less dramatic, when she got her memories back, she would just run away, never talk about what happened, keep it a secret, everything would be forgotten, and he would be alone… again, but at least she wouldn't hate herself.

The last one was too perfect, and he knew it was the less probable to happen. When she would get her memories back, she would run away, think about what happened, they would keep friends, she wouldn't hate herself, and he wouldn't be alone anymore.

He was sure that the last one wouldn't happen, he was sure he would end up alone in the end, and he would never be able to talk to her again, unless they were fighting.

He sighed and readjusted her so he could carry her better, there were things he could never stop doing, no matter how hard he tried, like befriending people he shouldn't and let them fill the void, only to feel alone and empty in the end.

He shook his head and cut his thoughts short, no matter the ending, he was going to enjoy the now, teach her how to use her inner strength.

His brother would be proud of him, his brother had always been gentle, ready to help, while he had been egoistic, but his brother had changed him, and deep down, he was glad.

He cut his thoughts short when he heard her mumble something, and he couldn't help but smile.

"…stop reading that pervert book sensei…" he didn't know if she would remember her dreams, but she was starting to remember, he hoped that he could at least teach her everything he had in mind before she remembered everything. For once, he wanted to do something good, even if nobody would ever know, because he wasn't telling anyone, and he was sure she wouldn't tell anyone either.

* * *

**I did this chapter listening to The Gazette and Greenday!! (why am I telling you this again??)**

**Anyway, forgive my randomness!!**

**Isn't that little scare with a GO written on it inviting?? C'mon people, who know you want to click it and write a good review, ne?? I know you do, so don't be shy!!**

**XD lol, I sure am random!!**

**Love you all my beloved fans, Kaori-chan!!**

**I'll update as soon as I can!!**


	17. 17: Aniki, encounter and feelings

**I'm sorry mina-san, for not updating faster, but i've been having a lot of school stuff to do, and also this slight block of ideas...**

**anyway, i hope you all like this chapter, i worked really hard to make it, it was like, writting, erasing, writting, erasing some more and rewritting...**

**to my dear reviewers, thank you a lot, you inspire me to keep this going!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, only this plot line!**

**please enjoy, and please review!!**

**

* * *

**

**Thursday, February 28th**

She watched as he ate his dinner methodically. Most people would just shove the food in their mouths, munch sloppily and then swallow, only to repeat the process, but him, he wasn't in a rush. He took his time, separating the food in front of him in categories, and then eating calmly. He took small pieces to his mouth, slowly munched and then swallowed calmly. He enjoyed his food. For some reason she did the same thing, as if it was a habit, maybe it was.

Their dinner was rice, tempura and some sushi. For the past week she had been learning new jutsus. But not only that, also how to take advantage of jutsus and new fighting techniques.

Something she had noticed was, when they were training, he seemed to be a complete different person, he was still himself, but more serious and focussed, and at the same time caring, worried and always goofin' around.

"You know senpai." He lifted his gaze to her and tilted his head. "You're a really good sensei." A smile played on his lips. "But I don't consider you my sensei."

"Then what do you consider me?" she looked down and put a finger over her lips, something she had found out she did every time she was thinking.

"Well…" she paused and looked at him. "How old are you senpai?" he tilted his head and raised a brow. "Just so I don't say anything stupid!" she grinned childishly and he chuckled.

"Well…" he paused, as if counting. "I guess I'm 23." He concluded after a few seconds. She nodded.

"Then I'd say you're my aniki!" she gave him one of her most wonderful smiles.

At her words he just stared at her. Sure, he knew they had become close, closer than they should, but for her to consider him her older brother, he didn't know what to say, what to do, how to react.

"Senpai? Did I offend you?" he shook his head.

"No. No, it's just…" she had her head tilted in confusion, and he had no idea what to say. "It's been a long time since someone called me that." He mumbled after a while, his eyes looking outside. She nodded.

"I didn't know." She whispered. He knew she was thinking she had offended him, but she really hadn't, it was just that the word brought back memories, it was nostalgic, but at the same time, it was nice.

"It's nice." He suddenly said, and he knew she was confused. "Hearing it again, it's nice." He faced her and smiled, his hand reached up and put a strand of her hair behind her ear. "So you can call me aniki if you feel like it!" he kept smiling, and a smile adorned her face too.

"Hai!" silence fell and they resumed eating their lunch, the silence being comfortable.

* * *

**Chapter 17 – Aniki, encounter and feelings**

**Around 2 weeks earlier, Friday, February 15****th**

The night was chilly, and the scene before their eyes just made it worse. What used to be a forest, was now a huge clearing, having craters, broken trees, burned ones, holes in the ground, etc, all in all, it was a war scenario.

"_**He's been here kid, but he never left."**_ The Kyuubi growled, and Naruto knew there was something he was hiding.

They had all met up in this clearing, and the sight wasn't something they were expecting.

"Someone killed him." Sasuke stated, his Sharingan eyes narrowing and looking at what was in front of them.

"The Kyuubi said the same." Naruto confirmed, and they all looked down, already mourning for their friend, except for the Uchiha, who couldn't bring himself to believe that she was dead, because she just couldn't be. Who would save him then?

He walked further into the clearing until he was on the other side, looking at a half destroyed tree, where blood could be seen with the Sharingan.

He lifted his hand and let his fingers trail the blood, it was recent, 2 days tops, and some still stayed in his fingers. He brought his fingers up, close to his face, and the moment he sniffed, he knew it was hers, from what he could see in the scene, she hadn't lost too much blood, which was good. But if she wasn't dead, where was she??

"Ne, Sasuke-teme-" he turned to Naruto and spoke, not letting the blond nin finish.

"She's alive." The mourning face Naruto had brightened and he walked closer to the raven haired nin, holding his collar.

"Are you sure Sasuke?? Are you sure??" he asked desperately, gripping his collar.

"I'm sure." Naruto trembled, and his eyes held blind determination.

"Then let's find her and bring her back." Sasuke gave a curt nod.

* * *

**Weeks later, Monday, March 3****rd**

It had been exactly 20 days since they were together, it wasn't that long, but somehow, in the 9 days he had been training her, he had managed to teach her a lot of what he wanted her to know. She was a very fast learner, she understood everything the first time he explained, and she managed to memorize all the seals he taught her without confusing them with others. She was what most people would call, a perfect student.

He wanted to teach her everything he knew, but he could feel the time running out, he knew he wouldn't be able to teach it to her, but he still hoped he could. Although his gut feelings were usually right.

He had told her to wait for him in the village, he wanted to give her something, he just had to go get it. And so he had, he had woken up early, she had still been asleep, but he had told her the previous day he would be gone the whole morning, and that he would be back after lunch.

So far, so good, he had already gotten what he wanted and was about to reach the village, but he had the feeling something was about to happen.

* * *

**In the village**

She sat on the edge of the fountain in the central square of the village looking at the sky. The day was warm, there were no clouds, and the sun warmed her skin. She giggled when a small golden sparrow landed on her shoulder, it seemed sparrows really liked her.

"Hello little guy!" the sparrow chirped and let her pet him over the head. She smiled, she still didn't remember anything about herself, but she really liked animals. The sparrow chirped again and leaned his head in her cheek, then he moved on her shoulder and spread his wings, to then fly away. She kept smiling, nature was just so beautiful.

Since 'aniki' had told her he'd be back after lunch, she had let herself sleep in, and then she had walked around the village, and while she had done that, she had brought some shinobi clothes, might as well be prepared.

She looked back at the sky, she had been having flashes while she slept, mainly of when she was a child, but she didn't remember much, just a boy, older than her, with spiky raven black hair and onyx eyes, a gentle and playful smile. She tried to remember his name, but she had no luck, yet, she had the feeling she had dreamt about him and had said his name in her dream, but now she couldn't remember, maybe it'd come to her, after all, aniki had told her not to force herself, just let it come by itself.

So she dropped the subject, she'd remember it in due time.

She heard someone scream, and the blabber of the villagers stopped.

"SAKURA-CHAN." It was a boy, screaming someone's name. She looked down from the sky and saw a blond teen, his eyes a deep blue sky and glittering with unshed tears. He screamed the girl's name again, and started running towards her. She looked around to see if someone was meeting the boy, but everyone seemed confused. When she looked back at the boy he was reaching the fountain.

"Sakura-chan." This time it wasn't a scream, it was almost a whisper, and then she was being pulled up to her feet and hugged tightly, the boy whispering how he had missed her and how he was so worried about her. But she couldn't understand, she didn't know him, she didn't knew anyone for the matter.

"I'm sorry, you must be confused." She spoke politely and tried to break free, but he just loosened his hold so he could look at her.

"How can you say that Sakura-chan." She gave him an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not that Sakura person." She saw a few tears leave his eyes.

"Sakura-chan, don't you know me?? It's me, Naruto, you have to remember." she almost choked as he hugged her tightly, almost breaking her thorax.

"I'm sorry, I don't know who you are. Can you please let go?" he obeyed but grabbed her arms.

"How can you not remember Sakura-chan." He started shaking her frame. "We were all so worried, you just disappeared, how can you not remember?" she was getting scared, was she supposed to know this person personally?

"Please let me go." She whimpered and looked around, the villagers were just ignoring the scene and looking away. She looked further and saw a group of 5 approaching them.

Something in her head started feeling as if it would explode when she saw the 2 raven haired boys of the group, one with raven spiked hair and onyx eyes, the other with black hair and black eyes, both with poker faces.

Some tears started to fall down her cheeks, it hurt so much.

"I'm sorry." It seemed to be the only thing she could say, and her head was hurting more and more, and the blond teen kept shaking her, and yelling, and she just wanted to get away, but she seemed to be unable to move.

She could only cry and whimper in pain.

* * *

The moment he landed on the roof where he could see the central square of the village he narrowed his eyes, anger boiling inside as he clenched his fists. She was there, being shaken by Uzumaki Naruto, crying and whimpering, and he knew she was in pain. She was supposed to remember at her own pace, not being shaken into pain by her friends. He also saw the Kazekage, the Copy-ninja, Yamato, as they called him, Sai, the ex-Root, and Uchiha Sasuke, the survivor.

He shouldn't show himself to them, but no one, and he meant **no one** hurt the ones he cherished, and that meant **NO ONE**.

So, he moved, and the next second he was behind the obnoxious blond teen, his right hand at the back of his neck, his right one fisted at his side.

His fingers tightened around the blonde's neck and he knew the poor kid shivered in fear and stopped, he couldn't say he didn't understand why, his aura irradiated the power and murderous intent that usually couldn't be perceived from him. He also knew that the group of 5 behind them had stopped dead in their tracks.  
"Back. Off." He hissed in a dangerously eerie whisper. The blond nin shivered again and the moment he knew he wasn't gripping the pink haired girl anymore, he threw him back by the neck.

Naruto stumbled in his feet until he finally fell on his bottom at Sasuke's and Sai's feet, his eyes wide in shock, fear and sadness.

He looked at his imoutto, because she was exactly like a little sister to him, to see her still crying and whimpering, her hands held together near her heart.

He reached his hand up and took a step forward, his hand cupped her cheek and with his thumb he cleaned her tears while his other hand reached up to clean her other cheek.

"You ok Hayu-chan?" she looked up at his eyes and let out a low sob, even if she told him she was fine, he wouldn't have believed her, her eyes were like an open book, and he could see her pain.

"…aniki…" she whimpered in a whisper and let herself fall forward into him, burying her face in his chest and gripping his shirt in her hands.

"I'm here." He whispered and hugged her, she didn't deserve the pain.

"How can you not remember. EVEN THE TEME CAME." Naruto screamed, having gotten up to his feet. The pink haired girl whimpered and leaned more into him. He gritted his teeth, why couldn't the kid juts leave her alone. "And who the hell are you, you bastard?" he let out a low groan, just great. He glanced back so he could barely see the group and glared at them all.

"Leave her alone." He hissed dangerously. "And stay away." He noticed Sasuke had his Sharingan eyes narrowed, Sai was almost glaring while Yamato and Kakashi were looking down. The Kazekage was glaring murderously, and Uzumaki was glaring, his fist clenched at his sides and trembling.

He turned his attention to the girl in his arms and cupped her cheek, making her look at him.

"Let's get out of here ok?" she nodded and her hands tightened on his clothes.

"I'm scared." She whimpered, and he couldn't help but lean his forehead against hers and close his eyes.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you." When he opened his eyes he let a small smile grace his lips, she wasn't crying anymore. His aura also softened and the eeriness and darkness of it disappeared, she just had that effect on him.

He noticed the bags at her feet and, with one hand, grabbed them, while with the other he did a hand seal. He looked back one last time to see the group, Naruto running towards them, trying to catch them, but it was too late, the next second they were completely gone in a twirl of small purple petals.

* * *

Naruto fell on his knees, tears streaming down his face.

"She was here, I had her in my arms." He spoke through the tears. "I had her. Sakura-chan." He let the tears fall onto the ground, not caring that everyone was staring at him.

"Naruto." He shook his head as he heard his sensei's voice, he had her in his arms, and now she was gone again.

"Morron." He looked back and glared at the Uchiha survivor.

"She was here teme, and now she's gone." He screamed and got up to his feet, still glaring at Sasuke. "And she's with that guy, and now we may never find her again." He was now holding Sasuke's collar. "Do you have any idea how painful it is?" Sasuke shoved him away.

"Back off Dobe." Sasuke narrowed his eyes with the next comment, that came from the ex-Root member.

"Why would he care about her? He just came because he didn't want to do his job in the village." He twitched and lowered his head, his bangs shielding his eyes.

"Shut up idiot." That came from Gaara directed at Sai.

"Shove it." Sai answered back.

"Stop it, we won't g anywhere just arguing." That was Kakashi, and everyone did shut up.

"What do we do now Kakashi-senpai." Yamato asked, his voice shaking a little.

"We send the Uchiha home and go find her." At Sai's comment he shoved his hands in his pockets and turned away from them.

"I'll go alone." He muttered between clenched teeth, who were they to talk like they knew him? They had no idea of how much he blamed himself, of how much he wanted her back, of how he felt and how he hated himself for what was happening.

"Get back here Sasuke." he looked back at his former sensei and raised a brow.

"I'll go back when I'm done." He kept walking away from them, and when he heard steps and a 'get back here teme' he did a hand seal and disappeared in a twirl of black smoke. He would find her and he would bring her back, or his name wasn't Uchiha Sasuke.

* * *

**Days later, Friday, March 7****th**

After that little encounter in the village, he'd gotten everything they had and they had moved away, they were now in a village near the ocean in the south of the River Country.

It was currently the middle of the night, and he was looking at the ceiling. Ever since the encounter in the other village, the pink haired girl had been having constant headaches and was always waking up in the middle of the night, sweating, trembling, crying and sometimes moaning in pain or even screaming. He always stayed up, watching over her and making sure that, if she woke up troubled, he was there to calm her down.

Since yesterday, she had asked him to do what he was doing now, she said it made her feel safe, and he believed her, because she was sleeping peacefully, mumbling something once in a while, but sleeping peacefully, and he knew he should be sleeping as well, but he couldn't stop thinking about what happened next. What should he do now? He had no idea, he hadn't counted on incidents like previously.

So, there he was, laying on his back, staring at the ceiling, his new found little sister snuggled against his side, her head on his chest, her right hand next to her face, her left arm over his waist, his left arms wrapped around her waist in a protective manner. He could hear her even breathing, her left hand fisted over his T-shirt (even if he did consider her a sister, he wasn't just gonna sleep half naked with a 17 year old), and her torso pressed against his side (and no, he wasn't thinking about dirty things, he wasn't a pervert).

He looked down and looked at her, she looked peaceful, and he was glad that his presence gave her the peace and safeness she needed to sleep like this.

Leaning his head against hers he sighed, he should really get some sleep, but he couldn't, for some unknown reason, he couldn't. It's not that he didn't want to, he was tired, but he couldn't.

"…mama…" she whimpered lowly and he felt some tears fall on his T-shirt. He frowned, that's why he couldn't sleep, if he did she may wake up troubled and he may not notice, and he didn't want that to happen.

"…papa…" she whimpered again, more tears sliding down he face. He shifted his position and hugged her, one of his hands running over her hair.

"You're safe, I'm here." He whispered and felt her snuggle closer.

"…aniki…" he smiled and closed his eyes, even if he couldn't sleep, just soothing her while she slept was good enough for him.

* * *

**Days later, Monday, March 10****th**

He walked through the forest calmly, he could feel her, her fragrance, it was so unique, unmistakable and addictive that he just couldn't miss it.

Her scent mixed with the smell of the ocean, and he knew he was getting closer.

He didn't care that he had left everyone behind, even if they reported it to the Hokage, he didn't care, he needed his sanity back, and his sanity had pink hair and bright emerald green eyes.

A few more steps and he stopped, having reached a cliff. He could see the forest below and then, vaguely, far away, the ocean.

For some strange reason, when they had seen her in the village, his seal had pulsed, as if there was a connection between him and her, as if they were magnets. He supposed it was because of the seal she had, since it had been his, that must have been the reason.

That's how he knew where to go, but no one but him knew that, he wasn't about to tell it to everyone.

* * *

**Days earlier, Saturday, March 8****th**

Onyx/purple eyes fluttered open to come face to face with a pillow. He blinked a couple of times, the last thing he remembered, he had been hugging the pink haired girl, not alone in the bed.

"Morning!" came a cheerful voice from behind him. He quickly turned around to see his little sister sitting in the other bed in the room, peeling apples. She was smiling.

"Morning." He sat up on the bed and looked around, everything was in place, no enemy chakra patters nearby, everything was fine, but it seemed to be around 1 p.m., he shouldn't be asleep so late.

"You were so peaceful while sleeping that I didn't wake you up." She said with a childish grin, he looked back at her and tilted his head, she was extending the plate with small apple slices to him.

"Thanks Hayu-chan." He took the plate and put it in the bed, then stretching to wake up fully.

"You're welcome!" she seemed in a really good mood today.

"Are you feeling ok?" he asked and took an apple piece to his mouth, she smiled at him and nodded.

"I'm feeling perfect!!" she grinned and he smiled, that was good. "Thanks to you!!" she added. He looked away and shrugged.

"It's nothing." He waved a hand to dismiss the subject, he wasn't very good at these things. She giggled.

"You're childish aniki." He looked back at her and grinned while scratching the back of his head.

"My brother and senpai said that a lot!" she smiled and he ate another piece of apple.

"Can we train today?" he looked at her and nodded. She must have been feeling very good to be asking training. Either that or she wanted to forget the pain, but since she was smiling he would bet on the first.

* * *

**A week later, Friday, March 14****th**

He walked through the village, and his only regret was all the attention from the female population he was getting. Girls, teens and even older women were ogling him, and he hated it. His consolation was that he knew he was getting closer, he just knew it.

There was this feeling inside of him, he couldn't name it, but it resembled the feeling he had when he won against a strong opponent… but it wasn't pride. His insides contracted and his nervous system was in a high, also, his seal kept pulsing.

He knew he was close, he just had to find her.

"C'mon, it'd be so cool!!" he could swear it was her voice, so he followed.

"Be reasonable Hayu-chan." A male spoke in a reproving tone. He kept walking, trying to find where the voices were coming from.

"C'mon aniki." The same girl whined. "Please." He stopped when he saw the girl, but it wasn't her. "Aniki." She whined while tugging on the male's sleeve, said male had his back turned to him. "Aniki." She whined again.

He looked the girl over, she had the same emerald eyes as Sakura, but it wasn't her. This girl was wearing black knee length boots, black mid-thigh shorts under a black skirt that had a chain in the left side, a pouch on her right thigh, another on her waist. She wore a black fishnet T-shirt under a purple tank-top (that hugged her curves and was covered in pink symbols and kanji), then she had a black sleeveless vest, unzipped, over the top. On her arms she had leather arm guards that reached her elbows and that covered her knuckles. Around her neck she had a black shocker with a small pendant in some sort of circle with other circles made of a silver metal and some red, dark blue and purple rocks. She also had a katana (the sheath was black and the handle was also black, having something engraved in it and then a small bell hanging from it, like the bells in the Akatsuki's hats) over her waist, held in place by a purple belt, much like he had worn his kusanagi held by the purple rope of his gear.

Then her hair, it was raven black with some blue highlights and blood red, pink and purple meshes spread around her head, she had it held in a high ponytail (the hair in her ponytail reached past her shoulders and had small braids here and there, the braids were made with the red, pink and purple meshes), some bangs on the left side of her face were let loose, framing her face.

But it couldn't be her, Sakura would never dress like that, or have her hair like that.

"C'mon aniki." The girl whined again, and, from what he knew, Sakura didn't have a brother. "It's just a piercing." The male she was whining too snorted. And Sakura would never do a piercing.

"Hayuki, you're not having a piercing." The girl whined again. He noticed the male was wearing all black, a pouch in his right thigh, another one over his waist, a katana over his waist held by a belt, gloves and raven black hair in some spikes.

And another thing, Sakura wasn't called Hayuki.

"Aniki, c'mon." she whined again. "Pretty please?? And then we'll go train the new jutsu you taught me." She made puppy dog eyes, emerald green eyes, like Sakura's. "I'll be good. Just one?" the male sighed and covered his face with his hand.

"Fine, just one, and not in an improper place." She nodded vigorously and started dragging him away, doing small jumps with each step.

"You're the best aniki!!" she cheered and then they disappeared into another street.

It wasn't her, but it felt as if it was her. Was he becoming crazy? He sincerely hoped not, Uchiha's weren't supposed to become crazy.

* * *

**Can anyone say major change? i can!! XD**

**I hope you all liked this new chapter, i tried to give 'senpai' a little more importance, so now he's 'aniki' (older brother)!! also, sasuke broke from the group and will be searching alone, he already is --'**

**then we have 'aniki', has everyone already figured out who he is? if you haven't, then keep reading!!**

**and who can tell me who the girl in the last part of the chapter was?? and BTW, did you like the girl??**

**Ne, ne, isn't that little purple button on the bottom of the page just soooooo alluring? doesn't it make you wanna cick it and review??**

**and people, I LOVE big reviews, with lots of opinions and comments!!**

**one last info, i was thinking about changing my pen name, but i'm not sure to what exactly, i was thinking about Kimisama or Tsukimi, but i'm not really sure, opinions are welcomed!!**


	18. 18: Spying, feelings and confrontation

**Hello my dear readers, I apologise for the lateness, but I've just been having this mind-wracking block, and I know what I want to write, but I just cn't seem to be able to write anything… --'**

**Obviously, I'm not gonna stop writing, that'd be just stupid, but it might take a while until the next update, but I'll try to make the next chapter really quick.**

**I apologise in advance for the shorteness of the chapter, but I'd rather post this than wait 2 weeks to post a longer chapter, I'm sure you'll be happy with my decision.**

**Anyway, I hope you like it, and please review, reviews make me happy and give me inspiration!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, only the plotline and some oc characters that may come up!!**

**ENJOY AND REVIEW!**

* * *

**Saturday, March 15****th**

"Kakashi-sensei, why are we doing this again?" The blond whined and flicked an ant from his jacket.

"Be quiet Naruto." The silver haired man scolded, to which the blond Hokage-to-be huffed and flicked yet another ant that was trying to go up his jacket.

"Why do we have to hide under the bushes Kakashi-sensei? Can't we ju-"

"Just be quiet Naruto." The older man scolded, annoyed at the blonds' whining. Naruto glared at the older man and flicked another ant from his jacket, couldn't the ants just leave him alone? They were as annoying as hell when you had to be under a bush, spying on someone.

"I still don't understand why we have to be under a bush." Naruto mumbled and squished a couple of ants, then sending the tiny corpses flying away from him.

"Just be quiet Naruto, we're under a bush because this way we'll be unnoticed." The blond mumbled something incoherent under his breath, squished some more ants and then huffed, spying wasn't something exciting, and it certainly wasn't something he liked to do.

"Stupid Teme." He mumbled and squished some more ants, then sending them flying away from his jacket.

* * *

**Chapter 18 – Spying, feelings and confrontation**

**Saturday, March 15****th**

They sat on a rooftop, observing the scene below in amusement.

"Ne, aniki, why are they here anyway?" he looked at the girl next to him and shrugged. Yes, he knew they were there looking for her, but if he told her, she'd just be confused.

"Whatever the reason is, they should really get a better hiding spot, ne Hayu-chan?" the girl next to him giggled and nodded.

"Yeah, and be more quiet." She added. From their point of view, they could see Naruto and Kakashi hiding under some bushes, the blond kept mumbling and squishing or flicking ants, while the silver haired man kept scolding the blond.

"They're funny aniki." He grinned, it was quite amusing seeing them spy on the Uchiha survivor, especially since said Uchiha still hadn't noticed them.

"Ne, Hayu-chan, are you hungry?" just as she was about to answer, a load stomach growl was heard from bellow. They both looked to see a whining blond and a sighing silver haired male.

"I'm hungry Kakashi-sensei." Whining.

"Be quiet Naruto." Scolding.

"But I'm hungry." Whining again.

"Naruto, shush." Warning and scolding.

"You're buying me ramen Kakashi-sensei." Mumbling followed by huffing.

"Just be quiet Naruto." Annoyed mutter followed by a sigh.

"Score!!" excitement. "I'm so gonna eat until I can't walk anymore." Evil plotting while rubbing hands together.

"Naruto, shut up." Annoyed and defeated.

They both burst out laughing, if they really were trying to pass unnoticed, they were doing a lousy job at it.

"So, what do you want for lunch Hayu-chan?" the girl tilted her head to the side lightly and put her index finger over her lip, thinking. After a few seconds she turned to him with a grin.

"How about Onigiri and Tempura?" he nodded and grinned.

"And then we'll eat cake!!" he cheered. She grinned and took his hands.

"Cake!! Cake!! Cake!!" they cheered while jumping up and down.

* * *

**Later that day**

He narrowed his eyes and looked at the bushes on the other side of the street leading to a park, ignoring was becoming annoying. He could hear mumbling, whining and scolding coming from 2 people he knew.

"Ne, Kakashi-sensei, he disappeared." He smirked when he heard the blond and saw the 2 males look around looking for him. They were so underestimating his abilities.

"What are you doing here?" the 2 males jumped to their feet and then faced him, disbelief visible in their faces.

"Teme." Naruto yelled pointing an accusatory finger at him. "How'd you know we were here?" he asked in confusion. He rolled his eyes.

"Dobe." He mumbled and then started to walk away. "And stop following me around." Naruto turned around and ran after his old team mate.

"Oy Teme, don't you dare ignore me, you hear me, don't you dare ignore me." Kakashi watched as the 2 boys argued and followed them, after so much happened, they didn't change.

"Shut up Dobe."

"Don't call me Dobe Teme, and you shut up."

He sighed, they were acting like when they were genin, and, somehow, that brought a smile to his mask-covered face, because it meant they weren't enemies any longer, rivals, perhaps, but no longer enemies.

* * *

**Sunday, March 16****th**

It was a beautiful day. The sun was high in the sky, there were no clouds visible, the birds chirped happily and there was only a warm breeze flowing by. All in all, it was a perfect day. At least almost everyone considered this day a perfect one.

"Damn it." a nicely trimmed raven black brow rose as the blond kept mumbling under his breath.

"Why can't these fuckers just leave me alone? Damn it." a smirk made its way to the Uchiha avenger's lips, because Naruto was being assaulted by an army of ants, he kept flicking and squishing them, but more just kept coming. And the amusing thing was, the ants were only crawling over the blond.

"This is no fair, you guys aren't being almost raped by ants." A chuckle was heard from the silver haired man at Naruto's whiny comment.

"Be quiet Naruto." The blond huffed and mumbled something incoherent under his breath.

"So, where are they?" he looked at his sensei _(wasn't it supposed to be ex-sensei?)_ and then at the esplanade where people were having their lunches and pointed at a table in the far right, right next to the cliff railings. Two people were there, a male and a female, the male had his back to them and the female was facing them, in some way. She was laughing happily, emerald green eyes shinning as the sun washed her skin with its rays.

"Are you sure, it doesn't look like her and we never did see the guy's face."

"It's her." He stated, he knew it was her, even if it didn't look like her.

"Like, Teme, Sakura-chan would never paint her hair." Naruto butted in.

"Well, she did Dobe."

"And she'd never dress like that."

"Well she does."

"And she'd nev-" his eyes twitched and he turned to glare at the blond.

"Shut the fuck up Dobe." The blond glared but shut up nonetheless.

"Tell me Sasuke, how can you be sure it's her?" he glanced at Kakashi and then back at the couple having lunch.

"I just know."

"That's not a good explanation Teme, you're not Kami-sama to know everything." He sighed in annoyance. One thing he liked about Oto was that he always went on missions alone, so no one nagged him like what was happening now.

"The seal." He stated but didn't say anything else.

"Interesting." He heard Kakashi mumble but paid no heed to it, he needed to find an opening to get closer to Sakura, but the guy she was with seemed to always be around, which was quite annoying.  
"When are we going to eat, I'm hungry." Naruto complained, his stomach growling.

"This time I have to agree, we should eat something." He narrowed his eyes and contained the groan that wanted to come out.

"Fine." He gritted out.

* * *

"Ne, aniki, do you think they know we know they're spying on us?" he glanced back at the group sitting 2 tables away from theirs and shrugged.

"I don't think so." he faced her and remembered he had something to tell her. "Ne, Hayu-chan, can I ask you something?" she smiled and nodded.

"Of course you can aniki!" he nodded to himself, and contained the urge to refer himself in the third person like he always did, it was as difficult as taming a band of wild animals, the damn kink was just hard to suppress, he had it since he could remember, but since he was with her, he had to contain it and measure his words, especially since they were being spied on.

"Ne, Hayu-chan, if you found out I was a really bad person, would you still be my friend?" she tilted her head.

"What are you talking about aniki, you're not a bad person." He shook his head at her.

"But if I was, would you?" she stared at him, and seeing that he was, indeed, serious, she smiled.

"Of course I would, you haven't done anything bad to me, so why should I care about what you did, ne?" he let out a sigh of relief that he didn't knew he had been holding.

"Then I wanna show you something later." She grinned.

"That means we'll have to play with the 3 little mice over there ne?" he grinned at her, she had such a wicked mind sometimes.

* * *

**Monday, March 17****th**

After a good night of sleep, feeling save and protected, she was in a good mood. Her aniki had already taken everything to their meeting point, so she just had to get ready, pay the old lady that owned the inn and then go meet him at around 4 p.m. where he had told her.

She smiled at herself in the mirror and ran her index finger over the small piercing on the far right of her lower lip, it was a small hoop with two edges that ended in small spikes. She liked it, and it took the whole 'innocent and weak' out of her, it gave a more dangerous look. The piercing and the different hairstyle did the trick.

But no matter how dangerous she looked, she smirked, she could still make any kind of man fall on his butt with just one glance. She'd tested it, and it had worked.

With one last grin at herself, she turned to the bed and looked at the remaining of her gear. She had already dressed the black shorts and skirt, the purple strapless-top, this one was simple, over a mesh shirt, the black sleeveless vest, half zipped and the black boots. She took the pouches first and put them on, then the arm guards, covering up the dragon-like seal on her right arm, after that she took a black thin ribbon and pulled her hair up in a ponytail, the small braids being more visible, and leaving some bangs out on the left side of her face. To complete, she slipped the katana between her belt and skirt, making sure it would stay in place.

And she was ready.

She walked out of the room, and when she reached the lobby, she paid the old lady with a smile and walked out of the inn.

After taking a couple of steps out of the inn, she looked around, using her perfect chakra perception (or so her aniki said) to find out where the group that had been spying was. They were easy to find, the copy-ninja was near a fruit stand in the busy street, the Hokage-to-be was chatting with some kids, and the Uchiha survivor was a little away from the other 2, hiding in the shadows. She noticed that, as soon as she had left the inn, almost all the male population started watching her.

She started walking, knowing that, even if she looked dangerous, some guy was bound to approach, which was what she was hoping for, because, she had been remembering things, more specifically, feelings. She remembered feeling stepped on, ignored, underestimated, she also remembered someone calling her weak, pathetic, a hindrance, also, someone always stepping in front of her, not letting her fight, and empty promises of '_it'll be alright_', and when she had remembered those feelings, the faces of the 3 males that were following her came up.

A couple more steps, and a male came up to her. He was quite handsome, a lean and well-built body, ocean blue eyes, messy light brown hair and a shinobi attire, his hitai-ate around his left upper arm. A Kumo shinobi.

From the corner of her eyes, she saw the 3 males spying on her narrow their eyes at the male approaching her.

"Hi!" he greeted with a slight grin. She smiled at the male and greeted him back.

"Hi!" he stopped in front of her, and she stopped as well.

"I'm Akira!" she smiled again and started walking, he followed next to her.

"I'm Hayuki!" the guy seemed pleased with himself, and she contained the giggle forming, for someone named 'intelligence' he didn't seem that bright.

"Can I ask you something?" she tilted her head and looked at him. She saw his cheeks turn pink as he fidgeted with the hem of his shirt. "Well… etou…" she giggled and then reached a hand up to his face. When her fingers traced his cheek his face turned a deep shade of red. She winked at him, and he gulped, his body shivering.

"Maybe some other time _Akira_." She walked away from him, a smirk plastered on her lips as she heard a light thud, signalling her that he had fallen to his butt, and raged breath, signalling her that the poor guy had fallen under her charm.

Her eyes glanced at the shadows to see a slightly shocked raven haired male, glancing at the other 2 males, she saw shock in their faces too. She presumed she'd never done something like that, that they knew about at least.

She glanced at where the Uchiha was, seeing that a teen near him was eyeing her as well. Said teen was carrying a wooden box with oranges.

Turning her attention to the teen, she winked at him and then watched in amusement as the teen blushed a dark shade of red and then dropped the box, the oranges rolling away. Oh, she was good at this, she could make a man fall with just one look.

A smirk settled on her lips, playing with the male population was _sooo_ much fun.

Deciding to take a step further, she looked right at the Uchiha survivor, not stopping her walk, but locking his gaze in hers all the same, he looked as if he was seeing a ghost.

She gave him her most wonderful smile and then blinked innocently at him, like a true seductress would do, minus the revealing your body part.

She smirked in amusement when he leaned against the wall to steady himself, although his eyes never left hers and he had a, somehow, blank expression _(like always)_, but she could still see the turmoil she'd caused in him.

He took a step forward, and the moment he started walking she knew she had found someone worthy to play her game with.

Her eyes moved to look at the other side of the street, and she saw the blond teen, his mouth agape, looking at her in shock, while the silver haired man was looking just as shocked.

She ran her eyes over the street, the male population was quiet, eyeing the raven haired boy _(more like glaring)_ and some watching her.

Her smirk never left her lips as they walked closer and closer to each other, and when they were less than a feet away, they stopped, eyes still locked.

For some reason, her seal pulsed, almost painfully, as if something was pulling it.

"Sakura." She tilted her head, he looked so cold, but she managed to perceive _some_ emotion in his voice, something she had the feeling did _not_ belong to him.

"Is it really?" she had no idea if Sakura was her name, but somehow, she didn't liked it, because if it was, it was probably given to her because of her pink hair, and she could bet that, with that name, she was viewed as a fragile little porcelain doll.

"Stop playing games." he was giving her an order, but she merely smiled.

"Who said I was playing games." She took a couple steps forward, stopping next to him. "And it's Hayuki." He looked at her and she smirked. "If you're supposed to take me back, then try and catch me." His eyes narrowed when the next seconds she was on a roof nearby.

* * *

"Did you see that Kakashi-sensei? She just… walked away."

"And she's fast." Kakashi added, she had simply disappeared and then reappeared in a roof. And from what he had heard from the small talk between her and Sasuke, she didn't remember them, she was probably amnesiac, maybe a consequence of the coma.

"_So that's why she didn't recognize us back them."_ And the fact that she hadn't recognized them made sense now.

She stood in the roof, and as they looked up at her, she looked down at them, something akin to sick amusement in her eyes, accompanied by a an amused smirk. Her eyes lazily moved from them to the raven haired male and her smirk widened.

When Sasuke looked up at her as well, she smiled at them and waved.

"Bye bye!!" she cheered and turned her back to them, starting to walk away in the roofs.

Blue eyes lowered to watch his best friend/rival. Said best friend/rival looked pissed. Taking a few steps forward into the street, he walked closer to his best friend/ rival.

"Ne, Sasuke-teme, what do we do now?" the boy didn't turn to him, just clenched his fists and kept glaring at the girl walking through the roofs.

"We go after her."

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed, please give me your opinions about it, I know it may seem that it goes too fast, but it had to happen some time.**

**Also, please, if you have any ideas for the next chapters, things you'd like to see happening, don't hesitate to tell me, it really helps!!**

**i just remembered, if anyone could help me out and give me a possible summary for thio story, it'd really help, 'cause i'm not really good with summaries!!**

**I don't have much more to say, so…**

**Just one last thing, I was getting tired of my pen name, and, somehow, it doesn't suit me, I think it never did, so I'm changing it, it'll no longer be 'Yoi Kaori', i was thinking of changing to Tsukimi, which means viewing the moon, and I really like watching the moon, but unfortunelly, it's already taken... i also like Yukimi, which means viewing the snow, but it's also taken, so i don't really know what i'll choose... **

**Anyway… I'l stop rambling now!!**

**Love you all very very much, and even much when you review!!**

**Kaori-chan!! (for now)**


	19. 19: Memories, whispers and… closure?

**Hello my dear readers!! I'm terribly sorry for not updating sooner, but school's been hell and I've been having this major block… fortunately, the ideas came back, and I've finished this chapter!!**

**I hope you all enjoy it, I certainly enjoyed writing it!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but I certainly own the plot of the story!!**

**Please review people, reviews make me happy and they give me that rush of energy to write more quickly!!**

_**

* * *

**_

In the Past – with 4 year old Sakura

_The small girl ran as fast as she could, tears flowing freely from her eyes, rolling down her cheeks to then fall on the floor. __She ran into the forest, stumbling several times in the process, going farther into the forest with each step, and after a while, exhausted from all the running she had done, she stumbled and fell._

_She kept in place, not bothering to get up, just crying and letting the earth stain her clothes and skin._

_Like every day, the mean group of girls had bullied her, even pushing her to the ground, the only way she had had to get away was run, away from them, away from everything. It was painful to hear what they said._

_After some time she sat up, tears still running down her face, short pink hair ruffled and sticking to her face. Her hands were dirty as well as her clothes._

_If only she was stronger…_

"_Are you ok?" she briskly got up and turned around to see a boy, older than her. He had spiky raven black hair and onyx eyes. His head was slightly tilted and he looked slightly worried._

"_I- I'm fine." She mumbled looking down trying to clean her tears with her small hands, but only managing to get dirt into her face._

_The boy approached her, and she prepared herself for the mean words._

_But none came. He just gently pushed her hands away from her face and cleaned her face with his clean hands._

"_Why are you crying? Did someone hurt you?" she looked up at him and hesitantly nodded._

"_But i-it's ok, I-I'm used to i-it." he tilted his head and shook it._

"_It's never ok to hurt people." He took her hand and pulled her gently, but she stayed in place._

"_There's a stream ahead, you can wash your hands there." He explained with a gentle smile and she nodded, letting him lead her through the forest._

_After a few minutes he stopped and signalled for the stream. She silently made her way to it and washed her hands._

_When she was done she turned to him, her tears having stopped flowing._

"_A-anou." She called, and he looked down from the sky to look at her._

"_Yes?" she fidgeted with the hem of her shirt._

"_Anoune… w-what's your n-name o-onii-chan?" he grinned and extended his hand at her._

"_I'm Shisui!!" she hesitantly put her small hand over his._

"_I-I'm S-Sakura." He enclosed her hand in his and shook it, a grin in his face._

"_Hajimemashite Sakura-chan!!" she let a shy smile appear in her face._

"_Hajimemashite Shisui-san!"_

**(A.N.: Hajimemashite means I'm glad to meet you.)**

**

* * *

**

Chatper 19 – Memories, whispers and… closure?

**Present day, ****Monday, March 17****th**

Her strides were confident. She moved elegantly, as if she had been born jumping from tree branch from tree branch. She moved stealthily, not making a sound, not even the bell that hung from her katana emitted a sound.

Once in a while she faked falling to the floor, only to grab the next branch with her hand and balance herself to the branch following.

They'd followed her into the forest, and every time they got closer than 30 feet (9 meters) from her, she disappeared from sight to reaper 30 feet ahead from them. She wanted them to follow her, but she wanted them away, it was as if she was playing with them.

As he looked around, he noticed Sasuke was ahead of them, as for Naruto, he kept by his side. They were around 3 miles (4.827 km) away from the village, and he knew that half a mile ahead there was the ocean.

She kept jumping from tree branch to tree branch, and they kept following, desperately trying to catch her, because without her they were nothing. Kakashi would no longer be sensei, Naruto would no longer be Baka, and Sasuke… he would no longer have his sanity.

"Damn it." he focussed ahead once more as he heard the blond curse. "We lost her." Sasuke was emitting a very dangerous aura, but since he could sense her and he was still moving ahead, they hadn't quite lost her.

"Not quite Naruto." The blond glanced a him and then looked at his best friend/rival that was still ahead of them, having forgotten he wasn't alone.

"Sakura-chan's never been like this before." He mumbled as he jumped to another branch. "But I'm pretty sure amnesia doesn't cause personality changes." The copy ninja raised a brow at the Hokage to-be.

"And how do you know that?" Naruto shrugged.

"Baa-chan told me after I asked her if something would happen to me because of the amnesia I get when I use the Kyuuki." Kakashi gave a curt nod, understanding.

They kept following Sasuke, silence settling except for the sounds of the forest.

"Maybe her personality hasn't changed." He noticed the blond shifting.

"What do you mean Kakashi-sensei?"

"Doesn't she make you remember of something?" there was silence as Naruto thought.

"Well… no, not really." Kakashi sighed, figures Naruto wouldn't have noticed.

"Try to remember, when she gets angry or when she's with an altered spirit, she's a bit like that." Naruto made a thoughtful sound but said nothing. "Maybe this is her true personality." Naruto grunted.

"No, this isn't her true personality, Sakura-chan is nice, she's not mean and sadistic, she's a good person." He seemed to have it sculpted deep into his head, which made Kakashi sigh.

"There's also the possibility that she only showed a part of herself to us." That seemed to make its way into Naruto's brain, making the teen consider the possibility.

* * *

The light breeze felt nice against her skin, and the smell of the ocean below was soothing. She still had an hour or so before she had to meet her aniki, so she could still afford to spend some more time with the other 3 males.

She looked up at the sky, only a few white clouds were seen, being carried by the wind and casting different sorts of shadows over the ocean. Some birds flew past her, chirping happily, flying freely towards the sky.

Closing her eyes and focussing, she made a mental image of the forest, with the help of her chakra, and located the 3 males, they were close, a couple of minutes away.

A small smirk made its way to her lips, and she leaned back against the tree, her eyes in the horizon, observing all the movements of the ocean and enjoying the sound of the waves crashing against the cliff wall.

For a moment she wondered, exactly who was she? But that thought was put aside quickly. Sure, she wanted to know, but what if she didn't like it? What if… what if so many things, but deep down, she knew she wanted, badly, to know who she was.

Forgetting all about the current situation, she smiled as something played in her mind.

"Shisui." She whispered softly, as if not to disturb nature. "His name's Shisui." She was happy, a concrete memory, even if she looked pathetic in her memory, she remembered someone connected to her, and it was a progress, and it wasn't in the form of a nightmare, those nightmares that made her wake up edgy and terrified and that she couldn't remember clearly, only how it had felt.

Her thoughts were broken when she saw Sasuke landing on the middle of the clearing of the cliff, Naruto and Kakashi were almost here too.

She watched as he stared into the horizon for a second before turning to her, his expression devoid of any emotion, his sharingan staring straight into her eyes.

"Sakura." He spoke, nor softly or coldly, more like a statement. She pushed herself away from the tree and tilted her head.

"If you say so." she shrugged and took a step forward. "I don't know." He stood still, his eyes still on hers, but a brow rose.

"You're supposed to be the brains of the team." He stated mockingly, and she frowned. There was something about him, he was… how to say it…

"You're an ass, did'ya know that?" she noticed the way his jaw clenched, and honestly, it amused her greatly.

Taking a few more steps forward, she stopped a couple of feet in front of him.

"The little boy who lost his clan, lusting for power to kill his own brother." She made a point to smirk smugly as he narrowed his eyes at her. "Such an egoist, selfish and self-centred life don't ya think?" she took a step closer, it truly was fun to, as they say, press his buttons, or just plainly provoking him, if we want to be more specific.

"There are so many people in the world that lost their families, that have nothing, and that fight to survive and rebuild their life." She paused, not breaking eye contact with him and getting closer, their bodies only inches away. "Yet you…" she smirked. "You pushed back all the help offered and just preferred to do as your brother said." She leaned closer, their faces a breath away. "You chose to become what you hated." She saw his sharingan spinning wildly at her whispered words, and she backed away and laughed.

"And it's true at that, even if I don't remember myself, I remember others, and let me tell you, you make a lot of bad things." He watched all of her movements, this person… it couldn't be Sakura, because Sakura had a kind heart and didn't spoke words to hurt others, she was a healer, not a destroyer. But it was her, and he didn't like it, because her words cut him deeper than any knife, kunai or katana could ever cut.

"You talk as if you know me." She tilted her head and joined her hands behind her back at his words.

"One doesn't have to know another to speak facts." She closed her eyes for a moment and then looked over her shoulder, a smile playing on her lips as she saw their sensei and the Dobe.

"I don't have to know what clouds are made of to know they are white or grey." She looked back at him. "And I don't have to know you to know I hate you." she spoke so calmly, as if she was saying the sky was blue. And it made him snap.

But it wasn't because of her words, it was because of the way she said them. He knew he had done many things to make her hate him, and he admitted his sins and accepted her hate, but her indifference… it was different, because she was acting as if she hadn't, once upon a time, been in love with him, and, once upon a time, been his team mate… his friend.

So he used his skills, specifically his speed, to, in the blink of an eye, be in front of her, and his temper only worsened when she looked at him with an unfazed, bored look.

"What do you know about me?" he hissed out to her, his words harsh and cold, wanting to know what she remembered from him.

"You?" she smiled that oh so innocent smile that fooled everyone, even him, had he not known, due to the situation, that it wasn't genuine. "I remember feeling stepped on, ignored, underestimated, pushed around, used." Her words were harsher than his, and her eyes had turned from bright emerald green to dark dangerous green. "All good memories." Her sarcasm hurt him, because he knew he had treated her like… he didn't even want to say it.

But even with the tension forming in the air, his genius was working, because if he wanted her back, her memories couldn't be all bad and of the past, they had to be new ones, some that represented him now, not back then. And as he got a, brilliant or nor, idea, a smirk made its way to his lips.

Using his skills, which had been being so very underestimated lately, he pushed her back against the tree she had been leaning against when he had landed on the clearing, his hands resting on her shoulders, his head bent down so his lips were against her ear.

"Should I make you associate some new feelings to me then?" she narrowed her eyes at him and his stupid smug smirk.

"Kusokurae." She hissed out, to which he smirked, and the moment she was about to skilfully move away, he did something that shocked her. **(A.N.- Kusokurae means fuck off.)**

Onyx eyes kept fixated in emerald green ones, and before she could move away, because he had good senses, he made his move, and he was sure he heard Naruto choke and Kakashi cough, both in shock. Because, ladies and gentleman, Uchiha Sasuke, alleged walking ice-cube, kissed (amnesiac at the moment) Haruno Sakura.

He watched as her eyes widened in shock and then narrowed to a full out murderous glare. She turned her head away, breaking the kiss and glared at him.

"What was th-_hm_" he didn't let her finish her sentence as he captured her lips with his again, how he had longed for this. Hell, she was the reason he had come back, he'd wanted a kiss from her from day 1, even if he wouldn't admit it.

He felt her trying to move away, trying to push him back, so he moved his hands so he was holding hers next to her head, his eyes boring into hers, even if it was getting hard to not close them. She wasn't going anywhere, he wasn't just gonna let her go, not when she was so close, not when he could taste her, feel her, smell her, have her all to himself.

Her attempts to move away were getting weaker and more and more half-hearted, and he took advantage of it, gently nibbling her lower lip and tracing her piercing with his tongue, it wasn't a bad feeling, juts different, and he was extremely pleased when he felt a low moan coming from deep in her throat and her nails digging in the back of his hands. He could charm woman when he wanted to too, although he usually didn't have to resort to kissing, hell, woman threw themselves at his feet, which he found pathetic, and, just to be clear, he only charmed woman to get information.

This time he was the one to break the kiss, letting her breathe and smirking at her, he'd make her remember everything. He joined their lips once again, this time in a gentler manner, and, since she wasn't trying to move away anymore, released her hands, making his own travel down her body, one settling on the back of her neck and the other going lower and settling possessively on her waist, pressing their bodies closer.

For his pleasant surprise, her hands fell on his shoulders and then she slid them to his chest, where she clenched her fists in his shirt, followed by her eyes slowly closing.

She gripped his shirt, trying to get some sort of logical thought, but finding none as his lips moved against hers. Her eyes closed, he was just so… overwhelming, having the power to make her mind go blank and her senses go high and focus only in him.

His tongue slid across her lips and she pressed her body further against the tree, trying to regain some control, which she was finding to be so very hard. She gripped his shirt tighter and slightly parted her lips with a moan as he nibbled her lower lip, slightly tugging her piercing with his teeth, and that's when it got intense, because that was when he closed his own eyes and let his instincts and desires come out, exploring her sweet cavern with his tongue, memorizing every crook and nook and drowning in her sweet taste. And she kissed back with as much passion.

**

* * *

**

A few months ago

She let out a frustrated sigh and looked over her shoulder.

"Now, seriously, couldn't you do this tomorrow??" she whined. Her answer was silence and she let her head drop on the soft pillow, it was frustrating when he did that, concentrating in nothing else, and forgetting that this particular _canvas_ was a person, a very tired one at that, that had just spent quite a lot of energy healing and cleaning a stubborn gaki's house (Yeah, because the one labelled Teme was just a stubborn brat).

"C'mon, at least say something." She whined again, which, frustratingly, once again, got her no response from the male.

The bed shifted and she felt him move over to her laying form. Looking back a little, she saw him laying several new flasks of ink, all of which with different colours, and several paint brushes around her body.

"You gotta be kiddin' me." She muttered. "Ain't ya finished yet?" she mumbled against the pillow.

"Be quiet." He whispered and she felt him straddle her hips, his body leaning over her nearly naked one, and he was shirtless at that. It wasn't that she was attracted to him, hell she saw men more unclothed than this when she did check-ups at the hospital, but it just made her uncomfortable to have her team-mate-- her friend this close, she had yet to get used to this, and she had done it with him more than a couple of times before.

"I'm tired." She mumbled, and a few seconds later she felt his hand stroking her cheek, not lovingly, just soothingly, she knew he didn't held any type of attraction towards her, they were just friends. Well, maybe he did, but just in an artistically way, just in the way where she became his living canvas, and they were fine with it.

"Just relax." He told her softly, even if his persona was stoic, he showed emotions to her, even if just barely.

"Fine." She muttered and let her body sink further against the soft mattress.

She felt every shift of his body through the light shifts of the bed, and as she did as he told, relaxed, she could hear him dipping a brush in one of the ink vials to then raise it and resume his art.

She felt the brush stroke her skin, the paint was cold against her body, and she unwillingly shivered, it wasn't exactly tropically hot in the room, and she was barely clothed, hell, she only had her panties on, good thing that she was laying on her stomach, and she wouldn't let him see her bare chest anyway.

After a few strokes with different brushes and different amounts of different paints, her body got used to the never lingering movements on her back, the light shifts of the bed, the way the dimmed lights (she wondered how he painted properly) lulled her to a state of almost hypnosis.

Her body was sure to get sore after she'd washed herself, this paint wasn't exactly easy to get off, she had to rub and scratch and rub some more for it to come off, but, somehow, after he finished and before she went home to take a shower, it was worth it, because his paintings were always, how to say it… unique and beautiful, and for those fleeting moments where she would look at herself in the mirror with him next her smiling his rare genuine smile, the dimmed lights and everything… in those fleeting moments, she felt free, she felt beautiful, she felt like a piece of art, a fleeting moment of pure perfection. And it was always like that, because each time, before she could see herself, he covered the mirror and made her stand in front of it in a unique way each time, and each time it took her breath away to see his true nature. Not the distant, annoying, idiot he was with everyone and everything else, the kind hearted, nice and amazing artist. Words that didn't seem to suit him, and yet they did.

"Can I ask you something?" she glanced at him with her peripheral vision, she could barely see him, just his tilted head, his bangs falling around the half of his face she could see and his eyes looking at something on her back.

"What is it Sai?" she felt him shift and felt the slow movement of a small brush move in swirls over her right shoulder, which she couldn't see.

He kept silent, and she saw his look soften, his emotional barrier being opened for her.

"We both know it's not romantic." He stated softly and removed the brush from her skin. She felt him bend over her and couldn't stop the light blush, the skin to skin proximity felt awkward.

"Know what?" she felt him blowing softly where his brush had previously been for a couple of seconds.

"Why did you told me you loved me?" she let her gaze drop to the sheets, she'd told him that hadn't she?

Silence settled and he didn't push her to answer, instead he got off of her and off the bed, to then take her hand and pull lightly, signalling her to get up. It was his sign, then he would walk to the mirror and keep his back to her while she got up and wrapped her arms around herself, covering herself.

And that's what happened, she got up, covered herself and walked to him. He handled her like someone would handle a fragile and priceless piece of porcelain, turning her gently in front of the covered mirror, his fingers moving around her body, never lingering anywhere, just moving her hair, her face, and then he took a step back observing her, and only when he was happy with what he had done did he walk to the mirror and took the black sheet off, letting her see his work, standing next to her with that genuine smile that made him even more handsome that he already was.

And just like every other time he'd done this, what he had painted took her breath away, and for these few moments she felt like a piece of art, she felt free and beautiful.

"I do love you Sai." She whispered, her eyes memorizing every little detail of the painting in her back. He stayed quiet, his eyes on the mirror, admiring his work, admiring his canvas. "I love Naruto like a brother, Kakashi-sensei like an older brother, Tsunade-shishou like a mother." She met his eyes on the mirror and smiled. "And I also love you." He tilted his head like a confused child, which he was when it came to emotions. "Like a team mate, like a friend…" she paused and kept smiling. "Like a brother, like family!" he smiled at her.

"Like family." He whispered and smiled. "Like family." He repeated with more confidence.

"Yeah, like family." And a comfortable silence settled between them, a piece of art being admired and the feeling of belonging being cherished.

**

* * *

**

Present day, **Monday, March 17****th**

Why? _Why? __**Why? **__**Why?**_

Why couldn't she do anything? Why couldn't she just push him away and punch him or kick him? Why couldn't she just free herself and walk away? Why? _Why?_ _**Why?**_

Why couldn't she stop herself from enjoying his kisses and nibbles? Why couldn't she stop the moans from escaping? So many whys, but the main question was just one.

Why was she so affected by him?

His kisses made her mind go blank. Wherever his hands touched started to tingle. He was just overwhelming, breathtaking. And he irradiated so much passion, he kissed with so much passion, and he touched her so softly, so gently… so… so _lovingly_.

He broke the kiss they had been sharing, their breaths were raged, and she took in as much air as she could, her eyes heavy and refusing to open fully, just a little.

Her mind was spinning, being consumed by darkness and then light and then images, voices, flashes, but she couldn't focus on any of it.

She gazed up at him with half lidded eyes, his own were half lidded as well, but they remained blank, as if he didn't anyone to know what he was thinking.

He leaned down to her face, and as his lips touched her skin she closed her eyes, her hands tightening on his shirt and pulling him closer on their own accord.

He trailed kisses over her cheek, to her jaw and then to her neck, and she could do nothing but moan as he did so. His lips were so warm, and soft, and addicting, and he had this unique taste she couldn't get enough of, this bittersweet taste.

His lips trailed down her neck, and when he reached her collarbone she leaned her head to give him more access, even if her logical mind told her to just _**get the hell outta there**_. He sucked and nibbled on the soft flesh, and she whimpered, one of her hands moving upwards, her fingers tangling themselves on his raven locks (once again, her hands were moving on their own accord).

Her inner world was crashing down and rebuilding itself at the same time, all because of this boy, man, and his kisses, and she hated that she was enjoying it, because she didn't want to enjoy it.

Her closed eyes half opened when she felt more than heard his whispered words, his lips moving over her pulse, but they closed again as he trailed kisses up her neck.

His lips settled near her ear and he leaned his head in hers gently, his eyes closed as he whispered words no one would ever know but her (and if she told anyone he would deny them).

His right hand cupped her cheek, thumb making soft circles on her cheek, his left hand on her waist, holding her as close to him as possible.

Soft whispers, soft secrets being confessed to the one that he would ever tell them to. Lips moving ever so lightly, fingers caressing, body pressed as close as possible.

And then she screamed, pushing him back violently, her eyes a light green close to silver, her face contorted in agony, hands flowing upwards to clutch her head. Hands tried to reach out to her, but were violently slapped away.

"Stay away from me." She screamed, her voice filled with pain.

"Sakura." A whisper followed by loud calls from behind him.

"Sakura-chan. Sakura-chan."

She walked away from the tree towards the cliff, body slightly shaking, head feeling as if it would explode. Arms and hands moved and as her feet touched the edge of the cliff her sleeveless vest was being held by her hand. Green close to silver eyes gazed at the waves below.

"Don't jump Sakura-chan." The calls kept going, and she looked over her shoulder. A crying and desperate blond, a just as desperate silver haired, and in the background, not having moved and inch, a broken boy, a slow tear running down his cheek.

And she jumped, the calls being ignored, everything being ignored. The cold oceanic air felt good against her burning skin and ready to explode head.

She closed her eyes and let the ocean consume her.

* * *

The sensei held his blond student (shouldn't it be ex-student?), preventing him from reaching the edge of the cliff to look, it couldn't be pretty to look at. The blond cried and struggled to get away, but staying within his senseis prevention hold all the same.

He personally felt like crying as well, but he wasn't one to cry like this, he only cried when he was alone, because he didn't want the pity of others.

One dark uncovered eye followed his other student (once again, shouldn't it be ex-student?), watching as the stoic raven haired boy walked to the edge and then stopped, his eyes slowly looking down, hands clenched inside of his pockets, his cold exterior not fooling him one bit.

Onyx eyes slowly looked down from the horizon to the ocean below, fists clenched and this heart breaking feeling consuming him alive, she'd jumped because of h-

Thoughts stopped, despair decreased as he saw her, still there, raven-like wings coming out of her back, wings that reminded him of the images on the story books of the fallen angels. Black wings that made her look like an angel, even if she didn't need them for that.

Wings flapped and her body stopped before hitting the water. Wings flapped again, and again, in a slow motion, making her body ascend in the air.

Onyx eyes followed all of her movements until she was at their level, 200 meters away from them.

She turned to face them, eyes still near silver green, and her right hand (which was free, the left one holding her vest) reached for her katana, slender fingers gripping the black handle and then starting to pull, the silver blade becoming visible and reflecting the sun.

Wide eyes watched in the background, tears gone and hope restored.

The sound of her katana being unsheathed was close to none, and after a few seconds she had it in from of her, as if she was going to attack them.

He noticed her lips barely moving, her hand starting to glow golden orange, the glow spreading through her katana until it was all orange.

She raised the golden orange glowing katana over her left, and as she moved her katana down to her right swiftly she murmured a "Katsu.".

As she moved her katana, the golden orange glow moved towards the cliff.

The last thing the 3 males heard was the sound of the bell in her katana, after that there was only the golden orange glow coming towards them and exploding.

From afar the explosion could be seen, the small amount of chakra used by the girl exploding and consuming almost 1,5 miles of the forest, the impact of the explosion being felt until 7 miles away.

**

* * *

**

I hope you all enjoyed this new chapter, I know it took me like… forever to update, but, well, we all have problems and blocks once in a while!!

**Anyway, please be patient with me, I won't abandon anything!!**

**Man, did i have a lot of trouble to put the separating lines, i think i had to put them more than 4 times for them to stay... what a pain in the ¤¤¤**

**Please, please review!! Don't you juwt feel like clicking that little button saying 'Go' at the bottom of the page to review?? I bet you do!! :D**

**Oh, by the way, I just changed my pen name before updating this chapter to **_**Sakura Yukimi**_**, which means viewing the cherry blossom snow!! Did I choose well?? Opinions are welcomed!!**


	20. 20: Remembering the past

**I feel so bad about not updating sooner, but school was killing me, and then I was having this massive (annoying) block, and been out of ideas pisses me off, 'cause i like writing, and i just LOVE my dear readers (and reviewers, very much the reviewers)...**

**anyway, i couldn't update sooner, and we can't go back in time, so... enjoy this chapter, i know it's short, but I don't know what to write next... --'**

**Enjoy the chapter, forgive the shortness, and review at the end please!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**There's a major revelation in this chapter, I hope it's goes well... please tell me what you guys think!!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 20 – Remembering the past

**2 months later, Monday, 12th May**

Tsunade wrote a few things in the clipboard she was carrying and then, with a sigh, she looked up to the bed, where a teen/man may.

2 months ago something had happened, and sometimes she though that life had a way to screw everyone with its irony, the 3 men had only survived thanks to the beast inside of Naruto.

Naruto and Kakashi had both told her what had happened, she knew, leaving many details behind, but the essentials were there, Sakura had attacked them unexpectedly, still amnesiac, and they had been hit, Naruto had prevented Kakashi from receiving the blow by protecting his sensei, and even if _he_ had been hit directly, the Kyuubi had prevented the greater damage. So now, the blond was healed, a bit down, but in great physical shape, and Kakashi had a few scratches, a few burns and had to walk with the help of a pair of crutches, but other than that, the silver haired man was well.

The worst was the 3rd male, Uchiha Sasuke. It seemed he hadn't even tried to avoid the hit, taking it face first, which resulted in third degree burns in 75 of his body. She had no idea how he survived, but he had. She would have healed him when Naruto had brought him, but there was chakra in the wounds that prevented hers from healing the burns. The only things she could do was hope the kid healed on his own and woke up from his coma.

"Ne, Baa-chan, he's he gonna be ok?" she looked to the right to see Naruto there, looking at his best friend/rival, his eyes filled with grief.

"I don't know Naruto, I don't know." She said softly and walked away, Naruto had been staying at the hospital, keeping company to the unconscious Uchiha, since they had come back.

As she walked back to her office she thought of someone else, Sakura. She had came back 3 weeks ago, very vaguely explained what had happened to her during all the time she had been gone, the reason she had attacked them, but so many things were left out. Like what had really happened at that cliff in the river country, what had happened to Orochimaru, the identity of her rescuer and where she had learned such a jutsu.

Obviously she couldn't let her protégé go without a punishment, because even if she had been amnesiac, she had still attacked and injured, and so Sakura was on probation, no missions for 3 months, because the amnesia was one of the reasons she attacked.

With a sigh she cursed life, because everything was messed up.

* * *

She stared up at the moon, she had always liked the moon, except _that_ night. But that night was something she didn't want to think of, even if she couldn't erase it from her mind. So she though of another night, one that she had buried deep into her mind, to never be thought of again, but that she remembered clearly now, and thinking about it, she liked the memory of that other night, because it had been magical.

With a low sigh she jumped into the roof top in front of her window and kept jumping, even if she was on probation she could still walk around freely, only the council, the Hokage and some of her colleague (friends) shinobi knew of what had truly happened (although they knew only the basics).

The warm breeze felt good, but she couldn't quite appreciate it, not until she had done what she felt obligated to do.

Her teeth pressed over her lower lip, nibbling the cold small metallic ring on the right corner of her lip softly, she had to do it, even when she knew so much about h—

Shaking her head softly she stopped thinking about it, she knew it, there was no backing out of it, but she still had that feeling in her heart, the obligation… the loyalty.

She stopped before reaching the hospital, looking into the open window she saw them, one sleeping soundly in the bed closest to the wall, one of his legs dangling from the bed, his arms spread over the mattress, and his always present sleeping hat on his head, some of his blond locks still showing, and the sheet only covering from his waist down, only one leg though. She smiled lightly, he had always been hyper, even in his sleep… her best friend, even if he didn't knew everything about her.

And there was the one that made this feeling of loyalty and obligation sink into her being and wash her with guilt, because she knew she had been the one to do that to him, to put him on a comatose state with almost all of his body burned.

She jumped into the window and landed easily without a noise, then going to the floor and walking to him, his usually spiky raven locks were almost none, his face was all burned and covered in bandages, only his eyes could be seen, and the rest of his body was also covered in bandages.

She wanted to say I'm sorry, but the words wouldn't come out, because deep down she wanted him to suffer, because she had suffered so much because of him. Shaking her head softly she concentrated her chakra in her hands, unlike some medic that had to make hand seals to be able to heal, she didn't need to.

Her hands glowed a faint green, lightning the room softly, and she moved them over his body, one settling on his forehead, and the other on his upper chest, once there letting her chakra enter his body and start healing everything.

She didn't close her eyes, watching as the skin that she could see around his eyes started to become skin again, and how, as she healed his body, the vitals on the monitors started becoming healthier. She felt good with herself, because healing was what she liked doing the most.

Until all of the burns were healed it must have been 2 hours, and her body was starting to get tired, but she kept going, mending all of the injuries she could, and lastly, before pulling her hands away, she made his hair grown back, because she liked watching his hair move with the wind.

After that she took a step back, at first she just watched him, because… she had no arguments to explain, and then a small smile made its way to her lips and she walked closer to him again, her hands reaching for his face.

She carefully unwrapped the bandages that covered his face, even if he was healed, she knew, as a medic, that his muscles and skin would feel sore for at least 2 or 3 days before his body became fully healthy again. He would also need some help to move at first, but she doubted he'd said anything to anyone, he'd just go on and do everything by himself.

She laid the bandages on the table near the bed and then leaned down? Her right hand reached up and cupped his cheek, even knowing everything she did about him, she still couldn't stop that feeling inside of her.

"I wish you wouldn't do it." she murmured softly and then pressed her lips to his forehead in a chaste kiss.

He was still a child that needed someone to take care of him.

* * *

**5 years ago, when Sakura was 13, months after Sasuke left with Orochimaru**

Her hands trembled as she looked at the scene ahead, her whole body was paralysed, and she just couldn't move.

As she travelled she'd stumbled in a fight between rogue nins and sound nins, and now she couldn't move, and they were killing each other.

One of the sound nin lunged at a rogue nin, and without hesitation, without caring, cut the rogue nin's head off. The appendage fell to the ground and rolled on the dirt, the body standing a few seconds before falling to the floor as well.

She whimpered as tears started coming to her eyes, how was she supposed to kill someone when she was about to cry because a man had been killed?

The same sound nin that had beheaded the rogue-nin turned to her, a sadistic smile on his face, she could see the blood lust in his eyes. He was going to kill her, and she couldn't even fight it because she was paralysed in fear.

"What a cute little mouse." He drawled, and she whimpered again, the tears starting to leak, because he would kill her only after raping her, she wasn't dumb.

The man kept coming closer and closer, and she closed her eyes, not wanting to watch him anymore, because she just didn't want to be there, she wanted to be at the bridge hearing Naruto ramble and watch as Sasuke kept in his side of the bridge ignoring them, while they waited for Kakashi-sensei, who would then give a lame excuse as to why he was late.

A yelp escaped her lips as she felt herself be swept off her feet and being carried away from the scene.

"Are you crazy or something? You can't just stand there and prepare to die baka." She heard a male scold her, and she could felt the shift every time he jumped to another tree branch.

She slowly opened her eyes, and the first thing she saw was gold. Golden blond hair, like Naruto's, but longer, until the person's shoulder's.

"I-I'm sorry." She whispered. The male looked down, irritation written all over his face.

"What'cha apologizing for hm?" she tilted her head when she saw his eyes, clear blue sky, like Naruto's, but not having the dense look in them.

"I think I lost him, hm." He announced and dropped to the floor, landing on his feet effortlessly and then letting her down to her feet. They were on an open clearing, the sun warming them.

She joined her hands in front of her, her fingers fidgeting and looked down.

"Thank you." She whispered, she was a good for nothing, always having to be saved.

"Are you stupid or somethin'?" she looked up, surprised at the boy's bluntness, he couldn't be much older than her, maybe 3 years or so. "What the hell were ya doing there anyway?" he crossed his arms in front of himself and was looking at her sternly.

"I was going to the village 2 miles ahead on a mission." She murmured, he leaned closer to her.

"Say it again, couldn't hear ya."

"I was going to the village ahead on a mission." She murmured again, to which he leaned forward a bit more.

"Sorry, can you repeat?" her eye twitched.

"I said I was going to the village ahead." She yelled, to which he took a step back.

"No need to be bitchy, geez." He muttered the last part.

"Sorry." She looked down again and he tilted his head, she was weird.

"You're weird, first you're all fear paralysed and shit and then you're all bitchy, yeah." She looked up him, incredulous, no one had even spoken like that to her.

"What's your mission anyway pinky?" her eye twitched again, her hair colour was a soft subject.

"Don't call me pinky." She hissed, like she usually did with Naruto, fire in her eyes. He raised his hands over his head.

"Cool off, yeah?" he then crossed his arms behind his head, his blond locks shining in the sun, the locks on the half ponytail on the side of his head moving with the wind.

"I like your hair, it's pretty." Her anger disappeared as she registered his words.

"Really?" one of her hands rose to fidget with a mesh of pink locks. He nodded, a grin appearing on his face.

"Yeah!" she looked down biting her lower lip, her cheeks tinted pink, her feet softly kicking at the ground and her fingers still twisting the mesh of hair.

"Thank you!" she whispered.

"Ya welcome!" he grinned. "We should get outta here." She looked up and noticed his outstretched hand. "C'mon, we don't got all day." She smiled and took his hand, letting him lead her away from the forest where a battle was being held.

* * *

**The present, Tuesday, 13th May**

The clipboard fell to the floor, the sound resonating through the white hallway.

She entered the room, her steps shaky and her breaths short as she stared at the bed near the window.

"Tsunade-sama?" Shizune called from behind and then entered the room behind the Hokage, only to understand the shock, being shocked herself.

"Oh." She murmured.

"Yesterday… he was…" the blond woman trailed off, to which she nodded.

"He was still injured and in a coma Tsunade-sama." Shizune spoke quietly and recovered the clipboard from the floor. Tsunade stood at his bedside, looking at the teen there.

"It was her." Shizune stared at the blond woman. Her? "It was Sakura." The Hokage spoke again, this time louder, in her regular 'bossing-others-around' tone.

A groan was heard from the other bed and the 2 women looked to see Naruto moving and almost falling from the bed.

"…you promised you'd buy me ramen Iruka-sensei…" the blond boy whined in his sleep and moved again, this time falling off of the bed with a loud thud. Tsunade and Shizune burst out laughing, Naruto had a thing to being clumsy, even in his sleep.

"Itai." The blond moaned and sat up, rubbing his eyes. "The hell happened?" he mumbled and looked around. When he spotted Tsunade he stared.

"Ugly hag." He mumbled, to which Tsunade's eye twitched.

"Naruto." She said sweetly, and the still dazed and sleepy boy tilted his head.

"Yeah?" the next thing he knew he was being punched over the head by the Hokage.

"ITAI." He yelled and backed away, finding shelter under the bed. "What was that for baa-chan??" he asked loudly, now fully awake. Tsunade huffed and turned away from him, and before Naruto could speak again, someone else did.

"Shut up already." 3 heads turned towards the other bed, where the boy laying there was turning his back to them. Naruto rose to his feet right away.

"Don't you tell me to shut up Teme." He yelled, his finger pointed at the raven haired boy. Sasuke looked over his shoulder, a cold glare directed at the blond.

"Usuratonkashi." And then he turned around. "Now go away you loudmouths,  
I was trying to sleep." 3 sets of eyes twitched.

"_The arrogant bastard."_ The 3 other people in the room thought at the same time.

* * *

**  
5 years ago**

They sat on the small café, on the table near the window. She held her tea cup between her hands, her eyes on the green tea inside, and blew softly on it, making the steam flow away gently.

"You seem in deep thought, hm." She looked at the blond in front of her, his head tilted and supported by his hand while his eyes looked at her.

"I can't do my mission." She looked down again. _"I'm worthless."_ She sighed softly and kept looking at her tea.

"Why not? I'm sure it's not that hard." She wished it was, for him maybe, but for her it was the most difficult thing of the world.

"I can't kill a man." She whispered softly, and then silence settled for a while.

She looked up when she felt his fingers brush a strand of hair behind her ear.

"What did they tell you about it?" she stared at him as his fingers twisted gently around another mesh of hair, his eyes looking into hers softly.

"They said it'd get easier, that the first time's the hardest." He shook his head.

"You don't believe them hm?" she shook her head softly.

"Taking someone's lives isn't something we should see at the same level as changing clothes or cooking." He nodded in agreement.

"You're right, hm." He tilted his head, and she noticed, his fingers were still in her hair. "And it's never easy to kill someone, weaker or stronger than you, it doesn't matter, because you're still taking someone's life." He sounded so… philosophical. "And unlike they say, it never gets easier, it only gets harder, because the weight of the lives you took loom over you forever." That's why she didn't want to kill anyone, she wanted to help, but it was her mission.

"I'm training to be a medic." She suddenly said, it just escaped her lips, she didn't know why, it was like they knew each other from before. He smiled at her.

"I hope you succeed, hm." She tilted her head, unintentionally, towards his hand.

"Thank you." She whispered and he cupped her cheek, and it felt so comforting… so soothing, because she felt so alone before, and this stranger felt like a light in the darkness.

"You're welcome!" she would have though his hands would be rough for been calloused, but they were actually soft.

"Thanks for saving me earlier too." His thumb made soft circular patterns in her cheek.

"Anytime pinky!" he grinned and she giggled, usually people called her that as an insult, but not him.

"What's your name?" she asked after a comfortable silence, to which he raised a brow.

"I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours!" he smirked and she frowned lightly, to then smile again. She hadn't smiled so much in months.

"I'm Sakura!" he nodded.

"Suits you!" He commented, to which pink tinted her cheeks.

"Thanks."

"I'm Deidara!"

**

* * *

**

So?? How was it?? Please let me know_, _your opinions help a lot!!

**And isn't that little purple button at the end of the page after 'review' tempting you to click it?? I know it is, so stop hesitating and click, even if your revioew's just rambles, i don't mind!!**

**I don't feel like rambling today, my throat is sore, and I'm bored, and I don't know what to write, so I'm just posting this short chapter (i loved writting the flashbacks), and then I'm going to bed 'cause it already past midnight...**

**anyway,**

**love you all my dear fans,**

**Kimi-chan!**


	21. 21: Lain of memories

**Hello my dear readers, for once in my life, I don't have to apologise for the late update, 'cause I'm updating really soon… and I hope I deserve more reviews for it!!**

**I know it's not one of my bigger chapters, but I really liked writing it, especially the last part, I really had fun writing it!!**

**I'll try to update the next chapter quickly as well, though I'm not sure I will, since I have to get some new ideas, and I also want to get a new chapter of TSB done before updating for this one, I just don't like staying too long without updating…**

**Anyway, please review, 'cause I get inspired by your reviews!!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto… yeah, I wouldn't be writing fanfics right now…**

**And now, I have a new corner to add to my initial AN, and it's… the **_**Special Thanks corner!!**_** Because my last few reviewers were the ones that gave me the spark to get this chapter done so quickly!!**

**So...**

_**Special thanks corner!!**_

**I'd like to thank:**

**- **_**Lil-Mz.Sunshine **_**for her awesome review!! And answering your review, I couldn't just make some mushy-mushy story, I'm probably not that good at writing angst, but I still try, and anyway, life isn't all good stuff… as for the reason why Sasuke took the hit face first… it'll be revealed in a next chapter!!**

**- **_**schellin**_**Deidara's one of my fav characters as well, and I really like writing him as caring and stuff… well, anyway… about the big brother thing, I'm not telling you (or anyone) if that was what I was intending, 'cause then I'd be ruining the suspence!! **

**- **_**kawaii-4ever**_** Because your review was short, but I really liked it, and the flashbacks were my fav part too, everything else was what almost gave me a headache to write (--' just kidding, but it was a major pain in… you know), and see, I'm updating soon this time!! Hope it makes you happy!!**

**And I'd also like to thank**

**- **_**miss.AnoniiemouSe**_** Because I love her reviews, because each time they put a huge grin on my face!! Your reviews are the best (the reviews of everyone else too, of course), and you're right, stupid tests, stupid school… stupid life right? You know, I bet we'd have the most awesome talks if we knew each other!! And I love that you love what I write, from the friends I have (without those online) they don't think it's that cool, but anyway… And Sasuke, I really liked making him a bastard, because he actually is one, but he'll change… eventually… I hope… XD**

**The last part of this chapter is dedicated to you (**_**miss.AnoniiemouSe**_**) because I have this gut feeling that you're gonna love it!! Hope you actually do!!**

**I think I already said everything I had to say today, so, enjoy the chapter!!**

* * *

**Chapter 21 – Lain of memories**

**5 years ago**

It was a dark night, the moon was just a thin line in the sky, and the stars could barely be seen because of some clouds that flew by. The fog that surrounded everything didn't help either, it just made things worse.

Her green eyes stared at the man she was supposed to kill. For Naruto's first kill, team 7 had all been there. For Sasuke's first kill they had all been together too. But for her first kill… she was all alone.

"I'm here if you need me." She turned slightly, feeling a hand on her shoulder and met his blue eyed reassuring gaze.

"Make the kunai hit right between his eyes, he'll never know what hit him." She looked back at the man, who was inside his room lying on his bed.

"I can't." she whispered, to which the blond grabbed her shoulders and turned her to him.

"Even if you don't do it now, you'll have to do it someday." He told her softly, and she knew he was right. "Right between the eyes, it's an instant death." She nodded weakly, he wasn't encouraging her to kill, it had to be done, it was her duty, he was just trying helping her.

She moved through the darkness and silently entered the man's room, he was already in deep sleep facing the ceiling. She stopped next to the bed and grabbed the kunai with both hands.

She couldn't do it.

She raised the kunai above the man's head.

She couldn't do it.

Her hands shook, she didn't want to be a killer.

She couldn't do it.

She lowered the kunai, stopping before touching the man's skin.

She had to it, it was her duty.

She raised the kunai again, her hands shaking and her eyes glued on that small spot between the man's eyes.

She couldn't do it.

Soft hands wrapped around her own as a body pressed against her back.

"Don't back out." Were the soft whispered words she heard. "I'm

here for you." She nodded weakly and gripped the kunai tighter in her hands.

She thrust the kunai down, his hands over her own, and she watched as the kunai went lower and lower… it seemed like it was happening in slow motion.

And then the kunai reached the man's skull, entering the skin and then into the skull. The man's eyes opened in shock, but that was all that was. He was dead, his eyes becoming dull in the blink of an eye.

She had done it. She had killed someone.

She took a step back, and the boy behind her shifted slightly, then taking the kunai from her and wrapping an arm around her.

She felt sick, the food in her stomach coming up, and so she ran away and into the forest.

Deidara ran after her, knowing what she was going through. When he reached her side, he kneeled down, holding her hair up as the contents of her stomach were thrown out.

He didn't say anything about her tears, nor about her cries, in fact, he didn't say anything at all, he just held her hair and let his other hand rest in her back, softly moving up and down.

And after a long while she turned to him, sitting up, still sobbing, the tears still running down her face. Her eyes looked dull, and she wasn't really looking at him.

"I killed him." She kept repeating those words like a mantra, the weight of the world seemingly on her shoulders.

He hugged her, holding her tight against him, saying nothing, because the words _'it'll be ok'_ and _'it'll get easier'_ weren't true, and the other comforting words wouldn't do anything, she had to heal on her own, because it had been her actions. Every person had a different way to cope with things.

Her hands fisted on his shirt and he held her tight, one hand around her shoulder and the other over her head, lies shouldn't be told, even if they made people fell better. The truth was always the most important, even if it hurt, because the truth was reality, and reality wasn't supposed to be all sweetness and lollypops and butterflies.

* * *

**The present, Tuesday, 13th May**

She slashed the brown scotch tape that isolated the box with the sharp kunai she held in her hand. When it was done she carefully put the kunai in the floor and sat cross legged on the floor in front of the old, dust covered carton box.

The box was white with the usual symbols in it, _this side up_, _do not turn_, and the usual symbols, the glass, the flame, etc… all of it was written in black, the usual. And then, on the top and one of the sides of the box, in neat handwriting, there was a small sentence written in blue, _'Sakura-chan's things until she was 8'_.

She smiled sadly, her mother had written that. When she was 8, almost 9, she decided to put aside everything, her parents hadn't understood, but she had her reasons, so, everything she had that reminded her of _them_ was put in that box.

With a sigh she opened the box slowly, she had to do it, she wanted to do it.

She pulled the box closer and peeked inside, the first thing to great her was a neatly folded cloth, taking it out she unfolded it and smiled, it was a navy blue sweater Shisui, or Shisui-nii-chan as she used to call him, had given her when she was 7… she missed him.

* * *

**When Sakura was 7, November**

She sat on the cold grass under the tree, Ami and her group had been bullying her again, Ino had stepped in, but she just hated being so weak, so she came to the forest. The forest was nice, the small animals played with her, and the 2 raven haired older boys played with her too, but no one knew about them though.

She pulled her knees up to her chest and hugged them, a sneeze escaping as a cold breeze flew by. She should have brought a jacket instead of coming with only her thin shirt, but she didn't feel like going home.

"What are you doing here Sakura-chan?" she looked up to see the 12 year old boy (5 years older than her) looking down at her and leaning against the tree trunk. His eyes always looked kind.

"I'm thinking." She looked down towards the forest again and smiled, he was always nice to her. "And, Hi Shisui-nii-chan!" he chuckled.

"Yeah, Hi Sakura-chan!" he kept looking at her and shook his head.

"You should have brought a jacket you know." She frowned, she knew that.

"I know." And just as she finished she sneezed, her mother was gonna ground her 'til she was 40 for getting sick.

"Then why didn't you?" she blushed and hid half of her face behind her knees.

"I didn't want to go home." She mumbled, and Shisui bent down to her level while ruffling her hair.

"C'mon, I'll walk you home, you'll get sick if you stay here any longer." He was always worrying over her too.

"But I don't wanna go gome Shisui-nii-chan." She whined and looked at him with puppy dog eyes. He let his head drop, his bangs moving as he did so, and sighed.

"Fine." He got up and held out a hand for her. "C'mon then, I'm gonna practice with the shuriken." She smiled and got up, she liked seeing him practice, he always hit the target in the centre.

She frowned, thought, as she saw him starting to take his navy blue shirt off.

"What are you doing Shisui-nii??" she inquired, to which he just kept taking the shirt off.

"Here." He said after taking it off while holding the shirt out to her.

"No, you only have a t-shirt and I don't want you to get sick nii-chan." She tried to deny, but he just kept insisting, and as she kept insisting, he just sighed in annoyance.

"Look, I was gonna take it off anyway after I started practice." He stated and shoved the shirt over her hear until her eyes could be seen from behind the collar.

"But nii-chan..." he just rolled his eyes.

"Just dress the damn shirt and let's go." She blushed and nodded while pulling the rest of the (way too big for her) shirt over her body, it was warm, soft and smelled nice.

"Thanks Shisui-nii-chan." He shrugged and ruffled her hair again.

"You're welcome Sakura-chan!" he grinned and started to walk towards his training area, she followed silently while snuggling inside the shirt.

* * *

**The present, Tuesday, 13th May**

With a nostalgic smile she put the shirt down next to her and peeked inside the box again, this time to be greeted by a wooden chest, it was simple, and she knew what was inside. Taking it nonetheless, she set it on her crossed legs and opened it. Shiny and polished (new) kunais and shuriken greeted her, 2 sets of 2 of each, which would make 4 kunai and 4 shuriken. In each of them there was a small fan engraved in it, and in 2 of the kunai and 2 of the shuriken the initials US were engraved next to the fan, as for the other 4 weapons, next to the fan were engraved the initials UI.

She took one of the shuriken out and traced it with her fingers, the 2 older boys who 'played' with her had given this to her when she turned 8, Shisui had been all grins and excitement, but his best friend had been, she dared say, nonchalant. He was usually a reserved person, who kept to himself, but he was nice nonetheless, and she knew he had smiled when she had told them she loved their gifts.

She wondered what everyone would say if she told them that she had been friends with Uchiha Shisui and his best friend, Uchiha Itachi. She was sure not many people would take it as ok.

She put the shuriken back in the box and then looked at the contents of the boxes again, this time a black covered notebook greeted her, in the lower left corner were the initials UI written in white. She took the notebook out and then, under it, she noticed several files, all of which said classified in big red letters on the cover.

She took all the files out, and as well as the notebook, she set them down next to her and checked the bottom of the box, a bunch of other stuff she owned back then greeted her, and then on the bottom, way on the bottom, a small white cloth greeted her.

She took it out with a raised brow, she didn't remember that.

She set the cloth down on her crossed legs and stared at it, she didn't remember that at all.

Shrugging, she opened the cloth slowly, and carefully, and when it was all open, a necklace with some beads (the same Itachi usually had around his neck) and 2 pendants in the shape of some kind of symbols greeted her. She wondered why she didn't remember those, but whatever the reason, she'd find out.

* * *

**The construction of happiness.**

Happiness is a concept without a concrete definition, because each one, being different from everyone else, will have a personal and unique idea, which does not stop us from trying to reach happiness.

Each one will have his/her idea of happiness, but everyone will be prone to certain common factors, which will proportion or impede our path, like everything in life. Our happiness will depend upon the circumstances in which each is inserted, upon the opportunities of life that occur. But it's not only the exterior that counts, it's not only what we possess, the place we live in or even the banc account that will make us happy, of course it helps, but it's not everything.

Happiness will depend, I would say in approximately 45, not that I know for sure, of our interior, of our feeling and emotions. We will be happy if, on the inside, some call it soul, others spirit, we feel good, with ourselves.

I dare add that, maybe 10 of our happiness id due to our material goods, but the remaining 45 are due to the relationships with others. In a life of loneliness, in my opinion, we cannot truly be happy. Our family, our parents, grandparents, brothers or sisters, our friends, our colleagues, well, all of those who surround us make 45 of our happiness, because they support us when we need them, they scold and yell at us when we're blind with something or when we screwed up, they play with us, they make us laugh and smile.

Concluding in a simple way, and a bit mathematically, happiness is 10 material goods, 45 the well-being of our soul, and 45 the relationships we have with others.

Of everything, maybe, the material goods are those that we can live without more easily, and still be happy.

_**(AN: by our dearest Kimi-chan!! I did this for my Portuguese test dissertation.)**_

Uchiha Sasuke was happy, he had it all.

He had money, plenty of it, considering the money of an entire clan was inherited by only himself.

He had good looks, his parents had good genes and made a beautiful creature.

He had fame, his fan-club proved it.

He had power, the fact that he was still alive after so many fights proved it.

He had a home, the fact he was in Konoha was a proof.

He had friends, at least one, which was Naruto.

He had goals, the fact that he wasn't in a mental institution proved it.

He had piece of spirit, he felt good with himself.

"_**Yeah, right, like you really believe that."**_

Uchiha Sasuke had a very annoying (_stupid and idiotic too_) Inner persona that only he knew about.

"_**You realise you just called yourself stupid and idiotic right?"**_

…ahem… continuing…

Uchiha Sasuke was happy.

He was healthy, the fact that he had a very well build up body, without too developed muscles but still built-up, mean if you'd like—

"_**God, you're such a stuck-up."**_ Sigh.

"_Shove it."_

Uchiha Sasuke was happy, he had everything he could have ever wanted.  
_**"Dude, like, that is soooo not true."**_

"_Shut the fuck up."_ Narrowed eyes, gritted teeth and hissed words.

"_**Geez, no need to be so bitchy."**_ Huff.

Continuing…

Uchiha Sasuke was happy, because he had it all.

He had ski—

"_**Like, now I'm just being curious."**_ Hands raised in defence, with a serious face. _**"How many times are you gonna keep telling yourself you're happy?"**_ an icy glare.

"_**Hey, I'm just saying, 'cause right now, you're miserable, even a 4 year old gaki could tell you that."**_

"_Shut up already."_ Sigh followed by his body shifting in the hospital bed and turning to face the window.

Uchiha Sasuke was happy… right?

_**:**_

_**:**_

_**:**_

_**:**_

"_**Yeah right, keep telling yourself that."**_

* * *

**So?? I want (I need) reviews!!**

**And isn't that little button just tempting? Yeah, that one, with the 'GO' in it, after the 'Leave a review'. Just click it and leave your opinion!! Long or short, I'll like it anyway!!**

'**Til next time!!**

**Kimi-chan!!**


	22. 22: Life’s methods

**Once again, my deepest apologies to my beloved readers for the delay. I really don't like taking so long to update, but I've had 2 national exams to study for, that and the block that seems to not want to go away and let the ideas flow freely… that's really pissing me off, it's passed annoying now…**

**Anyway, This chapter isn't one of my biggest, but it isn't one of my shortest either… I hope you all enjoy!!**

**I'd like to dedicate this chapter to the awesome **_**miss.AnoniiemouSe**_** because her reviews always make a grin plaster itself in my face!! Keep reviewing, I love those reviews, and make them as long as you like, I don't mind, in fact, it's all the more inspiring!! Oh, and, I hope you like the small texts in italic I put before each change of set!! please let me know!!**

**Also, because I like to make people feel special, my special thanks to **_**schellin**_** because your opinion of what I write is very important to me!!**

**To the 2 above mentioned people, thank you so much, your words make me proud of myself!!**

…

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, the honour goes to Masashi Kishimoto, who made us the greatest manga ever!! On a side note, the plot of this story is mine, so, please don't plagiarise it!!**

* * *

**Chapter 22 – Life's methods**

_Sometimes life had a way to screw you up in a way that made everyone think it was your fault, when, sometimes, even if you had done something differently, the result would have been the same. But we never know that, because we can't go back in time, we can't make, in the same occasion, different choices and choose the best, it's just not possible._

_And then, when life screws us over, we start falling, and falling, and falling, and it never ends, we just keep falling, and we never try to stop the fall, because we're screwed, and there's nothing else for us._

_At least that's what we think, that's what life makes us think. It's not necessarily the truth._

* * *

**Friday, 16****th**** May**

He looked at the sky as he left the building, it looked strange, looking at such a blue sky. He hated it, because it was as if the elements were mocking him. It was a perfect day, the sky was blue, there were only a couple of small white clouds flowing gently through the sky, there was a light warm breeze and the streets were full of cheerfulness.

It was like a provocation, for a list of different reasons.

After so much, he was still on probation and had to do community work for at least another 5 months or so.

He had just left the hospital after having almost all of his body covered in burns that could have killed him.

Well… Sakura. Enough said.

And then, the Dobe just had to be in a clingy, cheerful, mood today.

"_Damn it."_ he hated everything right now, especially because this mess… he was the cause of it all.

He glanced at the blond idiot and rolled his eyes, he was blabbering about ramen and Hinata with that stupid foxy grin on his face… figures the idiot would get over things that easily, life was great for him.

He saw a few familiar faces as he walked down the streets towards the Uchiha compound (to his annoyance, Naruto was still walking next to him), all of which ignored him, the only one that seemed to not give a damn about him (which meant not ignoring him, and instead smiling fakely and keep doing whatever like nothing was wrong) was Sai. The bastard was too… too himself for his own good.

"_I'll have to kick his ass someday."_ He though to himself, images of ways to beat Sai flashing through his mind.

"_**For once I agree."**_ His inner said, nodding, and then grinned as a flash ran through his mind. _**"How 'bout we beat him like this? Should be fun!!"**_ for once he agreed with his mischievous inner, beating Sai with the wind jutsu he'd being working on _would_, indeed, be fun.

He let go of his thoughts when he saw the gates of the Uchiha estate coming closer, if there was one thing he didn't want, it was Naruto still blabbering while walking him home.

"_**Hell no."**_ his inner exclaimed. _**"Ditch the dobe."**_ He vehemently agreed, he _was_ gonna ditch the dobe.

"Oy Dobe." Naruto kept rambling for a couple of seconds, while still walking (when he, himself, had stopped) and then looked back over his shoulder.

"Eh? What is it Sasuke-Teme?" he raised a brow, so now it wasn't just Teme, it was Sasuke-teme?? Great, now he couldn't pretend the stupid nickname wasn't for him. Just _great_.

"Beat it Dobe, you're not walking me home." He stated firmly, so even someone as dense as Naruto could understand, and he started walking towards the large (a little decayed) gates.

He heard Naruto saying something, but he wasn't paying attention, he didn't want to anyway. The only thing he knew was that he had something to do, he didn't knew how though. And he still hadn't figured out, exactly, what it was that he had to do.

* * *

_Life had a way to show us things, filling our lives with riddles, riddles we have to crack in order to keep moving forward. Clues are given to us among the way, of the most strange sorts and origins, sometimes we don't even know what it means until much later, and when that's the case, then we get stuck, because what we figured out was supposed to mean something before, and not when we figure it out._

_Life sucks, that's a fact, but we still have to live._

* * *

**Friday, 16****th**** May**

She sighed and closed the last file, what she had just read for the… she didn't knew how many times she had read the damn classified files by now, she just knew that it would make a lot of people go down if she shared the info.

But she already knew the general picture, what she had read was a detailed version of what _Aniki_ had told her. He had also told her what was to happen in the near future, and for how much she didn't like it, she knew she couldn't stop it.

Her curiosity was high, though, because, of all times, and of all people, why were the files with her (so she kinda knew why but that didn't matter) and why were they intriguing her so much now. And why now of all times?

She liked to believe that everything had a reason, even if sometimes she couldn't find a plausible reason for things to happen. But life wasn't about plausibility, life was filled with abstract and incomprehensive things, so why would she understand everything? There were probably things she understood that other people didn't, and vice-versa.

Sighing, she pushed the files to the other side of the table and took the black notebook, she just knew that there was a lot of things that mattered in there, she just knew (she didn't know why she knew, she just did) that she would find answers to a lot of questions in this black notebook, that once upon a time belonged to Uchiha Itachi.

As she was about to open the notebook, she stopped and raised her head to the window, she could swear she had just heard something, someone, land on her balcony. She focussed and raised a brow, there couldn't be a lot of shadows that had the shape of spiky hair on the back of the head.

She knew that he would stay there until she opened the door, or until he decided that she really wasn't gonna acknowledge him, so she took the files and put the notebook on top, then she got up and took the files, there was no way she was going to let anyone see them, not yet at least, and especially not him.

"_And I wanted to read it."_ she whined to her inner, that seemed to have deserted her for some reason. _"Traitor." _she grumbled in her mind and put the files in the only room of the house where she never let anyone enter, mostly because she had it sealed with a powerful jutsu and under a just as powerful genjutsu so no one would know about the room.

She walked back to the living room and peered out of the window, he was still there, still in the same spot, she could bet he was leaning against the wall, hands in his pockets, his eyes closed and his brooding demeanour (as if freezing everything around him) making him seem imposing, his hands either shoved in his pockets or crossed over his chest, his lips in a thin line, and his poker face on.

She sighed and opened the sliding window that led into the balcony, she couldn't just ignore him, it wasn't in her.

"What are you doing here?" she asked calmly while observing him from the corner of her eyes, he was there just like she had thought, his arms crossed over his chest.

He was silent for a while, she could swear he was measuring his words, calculating his words for the best outcome of it all. Sometimes you just had to improvise, at least she thought that way.

"We need to talk." She mentally rolled her eyes, so much pondering for such simple words… well, he wasn't really good with expressing himself with his closed demeanour anyway.

"The weather's nice." She saw him frown and clench his jaw, and she had to contain her giggle, because, as it turns out, she liked messing around with him, his reactions were fun, and unexpected (he was always so controlled that most of his actions seemed programmed, seemed… mechanical and were predictable) and she liked seeing them.

"The weather sucks." She heard him mutter under his breath. She rolled her eyes and nibbled her piercing lightly.

"We-" she cut him off.

"You're a lousy kisser." It just came to her mind. So she was kinda-- ok, so she was lying, but he didn't have to know that, besides, she had spoken in a way that sounded truthful, so…

He turned to her, and she mentally smirked (oh yeah, it really was fun), he was scowling at her, and anyone could see that his pride was being stepped on, and he didn't like it, that and the genuine –it wasn't shock, what was it called again?? Surprise, that was it- surprise dancing in his eyes. It really was fun to watch.

"I…" she raised a brow at him.

"You what? _Are_ a good kisser?" she scoffed and walked to the railing. "I've had better kisses." She spoke softly as she looked at the sky, her words holding a certain nostalgia, a happy one. A small golden sparrow flew from the sky and landed on her outstretched hand chirping happily and dancing around in her hand. She had always liked birds.

She could feel the dark aura starting to irradiate from him, and that made her smile, he was jealous, and she just knew he was the possessive kind of guy.

"Who?" she knew he was talking about the male that kissed better than him, but she decided to play dumb, and she wouldn't tell him anyway, it wasn't of his business.

"Who what?" with her free hand she petted the sparrow, who chirped happily.

"Who else have you kissed?" his words were dark and uttered between clenched teeth, really possessive and really jealous.

"A lot of guys, I've had my share of seduction missions, sometimes you just have to kiss someone to get the intel you need." And it was true, she didn't knew about him, but everyone, shinobi or kunoichi, had kissed at least a few times while on missions in order to succeed, it wasn't that they wanted to, it was needed for the sake of the mission. Although, while on missions, the only kisses she'd given were close-mouthed pecks, nothing more, but he didn't have to know that.

"I'm not talking about missions." She smiled and outstretched her hand again, lifting it lightly. The sparrow chirped, bounded a few times on her hand and then took flight, the sun reflecting in the golden tones of its wings.

"I know." She whispered and turned to him. "But I'm not telling who it is." She smirked and walked closer to him, stopping just before their bodies touched. He glared at her, but she held his gaze, he truly was just a child that needed someone to care for him.

They stayed in silence, if someone saw them, they would think it was romantic, two people, just staring into each others eyes, but there was nothing romantic, it was like a game, the one who spoke first, depending of the words, would either win or loose. Or something like that.

"What happened?" she decided not to play dumb on this one and just be blunt.

"Not telling you." He frowned, his eyes narrowing. "But I'm sure you didn't come here to talk about that." Her hand lifted and she let her fingers trace his cheek and jawbone, a smile on her lips, a soft one. "You either came here to demand something or to say thank you." She paused and watched as his frown deepened, she wasn't dense and naïve anymore. "If you came here to demand something, then please do, I'll either give in or send you away." She kept smiling as he gritted his teeth. "If you came here to say thank you" her voice was soft. "Then you're welcome." She tiptoed (damn him for being taller…) and kissed his cheek.

When she leaned back she giggled quietly at the light pink colour that settled in his cheeks, and after the (coughhotcough) make out session on the cliff, she thought it was really cute. When he wasn't in a battle, some sort of mission or just being an ass, he really was innocent, like the child he had once been.

With a smile (she liked the moment) she walked back to the window and only stopped before entering when he spoke.

"What did baa-chan do to you?" she looked over her shoulder and shrugged.

"3 months probation." It wasn't a big deal, it would be like a vacation. And then she smirked lightly, it was more of a half grin half smirk of amusement.

"And since when do you call Tsunade-shishou baa-chan?" she giggled and entered the living room when he turned his face away from her like a stubborn, pouting child.

* * *

_Life wasn't always easy to live. Many people that could have been great died at birth, others died in battle, and others killed themselves._

_Things happened for a reason, but it wasn't always fair, because sometimes (a lot of times) those things that happened made people suffer, and that pain made people break._

_When people broke, there wasn't much that could be done, there weren't a lot of ways to heal them, but we just can't stop trying, hope is the last one to go. At least it should be._

* * *

**In the past, with 14 year old Sakura**

The night was nice, there were clouds and the stars (because there weren't city lights) were clear, the moon also looked nice.

If it had been in Konoha, the sky wouldn't have been so clear, unless there was a total blackout. The Tea country was nice, especially in the small villages, because at night people slept, and so there were barely any lights, only one or another in some houses, but from where she was, they looked like small twinkling fireflies.

She was currently in a tall oak tree, on one of the last branches, and the view was beautiful.

She could see the ocean, far away, and the lights of the city near the coast. And then there was the sky, so clear it almost looked as if you were in it. And even if she was on a tree, she was very comfortable.

She wouldn't be smiling so softly if she was in Konoha, she wouldn't have been able to.

"What'cha thinkin' about?" she leaned back against his warm chest and turned her head to look at him, his blue eyes greeted her, so clear and charming, and suddenly, it was as if butterflies were fluttering in her stomach.

She turned back to the sky, mainly to hide the soft blush spreading over her cheeks, and answered him in a whisper.

"Home." She felt him resting his head on her shoulder, and when his breath ran over her skin, her blush intensified, but she didn't say anything, she just acted normal.

"I haven't had one for a long time." She looked down, he didn't talk much about his past, where he came from and such. "But you know what? I don't mind that much." She turned her head back to him, her eyes questioning, why would someone like not having a home?

He looked at her from her shoulder, and the fluttering butterflies came back, because they were oh so close, and she could feel his warm, minty breath on her face, which made her cheeks gain a pink colour.

"…w-why don't you like h-having a h-home?" his eyes twinkled in amusement.

"I never said I liked not having one, I just said I didn't mind." He smiled (half smiled, half smirked) "Besides, you don't have to live somewhere to feel at home." His point was proven, and somehow, what he said made sense, although right now, she couldn't quite focus on his words, the proximity didn't allow it.

He suddenly chuckled quietly and then cupped her cheek.

"I'm curious." He leaned the tiniest bit closer and her blush turned a darker shade of pink. "Have you even done a seduction mission?" she swallowed the lump in her throat and let out a breath before answering a weak and stuttered _'…n-no'_.

He chuckled again and leaned the tiniest bit closer… again.

"Have you even kissed someone?" her blush became even darker and she tried to look away, but his blue eyes (now that she looked carefully, they weren't clear blue sky anymore, they were a darker shade of sapphire) didn't let her do so, so she just kept her eyes locked on his.

"…y-yes." He smirked in amusement.

"Oh _really_…" he drawled slowly, and her throat went dry. "When?" she swallowed again, trying to moister her throat, which didn't work that well.

"…w-when I w-was 8." Her voice was almost a whisper, damn him for having this kind of effect on her. He shouldn't, because usually only Sasuke-kun had this effect on her.

"Hmmm." He drawled softly. "That doesn't really count." He muttered slowly, and she felt the hand he had on her cheek starting to move to the back of her head.

"D-deidara?" she squeaked when he started leaning closer and his hand settled on the back of her head, his fingers intertwined on her hair.

"Don't worry, I'm not gonna hurt you." He whispered, but she wasn't quite sure she should trust him anymore. "Just close your eyes… and feel." His smile was soft, and his eyes were truthful, so she closed her eyes, only because she trusted him enough.

A couple of seconds later she opened her eyes slightly when she felt something soft and warm against her lips, but she closed them again when she saw it were his own (she vaguely registered that his eyes were closed as well).

Just like he told her, she let her eyes closed and _felt_, and it felt nice. His lips moved softly against her own, and she just followed his lead, not knowing what else to do.

A few moments later (she didn't knew how much time had gone by) he broke the kiss softly, his lips barely grazing hers, as both breathed. She slowly opened her eyes to meet his own (still that darker shade of sapphire), but she had no idea of what to do next, so she did what her inner told her to (_for once_).

"_**Stop thinking and kiss him."**_ And she did, she leaned towards him and closed her eyes when her lips touched his. He kissed back, and she didn't want the moment to end, it just felt so… so… nice and so… soul warming.

* * *

_Life can really be a bitch and screw us over sometimes. Bad things keep happening, we keep getting screwed, and we keep cursing our existence._

_But then, sometimes, good things happen too._

* * *

**Please, **_**pleaseeeee**_** let me know what you think and what you would like see happening next, it would really be helpful and motivating!!**

**And isn't that little button with the 'GO' in it after the 'review' just tempting?? I bet it is!! So please, leave a review, even if it's short, I don't mind!!**

**I hope you all liked it, I'll try to make the next chapter quickly, **_**reviews**_** almost always motivate me to write faster, so…**

**Anyway, I'll stop rambling now…**

**Love you all so very much,**

**Kimi-chan!!**

**Oh, by the way, I have a cat named Pepsi and another one named Tsuki, how cool is that!! (My mom came up with Pepsi… --' really mature mom…XD)**


	23. 23: Annoying blonds and… art?

**This time I'm not gonna apologise for the delay, in fact, I think I'm gonna congratulate myself, 'cause, Ya'konw, it's only been 6 days since my last post! Cheers for me!!**

**Anyway, I hope you all like it, I had a lot of fun writting this chapter!!**

**Oh, This is important, the story is reaching an end (everything as to end someday) but maybe, if i feel that too much as been unsaid, I'll do a sequel... not sure though.**

**I have a few words to say to a few people, so... here goes:**

**To _sowelanokami_, the time skips, or flashbacks, serve the purpose of revealing the events of Sakura's past that she had buried deep inside so she would forget, when she got her identity and memories back, everything came to surface, and, throughtou the story, it's noticeable that she actually cherishes and likes the memories she had buried due to the pain they caused her. also, to prevent the question, the reason she didn't bury the painful memories concerning Sasuke was because, oposite to what happened to with the other, which only she knew about, with Sasuke a lot of people were concerned.**

**Also, i'm very flattered that you liked the little texts I put in about life, it's actually my personal opinion about it, so... yeah, I'm very flattered!! So, Thank you!!**

**To_Lil-Mz.Sunshine_, they are both too proud, Sasuke also as the problem to not be a very emotional person, and Sakura, as we all know, as slight temper issues, which causes them to clash, but not to worry, they'll deal with each other and, eventually, they'll get together!!**

**Thank you very much for the reviews, and please enjoy this chapter, I tried to make it a little comical I'm not very good at it, but I think some can laugh a bit out of what I wrote, at least in the first 2 parts of the chapter. Then, on the last part of the chapter, I decided to show a darker side of Sakura and i also inserted a bit of what she thought and such, inserting some-- you'll see!!**

**Anyway, enjoy, adn please review, because I won't post another chapter if I don't get at least 4 reviews (I'm not a greedy person, at least not today, if I were I'd ask at least 10 reviews)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, only the plot of this story and some really cool anime posters!!**

**ENJOY!!**

* * *

**Chapter 23**** – Annoying blonds and… art?**

**Sunday, 18****th**** May - afternoon**

She beckoned him to come closer with her finger, a smile on her lips as she did so. She winked at him and then turned around and started to walk into the forest.

They had decided (cough Tsunade and Ino) that, since she hadn't been home for her birthday, they would celebrate her 18th birthday now. It had been mainly Ino's idea, since everyone else had been too apprehensive to talk to the Hokage. Surprisingly (once Ino had _subtly_mentioned the word sake) the Hokage had agreed cheerfully.

So now, after all the singing and cheers, everyone was just hanging out. They had chosen the training area where Sasuke had been secretly training (Yamato had mentioned a nice spot on the forest without mentioning training and Sasuke in the sentence). It had been rather nice, considering everything that had happened, and she had received a lot of gifts, although she had said she would open them once she was home.

She looked over her shoulder and smiled victoriously when she saw him following her.

He was such an ice-block that, even if he had been the one to initiate contact on the cliff, he probably wouldn't again, because he was stubborn, and his pride was annoying.

Once she knew they were out of sight she stopped and waited for him to stop next to her. There was silence, and then she spoke.

"I would've though you'd try to prove me wrong." She glanced at him and saw him raise a brow. Since it was so much fun to play him, she stood in her tiptoes and leaned to his ear. Damn him and his tallness.

"Or are you admitting that you're a lousy kisser?" she let herself settle on her feet and joined her hands behind her back while taking a step forward.

When she turned around with a grin, she saw him narrow his eyes. She mentally sighed and rolled her eyes.

"_I would've thought you'd be here when I played with him Inner, but I guess you're just not into it."_ Once again, there was no answer from her inner.

Did she have to be more obvious? Couldn't he just understand that he could kiss her? Hell, she was practically telling him to do it.

"How could I compete with your prince charming anyway." She could feel the sarcasm and venom dripping from his words, and she didn't like it.

She huffed and turned around.

"You're an idiot." She mumbled and looked at the sky. "And you're so emotionally and romantically retarded." She tilted her head. "Maybe not that much emotionally retarded, but certainly romantically." She sighed and looked at him over her shoulder, he was looking at her blankly.

"_As usual."_ With a sign she beckoned him to come closer with her finger.

"Come here Sasuke." He did as she requested and then she turned around and tiptoed so she could whisper in his ear.

"I'm not telling you this, you're figuring it out on your own, 'kay?" he remained silent, which she took as a yes, being a yes or not. "Now you're gonna walk up behind me and wrap your arms around me, you'll lean your head on my shoulder and you'll say something sweet." She turned her back to him and took a few steps until she was under the large tree (a cherry tree in bloom) surrounded by oaks and pine trees.

She counted the seconds in her head, and was pleased when she only had to count until 3 for him to wrap his arms around her waist and lean his head on her shoulder. Then she counted the seconds again until he said something sweet like she had told him to (but she hadn't been the one to tell him).

"_One…"_

"_Two…"_

"_Three…"_

"_Four…"_

"_Five…"_ once she reached five she smiled sadly, he really was romantically retarded, he was more of a rough-passion guy than a sweet-romantic guy anyway—

"You look beautiful." She let herself sink back into him as his whispered words reached her ears, so he wasn't a lost cause after all. Well… she knew he wasn't a lost cause, after all, he had said sweets words to her at the cliff, not that she would mention them if he didn't say them again.

The gentle breeze flew by, and a few cherry blossom petals fell around them like snow. She extended her hands and caught a complete flower. She had always liked cherry blossoms, not because of their color, but because they were strong and beautiful and they always grew again in the tree.

She squeaked quietly when she felt his arms tighten around her and his face nuzzling her neck. She closed her eyes and let the flower in her hands fall to the floor when she felt him trail butterfly (feather light) kisses over her neck, mumbling words she couldn't hear coming out of his mouth.

He was so overwhelming, sometimes so smothering, but she still couldn't bring herself to back away to tease him, because it wasn't everyday that he showed so much affection (was so affectionate). So she enjoyed and cherished the moment.

She was so strong, being able to break mountains (probably, he'd never seen) with her fist. Someone like that would be imagined to be big with overdeveloped muscles and such, but she was so small and so, dare he say it, so… so… so fitting against him, as if they were 2 puzzle pieces.

"_**Like yin and yang!!"**_ his inner proclaimed with a grin, and somehow, the statement seemed right.

He let his lips linger next to her ear and repeated the words he had been muttering while trailing kisses over her neck.

"You're mine." His tone, he knew (even if didn't quite like it, because he still hadn't quite admitted it to himself), was possessive and protective, but she didn't seem to mind, and if she did, nodding and leaning more against him was a weird way to show it.

He turned her around in his arms, and she slowly opened her eyes, those emerald green eyes, not pained silver-green or dangerous dark-green, light emerald green shinning with the sun light. She truly was beautiful. From those captivating emeralds green eyes, to her small cute nose, to her full cherry pink (_**perfect**_) lips, to her so not large forehead, to her exquisite hair color (now only visible here and there due to the raven black hair paint she had, which looked good, since today she wore her hair up in a bun held by a baby blue hair stick with 2 small white beads as pendants, the lighter meshes of hair being hidden) and then to her lithe, toned body. She was beautiful in every single way, for him at least.

Leaning his forehead against hers (her skin was so soft) he allowed himself to get lost in her eyes, because he could and because he wanted to.

"Sasuke." Her voice was so soft, and even if she didn't use the suffix anymore, his name coming out of her lips in such a sweet way was enough.

Her hands settled in his chest, while his settled on her waist, holding her close to him.

"You're not romantically retarded after all. Much." She giggled quietly and he smirked, the Dobe was the retarded one, he just didn't know how to let his emotions out that well. But once that little bit came out, the rest wasn't so troublesome.

"_**Oh great, now I sound like Shikamaru."**_ He ignored his inner and focused on the girl in his arms. He leaned down the tiniest bit, and she leaned up the tiniest bit as well. He leaned a bit more and kept leaning towards her (her lips had been _so soft_ and _warm_ and when he had touched them it had felt as if he had been struck by _lightening_, in a good way), intent of tasting those perfect lips again (and today she wasn't wearing the piercing).

Her eyes were half-closed, as were his, and he knew she wanted this as much as he did. And when he was about to kiss those pouty cherry lips again… there was a flash of white light.

He blinked.

She blinked.

They blinked at the same time.

And then they looked at where the flash of white light came from… to see Ino grinning while holding a camera; Tsunade grinning and giggling (drunkenly at that) and Naruto grinning from ear to ear, his arms crossed behind his head.

She blushed.

He glared.

And the 3 blonds giggled.

"That waaaasssss sooooooo sweeeeeet!!" Tsunade spoke (drunkenly) sweetly, her hands together in front of her (quite large) bust, her eyes looking shinny (probably because she was drunk).

"I knew you liked Sakura-chan, Sasuke-teme!" Naruto exclaimed, his grin not leaving his face.

"You 2 look so cute together!!" Ino squealed (her camera being held- ahem, hugged to her chest).

And at that moment, he felt like using his trademark Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu on the 3 blond idiots.

"_**Maaannnn, that totally ruined our chances of kissing her."**_ His inner whined, and for once, he agreed (although in a more composed and cool manner).

* * *

**The picture**** of Konoha's Spring**

Under a cherry blossom tree stood 2 people, a boy and a girl. The boy, Uchiha Sasuke, had his arms wrapped around the girls' waist. The girl, Haruno Sakura, had her hands on the boys' chest.

The boy wore a black outfit, black pants and shoes, a black shirt, un-tucked, with the 2 top buttons undone and the sleeves folded up to his elbows.

The girl wore a baby blue kimono that reached her knees, the sleeves were long and the obi was the same shade of baby blue (clear sky baby blue). All over the kimono, it was as if white petals were being carried by the wind. She wore baby blue ballerinas and her hair was being held in a bun by a baby blue hair stick with 2 pendant white beads.

The boy and the girl were leaning towards each other with half-lidded eyes, their lips almost touching (and no, their lips weren't pouting, they were normal).

It was sweetest and cutest photo that Ino had even taken.

* * *

Saying that Uchiha Sasuke was pissed off was a bit of an understatement, because he wasn't pissed off, he was livid, furious, angry _and_ pissed off at the same time.

And it wasn't because they had been caught almost kissing (the almost was _so_painful), it was the fact that Tsunade had started talking about Uchiha babies (yes, he wanted to restore his clan, but seriously, they were still too young for that), Ino had taken a picture of their almost kiss, and Naruto kept taunting him.

"_I swear that if the Dobe doesn't shut up I'm gonna hit him, hard."_ His inner agreed.

And worse of all was the fact that as soon as she could, Ino had walked up to them (they were just fine as they were) and ripped Sakura off of his arms, to then drag her away, far away from him and into the _girls group_, which not even a small boy would dare interrupt (woman could get very scary, especially a very drunk Hokage with temper issues).

So now he was with the guys (he'd rather be somewhere secluded with her), and Naruto was still ranting in a sing-song voice about how _"Sasuke-teme likes Sakura-chan!"_.

Fan-_fuckin'_-tastic.

And it wasn't all. Because the Hyuuga was smirking provokingly at him, Kiba was grinning (and had started chanting with Naruto), Lee was proclaiming one of his youth speeches (moron) and Kakashi (he was sure) was imagining something dirty happening between Sakura and him.

A vein popped in his forehead and he hit the Dobe, hard, over the head, making the blond stumble forward and fall face first on the floor.

Everything went quiet, and he was somehow glad.

"Hyuuga, stop smirking, because everyone knows you're head over heals over your weapons expert team mate." Neji became serious and glared at him (which he ignored).

"Stop chanting and ranting or you'll kiss the floor too Dogboy." Kiba glared at him (_**oh, sooo scared**_), which he ignored too. He decided to ignore Lee.

"What was that for Teme??" Naruto yelled while pointing a finger at him. He raised a brow at the Dobe and answered nonchalantly. Actually it was more of a threat than an answer.

"Another word about what happened and you won't be able to walk again." Naruto gulped and edged away from him.

He turned his gaze to the now amused Kakashi and narrowed his eyes.

"And you, you porn addicted moron, stop imagining hentai stuff." Kakashi's amused smile fell and he huffed.

With that said, he got up and decided that a seemingly walk in the woods was good enough.

"_**Because we're actually gonna hide and listen to what the girls are saying!!"**_ his inner said mischievously while rubbing his hands together. And it wasn't such a bad idea.

* * *

She was blushing and he couldn't help himself but to look at her. Even if at first he had intended to listen to what they were saying (the girls) it was too annoying to do so, because it resolved around the same lines.

"_You two look so cute together!!"_

"_Are you two gonna become a couple?"_

"_When are the Uchiha babies coming?"_

It pissed him off that they were talking about his life (and hers) without even bothering to ask if they could, not like they would listen anyway.

But Sakura, she was quiet, blushing, and not answering to anything. For a moment he thought she was 12 years old again, but she wasn't, and he was glad for that. But she looked so adorable with her cheeks tinted pink, her fingers twisting around one of her kimono sleeves and her eyes cast downwards.

He felt like pulling the prince charming act and get her out of there, but he was sure the other girls wouldn't be pleased if he did, and he was also sure that, just to piss him off, the Hokage would give him ridiculous 'missions' for his community work.

"Ne, ne, forehead, do you still love him?" his breath caught in his throat, for some reason, as he watched Sakura and wondered what she would answer.

The previously pink haired, now raven haired girl blushed harder and seemingly shrunk.

"Answer the question." A now sober (just because the question was interesting) Tsunade urged, and Sakura blushed even harder.

"So? Do you?" Tenten urged while leaning forward in anticipation.

Sakura suddenly got up, and her eyes were that dark green color, which meant danger. Her blush disappeared and she glared at the females.

"Why don't you get a life? It's not of your damned business what I feel for him, what he feels for me or what Kakashi-sensei feels while he reads his book. It's personal, and it's none of your business to know." She stated angrily and stormed away from the now shocked group of women.

He smirked.

"_That's my Sakura!"_ he was proud of her, and as a side note, he liked seeing her like that, she looked… well… hmm…

"_**Sooooo Sexy!!"**_ his inner completed.

He followed her silently as she walked back to the village (all her gifts had been sealed into a scroll for better transport) and smirked when she kept mumbling how _"they should just stop meddling into other people's business"._

As they reached the bridge where they used to meet when they were genin he swept her off her feet and smirked when she squeaked and instantly wrapped her arms around his neck.

"S-sasuke?" he looked down at her and then started walking towards the village.

"What?" he then decided to ask (out of politeness) and glanced down at her, to see her glaring at him, her eyes still possessing that dark green shade.

"Let me down, I can walk on my own." He cocked his head to the side in thought.

"No." he finally stated and she huffed, turning her head away from him. She could just hit him with a chakra infused something and walk on her own, so, he smirked smugly, because since she hadn't, it meant she wasn't as annoyed as she made it seem.

"You're an idiot." He heard her mumbled after a while, and he eyed her curiously.

"And you're annoying." She turned her head to him sharply with a murderous glare directed at him.

"What was that?" she hissed, to which he shrugged.

"Tch, annoying." He mumbled, and he knew he was pissing her off by doing so, but that dangerous dark green shade her eyes took when she was angry was something he liked.

As he finished his though he felt her hand hit his shoulder, hard.

"_**Aww, man, you couldn't have kept your mouth shut now could you?"**_ his inner hissed while nursing his aching shoulder, damn she hit hard.

He let her down, she was still glaring at him, and shrugged, ignoring the menace in her eyes, she really was different.

"Tch." He muttered and shoved his hands in his pockets. And for once, he agreed with Shikamaru. "Troublesome." He knew she was still glaring at him as he started walking down the street, but he decided that he didn't care about the dark aura that surrounded her when she was angry, he could perfectly take care of himself.

As he walked he could feel her aura softening, but he sure as hell wasn't expecting her reaction.

"Omae no Baka." She screamed, which made him look over his shoulder at her. "Watashi… watashi…" she spoke quietly, her eyes possessing a certain fierceness he'd never seen before. "Watashi hontouni omae no Daikirai." She screamed again, her words holding all her frustration. As she screamed those words (attracting the attention of several civilians) tears fell from her eyes as she clutched her kimono with her fist.

A few strands of her hair from the bun, framing her face and giving her a fiercer look.

He was about to say something, anything, when she faded away gradually, as if she had been an illusion. He cursed to himself and glared at the civilians who had been watching, all of which gulped, sweat forming over their brows and then turned away in discomfort.

Uchiha Sasuke walked home thinking of someone (or even something) that he could kill and not get caught for.

**(A/N- Omae no Baka means You Idiot/Fool; Watashi means Me/I; and Watashi hontouni omae no daikirai means I really hate you.**** I'm not really sure if I built the sentence right, but I think so…)**

* * *

She ripped the babay lue hair stick out of her hair and threw it into her bed with as much as she could (without using any chakra, or else she would have to buy a new bed).

"Thatt- that idiot." She almost yelled the last word and fumbled with the knot in her obi. With a grunt she glared at it, her hands having stopped their work and then she almost ripped it off of her body (managing to take it out in one piece by miracle). After the obi was angrily thrown on the bed, the same happened to the rest of her clothes and when she was in only her black underwear did she walk over to her walk in closet to get some clothes.

She wiped the tears that wouldn't stop flowing angrily and took some clothes out of the closet, why did it have to hurt so much?

She lay the clothes over the messy kimono and then started getting dressed.

First the black spandex short shorts, then the black skirt "much like her usual beige one but in black), then a dark red spaghetti strap top and finally a black vest, which she zipped only a bit.

Walking back to her closet she got a dark red belt out, and once again wiped the tears angrily off of her face, they just wouldn't stop flowing, and it pissed her off.

She hastily put the belt around her waist and walked out of the room, she needed to blow something up.

"Fuck." She cursed loudly, she just had to pick up _his_ habits.

"Stupid Deidara, stupid Sasuke." She muttered heatedly and entered her weapons room, since she was on probation she couldn't take her katana, or any other weapon that could be seen for the matter. With a groan she grabbed a bag she had long put aside and slung the strap over her shoulder so the bag cross-wide.

"Stupid men." She grunted and stormed to her front door. Stopping before opening the door she angrily wiped her tears, determinate to not cry anymore. And where was her inner when she needed some moral support?

Remembering that she didn't want to walk around with her hair loose, she walked back to her room and opened a drawer of her bedside table, from inside she took a black rubber band and then, as she walked back to her front door, she tied her hair up in a high ponytail.

"_Deidara used to tie my hair in ponytails."_ She groaned again, _why_ did he have to come to her mind now?

She slung the door open and after putting on her black kick-ass boots, she stormed out of the apartment and slammed the door shut, remembering to be _gentle_ enough so her walls wouldn't crack.

She walked down the street, a very much dark, dangerous and murderous aura irradiating from her, and all the villagers she walked by stepped away from her, sensing the danger of a pissed off shinobi.

Why did man have to be so stupid and moronic?

She walked past Sasuke, who was oh so casually walking around the village or something, and ignored him completely, right now, she just felt like doing one thing (since she didn't feel like killing anyone… yet), she felt like doing— she needed to blow something up, at least that moronic and stupid, stupid blond was good for something, which would be teaching her a way to blow some steam without arming anyone physically or verbally. He had taught her how to blow something up, and oh, when he blew something up she used to watch the explosion in sick fascination, and other times she watched as his eyes twinkled in his own sick fascination.

"_Stop thinking about him."_ She growled to herself, she really had to stop thinking about him… about men in general.

"Fuckers." She hissed, more to herself than anything else. "All of them are just a bunch of moronic bastards." She glared at everything and everyone that crossed her way, and oh, she was going to enjoy blowing parts of the forest _sooooooo_ much.

She walked into the forest, to the villagers relief, and kept going until she knew she was far enough to b blow something up and no one knowing.

Reaching inside the black bag she had next to her hip, she grabbed some of the still malleable and good white clay.

She was glad it had already been infused with chakra and that only one seal and one word were, necessary for it to blow of. She considered just dropping a piece of glass on the floor and blow it up, but decided against it.

"_He taught me how to do art, so let's make some art!"_her thoughts were becoming sadistic, she knew, but she didn't give a damn, she just needed to let go of her frustration in some way, and right, Deidara's way seemed to be a good one.

She sat down on the floor, not caring that she was in the middle of the trees and not against one, and started making small sculptures. She may have not had his bloodline limit, but he taught her to mold the clay without it, and when he sculpted out of battles, he did it with his hands and not with his—

"_Stop. Just stop. Stop thinking about him, just do the damn sculptures."_ She berated herself for thinking so much about a dead man, she wasn't supposed to.

She molded quickly, her hands moving on their own accord, she hadn't lost the touch after not molding for so long after all… which was good.

She created around 15 small spiders, 9 sparrows, 3 squirrels, 2 hawks and a lot of (around 30) ants. When she was done she did the hand seal to bring them to life and with the chakra she had infused in them, made them scatter in the forest in all directions. The ants and spiders disappeared in the ground vegetation, the squirrels disappeared into the trees and the sparrows disappeared in the sky, some of them (she could tell because of the chakra she had infused in the clay) stayed in trees, while the others kept flying. As for the haws, they were the ones that grew the most, those ones she would make them blow up like fireworks. She had always liked fireworks.

The haws, now in real size, being now big animals, took flight, and she decided to make one more creation to admire her word, one of Deidara's trademark birds, the ones he used to fly in.

Molding the clay quickly, she threw the lifeless creation in the air and did a hand seal, the clay bird came to life and then became big enough for 2 people to sit in it, fly in it.

She jumped into it and them took her flight, focusing chakra on her fit not to fall and feeling all giddy inside, she always got like that, sadistic, excited and giddy.

Her fingertips twitched, eager to make the hand seal, and her eyes darkened to a blue-green in sick eagerness, like he created his, she would create her own art.

The bird flew higher and higher, and only when she felt the atmosphere pressure constricting her lungs and the temperature drop make her shiver did she stop the bird from rising any further. She could see the whole forest from up there, and the knowledge that she could admire her art only made her become more excited and giddy.

She made the seals and only had to pronounce one word to see the green (too green, too lively) forest become the aftermath of her wonderful (_loved_) art.

Katsu. It was all it took, and she took a moment to calm her jumping nerves, because she wanted to enjoy it to more she could. That word, now that she thought about it, she used that word for several of her jutsus. Katsu: to win, to gain victory. It suited the blond so well, because he never gave up until he won.

She let out a breath of cold (freezing, ice cold) air and then looked back down, her lips starting to form the word.

Her eyes darkened even further, becoming a dark sapphire blue, and then she uttered the word she felt so excited and eager to pronounce.

"_If you wanna do something." He grinned. "Do it big!!"_

She would fallow his advice.

"Katsu!!" she screamed as loud as she could, her excitement barely held inside as a sadistic grin settled on her face.  
It felt so good to be above everything.

**Art is a blast!** She thought so too!

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed, and please review, remember, I need at least 4 reviews!!**

**Or else I'll send my dangerous cat - Kira - and she'll give you the irresistible eyes and you'll definitively have to review!! lol (I named her Kira because I remembered Death Note and how everyone called Raito Kira because he killed all the bad guys so... Kira from killer!! I'm so sadistic --')**

**What will happen next? Be attentive and don't miss the next episode to find out!! (Got the line from dragon Ball XD)**

**Love you all very much, and the next chapter I'm thanking all my reviewers,**

**Kimi-chan!!**


	24. 24: Tears for her fallen artist

**To all my dear readers, since now I'm school-free and only have my maths exam the 15th (I think), I've been having more time to work on my stories, which is good!!**

**And also, my block seems to have gone away, now the ideas are flowing freely when I start writing!! Yatta!!**

**The bad news in all of this is that… this story is coming to an end, Sasuke and Sakura's relationship is improving and since the whole point of it was to make them be together… well, after that it'll be over… but, maybe, I'll do a sequel, I just don't think it'd be as interesting… I'll see what to do once I finished!!**

**Answering a question that some may be asking themselves, Deidara is in the story because I can put him in it, because he's one of my fav characters of Naruto, and also because he's a somehow important factor for Sasuke and Sakura's relationship, I'm obviously not gonna reveal all the details about it or it wouldn't be fun!!**

**Also, Sai's absence isn't something to worry about, he's back in this chapter, although, from now on, he won't have so much weight to story. I'm giving more importance to Sakura's past, like her relationship with Deidara (In this chapter there's a part in, somehow, Dei-chan's POV), and her relationship with Itachi and Shisui when she was a kid…**

**Finally, I'd like to thank **_**Emma0707**_** for her review, because it's always good to hear nice things!! Thank you very much for the moral support and for the nice words!!**

**Also, thank to **_**miss.AnoniiemouSe**_**, because her review made me grin, a lot!! You're crazy, so what, we all are!! Besides, your craziness is appreciated!!**

**Oh, and, there's nothing wrong about squealing on the SakuDei parts!!**

**I'll stop rambling now, I only have a few more words to say anyway!!**

**REVIEW PLEASE, it's always good to know what people think of our work!!**

**And…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, the honor goes to Masashi Kishimoto-sama, I only own the plot, so please don't plagiarize my work, thank you!!**

* * *

**Chapter 24 –**** Tears for her fallen artist**

_Life was something abstract._

_The reason for such a statement lies in the way that everything goes by and no one seems to notice the small det__ails, but only the big actions._

_Moments remembered through time as great events aren't what change the world, those moments are merely meant to narrate the stupidity of men and the destruction that that stupidity causes._

_The world changes, in reality, with small actions, made by people that won't be considered heroes. Those actions will not be told to the future generations, in fact, only a few will know it ever happened. The people that did them won't ask for recognition, because they are not stupid or foolish like all those people that long for something as shallow as being mentioned in a book._

_Those actions that change the world will not be considered great, and the people responsible for them will not be considered heroes, but those insignificant actions, made by insignificant people will mark the world, and the changes caused by them will be said to have been caused by the foolishness of great acts and the idiocy of heroes._

* * *

**Sunday, 18****th**** May**

She had disappeared from the 'party' after a while, and he had ventured away from the party, having drawn a few pictures from everyone.

After he had dropped the newly painted pictures home he had decided to take a walk, Konoha was a nice village to take walks, there was always something to look at, and the vegetation was quite beautiful.

It was as he walked close to the forest, enjoying the freshness the shadows of the trees proportioned to him that he felt her. Her dark aura was unmistakable, and when he looked her way, he had already known she would be pissed off (even if the term was a large understatement).

The villagers had all looked fearful and when she entered the forest, away from them, they all felt relieved.

He briefly pondered if he should follow her, and as he thought, his head tilted to his left lightly, he let the image of what she had wearing come to his mind. Black combat boots, black shorts under a black skirt, a blood red top and a black sleeveless vest zipped only half-way. Her hair had been in a high ponytail, she hadn't been wearing her piercing (which he though didn't look that bad on her), she had been carrying a bag and she hadn't been wearing any arm guards, leaving her right arm exposed, letting everyone see the dragon-like shaped mark on it.

Letting the look in her eyes sink in, he decided that he would follow her, even if it was just to prevent her from breaking half of the forest with her fists.

And so he had followed her by following her aura, which wasn't that hard since he could feel the darkness of it from far away.

When he had been almost reaching her, she had vanished, or better, she had suddenly become very distant from where he had traced her to, as if she had suddenly produced wings and flown away.

With a heavy sigh he had continued walking down the forest, even if he had lost her, he could still enjoy the forest, it was blooming with life and everything screamed lively, even the brown earth.

As he kept walking, he frowned for 2 reasons, but especially for one in particular, the animals seemed to have deserted, or evacuated, the area, as if some great danger was coming near, cornering them between staying and dying or leaving and living.

He had considered not much of it though, he had never quite understood how animals worked, he had never studied them either, anyway.

So he had focused himself on his seconds reason to frown, which even had a name, not that he cared.

"You followed her too?" he stopped and turned around as the person he had directed the question landed on the ground expertly.

"Hn." He smiled his perfected fake smile and turned back to start walking forward, only to stop the next second.

The Uchiha, who had been walking towards him, also stopped suddenly, next to him now.

The tension in the atmosphere became almost palpable, the air seemed to grow cold, the wind stopped flowing, and the forest was quiet, not a sound being heard. Cold sweat formed over the 2 boys' brows as a cold shiver ran down their spines, their lungs constricted and their hearts started beating faster.

It was like the quiet before the storm, and from the feel of it, it would be a very strong and dangerous one, one that would devastate everything in its path.

They both gulped soundlessly, the danger was nearing, and both were paralyzed in fear, the coldness and ruthlessness of the danger that seemed to be coming paralyzing every muscle in their body.

A drop of sweat ran down the Uchiha's face, down his cheek, down his jaw, down his chin. It stopped there for a second and then fell to the floor. The sound of the drop of sweat hitting the floor echoed through the forest.

There was suddenly a strong gush of wind that almost made them reach for something to hold themselves onto as not to fall, and another shiver ran down their spines, the storm was coming.

"Uchiha." He muttered under his breath, somehow questioning. Should they run? Should they stay there and wait for it to be over?

"It's bad." Sasuke answered and, as if having the same feeling, they both looked up as a scream echoed through the air, resounding in every single bit of life existing, holding nothing but a sadistic excited ruthlessness.

"KATSU!!"

From there on, it was as if hell had been released on earth.

* * *

_In life, what matters isn't holding good cards to play, but in playing those you hold well._

_It's not a matter of possessing all the aces, even if you do, you may never be able to use them and you will be stuck with only them, without being able to do anything else. If you possess different cards, from different ranks, one day you will be able to play them all, and you will have truly lived._

_It's not about having a specific purpose in life, it's about living a life of purpose. You cannot simply stand still as everything around you moves, you have to participate so you won't just exist, but live as well._

_What is someone who exists but does not live? Nothing more than a disposable piece of furniture._

* * *

As the first explosions resounded, he was fast to move, the storm had begun, and he was not going to stand still and let himself be engulfed in the chaos like a mere piece of dead wood.

He swiftly opened one of his scrolls and, with his brush, was quick to draw a bird in it. After that task was done, in only a couple of seconds, he formed the needed hand seal and spoke the needed jutsu to make his drawing become his creation so it would become his way to fight the storm.

"Ninpou: Choju Giga." As the bird left the paper, he put his brush and scroll away while jumping into the birds' back.

"Get on." He yelled at the other raven haired boy (yelled because the sound of the explosions where quite loud) while extending his hand. Sasuke didn't need to be told twice and took the hand being extended to him, then settling into the bird and easily holding himself not to fall.

Sai led the bird higher into the sky, evading a couple of explosions in the trees while doing so. It truly was hell on earth.

The forest was like a burning inferno, explosions still erupting from amidst the flames, causing everything in its path to break and turn into dust and flames. The forest was dying and they watched in agony as it did, they could have been dying as well.

They reached higher, where they could see the whole forest, and a bit away from them, someone watching in sick fascination from a clay bird as the flames consumed everything.

She was crouched down on the edge of her bird, looking down in sick fascination as the once lively forest became nothing more than an inferno.

She looked giddy, biting her lower lip, the fingers of her left hand twitching as she fisted and un-fisted her hand in excitement, her right hand was still in front of her herself, still forming the seal needed to use the jutsu. A jutsu Sasuke was oh-so-familiar with due to the fact that he had almost been killed by it.

"How the hell does she knows?" he was talking (hissing) more to himself than to anyone else, but Sai turned to him with a concerned look, not for him but for the girl in the clay bird.

"How does she know what?" he gritted his teeth and his fists clenched tighter, the pressure making his knuckles start to ache.

""C3" no Bakuhatsu." He answered. Sai tilted his head to the side, he'd never heard about anything that sounded like it. "C3 explosion… it's a jutsu that was used by someone I killed." Sai nodded briefly. "But he was the only one able to use it due to his kekkai genkai." Sai straightened himself and looked back at Sakura.

"Oh." He uttered softly as he watched the girl, catching a glimpse of her eyes, he was… he didn't knew what to call it, was it surprise? No, probably not. Shock? Perhaps, he didn't know, but he wasn't ready for what he saw.

Her eyes were a dark shade of sapphire, holding this sick sadistic fascination, as if she had liked all the destruction caused by the explosions… like a pyromaniac would… but she wasn't… was she??...

* * *

_Buddha once said: Do not dwell in the past, __do not dream of the future, concentrate the mind on the present moment._

_If you only think about the past, about what happened, what you did, what you did not do and what could've happened, you will get stuck in time, not moving forward, and impossibly not being able to move backwards. You will keep existing, but you will stop living._

_I somehow disagree with what Buddha said, not with all of it thought. I agree that we should not dwell in the past and that we should focus on the present moment, but I disagree when he says that we should not dream of the future._

_Dreaming of the future is needed, because if you do not dream of it, what will you live for? Without a dream, a goal you wish to reach, there is nothing waiting for you, thus you stop having a future, which leads to ceasing to live and only existing._

_If one stops dreaming about the future, he or she will become a mere unmoving speck of dust in an infinite amount of space._

_So I will rephrase what Buddha said into my own opinion: Do not dwell in the past, merely remember it and learn from it. Dream of the future, fight to reach your goal so you will not cease to live. Concentrate on the present moment, watch all the small details, a mere speck of dust may cause the world to change._

* * *

Her brain wasn't working like it usually would, not in any way. Her brain was working like _his_ did, before he had been killed.

But, at the moment, the truth was, she didn't care about it, in fact, she enjoyed it, because it was just like he had told her every time se asked him why he did what he did.

It felt as if your soul was free of everything and anything, as if you had not problems, concerns or even pains. It was just about those fleeting moments of pure, beautiful perfection and about living those moments.

She felt free, and she finally understood what he had meant with his words. It was liberating, and it wasn't about hurting people or animals, it was just about the perfection.

This perfection that she had created, so unique and liberating, it was better than everything she had ever felt.

She got up and watched as the forest turned into an inferno, to later become nothing more than aches and dust.

She finally knew why he had loved his art so much. She understood him so well it hurt. She understood him so well that she couldn't help but to cry, not from pain or agony, but of something deeper. She cried silently for the bond she had had with him, that even when he was already dead still remained.

This bond that she cherished so much.

This bond that made her feel truly alive and free.

This bond that she loved so much.

She would never forget him, and as the tears kept falling, she promised herself that, no matter how much pain she went through, she would never forget someone again.

And the silent tears kept falling, and for once she didn't care she was crying. It was just so beautiful, the colors, the rise of temperature every time an explosion occurred.

And after a few moments, she started crying for her fallen artist.

* * *

**In the past, when Sakura was 14, ****5 months before she turned 14**

"Look, it's not about hurting others, it's just…" he scratched the back of his head as they kept walking down the street of the small, quiet village. "Well, when I do it, it's like nothing else matters…" he struggled with his words, frowning lightly when nothing that could explain how he truly felt came up. "Hm… well I dunno, it's… It's like you're free, it's beautiful, because it somehow resumed our lives." She looked at him with a confused look.

"How come?" he bit his lower lip and looked up at the sky.

"Well… It gives you a feeling of pure freedom, and the beauty of it only makes you feel higher, because art is a moment of fleeting pure perfection, and when I do it, it's what it is, art. It's a moment of pure perfection, fleeting, that ends. And it's like it frees your soul from all the problems and the world in general." He sighed. "You probably don't understand any of what I just said." He sighed. "I probably sound like an idiot." She shook her head and took his hand in hers.

"I may not understand it, but you don't sound like and idiot, because it's what you believe in, and the beliefs of people should be respected." She smiled up at him, and he couldn't help himself but to smile back.

"You really are weird, yeah." She tilted her head.

"Why?" he looked down at her and then back at the road ahead of him.

"You're not like everyone else." He paused. "It's not that you're weird, you're different." Her thumb moved softly against the back of his hand, her skin was so warm and soft.

"Every girl I've met 'til now… you're the only one that ever said something like that, hn." She laughed softly, and he liked to hear her laugh, it was melodic, soft and it made everything seem lighter than it really was.

As they kept walking, hand in hand, a pleasant silence settled. The villagers watched as the strange couple walked by, a boy with long blond hair and blue eyes and a girl with pastel pink hair and emerald green eyes, it wasn't everyday that something like that was seen.

The boy wore a small, pleased smile on his lips and the girl was smiling freely, seemingly happy. They seemed to be happy with just each other's company.

He was the one to break the silence, because he had never really liked being quiet, he liked to express himself.

"Ne, Suki-chan." She looked up at him and tilted her head, she looked so innocent— was so innocent.

"Nani Dei-chan?" he hated it when she called him that, because he wasn't a girl and because when she called him that his heart constricted, so instead of saying what he had intended to say at first, he said something else.

"Let's have dinner." She smiled up at him, and that smile made up for the fact his heart felt painfully tight.

"Ok, what do you wane eat Dei-chan?" again with the nickname he hated so much. He smiled at her and shrugged.

"What about some teriyaki?" he wondered why he still couldn't tell her what he really meant to tell her.

* * *

**Still in the past, when Sakura was 14, 3 months before her 15****th**** birthday**

It was late December, a couple of days away from new year, and he desperately needed a getaway plan for it, he wanted to see her, he wanted to tell her, he needed to tell her, it was becoming unbearable to keep the words inside any longer, he had to tell her, for his sake and sanity.

And so he walked to Leader's office, she didn't know, couldn't know, he was Akatsuki. He knew she had the right to know, but… but if he told her, he would get in trouble with the organization he had been forced to join… and she would get in danger too, because then they would make her a target, put her on the _to-kill_ list. And he didn't want that, because he didn't want— couldn't hurt her.

Leader had been reading something he hadn't paid attention to, and his grey eyes had made him even more nervous than he had already been.

"What is it Deidara?" his voice was somehow cold, annoyed and the danger and ruthlessness in it was almost palpable.

"Well, I was wondering if I could spend New Year in the Tea country, the celebrations are nice and since we haven't been doing anything these… days…" he had slowly said the last word as Leader had looked him up and down, his gaze blank.

There had been a heavy silence that engulfed him and made him forget how to breath, until Leader had spoken again.

"Be back in 2 weeks, I do not tolerate delays." He had nodded vigorously and left the office before Leader changed his mind.

He had already told his partner he wanted to spend the holiday somewhere where he could pretend he was normal, like when he had been staying at the temple, before he even knew about Akatsuki, and his partner had merely nodded.

He contained his grin, because happiness and good moods weren't supposed to be shared between this group, and made his way towards his room.

He opened the doors of his closet wide and stared inside. He knew there would be snow while he traveled, so he took warm clothes, and he also knew that he wanted to go to the festivities, so, from the farthest of his closet, he took his winter yukata, it wasn't something fancy, it was just a simple yukata, but it would do.

He packet the yukata in the bottom of his backpack, and then he put the clothes and personal items (toothbrush, comb, etc).

He also decided to take a bag of clay just in case, and then he hurried out of the god forsaken base, he hated the place, it was dark and lifeless.

Once he had been on one of his clay birds, flying away from the base, he let his grin spread and sat down cross legged.

He always knew where to find her because they communicated by messages. Every time they parted ways, he would make a small clay sparrow (that looked like a regular white sparrow) go with her, and every time she would have a mission that required she left the village, she would sent him when and where she would be going. When he received the bird, he would send her a message back, telling her if he would be able to make it to see her, or not.

He had met her, approximately, 1 year and a half ago. He remembered he had helped her with her first kill when she was around 13 and a half, but what he remembered even more was the day— night he had first kissed her, it had been, since her birthday was on march 28th, around 2 weeks after her birthday. At lack of words, it had been magical and beautiful.

And even now, every time they would part their separate ways, he would steal one more kiss from her (_just one more_), and she wouldn't say no. He had kissed her more than that thought, sometimes, when they were alone and just sitting together, he would kiss her— make out with her. He enjoyed it, and, he knew, she enjoyed it too.

He couldn't wait to see her again, this time, he promised himself, he would tell her.

The morning went by quickly as well as the afternoon, his clay bird flying as fast as he could make him fly, he wanted to get to the small village in the Tea country near the border with the Fire country as soon as possible, he wanted to buy her a present.

While the night settled he started thinking about what he would get her, he didn't have that much money. Kakuzu was the biggest niggard he'd ever met, the guy only gave you money if strictly necessary. Unfortunately for the cheap-ass stitch mummy, when he went on missions, he always collected some bounties on the side so he could have a little more money, though he never took the big bounties (even if he knew he could probably do it) so no one would be suspicious.

So he thought, and thought, and when he started to get a headache, he decided to just enjoy the stars, he hoped it would be a good New Year, because he hadn't been happy for New Year since he was a small kid.

He arrived to the small village late at night, it had probably been 3 a.m., and only when he had landed on a small clearing just outside the village did he noticed how hungry he was, he hadn't eaten anything since the previous day.

His clay bird was sent away with the idiotic black and red Akatsuki cloak and he had started making his way to the village.

The streets were empty and the small village gave you this cozy feeling, made you feel at home. The stores, naturally, were all closed, as well as the restaurants, only the occasional small bar was still opened, but he doubted that there would be anything to eat in there. So he decided to just look for an inn to stay at, he could endure a few more hours of hunger.

Finding an inn wasn't difficult, he village was small and there was only one inn anyway.

There was an old woman at the front desk, knitting was looked like a scarf in yellow wool. He approached her sowly, not wanting to disturb her, but the moment he reached the front desk she looked up at him with a smile.

"You look tired young man." He smiled sheepishly, it wasn't that he was tired, he was just hungry.

"Not really, I'm just hungry." The old woman put down her things and got up, she looked awfully energetic for someone that looked so ancient.

"In that case, let me prepare you something." She held herself straight, as if her age didn't do anything.

"You don't have to Obaa-san, I'll-" she just cut him off while waving her hand dismissively.

"Nonsense, nonsense." She dismissed. "Now follow me." He sighed in defeat and followed the old lady, it was rude to go against someone like that.

"What would you like to have dear?" he shrugged.

"Something to fill my stomach." The old woman laughed quietly.

"You're just like the young kunoichi that arrived earlier!" he looked at the old woman as she walked, suddenly very interested.

"Kunoichi?" the old woman nodded while leading him through an hallway.

"Yes, she came in a couple of hours ago, she looked tired and was quite hungry." She nodded to herself. "Her clothes were a mess too." She shook her head. "All those young children already doing the work of adults." She kept shaking her head slowly. "In my days a Shinobi or a Kunoichi only started doing more dangerous missions once they were young adults, the poor children shouldn't see so much grief while being so young." He stayed quiet and just followed the old woman, by the way she spoke, she may have been a ninja in her youth.

Once they reached the kitchen, a very neat and tidy place at that, the old woman started preparing the food she could give him.

"Ne, Obaa-san, did the kunoichi told you anything?" the old woman stopped before putting a plate with soba in front of him.

"Not really, she just said she was eager to see someone." He nodded and looked down, a hidden grin making its way to his face, so she was eager to see him, huh??

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed, ****please review****, because when I don't get any reviews, I get down and loose the good mood to write, which leads to me putting aside my fanfic work and you guys to wait longer.**

**Please review, tell me what you think and give me your opinions and ideas, they're always welcome!! Also, if you'd like to see something happening in the next chapters, please tell me!!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enough rambles…**

**Love you all very much,**

**Kimi-chan!!**


	25. 25: Itachi and Sapphires

**I'm soooo sorry for the delay, I've been consumed in reading the Twilight books, plus I had my math's exam the 16****th**** and I was also working on chapter !) of The Secret Behind… so… yeah…**

**Well, I can't wait for the next book of the Twilight series, Breaking Dawn. I honestly cried for Jacob, he absolutely my favorite character, and I think he deserves Bella more than Edward does, it would be so good to see Jake happy instead of grieving because he looses the love of his life….**

**Anyway, enough Twilight and let's focus on Naruto!!**

**Starting, I'd like to thank **_**Emma0707**_** for her review, I'm glad you enjoy reading what I write!! The nice words are appreciated!!**

**Moving on, I worked on more of Sakura's past in this chapter, not concerning Deidara, but her relationship with Itachi and Shisui…**

**I also revealed what she feels about the 'art' she created a bit and then the last part… well, it's a surprise!! :P**

**In this chapter Sai is only mentioned and Sasuke and Sakura's relationship will… well, you'll see…**

**Please, **_**pleeeeaaaaassssseeeeee**__**Review**_**.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does, I merely own the plot of the story!!**

* * *

**Chapter 25 - Itachi and Sapphires**

**Sunday, 18th May**

The tears fell, but somehow, she didn't care, because the tears that were running down her cheeks at the moment weren't due to any weakness or pain, they were far more deep than that.

She cried for a bond that survived over everything and everyone, even over death, because her fallen artist may no longer walk this earth, but he was still alive, even if only in her mind, in her heart.

She cried for that bond, and also for the freedom she felt, creating art the same way he did, and finally understanding him, so much it hurt, so much she cried. _For him, only for him._

She had cried before, but never like this. Never without anguish.

She watched the flames consume everything, the inferno below giving her a freedom that nothing else could. She was a sadist, she knew, but it felt oh-so-good to feel above everything, to feel so… so free.

Taking a step back, she jumped backwards, performing the single hand seal needed for the jutsu while letting herself fall back, her eyes on the clay bird she had been on moments before.

"Katsu." This time she didn't scream like before, she let the words come out softly, lovingly, because he said the words the same way when he created his art only for the pleasure of it, and as the time went by, she had learned to love his way of art just as much as he did.

The bird exploded in an inferno of orange, red and yellows, the beauty of it still taking her breath away, and she let herself be propelled towards the ground by the explosion, the heat emanating from it and the flames making a shiver run down her spine and her adrenaline jump up like nothing else could. _This, only this._

The tears on her cheeks dried with the temperature, but fresh ones kept falling, and she still didn't care, because she felt no pain.

Twisting her body to face downwards, she watched as the ground below, covered in flames _(red, yellow, orange, purple and pink)_ kept consuming the forest, once upon a time too green and too lively. Now it as _just perfect_. No green, no life, just after math of havoc. The havoc she had created. The havoc she just loved to create. The havoc that made her fell free, both in body and in mind.

She let her feet touch a tree branch in flames to give her momentum to not hurt herself, and as her feet pushed against the branch, it cracked and broke with a snap. She repeated the process a couple more times, the branches she touched with her feet all breaking with a snap and falling to the ground, where the blazing fire was scattered, making it possible to walk around, but very dangerous at the same time.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, the air was hot, no humidity whatsoever, making it hard to breathe, but she enjoyed it nonetheless. And as she opened her eyes again, she let a grin settle on her face and started walking among the fire calmly, as if she was taking a normal stroll through the forest. Even if it was fleeting, she would enjoy the freedom and the perfection as much as she could.

* * *

**In the past, when Sakura was 8**

"Why onii-chan?" she looked at the older boy with watery eyes, her lower lip lightly quivering. "Did something happen to Shishui-nii-chan?" now she was worried.

The older boy sighed and kept walking, making sure to go at the small girls' pace.

"You'll understand in a few days Sakura-chan." She tilted her head, still looking up at him with watery eyes and walking slowly.

"But Ita-nii-chan—" he cut her off raising a hand and stopping his walk to face her.

"It's complicated." He sighed and turned to face her.

"Can I do anything? Can I help?" he shook his head and let a small smile appear on his lips.

"I'm afraid you can't help Sakura-chan." She looked right about to cry. "But I have something for you." He paused. "A few things actually." She nodded and they resumed their walk in silence.

"What I'm about to give you, you can't show it to anyone, and you can't tell anyone about it." He looked at her from the corner of his eyes. "You have to promise you won't tell or show it to anyone." She nodded enthusiastically, her short hair moving around her face, the only thing she really wanted were friends, something she didn't have to share and give.

"I won't show or tell anyone nii-chan, I promise." He smiled openly and patted her head affectionately.

"Good girl." She smiled up at him, the tears now gone. She was too innocent for her own good, but somehow, she was like a magnet for him and his best friend, she attracted them to her because of that innocence, just like the innocence his baby brother had, but somehow more pure.

They reached the small meadow next to a small river, where he and Shisui usually trained with Sakura watching in awe, and sometimes, his brother observing from under the bushed, he still wondered how his brother had never noticed the small pink haired girl was there almost every time (85 of the time).

He had made sure he had brought everything he would give her beforehand, in the shadows from his clan, even his brother.

He had put everything in a school bag so it wouldn't look suspicious on a child. That way she could carry them without getting noticed, and what was to come wouldn't be found out.

They sat down near the river, and he gave her the school bag.

"What is it Ita-nii-chan?" she inquired while looking at the inconspicuous bag about to open it. He put a hand over hers to stop her and faced her.

"What is inside, look at it only when you find yourself ready, not before." She tilted her head and then looked at him, a brilliant smile (filled with innocence) directed at him.

"Okay onii-chan!!" she was too trustful, too cheery, too innocent for her own good. But somehow, he always found himself protecting that innocence, not in a full out obnoxious way, like Shisui did, but in a more subtle way, in this case, with words, words that should be said otherwise, but that he always softened for her sake, for her innocence.

"I have something else." He reached into his pocket and took a small cloth out, to then hand it to her. She looked at him and then at the cloth in her hands. Tilting her head she opened it, revealing the 2 black necklaces with silver pendants.

"Those are mine and Shisui's." he explained. "Now they're yours." She kept examining the pendants, tracing the symbols with her fingers.

"They're pretty!" she exclaimed quietly, the smile remaining.

"You'll know what to use them for someday." She looked up at him, eyes curious and wondering. "Just remember the waterfall in the forest." With her head tilted to the side, she nodded and wrapped the cloth back around the necklaces.

They stood in silence for a while, 5 minutes or an hour, he didn't knew, but it was comfortable, and for those moments, he ignored the guilt looming over him for what he would have to do in a few days.

As he kept contemplating the river and his thoughts, he failed to notice the pink haired girl move, and the next thing he knew she was in front of him. He blinked and took in her look of curiosity.

"You looked serious nii-chan." She mused and he raised a brow at her. "It made you look older." She was also too perceptive for her own good, she could notice the smallest details, things that regular people wouldn't.

"Is that so." She nodded, her face serious. And then she blushed, which made him raise a curious brow.

She started fidgeting, her cheeks tinted pink and her eyes averted from his as she looked everywhere except his face.

"What is it Sakura-chan?" she stole a glance at his face, making eye contact and then squeaked, her blush turning lightly darker and her eyes going back to looking everywhere except his face.

He chuckled and bent slightly forward, his right hand going up to her face and cupping her cheek, then making her face him.

"What are you thinking about Sakura-chan?" he asked her softly, his head tilted to the side slightly. She squeaked again, but he didn't let her look away.

"I-I w-w-was t-thin-king a-about…" she stuttered and squeaked again, blushed turning darker.

"About?" he urged. She looked so cute right now.

"W-w-well… a-about… um…" and then out of nowhere, with boldness that didn't seem to belong to her, she leaned forward and kissed his lips quickly (a peck, actually), to lean back as fast as she leaned forward, her face as red as a tomato.

He blinked twice in surprise and then chuckled softly, such a gentle gesture to someone so undeserving like him.

"Ne, Sakura-chan." He drawled softly, and she peeked up at him, to look back down the next second. "You didn't blush so much for Shisui." His hand was still cupping her cheek as he leaned forward and kissed her other cheek softly. "Does that mean you like me better?" he smirked smugly when she turned even redder (if that was possible) and squeaked again. She'd kissed Shisui the same way she'd kissed him (a peck) a few weeks before, only she hadn't blushed as much and Shisui had nagged him about it for a full week. From her reaction to his question she _did_ like him better.

"B-b-but I-I l-like Sh-Shisui-n-nii-ch-chan too." She squeaked in defense. He only chuckled and pulled closer to him, snaking his arms around her for a hug.

"I know Sakura-chan." He assured her softly. "I know." He let her go and leaned back on his forearms while looking at the blue sky. "But you still like me better, ne?"he drawled smugly and peeked at her a smirk tugging at his lips. She really was too innocent for her own good, and even if he craved to have that innocence all to himself, he knew he couldn't, he would never be allowed to have such a thing. He would never deserve such a thing. And even if he wished he could, he already knew he wouldn't.

When the afternoon started reaching an end, he walked her home, carrying the bag filled with documents that weren't supposed to exist anymore.

"Ne, Ita-nii-chan." He looked at her for the umpteenth time that day and raised a brow, urging her to continue. "Are you going away too? Like Shisui-nii-chan?" she looked up, this time not about to cry, but the pain was there, in her eyes, becoming more and more with each passing second.

He looked straight ahead and nodded slowly, it pained him to have to do what he had to do, but he had no choice. He heard her sniff, and the guilt over him just got worse, heavier.

"Will you come back?" she asked, her voice breaking. "Will Shisui-nii-chan come back?" he bit his lower lip until he could feel the metallic and salty taste of blood and shook his head slowly, no one would come back.

"Oh." She spoke softly, and when he looked at her she was looking down, the cloth with the pendants being held tightly in her hands.

He swallowed the blood in his mouth sharply and then stopped, then turning to face her.

"Sakura-chan." She turned to face him, the tears were there, but she refused to let them fall. He swallowed again and tried to ignore the weight on his shoulders.

"Inside the bag, there's a black notebook." Shisui always made fun of him, telling him it was a diary. "It's special." Very special. "Even if you have it, I can write in it from far away." She nodded slowly, so he explained again, she was smart, she would understand. "There's a jutsu in the notebook, even if I write in the ground, if I complete the jutsu afterwards, what I wrote will appear in the notebook." She nodded again, and he knew she understood.

"But you're still going away." She sniffed again and looked down. He did the only thing that occurred to him, he wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly, good thing the street was deserted of anyone besides them.

"Don't cry Sakura-chan." He told her softly. "You have to be strong." She nodded against his chest. He sighed and closed his eyes, he hated having to do 

this. With another sigh he let his head rest over hers, she was so much smaller than he was, then again, she was 5 years younger.

"Don't cry Sakura-chan." But she still cried silently, her hands clenched over his chest.

He leaned back slightly and cupped her cheeks, wiping the tears that ran down her cheeks with his thumbs.

"You have to be strong." She nodded meekly at his demand. "Promise me you'll be strong, that you'll work hard to be strong." She nodded meekly again.

"I promise nii-chan." He nodded and let a small crooked smile appear on his face.

"Good girl." He whispered softly and pecked her lips, like she had done to him when the sun was still high, only his kiss was more lingering, his lips hesitating to part from hers for a couple of seconds.

"Don't ever give up." He hugged her again, his head bent down, his lips near her ear. "And never, ever." He whispered the words softly, his arms tightening around her small frame. "Ever be a coward and give up on what you believe and cherish." He took a deep breath as his throat constricted. "Don't ever be a coward like me." He wasn't sure if she heard his last words, merely breathed out, the tone so soft and low. So true. He was a coward, and he would never forgive himself for what he would do.

He let go of her and took a step back, then handing her the school bag filled with classified files.

"I have to go Sakura-chan." He took another step backwards. "Stay safe and be strong ok?" she nodded. "Promise… for me and Shisui, that you'll stay safe and be strong."

"I promise nii-chan." He voice was cracking. "For you and Shisui-nii-chan." He smiled softly.

"Good girl." And with the soft words he was gone, like a summer breeze, leaving everything behind.

* * *

**Sunday, 18th May**

After the inferno had turned to ashes and dust and the night had overcome the day, she had walked out of the forest, and he had followed. Sai had been too shocked to follow her, so he had left to ponder over what they had witnessed, surely, the Hokage would want to know who had destroyed around 40 square kilometers of the forest. He didn't know about Sai, but he had nothing to tell the Hokage, right now he wanted answers from a certain girl.

He entered her apartment before she reached it, once she had reentered the village, she was all bubbly and giddy, like a child who had just ate the ice cream she had so longed for or gotten the toy she wanted. The villagers didn't feel bothered by her behavior as she greeted them and smiled openly.

He heard the door open and close from where he was leaning against the living room wall.

She was humming happily to herself as she bounced happily around the house, first going into her room to drop the bag she had been carrying and then bouncing happily to the kitchen.

From where he was standing in the shadows, his eyes narrowed at her, he could see her taking a plate of onigiri from the fridge and take a bite from one. He watched as she ate happily, an ecstatic child.

After she ate, she put the remaining onigiri back in the fridge and bounced to the living room. Before she could turn on the lights, he pinned her top the wall. She didn't seem bothered by that.

"Sakura." He hissed, venom dripping from his voice.

"Hi Sasuke!" she exclaimed happily, and his narrowed even further.

"Care to explain why you destroyed 40 square kilometers of forest?" it was more a demand than a question.

"Oh!" she exclaimed and then giggled. "It was art!" she sounded proud of her statement. "A moment of pure fleeting perfection that makes your body and mind feel the most pure kind of freedom!" he pushed her harder against the wall while gritting his teeth.

"Where did you learn it." It was a full out order for her to answer, but she simply tilted her head and giggled again, and as the light of the moon coming from the window reflected in her eyes, he noticed the color. Not bright emerald green. Not dangerous dark green. Not pained silver green. Her eyes were a dark shade of sapphire, a shade that didn't belong to her, a shade that changed her completely.

"Sakura, where did you learn it?" he demanded, his voice strong, deep and dangerous, coming out louder than before as he pushed her harder against the wall.

"It's. A. Se-cret!" she whispered, emphasizing each syllable and finishing with a poke of her index finger on his forehead. She giggled again.

An animalistic growl came from deep inside his chest and he glared at her, getting tired of her bubbly attitude, he wanted answers. Now.

"Where did you learn it?" he said between gritted teeth and contained himself from pushing her harder against the wall.

She sighed dramatically and tilted her head again, the light coming from the window behind him emphasizing the dark shade of sapphire in her eyes.

"You're so stubborn Sasuke-kun." She sighed again and then smiled up at him.

"Sakura." He growled again, and she pushed herself away from the wall towards him, it was as if he wasn't even applying any force on her shoulders.

"You know Sasuke-kun, you really shouldn't ask question to which you really don't want answers." She smiled, her face getting closer to his, and his glare only intensified. But she didn't seem bothered by it, not affected in the least, it was as if she was some sort of sadist. Considering what he had seen her do to the forest, she probably was.

"Sasuke-kun." She whispered his name oh-so-softly and oh-so-sweetly that he was taken off guard, taken aback. She giggled softly, her hands settling on each side of his waist and her face tilted up, lingering just under his jaw before she kissed his jaw and nipped at the skin softly, her teeth grazing his skin ever so softly.

As a shiver ran down his spine he pushed her back against the wall, to which she giggled again, the sound oh-so light.

"Sakura, answer the question." He growled at her, his eyes set in a harsh manner, but she either ignored or it didn't bother her as she smiled and giggled softly.

"Don't be like that Sasuke-kun." She spoke softly and her fingers pressed ever so softly on his waist, only the black shirt between her fingers and his skin.

"You should allow yourself to have some fun you know." She mused quietly, her fingers moving over his waist slowly, her head tilted, her eyes being lightened and enhanced by the moon. "You should create your own art, something fleeting and beautiful and perfect." She nodded to herself, as if he wasn't there and then smiled up at him.

"Art is a blast, you know!" his hands tightened painfully on her shoulders, once again, she seemed oblivious to the pain she was supposed to feel. He only knew another person who thought about art that way. Fleeting, beautiful, perfect. Clay and explosions. Art is a blast. It all led to the person he had thought of the moment he saw the clay and felt the explosions. No one else could fit the description better.

"Deidara." He growled darkly, and she looked up at him in wonder, to then grin sheepishly and laugh.

"You found out. That's no fair, it was my secret." She shrugged (as if his hands weren't on her shoulders) and kept laughing softly. "Oh well."

But although no one fit the description so well, he had still hope, deep down, that his assumption was wrong.

"Sasuke-kun." She moaned softly, and it once again caught him off guard. Her hands pressed on his sides and grabbed his shirt, pulling him closer. "Are you mad?" she looked up at him with wide innocent deep sapphire blue eyes, and he still though the shade wasn't right for her, now that he knew, he hated it even more, because if they were a few shades cleared, it would be Deidara's eyes.

"Sasuke-kun?" she questioned, tilting her head, once again, to the side, and the light coming from the window once again enhanced the deep blue sapphires that were her eyes now.

He said nothing, his anger just at bay, his eyes set in a hard and harsh glare as he clenched his jaw, where was Sakura? The girl he knew. Where was she? Because this girl, in front of him wasn't her, couldn't be her. Sakura wasn't like this.

"Sasuke-kun." She moaned again, her voice almost a whisper, her eyes set on his, seemingly undisturbed by the anger and harshness in them. Her voice—the way she moaned his name was making his inner imagine things he didn't want to think of at the moment, not when his anger was barely contained.

She leaned forward again (_as if there was no pressure on her shoulders… nonenonenoe_) and tiptoed, settling her face next to his, her lips next to his ear, her warm breath fanning over her skin, making another electric shiver run down his spine.

His eyes widened at the words she whispered. This wasn't Sakura, it couldn't be her.

She kissed his neck, the junction between his neck and jaw, just behind his ear.

But her voice was the same, her smell was the same (even after walking thought the inferno, she didn't smell like smoke).

She nipped his jaw, her teeth grazing the skin oh-so-softly, her hands pressing on the sides of his waist like feathers.

Her touch was still electrifying, making shivers run down his spine.

He felt he tongue on his neck, slowly running over the skin she had just kissed.

And he pushed her away, taking a step back from her, her whispered words echoing through his head

"_Tell me what you told me at the cliff and I'll let you—"_ he couldn't even bring himself to let the end of her sentence resonate in his mind. It wasn't Sakura, it couldn't be her.

She giggled again and took small steps towards him, her face and torso being lit by the moonlight, her dark sapphire blue eyes taunting him.

_It wasn't her. It wasn't her. It wasn't her._

She smiled at him. _Too soft. Too light. Too innocent._

When she reached him, her hands settled on his chest, her fingertips pressing his skin over the shirt oh-so-lightly, her head tilted to the side.

"Please?" it was her. So different, so… not the girl he knew, so… "I won't tell anyone." She tiptoed. "It'll be our secret." She whispered, her lips almost touching his.

"Please?" her voice was too soft, too angelical. "Just once." There was something akin to desperation in her voice, but it was barely perceptible. "Even if you pretend." As her lips were about to touch his, he pushed her back, keeping her at an arm's length.

"Why?" it came out harsher than he'd intended. Or maybe he had intended it to come out so harsh.

She smiled again when she should have had another reaction to his denial.

"Nothing in particular." She shrugged and looked at the side lightly, tilting her head in thought. "Well…" paused, as if reaching some kind of conclusion. "Maybe to see if the difference." He narrowed his eyes at her.

"Difference?" he hissed between clenched teeth. She smiled gently, seemingly in her memories while talking to him.

"The difference between the way you and him said the same words." Her smile brightened and his glare intensified.

"Don't compare me to a low class criminal." The moment he finished his sentence, his cheek stung and the sound of her harsh slap echoed through the dark living room.

"I would never compare you to him." Her bubbly mood was gone. His face remained turned to the side as she continued. "You're nothing like him." The way she spoke the words… it was as if he—Akatsuki pyromaniac—was better than him.

"Now get out." Her words were harsher than his as she turned away from him and walked down the hallway towards her room.

"_You're nothing like him."_

…_nothing like him."_

…_nothing…_

"_You're…_

He vanished through the shadows. He wasn't like him.

* * *

**Thank for reading, reviews are very very appreciated!!**

**I hope you all enjoyed, and the last part of the chapter is dedicated to **_**miss.AnoniiemouSe**_**, besides everyone else of course!!**

**I love you guys soooooooo much, and I'd like it very much if this chapter gets more than a couple of reviews, more than / would be appreciated, even if a short one!!**

**Anyway, I'll stop blabbering now!!**

**Love you all very very much, especially my reviewers,**

**Kimi-chan!!**

**Oh, oh, by the way, I got a new laptop!! It's so cool, and it smells like new!! I love it soooo much, except for windows vista, but that's just a small detail!! I finally have a qwerty keyboard, and it makes me soooo happy!! And you guys know what? I wrote this whole chapter today, on my dear new Acer laptop!!**

**Okay… I'll stop with my crazy rambles now…**

**Oh, one more thing, the Tuxedo Team is the best group of cosplayers **_**ever**_**!! Go check them out on DA, they're like, yeah, the best!!**


	26. 26: Aishite Imasu makes happiness

**My dear beloved readers, I'll start by apologizing for the long wait, but I've been having the stupid moronic and frustrating block, I just couldn't get seem to write anything worthy, thus I kept you guys waiting.**

**In this chapter I made relationships evolve and something unexpected happen… actually, several unexpected things… but you'll see for yourselves.**

**I don't really know what to put in my inicial author's note today, so I'll just had the disclaimer and dedicate this chapter to 3 awesome people, that I suppose are all girls/woman (since I don't know all of their ages) by their pen names and their reviews. And those 3 awesome persons are **_**Emma0707**_**, because her review was very appreciated, the nice words make me proud of myself for earning them **_**lauchoco92**_**, because her review was very constructive and gave a few ideas, also because her words also made me proud of myself, the nice words are appreciated greatly and **_**miss.AnoniiemouSe**_**, because… well, because her reviews always make me grin, and when I feel down, I just have to read her reviews to crack up, you told me you were crazy on a review, I think, but who cares? Isn't that part of who you are? Besides, if your craziness can get people to feel better, it's a good kind of craziness!! And in the end, aren't we all crazy in some way?**

**Anyhoo, I give a jar of cookies to the 3 of you for your reviews, because the made me feel better when I read them, and because it feels good to hear/read people telling good things about what you do only for fun, but put your heart inot it all the same!!**

**Enough Authoresses' note for today… Enjoy an review!!**

**Oh, oh, I made sure to add 1 page and a half to this chapter to compensate the wait!! hope you like it, and any questions about the story, plese tell me in a review or PM me! I'll answer!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, the hoor goes to Masashi Kishimoto, I only onw the plot of the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 26 - Aishite Imasu makes happiness**

**When Sakura was 14, New Year's Eve – after lunch**

He watched as she left the inn, her eyes showing him she has just woken up.

After he had arrived to the village the previous night and after the old lady that owned the inn had given him something to eat, he had gone to bed feeling slightly giddy, because _she_, as the old lady had mentioned, had been eager to see someone, and he knew that someone was himself.

A smug smile made itself present at his lips as he watched her take a few steps into the street and yawn in the process. Even if he had arrived late, she had slept more than he had, perhaps because of her mission, he didn't knew, but it had to be.

He hadn't personally woken up much long ago, just a couple of hours, but it had been just enough to browse through the shops in town and finding her a present, he just hoped she would like it.

Shaking his head he watched as she stretched while walking past him, he didn't blame her for not seeing him, the streets were busy and he was leaning against a wall, it was just normal, so he followed her, because even if he didn't want to, she had something that acted like gravity with him, pulling him to her, and he couldn't stop himself from going closer, letting the pull take him closer to her.

He bounced happily, and as he followed her he took advantage of her slow pace to buy her something to eat, she looked hungry. He bought some meat buns, even if he had already eaten lunch, it didn't matter too much, the meats buns didn't take much place in your stomach… sooooo that wasn't quite true and he had only eaten an apple for lunch 

and he had been waiting for her to come out of the inn so they could eat together, he didn't care. Whatever.

He fell in pace with her and walked a few minutes by her side, but it frustrated him that she didn't notice him. She didn't even notice him when he started walking backwards in front of her, his head tilted to the side as he watched her with a raised brow. She had that glazed look on her face, the one she wore when she spaced out, started daydreaming or was having an inner conversation.

So, with a grin, he leaned towards her and pecked her lips softly. She stopped walking –he did the same— and then blinked, she must have had a really tiring mission for her to be this glazed and unaware today.

He frowned, god her brain was slow this morning, but then grinned and held one of the meat buns to her. She blinked again and then, slowly, lifted her gaze from his hand to his grinning face.

"Mornin' Sleepy-bunny!" she blinked at him and then several things happened at the same time. She blushed, looked down, started fidgeting with the hem of her top and smiled shyly before speaking in a quiet and shy whisper.

"Morning Dei!" he let out a low chuckle and then kissed her cheek.

"No hug today?" he asked with a childish pout and puppy dog eyes. She looked up at him, ready to scold him, and then, with a couple of shy steps, closed the distance between them and wrapped her arms around his waist, her face being hidden on the crook of his neck.

"I missed you." He wrapped his arms around her and smiled, resting his head over hers and inhaling deeply, his memories hadn't been made her justice, she smelled better than he remembered. _"Hmmm… rain and cherry blossoms."_

"I missed you too Suki-chan." He sighed in contentment, unlike the place he lived, he now felt at home, being next to her made him feel at home.

"How about we go eat something?" he asked when they broke apart, her sleepiness seemed to have vanished to be replaced by a breathtakingly happy smile. She nodded and shyly took his hand, a pink blush spreading over her cheeks, a very cute one, if he may say. He squeezed her hand softly and they started walking away towards somewhere quieter, with less people, where they could be at peace.

They settled on a small park/garden large enough to take a stroll or have a picnic, there was even an area reserved for the kids. They sat on a bench near the small lake at the middle of the park covered in snow and he gave her one of the 4 meat buns he had bought for them. She thanked politely and ate slowly. As for him, he didn't have so much manners, he just ate his share of the buns through large bites, not that he cared much, 'sides, she didn't complain about it, the most she did was giggle, trying to scold him but unable to.

After they ate, he ended up eating 2 buns and a half since she didn't manage to finish her second, they sat in silence until she dragged him to his feet so they could take a stroll until the celebrations for the commemoration of a new year began, which would be at dusk.

But, he knew, she probably still had to get ready and he had to get ready as well, so both could get dressed for the celebrations.

He let go of her hand, not missing the way her eyes broke in sadness, and then pulled her closer to him by wrapping his arm around her waist, his hand settled on her hip. Her eyes glinted in happiness again and a pink blush covered her cheeks.

"_Tonight… I'll tell her tonight."_ He would tell her, what he truly wanted— no needed to tell her. He couldn't hold it in any longer.

"I have a present for you!" he whispered against her hair, his free hand softly playing with a strand of her short pink tresses. She, in turn, snuggled closer to him, as if he was the only source of heat for miles in the glaciers.

"Hmm-mmhm." She mumbled softly. "I have a present for you too." He grinned childishly and let out a content sigh, letting the comfortable silence settle. He was usually someone who didn't like the silence, but this time, he enjoyed it… although… silence meant time to think, and time to think meant he could plot… so…

The pink haired girl missed the sudden mischievous glint in the blonds' sky blue eyes, she also missed the smug foxy grin that made its way into the boy's face. Because, he knew, his plot wouldn't earn him any scolding or hard punches, it would earn him a good expression on her part. And, since he was planning to tell her _that_, might as well start 'preparing the terrain'!

They were still in the park, near the swings and the slide for the kids, and his plot got even more interesting.

"_First things first, focus Deidara."_ He glanced down at her and noticed her serene expression. _"Operation 'Preparing Suki-chan' begin!!"_

He stopped his walk, —the strategic part of his mind already covering several options of what to do next depending on the pink haired girls reaction— and then turned her in his arms, his arms circling around her waist. Before doing so, he had composed his features to a smile, though he doubted the mischievous glint in his eyes was still there.

"Ne, Suki-chan." She looked up at him, her eyes curious and filled with that innocence that belonged only to her. He leaned closer to her, his forehead resting against her –which earned him a cute little blush to her cheeks— and decided to take a more gentleman-y approach. "Can I kiss you?" he asked in a whisper, leaning slightly closer, their lips almost touching, but allowing her to decide.

She blinked, the blush turning a shade darker and then shyly nodded and her eyes slowly closed.

He grinned to himself in sweet victory and leaned down the rest of the way until he felt the warm and soft flesh pressed to his.

His eyes closed the moment his lips met hers, so soft, so warm and so sweet. And, even if not forever, at the moment she was all his.

He pulled her closer, molding their bodies together and kissed her tenderly, with all those deep emotions he felt for her— that she made him feel.

Her slim arms wrapped around his neck, warm fingers intertwining in his golden locks as she tilted her head slightly, molding their lips in a way that, to him, screamed perfection.

He let himself pause from everything aside from what he was feeling for a few moments, allowing himself to be himself and not the person he had to be. He allowed himself to be a person and not a shinobi, not a machine trained to obey and kill and steal. He let himself be a child again, oblivious to the dangers and unfairness of the world, knowing only of kindness and of sweet things.

He held her closer, fingers pressing into her sides tenderly, and to his surprise, contentment and pride, she moaned, a low sound coming from deep inside her throat, a soft sound that entranced him, a sound that made him mentally grin from ear to ear in smugness, because it was the most beautiful sound she could make. It was the sound he always longed to hear when he kissed her or touched her in any way, because it made him happy that she liked his touches, and maybe, just maybe, longed for them like he longed to have her in his arms every time they were apart.

He let himself not care about everything else but her, and deepened the kiss, turning it in something more passionate.

Her skilled medic fingers ran over his scalp, and he couldn't help himself but to groan in approval, because it felt oh-so-sinfully-good.

Hot and moist tongue peeked out to trace her lower lip, producing a throaty moan from the girl, and as she shyly opened her mouth to him, he nibbled on her lower lip gently before taking the kiss into the next level, making it as passionate as he could. Tongues brushed against each other seemingly shyly at first, but then grinded together, dancing the most exotic dance and taking the 2 participants to their own little world.

The strategic part of his mind made him subconsciously move, he only took note of it when he felt his knees pressing against one of the swings.

Breaking the heated kiss for her that both needed, he didn't miss a beat and let his lips trail to her cheek and then down her jaw, softly nipping at her soft flesh while doing so. At the same time he sat down on the swing, pulling her down with him and sitting her on his lap, straddling his hips. She moaned when his lips reached her neck and licked at the flesh connecting her neck and jaw, just next to her ear, and the sound made him giddy from how delightful it was for it to be for him and because of him.

"Deidara." His hands pressed into her hips, lips still connected to her neck, kissing, nipping, sucking and licking as she kept repeating his name in delightful moans only for his ears and running her fingers thought his hair and scalp. And suddenly, he couldn't take it anymore, couldn't wait anymore, couldn't hold it in any longer.

"Deidara." And when she moaned his name again, right next to his ear, warm breath fanning over his skin and soft lips lightly moving against his earlobe like a feather, he let it all out, all his feelings for her in little words.

"Aishite imasu Sakura-chan." Dread filled him, fear of rejection as he felt her tense. He stopped everything, waiting for her reaction, waiting for something, anything. Rejection. Harsh words. Loosing her.

But nothing came, at least not any of the things he had feared.

She leaned back, emerald green eyes gazing at his fearful sky blue ones, but her eyes were closed, not allowing him to see what she was thinking.

And then, like a ray of sun from above the clouds, she smiled, beautifully, breathtakingly, her eyes holding no rejection or harshness, only the softness and innocence he loved so much.

And she didn't need to say anything, because the gentle kiss she pressed on his lips were enough for him to know she loved him too.

* * *

**Wednesday, 21th May**

It had been 3 days.

3 whole days.

Did they even notice? The villagers, her friends? Did they even look at her and notice the difference? Or were they blind?

The nagging voice at the back of his head said that they did notice, but didn't said anything because they liked to see her happy. But he just ignored that voice, it was stupid and irrational. Merely a product of his frustration and anger.

"_**I'm your conscience you moron, the part of you that knows the truth you refuse to take in."**_ he ignored the voice, it was becoming quite easy doing so. Like they said, with practice everything is possible.

"_**Suit yourself, but I stil think…………." **_He ignored the voice once again, not wanting to know how it—_**"Watch it moron."**_— told him that he should talk to her again and 

apologize, first for breaking in and then for snapping at her, and blah blah blah. He didn't care.

Why would he care anyway, he swore that he would commit murder in his own mind if the voice said anything about the statement. Good for the voice, it didn't say anything, though it wanted to.

He watched as she walked happily through the village after having lunch at Ichiraku with Naruto, and they spoke like they had no cares in the world, laughing once in a while at some joke one or the other said.

A sudden urge to rip off the dobe's hand burned through his veins as said dobe wrapped an arm over the lithe girl's shoulders, telling her something to which she laughed heartedly. No, it wasn't an urge to rip off his hand, more like his whole arm.

"_**Possessive much?"**_ he, once again, ignored, it was just like ignoring fangirls, except he was ignoring a voice inside his head. Weird, but true.

He watched as they stopped, the dobe hugged her and she hugged back, and then they parted ways, and, surprisingly, he registered the worst spoken.

"It's good to see you happy again Sakura-chan!!" foxy grin, hands crossed behind his head and eyes only a reverse U.

"Thanks Naruto!" sincere, happy smile, hands held together behind her back and shining eyes.

He watched as they parted ways, Naruto going towards the Hyuuga district while Sakura simply kept going throughout the village, now happily humming to herself as she walked. Milling and greeting the villagers, making small talk with them. As he watched the interactions, he noticed how the villagers looked, smiled and talked to her. She was loved by them, for her power, for the way she protected her village, for the peace she seemed to irradiate.

"You know, it's polite to stalk." He blinked and then narrowed his eyes at her overly cheery and sweet voice, genuinely cheery and sweet, as she stood next to him, raven black hair flowing with the light wind.

He glanced at her from the corner of his eyes and ignored her, not even giving her his trademark 'Hn'. It didn't seem to bother her as she spoke again.

"It's not nice to ignore people either, especially when you know the other person knows you're doing it on purpose." She paused, tilting her head to look at the sky. "It's very rude." She nodded to herself and then looked at him while taking a few steps so she stood in front of him. He raised a brow, mentally glaring at the sapphire blue eyes that didn't seem to want to go away.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun." He narrowed his eyes at her, but she ignored. So much for her speech about ignoring others when she did it herself. "Why do you keep torturing yourself?" he was a bit taken a back by the question/statement.

"Torturing myself?" she nodded.

"Hmm-mmh." She tilted her head, her eyes locked with his. "You keep wanting to saty away, yet you always want to keep me in view." He narrowed his eyes and gritted his teeth, he did no such thing. She continued, ignoring the chance in his face.

"And then you keep wanting to… hmm, well, how should I say it." She put a finger over her lower lip in thought.

"Well, it's like you're a sadist, digging into my past and trying to make a comparison with the people in it when you can't." she nodded to herself, satisfied with her words and smiled up at him. "You're different, you and him. He was him and you are you, there can't be a comparison because you're different in almost every aspect." He snorted.

"Give one thing I have in common with- _him_." He hissed through gritted teeth. She frowned, displeased and spoke in a less cheery and non-sweet voice.

"You're both shinobi for starters." So she had a point, he wasn't gonna admit out loud. "And…" she paused for a moment, frowned some more at the loss of anything to say and then crossed her arms.

"There's nothing else." He deadpanned. She shot him a glare and then tapped her foot, trying to find something.

"Well… hmm… there's gotta be something." She muttered stubbornly under her breath and then jumped in the air, slamming a fist into her open palm.

"Got it!!" she smiled brightly. "You were both missing nins and joined Akatsuki!!" she grinned triumphantly when he frowned, narrowed his eyes at her and the full out glared, not liking to be put in the same line as the pyromaniac.

"Though he was kinda forced to join and you went deliberately." She mumbled as an afterthought. That only made him glare more.

She looked taken aback for a second, but then grinned widely again. And, wait, was that a smug grin? He scowled at her as she then leaned towards him on her tiptoes.

"And you know, I'm not dumb and pathetic anymore." He could almost feel the smugness irradiating off of her. "There's still something else you have in common with him." She pressed her finger tips over his chest, where his heart was inside his ribcage. "Right here." Her voice softened. "And that one you can't deny." She kissed his cheek softly, tenderly and leaned back, her fingertips lingering a couple of seconds on his chest before retreating.

He stared at her, his glare only half hearted and she smiled softly at him.

"But, you know, I won't tell you what it is." She shook her head softly. "No, not yet." She turned around, jumping down from the roof he had been standing on, and as if she was a magnet, he followed after her, because it was like she had gravity of her own, pulling him in.

And as he kept following her through the village, he knew she knew he was there, even if she didn't show it.

* * *

**Still Wednesday, 21th May**

After following her around, he found himself near the river, laying on the grass. At first he refused to sit down, but then she had literally dragged him to the grass and pushed him down, standing before him, hands on her hips, defying him to stand up again.

So he had shrugged and sat more comfortably while leaning back on his elbows, head tilted upwards to gaze at the almost cloudless sky, only a soft patch of white cotton-candy seen passing by once in a while.

And then she had sat down as well, but he hadn't been expecting where and how she would sit down. She had sat down next to him, and only when he felt something on his lap had he looked down. The first thing he had noticed was her body almost curled into a ball next to him, and only after a couple of seconds had his gaze moved to her head, laying on his lap —his legs being outstretched— while she gazed at the river in front of them, watching as the few birds, squirrels and chipmunks moved about, drinking, washing or searching in the grass near the water, some even moving towards the trees.

One of her hands had been on the grass, the other on his leg, the fingers on the grass moving softly over the soft green plant while the fingers over his pants twisted the black jean slowly.

She hadn't even looked so serene to his eyes.

But he had been unable to see her face due to her loose raven black hair, the few meshes of different colors visible, the natural pink and then the created purple over the created black with red highlights.

A sigh had escaped his lips as he watched her, her chest falling and rising rhythmically as she breathed, and her fingers moving softly over green grass and black jean.

He hadn't dared to break the peaceful and serene silence, and so he hadn't had nothing to do, which resulted in letting his subconscious want come and take over him, one of the stupid, stupid questions he had always asked himself when he found nothing else to think about and that frustrated him greatly since he was a child. _'Is her hair as soft and silky as it looks?'_

And so, giving in to curiosity, he had ran his fingers through her hair, reluctantly at first, barely touching the strands that had proven to be even softer and silkier than he had imagined, and then he had let his fingers fully touch it, feeling the meshes on his fingers to then sink his fingers in it and run said fingers down the length of her hair until there was no more, only to do it all over again, and again and again, never getting tired of it. It was like running his fingers through fresh water, only better.

She hadn't said anything, but he had felt her figure relax more into him, her shoulder pressing more into his leg, he doubted that if she had been leaning against him, she would have been snuggling closer to him.

After a while he had laid down, his fingers never stopping the slow fluid movement of running over the length of her hair, fingers pressing into her scalp, burying them into silky stands of hair to then run smoothly down the length of it.

And now he laid on his back, fingers still in her hair, his other hand behind his head as he gazed at the blue lightly smeared with white sky. Her fingers still played softly with the grass and his jeans, and he had to admit that he had never felt so peaceful, so serene, he had to admit that, if the world were to end the next second, he would die in peace.

"_**Ya still wouldn't die happy 'cause you still woudn't have --"**_ he ignored the voice in his head, intent on just focusing on the peacefulness of the moment and enjoying it.

Her fingers stopped moving and he lowered his gaze to watch her. A few seconds passed and then she lifted her head, his fingers, being still entangled in her tresses stopped and, as she lifted her herself with her elbow, moved smoothly to stop at the back of her neck, the silky strands still entangled in his fingers. She turned to face him, and the serene expression she sported made him hold his breath, she was… beautiful.

She watched him for a while, a few seconds, a few minutes or a few hours he didn't know, but after that while she looked down and then lowered her head to his chest, resting it over his heart.

Her hands reached up and she touched his hand softly, as if she was afraid he would shy away from her touch. Her right hand then rested over his shoulder, fingers absentmindedly playing with his black T-shirt.

Her head was turned to her left as the fingertips of her left hand touched his hand with feather-like touches.

He watched the movements of her hand, her fingertips almost not touching the back of his right hand. He didn't even observe the way she was hunched over him, chest pressed to him stomach, hips pressed against his thigh, knees against his side. All of that went unnoticed as he watched, entranced, the subtle and gentle movements of her hand on his unmoving one still holding her hair between his fingers.

Her breathing was rhythmic, just like before, and it lulled him to a state of near hypnosis. Why had he pushed her back for so long? Treated her so badly? Refused her so many times? Rejected her? Why had he done such things? Why? Why, when she was 

so breathtaking, entrancing and beautiful. Why when, even if he would never admit it out loud, she held his heart in her skilled hands? And even if he refused to admit it even to himself, the part of him he had obliterated after the massacre, the child in him, the only part of innocence that still remained intact told him that his heart had always been held by her caring hands, since they became a team and started knowing each other.

He stopped her hand by taking it in his, fingers intertwining with hers as her now-dark hair made him look at the contrast between them. His hand, partially covered in dark hair, and hers, lightened by the sun. They were complete opposites, yet…

He let his hand fall from her hair, taking her hand with his, her hair running between their fingers like silk. He rested the back of his hand on her cheek before bringing her a hand up with his and, on some sort of paranormal whim, kissing each knuckle softly, as if she could tear apart from his touch.

He wouldn't admit but, even if he knew of her strength, he would always be afraid fro her, because, in his eyes, she could break with just one touch, with just one word, and he would always fear for her, because, deep down, he knew and was now able to accept it and admit it to himself, he couldn't stand the mere thought of losing her forever, he would always fear for her because he never wanted her to break apart and disappear… die.

After kissing each knuckle he let their intertwined fingers go down and rest on his ribs, near her torso. He felt more than heard her soft content sigh as she snuggled closer to him.

"Anone Sasuke-kun." Her voice was quiet, almost shy as she called him, and for once, he liked the sound of his name with the suffix that once-upon-a-time only his family had used, though his mother, to his annoyance, always insisted in calling him Sasu-chan.

"Hm?" he felt her fingers move softly against his, her other hand fidgeting with his T-shirt.

"Why won't you tell me those words again?" the words were said quietly and with sadness, and guilt suddenly loomed over him.

There was a silent pause in which neither spoke, only her fingers moved slowly and softly over his and fidgeted with the black fabric of his T-shirt.

"At the cliff, what I did and said…" he paused, looking back at the sky as his hand tightened slightly over hers. "I…" but the right words just didn't came, and he didn't knew how to voice it.

With a sigh he glanced down at her and then back at the sky.

"They all wanted you back." He started. "And as much I hate to admit it, I was desperate to get you back." The last part was a quiet mumble, part of him wishing she had heard his words, and the other part of him wishing she hadn't, wish part was stronger, he didn't knew.

"And." He scoffed lightly. "As they say, desperate times call for desperate measures." There was silence, and then he felt her slump her shoulders.

"I see." She voiced quietly, barely audible even for his advanced hearing, and suddenly, as he registered the slight broken tone of her words, he felt the need to say more. To rant like an idiot, but he couldn't stop himself.

"Which doesn't made any of it less true." So his rant wasn't infinite like those of certain people, he still felt an idiot.

He felt her snuggling closer to him again and mentally sighed, the guilt washing out to give way to the peacefulness once again.

"Sasuke-kun?" he glanced back at her, still unable to see her face.

"Hm?" she snuggled closer to him again, and her right hand was now at his neck, her fingers playing with his hair.

"Thank you." He let out a crooked smile at her and looked back at the sky. His own words, said so long ago before he left, thrown back at him.

He didn't say anything, contemplating those words, not hers, but his. At the time, he didn't quite understood why he had thanked her, but hadn't dwelled on it, but now, so long after, he seemed to understand why he had uttered them to her before she fell into unconsciousness.

No, not him. The one who had spoken those words to her was the child in him, the 8 year old boy who disappeared after the death of his entire clan. The 8 year old boy who, already at that time, knew she held his heart in her caring hands, keeping it safe from everything and everyone, even from himself. The 8 year old boy in him had thanked her for taking care of his heart, for taking care of his humanity with the unconditional and unbreakable love she held for him. He had thanked her for being herself.

Now that he understood his own words, he couldn't help but agree with the 8 year old boy in him, because without her, had she not kept his heart, he would have become something even more monstrous and terrifying than Orochimaru and Kabuto combined.

"_Thank you."_ The 8 year old boy in him spoke, and he briefly closed his eyes, because everything felt right, in place. Even if he held so much against the godforsaken village, he felt like he belonged there, not because of the village itself, but because of the girl in his arms, the one that held his heart and his humanity.

"Sakura." As he called her name, with his free arm, he slightly sat up with the help of his left elbow. She went up with him, only lifting her head to look at him through sapphire blue eyes. Those same blue eyes he had loathed until a few hours ago now seemed to suit her just as well as her natural vibrant emerald green eyes.

"Taisetsu." He whispered, his forehead against hers, as he watched her eyes, her expression, and he wasn't disappointed by it, it only took his breath away all the more as she smile brightly at him, true happiness behind those dark sapphire blue eyes, like seemingly endless pools of water where he could get lost at will.

Somehow, he found himself loving her blue eyes just as much as he loved her green one, because no matter what the color, they were still hers.

"Shigoku taisetsu." He murmured while leaning down. Her eyes closed slowly as he leaned further, and when he chastely kissed her, her eyes completely closed, and he let his close as well, relinquishing the feelings than ran over him and around them, and at the moment, for him it was unbelievable joy, because, for so many years, he felt happy, and the cause of such happiness was someone he had never expected.

The kiss was soft, slow and gentle, like a proper fist kiss should be. And when he pulled back gently, letting his lips rest on her forehead, his eyes still closed, he told her just that.

"That should have been our first kiss." She pressed her body more into his, and even if he couldn't see her face, he knew she was smiling openly, heartedly and happily, something he had once doubted could be accomplished with him around.

Her fingers still played with his hair softly as her left hand was still entangled with him as he held himself, and her, on his left elbow and lower arm. He knew his words, even if someone was next to them, would have been heard by only her, because no one else had to know them, and the words she whispered as she rested her head under his chin, as unimaginable for him as it was, made his heart skip a few beats, his breath hold in his lungs, his hand tighten over hers and a stupid, moronic crooked smile that belonged to the 8 year old boy in him to settle on his face and not want to go away, because, at that moment, if he were to die, he would have died truly and utterly happy.

"Aishite imasu Sasuke-kun!" her whispered words made him happier than he had even been, and as he rested his check on top of her head, loving the feel on her silky hair 

against his skin, he felt human again, and, unlike what he thought, he felt stronger than he had ever before, he felt as if he could take down the world itself.

A cool breeze flew past them, and he found himself thinking that maybe, just maybe, the 8 year old boy that he had buried deep within after locking him in thousands of steel boxes with thousands of chains and locks and seals around the boxes could come out and live again. Because, with her in his arms, everything was perfect, and there was no longer a reason for him to have his humanity hidden and buried deep beneath the surface of his mind.

With her, with her love, after she took care of his heart even after he hurt her so much, he felt he could be free of everything and anything.

He could rule the world… but he would share the throne with her.

**(A/N: the meaninsg of Taisetsu, Shigoky taisetsu and Aishite Imasu are at the ending author's note, err, authoresses' note.)**

* * *

**Somewhere in the nearby forest watching Sasuke and Sakura**

Fists clenched to the point of drawing blood as her knuckles turned white from the pressure. The warm liquid ran down her fingers and into her shorts as she pressed her hands against her legs.

Her eyes narrowed in utter pain as she watched Sasuke run his fingers down a girls' hair, his expression so adoring, as if she was precious.

What had she done? She hadn't saved him from death, hadn't taken care of him after he had killed the fucking pyromaniac that had almost killed him. So why was he like that with the stupid girl?

She wanted nothing more than to rip them apart and kill the moronic girl for being close to her Sasuke-kun. She had cared for him, done everything he asked.

Tears welled up in her eyes as she watched in sit up, holding himself on his elbow. He spoke words she couldn't hear, and the girl probably answered.

The girl… she had black hair, so maybe it was just someone related to him… but it couldn't be, his clan was dead, all of it. So maybe she was just someone he had to take care of… but… then…

Then why was he holding her hand, their fingers intertwined?

Then why was he leaning his forehead against hers?

Then why was he allowing the girl to play with his hair? He had never even let her touch him unless she strictly had to.

Then why was he… why was he… kissing her so… so… lovingly?

Then why was he, after kissing the girl, smiling so genuinely, happiness clearly visible?

Tears fell from her eyes and she turned away, unable to stand more of what she was seeing, unable to watch the person she loved with some other girl in his arms.

She ran back to where the other were, cleaning her tears before the idiot saw her and would start ranting.

"How'd it go?" she didn't even glance at him, her thoughts were focused on what she had seen, and the conclusion she reached was that the bitch that had been with Sasuke had to go… had to die.

"Oi, are you even listening?" she glared at the male with disdain and disgust that wasn't quite directed at him but at the bitch in her Sasuke-kun's arms.

"I don't have to tell you anything idiot, I only have to tell what I saw to Madara-sama."

The bitch had to die, very slowly and very painfully and then she could be with Sasuke-kun without any hindrances.

* * *

**Taisetsu**** means important; valuable; worthy of care.**

**Shigoku**** means very; extremely; exceedingly.**

**From these meanings, when Sasuke says Taisetsu, he means to say you're important and when he says Shigoky taisetsu, he means to say you're very important. In Japanese culture it's not very common for people to pronounce their love for someone in a very open manner like, f.e. English people, saying 'I love you', they express themselves in more subtle ways, thus, when Sasuke tells Sakura he cares, she's happy, because it's his way.**

**As for ****Aishite Imasu****, it's a more open way to say I love you, with Aishite Imasu, the most open way to say I love you in Japanese is Aishiteru, which is the most known way, but I like the one I chose better… okay, enough grammar…**

**So now that I'm done with grammar, I hope you all enjoyed!!**

**Please leave a review at the end, it's greatly appreciated to hear/read what others have to say about your work.**

**I'll give a jar of cookies, a chocolate tablet and some lollypops to whoever reviews!! :D virtual cookies, chocolate and lollypops of course, but I'll give them nonetheless!!**

**I could just start ranting in self misery because of many things, but I'll leave that for the next author's note if I still remember… lol**

**Don't forget to review!! –hugging whoever reviews- (if they want to get a hug of course)**

'**Til next time my beloved readers and reviewers!!**

**Love you all very much,**

**Kimi-chan!!**


	27. 27: The future starts to rebuilt I

**And so, my beloved readers and reviewers, I apologize for the long wait I put you through for this chapter, but my mind seemed to have bailed out on me with the ideas for the story… and the cause of it was a very **_**very**__**very**_** boring 3 weeks with my dad, where the only productive thing I did was read my beloved Japanese, translated, literature. (seriously, Haruki Murakami is one of the best author's I know)**

**And so, I thought to myself, since I haven't updated in almost 2 months, I'll ask for forgiveness by writing and extra extra long chapter, which, by the way, turned out to be twice the size I usually make them, 16 pages on word.**

**Oh, I ****loved**** writing the second part of this chapter, you'll see what I mean… I hope I did ok with the humour.**

**Oh, I'll dedicate this chapter to everyone who will review, also, I'll give my reviewers virtual cookies and cakes and candy (you can choose XD).**

**A special thanks to ******** and ****lauchoco92**** because they're very faithful reviewers!!**

**I'll stop rambling now…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters, the honor goes to Masashi Kishimoto. I do, however, own the plot of this story.**

**Enjoy, and please review. **

**EDIT: I decided to cut this chapter in 2 for a matter of round numbers. I know it sounds weird, but i'll explain, until my story ends, i'm just making 2 more chapters, one of them being an epilogue, or i'll make the epilogue only the final part of chapter 30, which brings me to the reason i cut this chapter in 2, because that way, i can end the story (that i would never have imagined would turn out so long) with a round number, it being 30.**

**anyway, i noticed i didn't get any reviews, which made me sad... so please review, even if it's just to yell at me for not updating for so long and then coming up with things like cutting chapters instead of posting new ones... -sigh- pretty please?? just a review -makes puupy dog eyes-**

**--'**

**ok, on with the story........**

**Oh, one more thing, i was thinking about changing the arting of this fic to M, should I??**

* * *

**Chapter 27 - The future starts to rebuilt - I**

**Thursday, 22nd May**

The water ran down the waterfall, crashing loudly on the lake below as he sat on the sculpted rock of the valley of the end, black with red clouds cloak billowing with the wind, one leg propped up as the other simply lay against the cold rock. Orange mask covered face tilted upwards, watching the sky and the white clouds floating by.

Life really was, well, at lack of better word, a bitch.

Oh, and karma too, always coming back to bite you in the ass when you least expected it.

An inaudible sigh escaped his lips as the events of the previous months came crashing into him, not literally of course, but it still sucked.

At first, when he came across Orochimaru in his new body, he had thought of simply killing the unwanted parasite, but there had been something different… the body, the girl… her mind hadn't been fully consumed yet, and so, he had decided to do something no one could ever know about, he had saved her, sending the disgusting snake into another dimension with his sharingan.

Her mind had been something so unique… usually, when he entered people's minds, he saw things, but not with her. When the sharingan was used, some users created a world and sent their 'victims' into that world, but he did the exact opposite, he entered his 'victims' worlds, seeing everything, every little detail they wanted to hide, every secret.

But not her, her mind had been the most intriguing of all, because there had been some sort of locks spread randomly over her mind. Her world wasn't one he would have expected, it wasn't bright and filled with memories and fantasies dancing around. She lived in darkness, but it wasn't any type of darkness, the type of darkness of her world wasn't like normal— scary, smothering— her darkness was something that he could feel was meant for her piece of mind— she liked the darkness, wanted it, needed it to keep herself in check.

The locks on her mind, he had supposed, were things, events, she didn't want to relive, buried deep within.

As he had progressed through the darkness, he had decided to just free her from the parasite, and then leave but… she had been caged, trapped and connected to the ground by a sword stabbed in her chest, her eyes had been so dead and empty.

The bastard had probably tortured her mentally, trying to take over all of her, at that point he found himself musing that she would have probably been lost forever if he had found her later.

And there had been something in her eyes… oh, he knew who she was from the minute he had seen her— pink hair, green eyes, monstrous strength— but there had been something that made him help her, made him show a part of himself he only showed the people he cared about. He also used that side of him to make himself seem like an idiot within the organization he partially ran in the shadows, but that part of him had only been shown to 2 people, it would become 3 with her.

His brother— a sacrifice for the future… in vain— and his sempai, because he truly looked up at the artist, even if the blond was generations younger than him— another sacrifice for the future… again, in vain.

And both those people had sacrificed themselves because of him, his brother so he could create the village, and his sempai for the sake of Akatsuki while fighting his last descendant.

So many decades had gone by, and when he had finally led himself to believe that he had managed to make that part of him— the soft and caring and goofy and giddy and… that part of him— her eyes had brought it all back, and those eyes held something both his brother's and sempai's eyes held— innocence.

Oh, he knew about the bloodshed and the tragedies, but there was still innocence, the sense of justice and wanting a better world, they all had that in common. His brother had wanted what was best for the village-to-be, his sempai had only wanted the freedom of being able to appreciate art and she just wanted to be strong enough to protect.

And when he had discovered that she was amnesiac, only remembering faces and histories but no connections to herself, he had felt a tug at his soul, urging him to take care of her, to try and do a better job than with his younger brother and his sempai— though said person was also younger.

And for once he had done something well done, he had taken care of her, helped her with the pain and, when he saw he had to, given her all her memories back.

Another sigh passed his lips.

But he had grown too attached, and someone had blown his cover, because he knew very well that Sasuke knew who he was, the kid could be a jerk and sometimes a brat, but he wasn't dumb, certainly not dumb.

But he was still too attached, not in a way he wanted to have her to himself as a lover of anything of the sorts, he just felt compelled to watch over her, even if she was strong, she could still be a little bit of a klutz.

A half-smile settled on his lips— he was glad he had a mask over his face— and he berated himself for having grown to care so much for the young girl, as a sister— she would be his protégé until either he or she died. If he died first, he would do everything he could to let her safe, but if she died first, he would do anything for her death to be of old age, and when she would be gone, he would watch over her children, her grandchildren and all of her descendants until the end of time— because immortality came with a heavy price, and if he could, he would use it to do something worth it, even if no one would ever know,

"I'm a fool aren't I?" he mumbled to himself and shook his head.

Life truly was a bitch, and karma truly came to bite you in the ass at the worst times.

"M-Madara-sama." He cocked his head to the side, side-glancing at the new comers. A tall, well-built man that only wanted peace, a lean, shorter than the other man, teen with silver-blue hair and sharp shark-like teeth that wanted to defeat the 7 swordsman, and a red-headed teen girl that obsessed over Uchiha Sasuke.

"What is it?" his voice came out void, because he couldn't be his true self with everyone else.

"We spied on the villagers a little!" the shark boy replied, a grin on his face. He remained quiet as the girl took a bold step forward, she seemed to have a hidden agenda, but he let it pass.

"When are we attacking Madara-sama?" he watched the girl carefully, her hidden agenda probably had something to do with Sasuke, and he knew that, by the way things had progressed, it would have something to do with his imouto too._** (A/N: imouto means younger sister)**_

"We aren't." he answered nonchalantly as he returned to his cloud gazing. The girl was gaping like a fish, shark-boy was eyeing him strangely, a brow raised in amusement, as for the taller boy, he simply looked at him, a little confused, his head tilted.

"W-- why-- and-- but—what about you revenge?" the girl stuttered at first but then almost yelled in outrage. Her eyes were glaring openly and she was livid. She definitively wanted to hurt someone from the village, but he wouldn't allow it.

Getting up, his gaze never broke apart from the sky.

"Revenge can never be fulfilled when the one you seek revenge from is already dead." He spoke calmly, but she only glared harder, which, of course, he ignored.

"Only 4 people in that village know of what had happened when the village was founded, only those same 4 people know of what happened to the Uchiha clan. Those same 4 people are the only ones that deserve punishment for their actions." He turned to face the group of 3.

"Those 4 people have their days counted, even if they don't know it yet." He let his eyes go the 2 males a little farther away from the girl.

"You are free to go as you please, but the village is off-limits." Only the boys seemed to understand. He paused and ran his eyes over the 3 people in front of him, he was sure the girl was a lost cause, but not the boys, so he walked forward towards them, and once he was between them, he put a hand on each of their shoulders.

"In 4 days you'll enter the village by the front gates, an ANBU team will be expecting you to lead you to the Godaime Hokage Tsunade." The boys didn't look at him, and he didn't look at them.

"You will go through interrogations about Orochimaru and Akatsuki, and you will answer their questions without hiding details." They remained silent, so he continued. "One week later you will begin as genin from the village and will be able to escalate ranks like any other Konoha shinobi." He heard Suigetsu gulp, wanting to say something but restraining himself from doing so.

"Tsunade-sama will assign the best medics to do what they can about your problem and you may stay in the village as a civilian or as a shinobi." Although he didn't talk directly to one or the other, he knew they understood his words.

He took a couple of steps forward, away from them, and unbuttoned his cloak.

"As of now, you no longer belong to Akatsuki." He declared and sent his cloak flying down the cliff towards the water below.

He heard the sound of 2 other cloaks being thrown off of the cliff and stopped.

"As for you Karin." He paused and looked over his shoulders, the 2 boys still had their backs to him. "You will remain a missing-nin, listed on the bingo books of all of the hidden villages." He turned back forward. "Shinobi will have the order to kill you on sight if you enter their lands."

Before he started walking again, he heard footsteps, and then a voice, 2 voices in fact, at the same time, with the same words.

"Thank you." Were the words he heard from the 2 boys as he walked away, that, and the screeching of the girl.

"4 days." He reminded before using his technique to literally disappear.

* * *

**Thursday, 22nd May, in Konoha**

"Will you do it already?" Grumble.

"Are you sure?" Doubt.

"Yeah, now move along." Impatience.

"Then take that off." Calm.

"Oh, are you serious?" Disbelief.

"Yes, that is, if you want it." Raised brow.

"Fine, I'll take it off." Muter.

"First let's get it moist." Still calm.

"What for?" suspicious.

"So it'll be easier." Stating the obvious.

"If you say so." Still a bit suspicious.

"Hm…" mumble.

"What?" irritation.

"Take that off or I can't do it." deadpan.

"You're a difficult one aren't you? Can't you just get it over with?" more irritation.

"Stop being bitchy, it makes you uglier." Witty remark.

"If you want to keep your bones in a single piece I'd suggest you shut it and get it done." Glare.

"…" sigh.

"Now, are you doing it or not? 'cause if you aren't I can go see that other guy…" Trailing off.

"Fine, just hold still." Frustration starting to show.

Silence…

"Oh…" slight surprise.

"…" no response.

"…it's so…" continuation of surprise.

"I know." Grunt.

"Are you sure it's gonna—" a little doubtful.

"Yes, now just—" no words formulated.

"Ok…" slowly vocalized word.

"Let me jut get the c—" quiet mumble

"Shut up already." Hiss.

Silence.

"…wider..." mutter.

"…oh… sorry…" quiet mumble.

"I'll just—" trailing off.

"Just do it already." Impatience again.

"Ok." Quietly said.

Silence followed.

And a bit more silence.

"Ouch… be gentle you idiot, I've never done this before." Irritation in a yell.

"Shut up, I've never done this before either." Said through gritted teeth.

And that's when Uchiha Sasuke decided to enter the kitchen to see what Sakura and Sai were doing, fingers already twitching to make the hand seals for his chidori and to attack someone if he saw what he could imagine they were doing— which was very much hentai if you asked him, worthy of being in the Icha Icha book series.

But what he saw wasn't what it looked like from their talk, and he paused on the doorway.

Sakura was sitting on a stool, cross-legged over it, next to the kitchen table, her arms crossed over her chest, as her face showed irritation, a frown seemingly permanent.

As for Sai, he was standing behind her, left hand moving over Sakura's long black hair, while his right reached over to get something from the table— which now held several vials and things he couldn't name that probably were related to what Sai was there to do.

"Get it done already, I don't feel like sitting around all day, ya know?" Sakura hissed, irritation clear on her voice and face.

"Shut up, I'm a painter, not an hairdresser." Sai gritted out, clearly getting annoyed with her.

"How hard can it be to just take the ink out of my hair?" she glared at the floor, thoughtful to the fact Sai had asked her to stand still.

"Well, excuse me for not specializing in painting hair and instead focusing on useful jutsus." He shot back.

Now this amused Sasuke greatly, because it was the first time he saw Sai loosing his patience.

"For Kami's sake, you deal with ink every day, and you can't just take it out of my hair?" she asked in disbelief. "Sorry I thought you were useful, I really should have asked Ino-pig." Sai's fingers on her hair twitched as he ran them over said hair with some sort of cream.

"Then why didn't you? I'm sure the _florist _knows a _lot_ about ink and wouldn't just _ruin _your hair to the point you'd look like a troll." Her fingers clenched.

"Another witty remark and you'll wake up in the ICU." She hissed, glare hardening towards the floor.

"Then just shut up and let me work." He muttered and took something from the table, a vial with some sort of blue translucent liquid in it.

"Jackass." She shot back.

"Hag." Sai didn't let himself go down and opened the vial, letting the water like liquid run to the top of her head.

"Bastard." And she kept at it with the feisty attitude.

"Bitch." Sai shot back, having laid the now half-empty vial on the table, and spreading the liquid over her hair.

"Fucker."

"Shut it."

"No more insults?"

"Fine, shut up mongrel." Sakura opened her mouth, closed it, opened it again, closed again and then huffed, to which Sai smirked and kept spreading the water like fluid on her hair.

As for Sasuke, he was now leaning against the frame of the entrance of the kitchen, enjoying the show.

He watched as Sakura stayed silent, glaring at the floor and Sai started doing a few hand seals.

The artist nin put his hands over her head, fingers spread apart, and then focused.

There was silence for a while.

"So, tell me Ugly, had fun busting the forest?" Sakura sniffed.

"What do you care?" she mumbled. "And how do you know?" Sai rolled his eyes, a small black blob of what seemed ink starting to form beneath his fingers.

"Followed you into the forest." He shrugged. "Until, of course, I had to get out of there so I wouldn't get blown up too." She seemed to sulk in place.

"Sorry." She mumbled under her breath. Sasuke stared at her, gaze void. Now wait a minute, when he'd basically told her that, she basically told him to fuck off, and she was apologizing to… to… Sai??

"You know, you'll only get—" Sakura cut the artist nin off, seemingly knowing what he would say.

"If you say anything that has the words ugly, hag or any derivations of those, I swear you'll get sent to the ICU, and I'll make sure shishou let's you there to heal in misery." Sai rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"I was going to say you'll only become conspicuous again with the pink hair." The artist deadpanned. Sakura huffed.

"Shut up, it's genetic." She mumbled.

The blob under Sai's fingers was getting bigger, and Sasuke was starting to see pink at the tips of the strands, somehow, the color was nostalgic to him.

"Would the shitty temper be genetic as well?" the young Uchiha could see Sakura trying her hardest to not just turn around and send Sai crashing into the village streets by the wall, and a smirk adorned his face. Sakura was acting like she used to act with Naruto, and Sai didn't seem to care about her threats, seemingly unfazed and immune to her temper. They seemed comfortable enough with each other.

"Ne, Sai." Sasuke returned his attention to Sakura, after noticing that Sai knew he was there, and watched her attentively.

"Hm?"

"Well, I was wondering…" she paused. "If… well, if someone saved you and you became friends with that person, what would you do if latter you found out the person was someone bad?" she sounded like a confused child as she quietly inquired the artist currently working on removing the black ink from her hair, her arms uncrossing as she let her hands fall over her legs, fingers twisting in the fabric of the pants she was wearing.

"Why that question all of a sudden?" Sakura shrugged lightly.

"But what would you do?" she urged, her voice still quiet.

"I don't know, firstly, how bad of a person was it? And to which extent had he saved me? There would be a lot to consider, and on the same situation, people think differently." She nodded lightly.

"I see." There was a pause. "Thanks Sai." Sasuke was dumbfounded, because he saw Sai smiling, truly smiling.

"You're welcome." He replied quietly and refocused on his work.

He watched as she kept silent, taking in the artist's words.

The blob of ink beneath Sai's finger's grew and then he moved his fingers, the blob seemingly attached to his fingers, to let them hover over a metallic bowl, where a second later, the ink fell down.

"All done." He announced, Sakura nodded lightly, and Sasuke noticed that on the right side of her head, a mesh of red and another of purple still stood.

She turned her head back, looking up at Sai, and then her fingers touched the red and purple meshes of hair.

"Ne, can you make a black mesh next to these ones?" Sai half-smiled, rolled his eyes and nodded, then moving his fingers over to the ink, making his chakra collect a small amount of it, and then letting it run down her hair, this time he didn't need to spread anything, he just let the ink flow down, and controlled it so it would stay where it was supposed to.

The once again pink haired girl smiled brightly once Sai told her he was done, and, shifting to face the teen on her stool, she hugged his stomach, her face against his t-shirt covered abs.

"You're the best Sai!!" she cheered, and the quiet boy hesitated slightly before wrapping his arms around her, a light blush tinting his cheeks, hidden from the Uchiha's eyes as he tilted his head forward, his bangs shadowing his face from the other male in the room.

"Thanks." She grinned up at him and then got up. She looked at the table and then bent over, staring at the ink in the bowl.

"That's so cool!!" She exclaimed and then giggled, as if she were a kid discovering something.

"It's ink." Sai stated nonchalantly as Sakura poked her index finger in the ink and then giggled.

"Gaki." Sasuke couldn't help himself but mutter under his breath as he watched, amusement playing in his eyes. Sai seemed to be thinking something along the same lines. As for the girl in question, she just giggled some more as she poked her finger in the ink again.

She giggled one last time and then turned to Sai, head tilted to the side as she held her hands behind her back.

"So." She said slowly. "How do I look??" she asked, her tone of voice reminding Sasuke that of an innocent child. Sai smiled at her and poked her nose.

"Not as ugly as usual." Her hands fell to her sides as her well vocalized shout echoed through her whole apartment.

"SAI." And as her voice resonated, the artist nin was escaping through the window of the kitchen as Sakura went after him. Perching herself over the window, her nicely vocalized shout echoed through the streets of Konoha.

"GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE TEME." Sai, being a few rooftops away, turned back and saluted her.

"As usual Hag, you'll have to catch me first." The black haired male bowed and then disappeared in a twirl of ink. The again pink haired girl was seething as she clenched her fists in front of herself.

"He is so dead." She hissed darkly, eyes set in a murderous glare as she stared out of the window… that is, until she heard someone speak.

"I'll kill him for you." The voice was low and smooth, and when she was about to turn around to face its owner, warm and strong arms wrapped around her waist.

"Sa-Sasuke?" she inquired, turning her head to the right, trying to see him. "How long have you… been here?" her sentence ended in a whisper as she felt him nuzzle the back of her neck.

"Long enough." Was his smooth reply, warm breath running over her skin.

"Oh…" she gave up on trying to see him and looked out of the window again.

The silence was comfortable as they stood there, Sakura watching the village by her kitchen, and Sasuke, having settled his head on her shoulder, nuzzling her neck affectionately. (Hey, give him some slack, once that first little bit comes out, he could do the rest… 'sides, it wasn't his fault his mother had given him her 'hopeless-romantic' genes…)

One of his hands travelled upwards, running over her stomach and then her bare arm, fingers running over hers, then her wrist, following to her lower arm, lingering on the inside of her elbow, then over her upper arm to momentarily stop on her shoulder. Fingers stopped for a few seconds, before returning to their travel up her neck and catch a mesh of pink hair, as smooth and silky as he remembered them from the previous day.

As his hand made its travel, Sakura remained quiet, eyes closed as she enjoyed the simple touches, it wasn't everyday that he was so very affectionate with her, he was somewhat romantically—just a little tiny bit— retarded, but just a little tiny bit. When his fingers started playing with her hair—_"like a child"_ was what she thought— she smiled contently, she loved these little moments.

"Kimi no atama wa suteki." He murmured against her skin, his fingers twirling her hair like a child often does with its mother's. "Atashi no reijin." She felt him smile against her skin as he said those words, and she also felt herself blush, her face turning a dark shade of pink, as he kissed her neck softly, his dark and long lashes moving softly against her skin.

_**(A/N: kimi no atama wa suteki literally means **__**your hair is lovely**__**; atashi no reijin literally means **__**my beautiful woman**__**. I just hope I built the sentences right… oh, and on my ending AN there'll be more info about the word I used. I hope you're enjoying!)**_

She let out a squeak, her face nicely covered by a blush, and she snapped her eyes open when she felt his chest—tightly pressed against her back—vibrate as he chuckled, apparently he'd noticed her blush too.

"Sasuke." She whined, and the reaction she got was a smirk as he leaned back and let her turn in his arms, his dark eyes observing her every movement and his fingers never letting go of the mesh of hair he was holding.

"Aren't you supposed to be working?" she mumbled before looking up at him, cursing him for being so tall.

"Finished early." He said nonchalantly, fingers twisting in her hair, his other hand pressing on her waist and bringing her closer to him. His onyx eyes gazed down at her still dark sapphire blue eyes, and he found himself plotting.

Hmm… he hadn't plotted anything in a while.

"Say, Sakura." He drawled slowly, his face coming close to hers.

"Y-yes?" she stuttered in a whisper, berating herself for her voice coming out like that. He pressed her body tightly against his, and her face heated, turning a dark shade of pink again.

"Let's do something fun." He drawled, containing the smirk that wanted to settle on his face.

"Uh?" she looked confused, and the playful smirk finally tugged at his lips. "L-like w-what?" his face came closer to hers, and her blush intensified.

"How about a game." He drawled, his warm breath running over her face.

"A g-game?" she squeaked. He nodded slowly and bent his head forward, stopping when his lips touched her earlobe.

"How about the 'making-Sakura-blush' game?" he whispered, lips grazing her earlobe as he spoke the words slowly. To his satisfaction, her blush turned from pink to red.

Oh, this would be fun.

Very fun.

* * *

**And so, chapter 27 part I ends here, part II coming right up.**

**PLEASE REVIEW PEOPLE, i'm getting un-motivated at the lack of reviews...**

**And, as I said somewhere above, I'm gonna talk about the words I made Sasuke use. As I also said somewhere above, kimi no atama wa suteki literally means ****your hair is lovely****; atashi no reijin literally means ****my beautiful woman.**

**So, kimi is the male term/language and means you;**

**Atama means hair, but it's not a very frequently used word and it also has other means, depending from the context;**

**Suteki means lovely; dreamy; beautiful; great; fantastic; superb; cool; capital.**

**Atashi is a female term/language meaning me, joining it with the 'no' fallowed by noun, it can mean mine, my.**

**As for reijin, it means beautiful woman; beauty; belle.**

**Now I'd like to explain why I made Sasuke use a term used by females, the main reason is because atashi is a much musical and sweeter term than my other option: which one sounds more romantic, atashi no reijin or ore no reijin?? Personally, I think atashi sounds better.**

**Also, I make Sasuke use words that aren't frequently used because he's someone unique that has some trouble to express his feelings, so everytime he does, he wants to make an impact.**

**Oh, and if you haven't noticed, by saying 'his beautiful woman' Sasuke's being possessive.**

...

**I'll stop rambling now, I really hope I'm forgiven for the 2 moths long wait…**

**Love you all very much,**

**Kimi-chan!!**


	28. 28: The future starts to rebuilt II

**And so, here we are, with part II of my super long chapter!!**

**I'dreally like reviews, but i can't complain much, since almost 70 people are at least reading my story--- sigh, but reviews would be very nice, welcomed and warming, since they keep me wanting to please everyone who reviews, since they voice their opinions and help me improve a lot...**

**I decided to cut the chapter for the round numbers, and i already know how the story's gonna end, though i still have to order the ideas i have for the next, and final, 2 chapters.**

**I know i'm gonna sound annoying, but please review, they even made the review button-thingy cooler, and green and in plain sight, so please click and review, it'd make me really happy if you did!! and it would keep me wanting to write more.**

**also, next chapter i'll say something about my next stories ideas...**

**anyway, enjoy (even if you read it already, personally, these 2 chapter (27 and 28) are 2 of my favorites!!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!!**

**Diclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto own Naruto and its characters.**

* * *

**Chapter 28** **- The future starts to rebuilt - II**

**Thursday, still 22nd May, 10:58 p.m.**

She sat herself on the comfy bean bag she had on her room near the window and smiled, secretly enjoying the view she had.

"_Aren't you going home?"_

"_Don't feel like it."_

He'd said it so nonchalantly after spending the whole afternoon trying, and succeeding, in making her blush. He'd done anything and everything he could to make her blush, and she had blushed, to her irritation and to his amusement. But she'd liked it nonetheless, she'd seen a side of him that she doubted he didn't show often— he'd shown her his playful side for the first time.

From her bean bag— a nice blue sky colored one— as she hugged her knees to herself, she watched as Sasuke slept. He was still clothed, sleeping on his side, facing the window and her, his chest rising and falling rhythmically. One of his arms was folded so his hand was under the pillow, his other arm just carelessly laid over the bed— summer was almost there, so the days were warm, no need for covers.

But she didn't watch his body— well, she did, but only one specific part, his face. His lips were slightly parted as he breathed in and out, and most of all, he looked peaceful, very peaceful in fact.

With a content smile she got up and walked up to the bed, bending down a bit to run her hand over his hair, brushing some strands out of his moonlit face.

Kissing his cheek softly, she walked out of the room and entered her sealed room— the one where she kept all the things she didn't want others to see.

Her steps were silent as she reached for a now familiar notebook, stopping when she spotted a beaded necklace. There weren't a lot of beads, in fact, the beads almost didn't look like beads, having a hole in the middle and being somewhat flat… well, let's just keep calling them beads for now. The necklace had 7 of these flat holed beads, each one at the same distance from the next.

She let the notebook in place and took the necklace, one hand holding it as the fingers of the other one traced the beads, a smile playing at her lips.

"Now that I look at it, you were nervous I wouldn't like it." She murmured, talking to someone that wasn't there. "Weren't you Ita-chan?" she giggled softly, remembering the person in question always frowned when she called him that.

She let her mind wander into the past. He'd given her the necklace— his necklace— on her 6th birthday, Shisui had given her a home-made— by his mother— cake, which she had enjoyed eating with him and his best friend.

She remembered Shisui, after giving her the cake and while the 3 of them were eating a slice, nagging and pestering Itachi about how he had forgotten her birthday and didn't have anything for her. But then, after they had finished their cake, Shisui had remained silent for the rest of the afternoon, mainly because he had no idea what to say after Itachi had nonchalantly held his necklace to her, his eyes had looked void, but he hadn't made eye contact with her when he had given it to her.

She slipped the necklace on her wrist and turned it into a double bracelet, then taking the black notebook and walking back into her room, sealing her secret room as she did so.

She sat herself on the sky blue bean bag again, making herself comfortable, and turned the lamp she had behind said bean bag on.

Opening the book on the last page she had read, she turned into a new one. She stared at the neat handwriting for a while, noticing that it seemed less… round. It was the same handwriting but… turning the page back, she looked at the last 'entry' on the notebook, the last sentence was the only one from which she could make a timeline, he never dated his entries.

_There is no turning back now, what will come as consequence of what I will do only Kami-sama knows, if gods truly do exist… the cards are set and on the open, my hope is that I played some of my cards well by giving Sakura-chan something I was supposed to destroy, but I cannot bear to permanently destroy the truth._

She smiled sadly at the words, he'd seemed so tortured the last time she had seen him, as if he had been about to destroy himself and everything he cared about… in a way, he had.

She turned the page again and concluded that he must have gone a while without writing, weeks, months or maybe more, but he had.

As she read what this man of her past wrote, she couldn't stop her throat from constricting and her eyes from stinging with tears, he described the world like such a vivid horrid hell, but it wasn't his description of the world that made her react the way she did, it was the fact that it was the way he saw the world, and it was so real… so unfair. It was so unfair for someone like him to go through what he did, to live the way he did… to die the way he did.

She turned another page, and as she kept reading, she started to be able to create a timeline, not accurate, but close.

When the clock on her bedside table reached 2 a.m., she had fallen asleep, tears running down her cheeks as the notebook lay half open on her bent knees.

* * *

**Friday, 23rd May**

He entered the Hokage's office without a problem.

Having ditched the black and red clouded cloak, and now only wearing simple clothes, helped in going unnoticed while in the village. Although he still wore the spiral orange mask, the fact he wore shinobi pants and shoes, a mesh shirt with a t-shirt over it, gloves, of course, fake sleeves that covered his lower arms, and a pouch with the basic weapons on his right thigh and no more conspicuous armor helped in not getting noticed as well. He hadn't came for chaos, the contrary actually.

Slight amusement danced in his eyes as he saw the blond Hokage, head laying on one of her arms, the other arm spread over her paperwork covered desk, an empty sake bottle hanging loosely from her fingers. She had a small trail of drool on her mouth, running down her chin and her cheeks were tinted pink, indicating that the Godaime was asleep, and drunk.

With a silent chuckle, he took one of the piles of tied books that stood in front of her desk and put it next to the window, to then sit down, half facing the Hokage, half facing the village.

Propping his elbow on the windowsill, he watched the lively village, following one or another civilian as they went about their business. He would let the blond woman have her rest before he discussed with her.

A particular villager caught his attention, clothed in orange and black, golden hair glowing with the sun as the boy walked happily next to a man.

The blond was walking next to the famous copy-nin, who was calmly walking, Icha Icha book in hand, while Naruto talked and gestured with his hands. To many, Kakashi may have seems annoyed at Naruto's rambles, but in fact, the nin was smiling in amusement, his visible eye almost closed forming an 'n', or a reverse 'u'.

The ex-student and the ex-sensei continued down the street and disappeared from his sigh after a while, and he kept watching other villagers, from where he stood, some reminding him of what he used to his in his time.

"History repeats itself indeed." He chuckled again and resumed his watching.

The sun shone, bright, lightening the village below, warming the earth as some clouds floating by gave some shadow to the world. The light breeze made the leaves and flowers of the trees rustle. Children's laughter echoed through the air.

"_Aniki, aniki, let's play together!!"_

"_Fine, I'll play with you Tobi."_

"_Aniki, stop being such a baka."_

"_Tobi, stop screwing up, hm."_

He closed his eyes for a moment, going into his memories of when he used to play with his brother and his sempai. With a nostalgic sigh, he reopened his eyes, he missed them. A lot.

A shift coming from the desk made him look back from the village and his memories to the now waking up Hokage.

The woman groaned, the bottle of sake was let free and rolled over in the desk to then fall to the floor with a thud. He was surprised it didn't break.

"Fabulous, just fabulous." The blond woman groaned and reached the hand that wasn't under her face to her temples, fingers glowing a pale green as she pressed them to her forehead.

"Kami, I hate the paperwork." He watched as she straightened herself, running her hands over her clothes and cleaning the small trail of drool from her chin with the back of her hand.

She cleared her throat and her gaze lazily and gruffly ran over the paperwork on her desk. He knew that, following, she would probably be calling her first apprentice to clear her desk, more precisely, to do her paperwork for her, so he spoke.

"Good morning Tsunade-sama." He greeted, getting up and bowing when she spun her chair towards him in alert.

"What the— how the hell did you get in here?" she barked, seemingly not recognizing him yet.

"I simply came to speak to you, nothing else, so please don't be so alarmed." She eyes him suspiciously, her unfocussed gaze clearing, and the alarm and shock in her eyes changing to a deep frown.

"And you are exactly?" she raised a brow, not letting her guard down, but not being so tense either.

"Oh, how rude of me." He bowed again, politely. "I would be Uchiha Madara, for my part it is a pleasure to meet you." He straightened to see a very much frowning Hokage.

"Please, relax, I'm here simply to talk." He turned to watch out of the window, hands settling behind his back. "And maybe ask a favor or 2." He heard the Hokage lean back on her chair.

"Then, please talk." Her voice was polite, but there was an edge to it, probably because he had invaded her office and wanted to talk. Someone like him wasn't supposed to be allowed to be in there.

"First, allow me to compliment job, you've been doing a very good job as Hokage." Tsunade was taken aback by his words, what was this man after?

She watched him wearily as he stared out of the window, his mask making it impossible to know where he was looking at or perceive what he was thinking.

"But let's get down to the center of things shall we." He faced her, and the darkness she saw on the single hole on his mask made a shiver run down her spine, she couldn't even see his eyes. She watched wearily, a frown settled on her face, as he produced what looked like files after snapping his fingers.

"These would be for you." He said and then handed her just one of the 3 files he had. She took it, attentive to any danger, and opened it. The first thing she noticed was the photo of a red haired girl wearing glasses and a weird hair style.

"What am I supposed to make out of it?" she muttered grumpily, this wasn't the most pleasant wake up call.

"Another hit target for the bingo books, to be killed on sigh if she enters shinobi lands." It sounded like a suggestion, but the undertone seemed like an order, one that, without admitting, she would do.

"It's about these 2 that I want to talk about." She raised her eyes form the file to him, as suddenly as she had noticed him in her office, his tone of voice had changed from formal to casual.

"What is there to talk about?" he cocked his head to the side and walked to her desk, sitting on one of the edges and put the files in front of her.

"These 2 files concern 2 boys that suffered under Orochimaru's demented experiments." He paused, looking down at her, and she had the urge to punch him for his sudden rudeness— mainly, sitting on her desk.

"I would like you to give them their place in this village." She raised a brow, a glare already directed at him. "Of course, they will answer all of your questions, they won't lie." He was even using casual speech. She noted the fact that his feet were starting to move back and forth, like kids usually do when their feet dangle.

"What makes you think I'll accept?" he shrugged casually and faced the window.

"I don't, really. But considering the fact that I have no intentions of destroying this village anymore, I would like you to consider it." He linked his hands behind his back and cocked his head to the side. "I believe we could reach some kind of agreement."

"Is that so?" she mumbled and took the other 2 files he had provided, opening them and running her eyes over the information inside. One of the files had the photo of a boy with light baby blue almost silver hair and light purple-blue eyes. The other file had the photo of a boy with light brown-orange hair and amber eyes almost the same shade as his eyes.

"Sasuke's old team mates." She stated, the man sitting on her desk nodded.

"I would like for them to have somewhere they belong to." He paused, hands settling almost on the opposite edge of the desk and leaned back. "Suigetsu only wants to form a collection, which he would be able to do even if he were a Konoha shinobi." Tsunade raised a brow, aware that this man was acting more and more juvenile, his feet still moving back and forth. "He just wants to collect the swords of the 7 swordsman of the mist, I think he would be able to." He nodded to himself as he finished his sentence.

"As for Jugo, I ask your indulge towards him, the only thing he really wants is to have the thing inside of him removed, I trust your medics and yourself to accomplish that." With an annoyed grunt she looked back down to the files on her hands.

"Don't you think you're asking too much?" she grunted, dissatisfied that she still didn't have the chance to punch him.

"I'm not asking that much, I only ask you to give them a home and let them be a part of Konoha. I assure you, if the chance is given to them, they'll prtect this village just like any other of your shinobi…" he trailed off. "Except maybe Danzo and those old parasites from the council." He added as an afterthought. Secretly she agreed on the last, Danzo and the council seemed to seek the destruction of Konoha instead of its longevity.

"Which reminds me, I still have a few issues to take care of with them." He turned his head to her. "You wouldn't mind if they killed themselves would you??" his tone of voice almost seemed innocent, and she stared at him blatantly for it.

"Maa, either way, will you do it??" and now he was getting giddy. "Please?" she eyes him strangely, actually considering his offer, after all, what was there to lose? And she even got to do something interesting, for once, with this Jugo kid.

"I'll consider it." She replied in a huff. He seemed to shimmer, his mood irradiating something like giddy happiness.

"Thank you!!" from his tone, she could picture a grin in his face, but gruffly lowered her gaze to the files, letting silence consume the room.

That is, until he jumped from her desk, startling her, and stood in front of her as she still had her desk turned to face the wall to her right.

"I just remembered!" he exclaimed sheepishly as his hands reached for his mask. "I'd like you to have this." He bowed before her and held his mask in front of himself, offering it for her to take. Raven black hair fell forward, preventing her from seeing his face.

"It's be an honor if you accepted." She laid the files on her desk and crossed her arms in front of herself, eyes set on the orange mask being extended to her.

"Why should I?" his mood seemed to fall a little as his shoulders slumped.

"I just wanted to give you a present." He mumbled quietly, almost dejectedly, his voice clearer and smoother with no mask to muffle it. "Not like it'll explode like Sempai's sculptures." She was sure the last part wasn't meant for her to hear, or it was supposed to make her feel bad. No, the former was it, thought she didn't want to admit his last mumble got to her. He was really strange, it was like she was dealing with Naruto or something.

She snatched the mask from his hand, eyes set on a half hearted glare towards it as the man in front of her practically beamed with glee.

"They'll come through the front gates in 3 days, and ANBU team will be there to greet them, of course, and they'll devote themselves to this village as much as you do." His voice seemed soft, as if he was proud of doing something good for someone.

"Fine, but I won't make their lives easy." He nodded rapidly, and she suddenly realized that, since she had his mask on her hands, she could see his face.

"I didn't expect you to." She was about to look up, to see what this person's face looked like, when he sat himself on her desk again, completely at ease, and she wouldn't have that.

"Get off my desk you punk." She barked and pushed him off, sending him flying against the wall. His reaction should have been a pained moan, or a whine, or something around those lines, like Naruto would, but it wasn't.

It was far from it, because he started laughing, a hearted laugh that echoed gently in the room, something nostalgic irradiated from it too, and she found herself wanting to punch him in the face.

She got up, fuming and stalked closer to his hunched form, head bent forward as he laughed, knees slightly bent up and his arms hanging loosely from his knees.

"Stop laughing you disrespectful idiot." He kept laughing but looked up at her, and what she saw made her rage evaporate completely.

He looked young, very young. He was laughing in a carefree manner, his visible onyx right eye shinning, while his left was covered by his raven black hair. His featured were soft, almost childish, but with defined masculine trait, and as he laughed, she could see sparkling white teeth.

This man… didn't look anything like the person sculpted on the valley of the end, or represented in some of the old painting from his time, nor did he look like the manipulating and calculative man he seemed in the old pictures.

"You should laugh too, it's good for the soul!" he said softly after having calmed down, not making any move to get up.

"You should be thankful to your apprentice." She stared down at him, arms crossed under her chest. "If I hadn't crossed paths with her, I wouldn't be wishing for Konoha's peace." Tsunade found herself staring at him as he smiled after speaking, so he had been the one to save Sakura?

"You… saved Sakura?" he nodded good heartedly.

"Orochimaru is permanently dead." He assured her. "She's a very bright child!" he frowned lightly."Too bright sometimes." He mumbled eyes averting to the window and then going back to her face. "I wonder if I shouldn't have taught her that jutsu." Tsunade raised a brow at this. "But the way she used it was justified." Seeing as the blond Hokage was becoming interested, he elaborated.

"After killing, per say, Orochimaru, she was amnesiac. Her mind reacted in a way that wasn't the best, the seal she indulged in herself didn't help either." As he spoke, his gaze trailed to the window.

"She would react to insignificant things like objects, flavors, voices and even someone's touch and her mind would provide her with memories from her past." Paused. "She did remember people and events from the past, except she remembered nothing about herself, who she was or the connection to all the people she remembered." He tilted his head, his hair falling to his left and revealing more of his face.

"Sometimes she would react in a calm manner, simply remembering and being happy she did, other times she would have nightmares and wake up crying and terrified. And other times, like what happened in that cliff, she would react in a worst way. As she remembered, pain would spread over her body as she reacted, in this particular case to a touch." He sighed softly. "It's true she could have just left, but the feelings she remembered from them made her consider them an enemy, hence her attack."

As he spoke, she memorized all of the details about what had happened that her beloved apprentice wouldn't tell her, she also couldn't look away firm this boy-looking man in front of her, his appearance and aura so different from what she had thought.

"You seem to know a lot about it." She noted, hoping he would tell her more. He nodded lightly, eyes still set on what was outside the window.

"In order to give her all of her memories back, I had to unlock them myself." That made a click be heard on Tsunade's mind.

"The sharingan." He nodded and looked up at her once again.

"It's just meant to cause pain, it can be very useful to get information or, like what happened, to give back to an amnesiac their memories." His smile was dazzling, and she found herself almost hypnotized.

"I have one more thing to offer as well." His aura settled down from all the giddiness to a serene calm. "I would ask you to, not necessarily ignore, but not investigate the deaths of the council members and Danzo." The charm was broken and she frowned, a brow raising.

"That seems more like asking a favor than offering something." He smiled gently.

"In exchange for that, the Mizukage will form an alliance with Konoha." Before she could say anything, he added, a playful smile on his lips. "And he will do so of his own free will, rest assured."

Silence settled and the blond woman went back to her chair, turning it so it faced the village below. The man in the room got up and settled behind her, leaning against her desk.

"Very well." She said finally, accepting his offer.

"I thank you sincerely." His voice was low and quiet, and she didn't move from her spot. "Keep doing a good job." She didn't feel him coming closer to her, nor did she feel him lean down.

"I respected your grandfather for his strength." He whispered. "He would be proud of you." She couldn't help the dumbfounded expression that came over her as she felt his lips on her cheek. And the next second he was gone, as if he had been a breeze flowing by.

Touching her cheek, she thanked her apprentice for changing this man.

* * *

**Again: PLEASE REVIEW!**

**it would make me really happy!!**

**I already know how i'm gonna end my story... I'm obviously not sharing yet!! I know, I'm devious!! Lol**

**Some of you are probably wondering about the last part where Madara and Tsunade speak and why she doesn't just call ANBU right away. Well, the first reason is because she's heard of his reputation and how he's an excellent ninja, the second is because if he wanted to kill her, he could have while she was asleep, and he personally told her he just wanted to talk.**

**As for the kiss Madara gave Tsunade, it's just his giddy and nice self acting on a whim to be nice and congratulate her for her good work as Hokage. Also, since he knew her grandfather, the Shodai Hokage, he has an idea of what would make the man proud…**

**Anyway, if you feel like knowing something else, feel free to ask and I'll answer as best as I can!!**

**I'll try to write the next chapter quickly and update as soon as i can...**

**I'll stop rambling now, I really hope I'm forgiven for the 2 moths long wait… (even if this is just me editing my extra long chapter --')**

**Love you all very much,**

**Kimi-chan!!**


	29. 29: Friendship and love

**I'll start b y apologizing by taking so long to update… as a better apology, I'll be posting chapter 30, the final chapter of this story, tomorrow or after tomorrow, I just need to get a few details checked…**

**Also, after I posted chapters' 27 and 28, I got really demoralized because there weren't any reviews… at least 1 in each chapter would have been nice…**

**Anyway, the ideas I had at the time all disappeared and I couldn't think of anything… until I met a really nice girl, who, coincidently, happens to be a fan of this story, and as I talked to her, the ideas started slowly coming again, so it's thanks to her that I'll have this story finished by the end of 2008!!**

**So, thanks Rime, for kinda being my muse, and even though you'll probably won't read this right away since you have to worry about school, I'm dedicating this chapter and the final chapter to you!!**

**In a smaller note, I've very grateful to all the readers and reviewers that followed me until now, I hope I did a good job in entertaining you guys!!**

**Also, please review, reviews would make me extremely happy!!**

**I'd also like to ask everyone who read my story to tell me what they thought of it, and what they thought about my writing, because all that matters to me is that:**

**ONE- I had fun writing, even if sometimes it's hard and**

**TWO- that everyone who read what I worked so hard on is pleased with the result and had fun reading it!!**

**Enough talk, just enjoy the chapter and please review and let me know what you think!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, I just own the plot!**

* * *

**Chapter 29 – Friendship and love**

**3 weeks later – Friday, June 13****th**** – 3 p.m.**

The sun shone bright in the sky, warming everything below as the Summer breeze gently flew by. A few white clouds drifted in the sky, causing the occasional refreshing shadow to the bustling town.

A teen with pale blue, almost white, hair and light purple/blue eyes squinted as he stepped out of the building he had been on, the breeze making his hair move softly.

"Nice job today!" a man leaving the building behind him commented, and he grinned, sharp shark-looking white teeth showing. "I'll see you tomorrow Suigetsu-san!" the same man told him, turning right with a light wave.

"See ya tomorrow Iwashi-san!" the teen replied with a wave of his own.

As the man started fading in the crowded streets, Suigetsu turned left and started walking, his mind going through the events of the past weeks.

After Madara had last spoken to them at the cliff, Karin had snapped, screaming and screeching… Jugo and himself had tried to calm her down enough, but her tantrum had just gotten worse. And then she'd just gone off into the woods, and the 2 of them hadn't been able to do anything about it.

After resigning themselves to the events of that day, camping near the lake below the waterfall of the Valley of the End for the night, Jugo and him had talked about what Madara had told them, and as the days Madara had given them flew by, in the due date, at noon, they found themselves in front of the massive gates of Konohagakure, not really knowing what to expect.

There had been a minute of silence before the gates had opened, revealing a team of masked ANBU and the Godaime. At the lack of anything to say, they bowed in respect for the Hokage and followed the ANBU willingly. Not many chances, if any at all, would come for them to have normal lives, or as normal as their lives could get, so they'd take this one.

They'd been led into underground cells, where they had been, he found out once they were released, held for interrogation for 3 days. Like Madara had told them to, they hadn't held any details, whatever the question, both he and Jugo answered truthfully. Of course, he being himself, in his answers there was always the ironic and sarcastic retorts here and there, but besides pissing the interrogators off with that, it hadn't been a big deal.

The days that followed, Jugo had been sent into the hospital and the best medics were working on his case. As for himself, he had had a few talks with the Lady Hokage, in which she restricted him from leaving the village until she saw fit, put a bracelet on his wrist (which, as far as he was told, was meant to monitor his whereabouts and his chakra levels and activity), and told him he would be working at the interrogation unit.

Once he could go on missions, he could choose to either get a 'standard' job (meaning he would be a shinobi like any other) or he could stay in interrogation… turns out, he wasn't so bad at interrogation as he would have though, especially when it required some 'persuading' involving a chained prisoner and a very eager and non-caring-for-the-prisoners health interrogator.

And few weeks ago, 2 to be exact, there had been shocking news being whispered around the village, news, he knew, were completely forged, because he knew it was all Madara's work.

Danzou, the creepy old guy that should have stayed dead in the battlefield, had been found in his office at the Root ANBU headquarters, a dagger stabbed through his gut, is hand still holding the dagger in place. He had been hunched over his desk, and a pool of blood had been formed under his chair. Suicide, the reports said.

Mitokado Homura, the male elder that should have died long ago, had been found in his living room, hanging from a rope held to the ceiling. Not much of a death if you asked him, but anyway, Madara liked his little mind games…

As for the old hag of the council, Utatane Koharu, she'd been found in her kitchen wearing her finest and most expensive kimono, an empty cup of tea in front of her, poisoned they said, a mixture of herbs she had made herself (based on the residues in her fingers) and drank, killing herself in the short time of minutes.

Madara had probably used his sharingan to make the old farts kill themselves, so no suspicions could be brought up. The bastard was smart.

Rumors said the 3 suicides were something planned by the 3 old geezers, for what reason, no one could tell, only speculate.

Coming back to the real world and scoffing to himself, Suigetsu entered the hospital, scrunching his nose at the small of sterilization, medicine and, in the background, sick people.

Kami, he hated hospitals.

He didn't bother to stop at the front desk and engaged into a hallway, walking until he reached the door at the end of it and entered, to reveal Jugo, sitting cross legged on the floor, said floor containing innumerous kanji forming a round diagram on the floor.

Vaguely, he wondered if the blond Hokage was the one treating his friend today.

"Suigetsu-san, konichiwa!" one of the nurses greeted, carrying a few scrolls to where Jugo sat. He greeted back politely.

It was amazing how he wasn't even an official part of this village yet, but everyone treated him as such, accepting him… the feeling of belonging was nice.

He was brought back from his musing when the door slammed open… well, not slammed, just opened loudly.

"Hey everyone!!" he was surprised for a moment as the pink haired kunoichi barged into the room, her white labcoat flowing around her for not being buttoned. He swore that if she had a weird hair cut like Karin she would pass as a crazy scientist.

Shaking his head to not think about his former team mate, he focused on the pink haired lady.

"Hello Sakura-sama!" the nurse that had been in the room greeted, and the girl frowned but said nothing.

"Ok, let's see…" she mumbled under her breath and reached into one of the cabinets in the room, taking out a pair of silicon gloves. It was as she turned around that she saw him, leaning against the wall watching her.

She frowned at first, but then smiled, a smile that could make any man fall on his knees, even if she didn't intend it to be like that.

"Hey Sui-chin!!" he narrowed his eyes at her while she giggled. She'd started calling him that a few days ago.

"Ok, Jugo, have you had any headaches, pain anywhere?" she asked, ignored his narrowed eyes and focusing on the subject on the floor.

The 20 year old shook his head and then a pink blush covered his cheeks when Sakura smiled and plopped down in front of him, after all, the big guy was actually a shy person.

"That's good!" she grinned again and reached for a scroll next to them, them she unrolled it and put it between them. "Let's start then." Jugo nodded and she started doing hand seals.

Suigetsu looked around the room and noticed several people around the diagram, sitting around it and their chakra going into it, as most of the times, it was made so Jugo couldn't move during the procedure.

After that he moved his gaze to the 2 in the center of the diagram, Sakura having one hand over Jugo's chest and the other over the open scroll, dark kanji moving between Jugo's and Sakura's body, to then go into the scroll again.

He'd watched this procedure a few times, but it still amazed him how good the pink haired girl, 18 like him, was at what she did. That and the fact that she had a cursed seal (he was still trying to get details about it) and she didn't have problems controlling it.

The procedure never lasted more than 3 hours, Sakura had told him it was exhausting, she didn't give details, and he didn't ask for them, but he liked to be there, even if it was just to give Jugo peace, because the big guy was always afraid of going berserk, and him being there calmed him down.

**

* * *

**

**Friday, June 13****th**** – 6:02 p.m.**

The sun shone lower, deep orange golden rays giving the world a peaceful glow. The warm breeze could barely be felt and there were only a couple of clouds floating by as the 2 of them walked down the streets of Konoha.

She was the one who broke the silence.

"I know we're not really friends yet, but…" he glanced at her as she looked at the sky, searching for the right words. "I don't like seeing my friends sad or hurt or feeling down." She cocked her head to the side, deep sapphire blue eyes staring into his light purple/blue ones.

"I'm fine Haruno." She frowned and narrowed her eyes at him.

"Please stop calling me Haruno, Sakura is just fine." She mumbled the last part and he sighed, she was just so stubborn.

"Fine, _Sakura_. And I'm fine." Her frown deepened and she sighed, looking back to the street in front of them.

"You're not fine." She said softly, glancing back at him as they walked slowly. "I can see it in your eyes, the sadness and heartbreak." He scoffed, more to cover himself then because he wanted to, she was reading him too close to home, and he didn't like that.

"And how, may I ask, would you know that?" he asked mockingly, the sarcastic part of himself showing.

He was expecting her to glare or lunge at him, but instead, she smiled… _smiled_ for Kami's sake.

She looked at him again, her eyes soft… understanding… sympathizing. And then she spoke, softly and gently.

"Because, for years, I saw that same look every time I looked at a mirror." She smiled and then looked at the sky, her hands joining behind her back.

"Life's a bitch." He muttered, and she giggled softly, the sound light and melodic.

"Yeah, it is…" she paused. "But sometimes, good things happen." She shook her head then and turned fully to him.

"I have to get some groceries, care to help me?" he shrugged and then grinned.

"Don't you have a personal slave now??" she laughed and shook her head, the mood lightening instantly.

"C'mon, if he heard you-" he cut her off, his grin widening.

"What if he heard me?" she shook her head at him. "You know, I could kick his ass any day." She giggled.

"Let's not go there, threatening to beat him is Naruto's job." He pouted mockingly.

"Aww, c'mon, I want in on the fun." She smacked his arm playfully and entered the grocery shop, him following behind her.

"What is it with guys and beating each other?" she mumbled, shaking her head while taking a basket near the entrance of the store.

"And don't think our previous conversation is over." She warned, and he sighed, she just wouldn't give up now would she?

"Fine, fine." He muttered dismissively and followed her, narrowing his eyes when she shoved the basket in his hands, and narrowing them further when she stuck her tongue out at him.

He huffed when she turned back around, going through the halls of the store and shoving things he didn't even bother seeing what they were in the basket.

That is, until she put ice-cream (he raised a brow at this, to which she shrugged), cookies (he eyed her suspiciously, but she just grinned), chocolate bars (he kept eyeing her suspiciously, and her giggle just proved him she was up to something) and then strawberries (he narrowed his eyes and she refused to look at him).

She also made a quick stop near the vegetables and took a bag full of tomatoes (_"For the slave boy-toy—OW"_).

And then they—she— paid and they entered the streets once again (6:43 p.m. he noticed on the clock of the shop before leaving).

As they walked, she carried some bags (the lighter ones— she just shoved the other ones in his hands) and he tried to rub his arm the best he could with the bags he had in his hands.

"Did you have to hit so hard?" he muttered and she looked at him with an innocent look.

"But I didn't even use chakra." She whined, and he huffed, what was it with this girl and being all sadistic-goody-goody?

As they kept walking, now in silence— let's rephrase, with Sakura giggling and Suigetsu looking at her suspiciously, he could bet his water bottles she was plotting something.

And indeed, she was, which he started finding out once they reached her house and she started putting everything in place, except the ice cream, the cookies, the chocolate and the strawberries.

"Ok, I'm leaving." He declared when he saw her reach for a bowl to put the cookies in, 2 spoons already on her hands.

"Aww, don't be like that Sui-chin." She whined with a mock-pout (because with all the plotting she couldn't be serious right then).

He raised a brow.

"Watch me." He stated and started walking to the door, only to be yanked back by his collar as Sakura huffed.

"Go sit on the living room water-boy, we weren't done with our conversation." She tapped her foot on the wooden floor while pointing to the living room, and with a sigh he huffed and walked to the living room, plopping down on one of the couches nonchalantly, feet going up and into the low glass table just to annoy her.

And as he crossed his arms in front of his chest, he heard her humming contently in the kitchen.

With an annoyed and frustrated huff he looked at the ceiling and glared murderously.

* * *

Somewhere in the forest over the mountain of Konohagakure, an ant climbed over a tree bark, a leaf being carried. As it reached a branch, a bird chirped, bounding over said branch, to then spread its brown wings and taking flight, going above the trees.

As the bird flew, on the ground, a rabbit jumped around a couple of times, before a tiny rabbit joined it and the two disappeared under a bush.

Another bird joined the first, chirping contently for finding a partner, and the 2 reached the edge of the mountain that hovered over the village.

The first bird, brown, chirped and then went down, to stop at a tree, where a small nest made of small pieces of wood and branches stood.

The second bird, yellow, chirped, made a couple of loops in his flight and then started descending over the village. It flew between buildings, maneuvering as to not hit the drying clothes hanging from ropes held from one building to the other, and then did a few turns, until he reached a spacious area and landed on a balcony railing, chirping happily. It bounded on the railing a few times, dark sparrow eyes looking around, and then it flew away with a content chirp.

Past the balcony and into the living room, glass sliding doors open to refresh the apartment due to it being summer, sat a blue, almost white, haired teen, eyeing a pink haired girl with a suspicious raised brow, feet still settled over the low glass table, where, by coincidence, the pink haired girl was laying several things (he wondered how she could carry so much without making a mess).

Sakura lay the small bowl filled with cookies on the table, maneuvering her hands and arms so she could lay, on the same table, 2 bowls, one over the other, with 2 spoons on top, a round vanilla ice cream container and a plate with small square-ish pieces of chocolate in it.

With a low giggle and a smile, she looked at Suigetsu and then plopped down on the couch next to the one he was in.

He continued to eye her suspiciously, but decided against further provocation, which would lead to violence from her part and pain for him. And he didn't want that, because, fuck, she could hit hard.

"So…" she started, and his eyes started narrowing.

"What?" he was blunt and harsh, and if he wasn't not willing to get beat, he would have said some sarcastic or ironic.

To his growing irritation, she grinned. And then, to his utter… _something_, she said something that threw him completely off guard.

"Who's the moronic girl who has your heart?" he stared blankly, and an awkward silence (at least for him) settled.

After a while, in which she eyed him curiously, he slowly straightened and got up.

"I'll be leaving now." But (there always had to be a _but_ with this girl), she stopped him with her next words.

"Talking about it helps…" there a tiny pause from her, and when she spoke again, her voice was soft. "It helped me."

He stayed put, as if frozen in place and rooted to the ground, and he honestly had no idea how to react when he felt her hand in his shoulder, guiding him back down on the couch.

"I'll tell you a secret if you tell me yours!" she smiled at him, a friendly smile, one that irradiated trust, and he found himself nodding, his body relaxing as she handed him a cookie.

Maybe the ice cream, cookies and chocolate and all her plotting weren't so bad after all.

**

* * *

**

**A few days later – Tuesday, June 17****th**

He watched from afar as she giggled, the small kitty she was playing with amusing her.

The warm summer breeze blew, below, on the streets, a small girl ran, trying to catch a small boy, an old woman shook her head, a smile on her lips and a dog barked contently as he finished eating the treat a random woman had given him.

On the balcony where the girl stood, the warm summer breeze blew as well, and the small kitty wavered, small grains of sand detaching themselves from it.

She giggled again, petting the sand kitty as it rubbed its tiny head to her hand.

She looked up and to a particular rooftop a little away, where the one who made the kitty stood, sitting at the edge and watching her.

She waved, a smile on her face and he raised his hand up. She frowned when the next second he disappeared in a twirl of sand.

"…hate it when he does that…" she mumbled under her breath as she turned her attention back to the kitty.

She pouted when the kitty vanished as the breeze blew again, small grains of sand wavering, and kept pouting when the red haired teen appeared in front of her, sitting cross legged on the floor.

He tilted his head slightly to the left, his bangs moving and revealing more of the kanji on his forehead.

"Your eyes are blue." Were the first words he spoke to her, and the way he spoke made her pout disappear, because he sounded like a child, so innocent and cute with his curious gaze looking right into her eyes.

"Stuff happened." She mumbled, and silence settled, and that was ok, because their silences were never uncomfortable or awkward.

His hand reached forward after a few moments, and his fingers touched her hair, holding the meshes of artificial color, his jade eyes moving from her current dark blue ones to the strands of hair in his fingers.

"It suits you." He spoke in almost a whisper, and a smile adorned her face, because he was always so straightforward and truthful, and he just seemed so cute, like a curious kid.

She had been afraid of him at one point, during the Chuunin exams, but after that mission when they had to save him from Akatsuki, he didn't seem a monster anymore, not because he didn't have the Shukaku, but because he wasn't bloodthirsty anymore… he was someone who wanted to be accepted. Naruto truly did change people for the best.

"Shouldn't you be with Shishou?" she asked quietly, liking the comfortable feeling that came with his calm presence.

"I will be meeting Tsunade-sama again later." She nodded slowly and moved closer to him.

"Anoune." She started, and his eyes moved from her hair to hers. "Were you worried?" she whispered hesitantly, knowing he would understand, and he tilted his head.

There was a small silence, his fingers sliding from her hair to touch her check.

"How could I not?" he replied just as quietly as she had asked. A smile curled at his lips, the serenity that irradiated of him soothing her.

She stared at him for a few seconds before a grin etched itself on her face and she lunged forward, wrapping her arms around him in a tight hug.

They remained silent as he returned the hug and she buried her face on his neck, her eyes closing as the happy grin never left her face.

"Daisuki, atashi no Tanuki-kun! _(1)_" she murmured against his neck. Small grains of sand flowed around them, running against her skin occasionally as the red haired teen let a smile curl at his lips.

"Daisuki nimo, boku no Usagi-chan. _(2)_" he murmured just as softly, settling his head on her shoulder.

_**(A.N.- (1)- I like you very much/I love you, my Raccoon.  
(2)- I like you very much/I love you too, my Rabbit.)**_

On the sky, a cloud floated in front if the sun, temporarily shadowing the pair, and a couple of rooftops away, a raven haired teen watched in annoyance, glaring murderously at the red haired Kazekage, cursing the ranks and the effin' trouble he would get in if he did anything.

Taking a deep breath he moved a little closer, his inner self coaxing him into calming down and just watch, because there was a sense to what they had just said.

Back on the balcony, after the sunlight slithered through again as the cloud floated away, Sakura pulled back, giggling lightly while sitting back, then pouting lightly, innocent eyes staring at the quiet boy in front of her.

"Why do you still call me Usagi??" she whined, her pout never leaving. "I'm not a bunny." She exclaimed, mock-mad at him, to which he chuckled quietly, his hand coming up so his index finger could poke her forehead.

"I call you Usagi because you call me Tanuki." He explained patiently. "And I'm not a raccoon either." She sniffed and looked away from him, causing him to roll his eyes.

Staying in place, his sand started flowing around her –_a sly smile crossed his features_- to settle on her nose in the shape of a small butterfly, its wings moving softly.

She blinked twice and tried to shoo the sand butterfly away, only for it to avoid her hand and settle on her cheek instead.

"Ah, mou, that's not fair." She whined and turned to face him again, her defeated pout in place. His sly smile returned as he kept quiet, waiting for her next reaction. And it didn't take long for her to change –if even slightly- the subject.

"Ne, ne, I know I say you're my Tanuki-kun 'cause you're one of my best friends." a tiny pause followed by mumbled words, barely audible. "And 'cause no one else as the guts to call you anything other than your name or Kazekage." She straightened and faced him head on, her curious, inquiring gaze never wavering. "But why do you call me your Usagi-chan?" he tilted his head then, contemplating what to tell her.

A few seconds passed, in which Sakura fidgeted in place (_on a rooftop to their left, the raven haired teen clenched his fists, anxious to hear the answer)_ and, after those seconds, the red haired Kazekage shrugged, not a word passing his lips.

The pinkette stared at him, her mouth slightly open, as her shoulder dropped. She was dumbfounded.

One second passed, silence settling seemingly over the whole world, even the breeze stopped flowing.

Another second.

And another.

A bird croaked into the distance.

"Are you serious?" she bluntly blurted out. "You're not even gonna give me a hint?" he stared at her, innocent, wondering eyes looking into her own agitated ones. But no words were said.

"Ah, come _on_, give me _something_." She almost yelled, exasperated and got up. His jade eyes followed her, never leaving her as she passed back and forth, and rambled, complaining and just plainly making a fuss out of nothing.

"… are you even listening to me?" she screamed at him, her cheeks flushed in anger and her hands on her hips as she stood hovering over him. He stared up at her and tilted his head.

There a moment of silence in which she glared at him.

"Please don't be a banshee like that blond friend of yours." He paused. "Ino was it?" he mused, and, as a reaction, she screamed in frustration, her hands going up into the air wildly as she started her passing and rambling again.

_The raven haired teen on a rooftop to their left was staring, his inner self reminding him that he couldn't just murder the Kazekage and that it wasn't Sasuke-ish at all to pull the knight in shining armor act._

As for the Suna-nin, he decided to put an end to her… whatever it was, and got up, calling her name.

"Sakura." But she didn't listen, nor stopped pacing, nor stopped her rambling.

"…ays frustrating when people don't just ans…"

"Sakura." He called again, to which there was no reaction.

"…ing ignored and then not answering the question ask…"

Considering he wasn't just about to yell her name like Naruto would, he took an approach he was certain would calm her down.

And so… he walked up to her, and as she turned in her pacing, turning her back to him, he snaked his arms around her waist (pulling her back and against him) and his sand retained her hands in mid-air, preventing her from brutalizing him as a reaction.

"Relax Usagi-chan." He told her softly, and even if she huffed and, still with the sand on her wrists, crossed her arms in front of herself, she still relaxed.

"You really want to know?" silence… and then a nod.

"Then I have a request." He murmured low enough that no one but her could hear, his head resting on her shoulder as he tilted his head to look at her face.

"What?" he inwardly chuckled at her whinny voice. "And don't ask anything stupid." There was a threat of pain under her annoyed tone, and he believed it.

_On t a certain rooftop, a certain Uchiha was fuming, his fist clenched as tight as he could, and his teeth grinding almost painfully due to the pressure, a murderous glare directed at the sand-nin, the black comas of his sharingan spinning wildly._

"I like them better the color of the forest." He whispered against her cheek. She tilted her head to look at him, confusion in her blue eyes, until his sand lightly flowed over her lashes and under her left eye, then flowing through her cheek before vanishing into the air around.

"Oh." She murmured and lowered her head, and for a moment Gaara wondered if he had done something wrong, until she leaned back against him.

"Ok." Her left hand lowered and her fingers traced his hand, feeling the warm skin under her fingertips. "And then you'll tell me?"

He nodded against her cheek and she smiled, unable to be mad at him. Turning in his arms she buried her face on the crook of his neck (there was only a 5cm/2inches gap between their heights, which wasn't much), her own arms wrapping around him, settling on his back.

She liked hugging Naruto because he always had that hyperactive aura that cheered you up instantly around him, and you felt save in his arms.

She liked Kakashi's hugs because they were always comforting and understanding to some degree.

She liked Hinata's, Ino's, Temari's and Tenten's hugs because they were all girls and had some level of complicity that gave them understanding over some situations.

She liked Sasuke's hugs very much because she felt loved (in his own Sasuke-ish way), and she, in a way, liked the protective and possessive way he held her, that and the way that, when he held her, there were always small lingering touches so she couldn't forget his presence even if she wanted to.

But, even if she liked all of those, she liked Gaara's _(her Tanuki-kun)_ hugs on a whole different level, because when she was in his arms, it wasn't just friendship (that particular family-love) like with the girls or Kakashi or Naruto or any of her friends. It wasn't romantic love like with Sasuke either.

Of course she loved her friends like family, they were important and special people, and she loved Sasuke _(was __**in**__ love with him… she probably always would be)_, because he had her heart and she had his. But Gaara was different because, yes, he was a friend (one of her important and special people), but she didn't love him _just_ like family.

Between the both of them there was a _something_ that would never reach the definition of romantic love, and they would never think of the other that way or want them as a lover and such, their love was platonic.

It was the conversations, the moments of silence, the small things that, to everyone else, were unimportant.

It was love, beyond friends or family, but not as lovers. It was special, and no words in the world could describe it.

She liked his hugs because she felt safe, comforted, loved (in that platonic way they shared), she felt understanding and understood, she could stay quiet and they would still talk to each other, a silent way of conversation. She felt protected too.

But most of all, his hugs, his presence in general, was always soothing, calming, peaceful and comforting, because he was him and he accepted her and her ideals even if sometimes he didn't understand.

"_You do not have to understand to trust, you only have to accept."_ That's what he had told her, and, really, as long as they trusted each other, she would always have her personal get-away-from-the-world, and he would always have his.

She finally opened her eyes and with a wide smile nuzzled his neck, because he was just too cute and adorable when he wasn't being all stoic like in front of most people (due to the unconscious reluctance he had to trust other, he didn't notice it, but it was there because he feared getting hurt like he had in the past).

"Hontoni daisuki, Taniki-kun! (3)" she murmured softly and kissed his neck, she would have kissed his cheek but she was too comfortable where she was.

**(A/N- (3)- I really like you very much/love you, Raccoon**

**(4)- Me too.)**

"Boku mo. (4)" he replied just as quietly, and she knew he was smiling because of the way his sand danced across her skin and his cheek pressed to the side of her head.

Not really meaning to, a giggle escaped her lips.

"You're so cute and adorable Tanuki-kun!!" he pulled back lightly, a mock-frown on his face.

"I am not cute and adorable." He stated firmly, but she shook her head.

"Yes you are!!" she grinned at him and kissed his cheek. "But just for me!!" she giggled again, and their embrace never broke.

A calm aura surrounded them, and she looked at his jade eyes, seeing the happy and content glint that seemed to radiate brighter now.

_A happy and content glint caused by the shining forest green of her eyes._

"So…" she started. "Why do you call me your bunny?" he tilted his head and grinned a boyish grin at her, it looked un-Gaara-ish, and it slightly confused her because he reminded her of a Cheshire cat, but somehow, it was nice to see him that way.

"Because you're my best friend and no else would have the guts to call you anything other than your name or status."

There was a moment of silence, and then he gracefully moved away, avoiding the incoming hit from her hand as she half-heartedly glared.

"Ah, mou, you are so frustrating." He chuckled and settled leaning against the balcony railing.

"Would you rather I have lied to you?" she raised a skeptic eyebrow.

"No." she crossed her arms and glared. "But at least you could have said something that wasn't what I said." He rolled his eyes.

"You can't blame me for having the same thoughts as you." She sniffed but gave in.

"Fine. Killjoy." She mumbled the last part. "Would it kill you to rephrase it so it didn't seem like you copied me?" he raised a brow at her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders when she settled on the railing next to him.

Thinking for a few seconds, he turned to her, the boyish Cheshire grin back to his face and he poked her cheek.

"You're _my _Usagi-chan, and no one else's, because I really, really like you!!" she giggled as he poked her cheek again, acting like a kid, it was rare for him to act this way (_and it was only with her_) but she enjoyed it.

"_And_ because I trust you and admire you-" she raised a brow at the last part and his grin only seemed to widen. So Un-Gaara-ish. "You're the only one that actually screams, and threatens me you know." She giggled and smacked his chest playfully.

"I only do that when you deserve it." He moved a strand of her pink locks behind her ear.

"I know." He murmured and kissed her cheek. "I'll see around." She turned to him with a confused expression, but he was back to being passive.

"Wha-? Why are you leaving?-" he cut off her whine with a poke to her forehead.

"I don't think your boyfriend wants me here." He stood over the railing and shoved his hands over his pockets. "'Sides, I really should be going to meet Tsunade." He grinned again and her jaw dropped.

"You _didn't_-" she accused, her finger pointing at him, but his grin didn't waver, confirming her suspicion. "NO WAY!!! You're late!?!?!?" he rolled his eyes.

"If you put it that way you make it sound like I'm slacking off…. Geez." His sand started whirling around him and the small sand butterfly was back, this time holding a small strand of her hair as if it was a side comb. Its wings fluttered softly once in a while.

"I- you- but- and-" she spluttered a few times, until the accusatory finger was back.

"How-" he cut her off and took a step forward, his sand having already made half of his body disappear.

"3 hours." Her jaw dropped even more, and with a last grin at her, he disappeared.

She stared at where he had been for a while.

"Uso! (5)"**((5)- No way!)** she mumbled in disbelief after a while, coming out of her daze, even though a grin broke through her face. No one would say anything because he was too intimidating, but over all-

"He came to see me before getting locked for the rest of the day!" and he was back to being cute and adorable.

With a giggle she turned around, only to frown when something registered in her mind. _"I don't think your boyfriend wants me here."_ But Sasuke was still out doing his community work, and she wasn't expecting him for at least an hour.

She was about to consider the _bright_ idea of going after Gaara to ask him, when she was literally swept off her feet and into someone's strong arms.

The person who took hold of her spun her around in his (it was clearly a man, but it was all happening so fast her brain wasn't having time to process who it was) arms and then she felt the familiar metaphoric electric shock that only the one who held her heart in his hands could cause her when he kissed her.

Her eyes stayed open only a couple seconds, only enough to see a glimpse of onyx and then she closed her emerald orbs, feeling the possessiveness of his kiss.

"_So that's what he meant…"_ she let herself loose herself in him, in his fragrance (so Sasuke with his aftershave only making it more yummy for her), in his warm embrace, in his possessiveness and most of all in his kiss.

It was as if he was angry and furious and passionate and possessive all at once… his kiss was filled with strong emotions, and if it had been someone else, she would be punching the daylights out of them… but it was him, _her Sasuke-kun_, and it was his way of showing his growing affection for her, so… she didn't mind one bit.

Her arms snaked to wrap around his neck as he kept his around her waist tightly (almost too tightly) and possessively.

She breathed his name when he broke away momentarily, and the sole word he murmured against her lips had her nodding meekly and pressing herself more into him, tiptoeing for another mind-blowing kiss.

"Mine." She wasn't sure if it was a growl or a groan, but one of those followed his word, claiming her as if he was a child claiming ownership over his toys.

Just like a selfish child unwilling to share.

But just like she was his, his selfishness unwilling to share and wanting her all to himself, he was hers, and she was selfish too, because she would never share him and she wanted him all to herself just as much as he wanted her.

High in the sky, a bird flew over the couple, chirping and doing a loop before heading towards the Hokage mountain.

As it passed the sculptures and flew over the forest, a deer walked calmly through the forest, a curious rabbit following only to hide under a bush when the deer turned as it heard a branch snapping.

On the highest branch of an oak tree near the cliff, a man stood watching the city, a smile on his lips.

"And all is well…" he murmured with a low chuckle.

This city… he would protect the important person that lived here with all he could, and by extension, he would do his nest to protect the village as well. For her.

As the small bird flew by, the man disappeared.

Uchiha Madara was not the same man, he was a new man, a better person.

**

* * *

**

**I hope everyone enjoyed, I really liked the last part with Gaara!!**

**I'll be posting the final chapter tomorrow or after tomorrow, but you can be sure it'll be in 2008!! I made a promise to myself that I'd finish this story before New Year's so I could focus on The Secret Behind and on my new project (something original without already existing characters or plots) let's see if I can keep up!!**

**When I get my head into it I'll also re-write the first chapters, though I won't change the plot, it'll only be slightly better since my writing is better than before!!**

**Anyway, it'd be great if you reviewed, and I'd really appreciate it!!**

**Thanks for all the support and putting up with me for so long!!**

**Love you all very much,**

**Kimi-chan!!**


	30. 30: Finale : Epilogue

**And here is the last chapter, and I won't ramble today.**

**This chapter is dedicated to Rime-chan, because I basically did this for her, so she could squeal all she wanted!! Hope you like it!!**

**Also, thank you to everyone that read, reviewed, favored, and put this story on their alert list, or me, I'm glad I could make something like this!!**

**Please review at the end and let me know what you think!! REVIEW please!!**

**Disclaimer: I merely own the plot of this story, Naruto and its characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

**Chapter 30 – Finale - Epilogue**

**3 years later – August**

High in the sky, the moon shone bright, twinkling stars peppering the dark summer night sky.

Somewhere in the forest, a howl howled, spreading its wings and bounding away from a tree branch, flying away.

As the howl echoed through the forest, a deer, lying on the floor, raised its head, its ears twitching at the sound. Sensing no danger, the deer lowered its head again.

Moving towards the village, a rabbit ran, hiding under a bush when a fox walked by.

On the village, in a house in a quiet part of it, in the living room, a woman walked in holding a black notebook and a pen.

She turned the lights on, regulating the brightness to something soft, not too bright, but bright enough to be able to write.

Pink locks of hair moved slowly as the woman sat on the floor in front of the low glass table, laying the notebook and pen over it.

A sigh escaped her lips as she opened the book on one of the last pages, still blank.

Nimble fingers took the pen and she let in hover over the paper, nodding her head to confirm her resolve.

"Yosh." She murmured to herself and let the pen touch the paper, writing what she considered fit as a first sentence.

_Hisashiburi ne, Itachi.(6)_

**((6)- It's been a while hasn't it, Itachi.)**

Making a slight pause, a nostalgic smile settled on her face and what she wanted to write started to appear on her mind. The pen hovered over the paper once again, before being lowered to start creating the appropriate kanji.

_It's been so long since the last time we saw each other, maybe too long… there's so much that I'd like to tell you, to hear you insight about it… but, unfortunately, that will never happen again, because I'm well aware that you're gone from this world, and you won't come back._

_But, I also know that, wherever you are, you're watching over me! And wherever you are, Shisui-nii and Deidara-kun are there with you, annoying the crap outta you… am I right?? I probably am!!_

_And thus, Hisashiburi, Shisui and Deidara!_

_Firstly, I'll start by saying this: I miss the 3 of you a lot, I really do!_

_Anone, the truth is… I loved every one of you, Shi-nii, Dei-chan, Ita-chan… I loved all 3 of you. Well, in a different way each, because you can't love different people the same way, there's a kind of love for everyone… at least, that's what I think._

_Because we didn't have that much time together, I loved Shisui like an older brother, and it would have probably become something more if… well, if bad things hadn't happened._

_Then, after Sasuke-kun broke my heart and left, Deidara saved me, in more than one ways, really. He started by saving me from getting killed by sound-nins, and then he saved me from drowning in misery and agony. Ne, Dei-chan (I know you hate it when I call you this, I realize it now, but I only call you that because it sounds cuter than Dei-kun) thank you for being so patient with me and slowly gathering all the pieces of my heart, or at least all of the ones you could find!! You gathered me up and swept me off my feet, literally and metaphorically!! I loved you like a girl loves their fairy-tale prince boyfriend, and you'll be special forever, my adorable first boyfriend!!_

_And then Itachi, whom I started loving as a friend, then as an older brother, and then as more… I'll never forget those few days we spent together in that small village in the river country, mostly playing Go and Shoji… the same village where Deidara kissed me for the first time and the same village where I went with Madara during my amnesia… what a fated coincidence!!_

_Now that I think of it, I gave everyone of you something special, but... let's talk about that after I say what I want to say next._

_Secondly, shall I give you guys an update of what's been happening on the last few years?? Maa(1), I'd do it even if you told me not to, and I know Shisui would start whining along with Deidara, calling me a baka(2), and Itachi would just go 'hn' and call me 'mendoukusai onna'(3)… datte(4), I'd still do it, and deep down you'd be glad I did, because you're all curious!!_

**(A/N- (1)- Well; (2)- fool/idiot; (3)- bothersome woman; (4)- however)**

_After all that crazy adventure after Sasuke-kun returned, that I'm sure you're all aware of, things quieted down and became calmer, which is good!!_

_You know, even though Madara was a bad guy, deep down he always had a kind heart, because if he didn't I'd be dead!! I'm glad I got to meet him… and apparently change him, because now he's a kind person… he even made a deal with Shishou, but she won't tell me about it… but I still know because aniki told me!! And he really is like an older brother… a never aging older brother!_

On the living room, a lighthearted laugh echoed gently as the woman paused in her writing.

_It's possible to say he's kind by looking at it from another point of view, because if he wasn't kind, he wouldn't have made the deal with Tsunade-shishou for Suigetsu and Jugo to become part of our village!!_

_Speaking of which, they fit into our village just as much as everyone else!! Jugo is quiet, shy and extremely polite! After working hard with shishou and Shizune-san, we finally got that, hm, thing?, out of him, and he was extremely grateful to not have to worry about going berserk and hurting anyone anymore!! He lives a little ways away from the village surrounded by the forest and the animals and helps the farmers a lot!! He likes the quiet of nature and appreciates it greatly!! He still has shinobi status, but he prefers to stay in the village!_

_As for Suigetsu, he's a mixture of Naruto and Kiba, turned upside down and to the sarcastic and ironic side, but he's a good friend! When he got here, to the village, we became friends, and it was almost painful to see the look in his eyes… the look no one else seemed to notice, the heartbroken look he carried around, hidden behind the sarcasm and irony._

_But… he couldn't fool me, because for years I'd seen the same look every time I looked at a mirror._

_But now… his smiles are genuine, and the sarcasm and irony aren't meant to hide anything anymore, they're just a trait of his personality… right now, we could say he's an accomplished man!!_

_And it's all thanks to moi!! Well, at least partly, because I'm the one who introduced him (almost forced him) to Ino, and now they're happily married!! The other part was because of Madara, who made it possible for him to be in the village and become a kick-ass interrogator (he's really good at what he does)!!_

This time Sakura snickered, the sound echoing in the room.

"If you consider half-killing the interrogation subject, healing him and then do it all over again until the poor guy can't take it anymore being good at it!"

_Back to our happy married couple!! The first healed heartbroken was Suigetsu, seriously, that fucking bitch Karin (who, apparently, is Sasuke-kun's nº1 fangirl… ugh, it gets more annoying and repulsive with time…) has no idea what she lost… he was right in front of her, a guy I would fall for If I didn't have Sasuke-kun already (or Gaara-kun as my gorgeous best friend who I would have fallen for if I hadn't fallen for Sasuke-kun), and she treated him badly, it's only natural he created the sarcastic and ironic stuff to protect himself from it, so he wouldn't show her how much it hurt him._

_And the second heartbroken was Ino, because she loved Shikamaru, but he fell in love with Temari, and now they're married and have a lovely 2 year old daughter! Ino got really down when it happened, so I decided to play cupid and introduced them (I had to force Suigetsu to move and threaten to break a few of his bones) but in the end, they ended up getting along… he was the only one that was able to get Ino pissed off or laughing in her 'sulking' period._

"Speaking of which, I still own him a punch or 2 for the witty remarks from the other day." Sakura mused quietly while pausing in her writing. Shrugging, she looked back down at the paper and started writing again.

_Even got to watch their first kiss, which, mind you, was, in my opinion, hilarious, because Ino had been livid, running through her living room trying to catch him after he thrown some witty remark at her, and when she finally caught him, they lost their balance, fell over the back of the couch, rolling slightly and landing on the floor with a loud 'thud'. Ino landed over Suigetsu, she actually didn't realize it, and he made me swear I wouldn't tell her, but he rolled them over so she wouldn't get hurt with the fall, I even had to heal a very nasty bruise on his back after we left. But anyway, when they landed on the floor, Ino was on top of him, and their lips were connected, of course a very awkward (for them) moment ensued, and I almost spilled over the mugs of tea I had on my hands from laughter!!_

_They got married last year in May, and Ino kept complaining about still only being 19 (because her birthday is in September) while Sui-chin (my nickname for Suigetsu, at first he always complained, but now I think he got used to it!!) was already 20, but that didn't stop her from showing up and getting married to him!! Complaining was her way of venting her nervousness, that, and she refused to admit she was nervous!!_

_Oh, and now she's a glowing 8 month pregnant woman!! Me and her both know the sex of a baby, she pouted because she wanted a girl to dress up, but it's a boy like Suigetsu wanted, but he doesn't know yet, because he made a bet with Ino that went as fallows:_

_Ino- (after much arguing) I bet you can't hold on until the end without knowing if it's a girl or a boy. (she's so stubborn)_

_Sui-chin- Bring it on, I really don't care if it's a boy or a girl… though a boy would be nice (insert a shark-ish grin)!! If I hold on you have to give me another as soon as you can!! (and insert a wider grin, this one mischievous)_

_Ino- Deal, but you'll lose anyway… (dismissive and with too much confidence)_

_And that's how it went, and Sui-chin's been holding on pretty well, though he's wanted to ask me for a while, whenever he finds himself about to ask, he always starts murmuring to himself 'just a little longer and then we'll have another one'. It's actually pretty cute and entertaining, not to mention endearing, to watch, Sasuke-kun always ends up dragging him outside to go training with Naruto, although he'd never admit it's so Sui-chin can win the bet… it's probably something related to male pride or something…_

_But let's talk about the others too, because they're worthy of mention too!!_

_So, like I said above, Shikamaru and Temari are married and happy and have a 2 year old daughter!_

_Chouji isn't married yet, but he has a very nice girlfriend who is a great cook, they're adorable together!! She's not a kunoichi, and she's a bit chubby, but she's very pretty, and they're an adorable couple that complement each other!! As long as they're happy, the external appearance doesn't matter!!_

_Lee… finally found himself a girlfriend too… but, seriously, they're way too obnoxious and annoying together, always cheering for youth and the power of youth and whatnot… maa, as long as they're happy…_

_Anyway, let's move on to someone else… like Kankuro, who has a girlfriend that likes puppets as much as he does!! They're adorable when they start playing with small puppets with each other, it's really cute to watch!! Especially when they play with Shika and Mari's daughter!!_

_There's also Neji and Tenten, who got married 2 years ago and have an adorable 1 year old son!! He has dark hair and the same pale eyes as Neji, though they're a little darker, taking a brown tint!! He's just too cute!!_

_Oh, the big mystery around Shino keeps increasing. It's rumored that he's already married inside his clan, but not even Kiba or Hinata know if it's true or not… hmm, we'll keep speculating till the truth comes up!!_

_Kiba has a really nice girlfriend, though it seemed unlikely at first, since he loves dogs and she loves cats, but, I guess they love each other more than their pets, or companions, whichever sounds better!_

_Oh, Hinata had a few hardships because of her father, but it all turned out right, and Naruto helped her keep strong with his encouragement, he always believed in her, well… we all believed in her, but he's the one that kept her going, his smile towards her never wavering!!_

A soft smile settled on Sakura's face as the memories flowed in her mind.

_Her father was against Neji and Tenten's marriage, but Hinata stepped up and practically forbid him of interfering, because, and I quote, 'It's not of our business who he loves and decides to spend his life with, his happiness concerns him and no one else, and I will not allow you to interfere otou-sama'. Neji was present, and we all know he was moved by his shy cousin stepping up for him. In my opinion, she was also speaking for herself, because I'm sure Hiashi-sama would also be against her relationship with Naruto, but her conviction was unwavering, and since, a few weeks later, coincidently, a week before Neji and Tenten's marriage, Hinata became the clan Leader, Hiashi couldn't actually do anything._

_The big surprise came a few weeks later, and I helped with that. She asked my help, and I helped her (that's why, when I was 17, Neji 18, I used him as my guinea pig so I knew how to get rid of the seal on his forehead, he already knew at the time that Hinata planned to remove it from everyone of the second branch of the family), and after a week of hard word, the curse of the main branch was lifted! And the week after that, Hinata stepped down and made Neji the clan Leader, which, by the way, he's awesome at!!_

_As for our dear shy girl, she's engaged to Naruto!! Things between them moved slowly, but they're happy!!_

_Naruto… ah, my idiot brother!! He, and I'm proud to say it, became the Rokudaime Hokage last year during the spring festival!! The seconds younger Hokage, since he was 19!! Honestly, I don't think there will ever be someone better as Hokage!!_

_There's also Sai, who has improved a lot in the emotion department, but keeps being aloof around mostly everyone (he's a baka, that's what he is, but at least he isn't a bastard around me!)… and he still call me names… he's a lost cause towards that… anyway…_

_Then we have Gaara-kun, our dearest Kazekage and my best friend (alongside Naruto and Sai), he says he doesn't need a woman, but deep down I know he's just scared of letting someone inside his own little world to end up getting hurt, I really wish someone good would come for him, but for the time being, he's focusing on his duties as Kazekage, dumping the paperwork on Temari and Kankuro when he gets sick of it, smart isn't he?? Anyway, he's the only one I've discussed my current situation with, and you know what? He got all childish and made me promise he'd be—ah, before I get to that, because I know it'll be a bit of a shocker for you guys, let me talk a little bit about Sasuke-kun!!_

_Sasuke-kun changed a lot since we were genin. First he changed to a cold-hearted, ruthless and uncaring bastard, and I blame Orochimaru and the elders for it._

_He was still like that when he came back with his hidden agenda of destruction after the village was finally better after Pein destroyed it._

_Madara, or better, aniki told me about it when he gave me my memories back… it's amazing how many different uses the sharingan has._

_But after that… he started changing for the better, his cold heart became, well, not so cold, he's only ruthless when he has to be and he cares, even if he won't admit it. As for the bustard part, I'm not really sure, since Naruto still calls him teme along with Kiba and a few others, Ino being one of those others._

_When we're alone it's different though, his walls open and he becomes boyish, as if he was still the 8 year old before the massacre!! When we're alone… he's playful and gentle and caring, and the only lingering things from his adult (or better, un-boyish) side are his protectiveness (even if he won't admit it!) and his possessiveness!!_

_Now that I think of it, his proposal was probably the most un-romantic proposal of history, because there wasn't anything special about it… he was e—_

_Ah, let's make a pause so I can explain, I'm married to Sasuke-kun!_

_And right now, Shi-nii and Dei-chan fell to the floor with a loud exclamation of 'EEEEEHHHHHH?????????' and Ita-chan… hm, you probably crossed your arms and are thinking of something to destroy later to vent!! Once Shisui gets a grip, he'll go sulk, mumbling incoherent things to himself, and Deidara will go sulk too, pouting because he was reckless in his fight with Sasuke-kun and ended up—well, you know…_

_So now that the shock is over, let's go back to what I was saying… which would be how un-romantic Sasuke-kun's proposal was, he was so nonchalant, that air of superiority surrounding him like a second skin (now that pisses me off). We were on a mission to Kiri to get a few scrolls for shishou,, and we would be staying a couple of days in Kiri until we got them. When we did get them, we stayed for another night so we could leave in the morning. That night I dragged him outside and we went for a walk, and then, we were on the forest… he didn't even stop walking when he spoke: 'marry me' and it wasn't even a question, it was something between a statement, an order and, deep, deep down, a request._

_If things had gone differently… would I have a different ring on my finger but still carry the Uchiha name? Or would I have the same Uchiha family ring, but share a life with the older of the 2 brothers?_

_It's a possibility that I could be married to Shisui or to Itachi, but if things had been different a little after that, would I be married to Deidara?_

_All of those are possibilities, and I don't dislike any of them… but… those possibilities can't come true, they could have, sometime in the past, but not anymore._

_And, honestly, I don't regret my past, because every moment I spent with any of you 3, I treasure._

_I'm also selfish, because I won't tell Sasuke-kun my relationship with any of you… except Dei-chan, because he figured it out—ok, ok, so maybe blowing up the forest with the C3 was a dead giveaway and he's smart and he knew the jutsu since he fought Deidara…. Doesn't matter…_

_As a side comment, I can truly say I gave something important to all of you, something unique as well!! I gave Shisui my first kiss, and I'm sure if nothing bad had happened, I would have given more!! Again, maybe, if the circumstances were different, maybe we would be married right now… maybe!!_

_Dei-chan was my first boyfriend, even if we kept it to ourselves, you were the first person that 'swept me off my feet'!! You were my 'knight in shining armor' like in a fairy-tale!!You always knew what to do or say to make me smile or blush or laugh, whichever you were aiming at… I'll be eternally grateful to you, because… you were always good to me, like my own personal sun, and now I understand why you never told me you were Akatsuki, it was because you were keeping me safe!!_

_Ne, Dei-chan, gomen ne, for saying so many mean things to you the last time we saw each other, when, in truth, you didn't deserve any of it. Gomen for not listening to what you had to say, I wish I had. I wish I hadn't been an idiot and had listened to you, so that now I could have a better last memory of you… Ne, Dei-chan, smile ok? Because I don't want to see you sad even again, I don't want you to ever have that broken look I put on your face that day… smile, because when you smile my heart beats faster!!_

_But rather than remembering that, I'll remember the last happy memory we had together, that day when you did the tattoo!! I never got the chance to tell you how wonderful and beautiful it turned out, because it wasn't fully healed… it's something I'll treasure forever, like the necklaces Shi-nii and Ita-chan gave me!! A beautiful blue eyed golden sparrow, a work of art that will last just as long as I live!! (I still wonder where you managed to get those inks… the gold actually glitters a little in the sun and the blue is just like your eyes!!)_

_And then there's Ita-chan… and you… you were my first lover!!_

_I'll never forget that night Ita-chan, because you were so… passionate and sincere and thoughtful and gentle and all those nice things… and you showed me that side of you I only saw occasionally when we were kids… I'll never forget my first time, and I'll never forget what you told me that night… I love you too!!  
Ne, Ita-chan, even though you were labeled a ruthless and cruel killer, I don't think you were… you never got into a fight unless you had to, and now, after I know the real story, I think you just wanted peace… and, you were so gentle with me, you never even once thought of yourself first… and that look in your face, so gentle and caring… passionate and… and loving… that time I couldn't truly understand it, but now I do, and… and remembering it, I wish I would go back to enjoy it again, not because of what we did itself (even if it was very… pleasurable, at the lack of better word), but because the love in your eyes… I wish I could see it again!!_

_And now, if you're paying attention, you'll see me blushing like a school girl because the memory of that night is playing in detail in my head… your hands running over every part of my body, it felt like blazing fire leaving a trail of lava on its wake and my skin still tingled the next morning! Your kisses left me dizzy and lightheaded and… Deidara and Shisui are probably making gagging noises in the background, either that or glaring and plotting against you for revenge and you're either indifferent, annoyed or smug about it, my best guess is that Dei and Shisui are making gagging noises, glaring at you and they'll start plotting any minute now, as for you Ita-chan, you're probably irradiating smugness, a smirk on your lips, because you know they won't even leave a scratch on you (because they'll be being sloppy) and that they're the ones that'll get all roughed up in the end… Maa, it's always been that way ne?? But don't hurt them too bad!! I wish you 3 wouldn't fight but… boys will be boys!!_

_Ne, Shisui, Deidara, gomen ne, but… when it happened, Shisui was already… and Dei, you were too… maybe if you hadn't died fighting Sasuke, maybe it'd be you I was with today, but… the circumstances didn't allow it, so please don't use your ultimate jutsu ok? I don't want you to get hurt with it, even if I know you can't die again.  
As I was saying, I'll never forget that night… that night in which Uchiha Itachi was just a man without all the labels the world put on him. Ne, Ita-chan, arigato, for making love to me in such a wonderful way, I'll cherish that memory forever!!  
You know, I wish I could kiss you one more time, just to feel your love again!!_

Sakura shook her head fiercely, short locks of pink hair moving around her, as she tried to suppress the heavy blush spreading over her features.

A whimper escaped her lips when instead it intensified.

…_Just so you know, I'm still blushing over here, because, well, that night's coming in very good detail to me… where you hands touched so long ago is starting to tingle as if you were here… where you kissed is tingling even more and remembering our shared kisses is leaving me lightheaded… the feel of your hair in my fingers… the feel of your skin against mine… the loose strands of your hair flowing down your shoulders and around us like a curtain, moving softly over my skin as we moved as one… aaahhhh, it's coming in too much detail… but, I don't regret it, any of it!! It was wonderfull… you were wonderful, and I'm glad you were my first!!_

_Hmm, changing the subject a little, in that village in the River country, near the cliffs in the forest, I made a memorial there… I inscribed your names on a tree and put the tree under a jutsu that'll make it live forever and ever, and my memorial to you will always be a part of this world!!!  
Sigh, let's see…  
Deidara: Baka, what'd that be good for?? Inscribing my name for no reason… you're really a Baka.  
Shisui: I agree with blondy, what're our names in a tree good for?? It's just a waist of jutsu, who cares about 3 random names in a tree in a cliff.  
Itachi: …I agree. You really won't change Sakura-baka.  
That's what you're probably saying ne?? Maa, don't mind, ne, it's just my way of sharing what we had with the world, and I though you 3 __**needed **__to be remembered!!_

'_To the 3 men I will always love, Shisui, Deidara and Itachi, I leave this eternal memorial! From Sakura.'_

_That's what's written there, and, maybe someday before I die, I'll go back to write the names of the other people I love there… maybe…_

_Ultimately, it'll be your memorial, because, no one else would do a memorial for you, except for Shisui, whose name is in the fallen hero memorial._

_And before conflicts about it ensues, let's get back to what I was saying while I was sharing my update… so let's talk about what made the almighty Kazekage, my Tanuki-kun, act childish!!_

_And like I said before, it'll be a bit of a shocker for you guys, but please, please, be happy for me, because I'm really happy!! So prepare the confetti and ribbons and the congratulations balloons and when I finish sharing, you'll all go and exclaim a loud 'Omedetou!"(5)! (I'm aware that none of this would happen… but it's still funny and entertaining to imagine it!)_

**(A/N- (5) Congratulations!)**

_So, here goes… I-I'm pregnant._

_And now silence ensues._

_Let me try to get the reactions right._

_Deidara and Shisui would probably we wailing and whining and shaking me to death, demanding answers to questions that would probably make no sense._

_And Itachi would probably be thinking of ways that I was lying and, if not, ways to ultimately send Sasuke-kun to a far away island that he wouldn't be able to escape._

_Of course, after hearing the last train of thought Ita-chan's having, Shi-nii and Dei-chan would join in on the conspiracy._

_Please be happy for me, ne? I still don't know if it's a boy or a girl, I'll only know in a few weeks, but I already know what I'll call him or her!!_

_But before I discuss names, let's clear the reason why Gaara-kun started acting childish… he's the only one who knows yet, and he made me promise he'd be the godfather!! He would have been even if he didn't ask and didn't want to anyway!!_

_Now that I think of it, if circumstances had been different and we hadn't become best friends- siblings even, I think I would have fallen in love with him and he would have fallen in love with me, and I'm sure we'd be happy!!_

_But I really shouldn't ponder on possibilities like that when I'm already married, it'll make 1 year since we've been married in a few days!!_

_And now I'll discuss the names that I've been thinking about… well, if it's a boy, I'll name him Ryoku, and I'm sure Sasuke-kun will agree with it, and if it's a girl… hmm, maybe Reisei or Seisui._

_It's all because of the meaning!!_

_Ryoku because it means strength, and it would be in homage of you guys, because, no matter how many hardships came, you always had strength to keep moving, and that helped me become who I am today!!_

_Reisei means calm, serenity, and that's how I felt whenever I was with either Dei-chan, Ita-chan or Shi-nii… I always felt calm and serene, because we trusted each other and watched each others' backs so nothing bad would happen!_

_And finally Seisui because it means elegance, and (no offense Shisui, but I didn't get to see you as a grown-up!) Itachi and Deidara always had some sort of elegance to everything they did. I couldn't explain it even if I wanted to, it's something that I felt when I was with you 2… something that can't be described with words!! Itachi with his intelligence and Deidara with his art!!_

_It's true that I could find names that are prettier, more beautiful or sophisticated, more poetic even, but what I care about is the meaning, not how beautiful the name sounds…_

_Maybe, some day, when my son or daughter asks me why I named him the way I did, I'll tell a bit of my secret to him or her… tell the story—stories and memories I have with the 3 of you!_

The pink haired girl smiled, satisfied with what she'd written. She really missed him, her Ita-chan, and Dei-chan and Shi-nii too. She would give whatever she could to see them again… play Shoji or Go with Itachi again, have a conversation with him that didn't require words. Or just spend an afternoon near the river with Shisui like when she was little. Or even to spend some time with Deidara and just watch him sculpt, watching as his hands moved over the clay.

The notebook was a sort of getaway, a way to convey the feelings she felt for the original owner of the notebook… maybe, since the notebook could be written from anywhere due to the jutsu in it, if it had a twin somewhere and Itachi had it, he would read what she wrote and reply… even if she knew that that was very much unlikely.

A smile settled on her face, when she died maybe she would see them again… or maybe she would reincarnate and share a life with one of them, or even the 3 of them…

Not letting herself start to get in too deep, because she knew it would lead to painful feelings, she started writing again, now just the ending lines.

_There's so much more that I would like to tell you Ita-chan, so much more I'd like to tell you about, to hear your opinion about… but I'll end my ramblings here, because… I don't really know why, I just feel like this is enough!_

_You know, I have a feeling that, if you were alive, and I was still married with Sasuke-kun and you would be a very nice uncle, I'm sure you'd always be close enough… I have a feeling that you and Shisui (if he were still alive too) would join and take my daughter or son and teach things that would have Sasuke-kun glaring daggers at you… and you would blame Shisui with a shrug and Shisui would call you a 'traitorous teme'!!_

_There's just a few more words I'd like to say, and they're the same for all 3 of you, only the meaning for each one is different!!_

_Thank you, I'm sorry, I miss you, I love you and you'll always have a piece of my heart!!_

With a content sigh she put the pen down and closed the notebook. Her eyes darted to the bay window of the living room and she watched the starts and the moon for a little while… if Deidara had been her sun, the light during the day, Itachi had been her moon, her light during the night!!

Still with a smile on her face, she got up and took the notebook, the pen could stay there and she'd put it in place tomorrow.

She silently walked down the wooden corridor of the house until she reached the library, the door was half open, like she'd left it before going to the living room.

She admired the large collection of books for a few seconds before moving to a shelf and carefully slipping the notebook between her own medical book collection. The books surrounding it had dark covers, so the small black notebook wouldn't stand out.

Somehow, this was her way of not being so selfish, she was exposing her secrets to whoever was allowed to enter this library… even if she knew it was very unlikely that someone would go rummaging through boring and old medical books besides herself.

With a shrug she pushed those thoughts aside, and walked out of the neat room, only to become aware of something she hadn't noticed at all, light sounds only someone with well trained senses would be able to pick up on the upper floor.

"Sasuke-kun's home!" she murmured happily, she hadn't seen him for almost 2 weeks because he had had a mission to Iwa, something classified.

But a frown settled on her face when she noticed the sounds weren't as light as they should be for him, they were, dare she say it, sluggish.

She started to panic, had something happened?? Was he hurt?? If so, what hadn't he gone to the hospital??

"_**Oi, get a grip will ya? Geez, stop being so freain' paranoid…"**_ Ah! Count on good old inner to make her feel better.

"_Sure, sure…"_ she mumbled to herself._ "As if you're one to speak, you only dragged your stupid fangirlish ass back when Sasuke-kun started taking my clothes off."_ She grumbled to her inner self, reprimanding and annoyed.

"_**Hey, you can't blame a girl for melting and yearning when a god like that---"**_ further comments were censured by an annoyed-at-her-inner and concerned-for-her-husband Sakura.

As she reached the door leading to their room (Sasuke's parents previous room!) she hesitated, hearing the faint sound of the door of the bathroom opening followed by the almost sluggish sound of his footsteps.

Something was definitively wrong, he was usually very graceful as he walked, and so she almost slammed the door open, panic rising in her body again. What if something bad ha—

Her thoughts were broken and a blush rose to her face when what greeted her was the sight of an almost naked Sasuke wearing only a pair of black boxers, his hair still soaked in water and a red towel being held to his hair to dry it.

Her mouth dried as her eyes followed a drop of water fall from his hair and slide down his well defined chest, down his well built and smooth abs, down his right hip and disappearing under the only piece of clothing adorning his godly body.

She swallowed and then slowly let her eyes trail upwards. Usually he would be smirking at her blatant staring, but today he wasn't, and that worried her.

"Sasuke-kun?" she questioned quietly, and his hands resumed its work on his hair with the towel as he moved to the bed.

"Hn." Ah, such a Sasuke-like thing to say.

She rushed to the bed and climbed over it as he sat down, walking on her knees so she was behind him. At least there were no wounds she could see, that was good.

"Is something wrong?" she asked quietly while taking the towel from him, running her fingers through his hair before doing the same but with the towel.

He was silent for a while as she slowly dried his hair with the blood red towel, and the panic started rising again.

"Sakura." The first word he spoke was her name, but he sounded oh-so-tired.

"What is it Sasuke-kun?" she asked softly. He took a deep breath, and it seemed to be something soothing to him.

"Tadaima."(6) He breathed, and she couldn't help the smile that settled on her face.

"Okaeri."(7) She spoke quietly and hugged him, her head resting against the back on his neck.

**(A/N- (6)- I'm home! ; (7)- Welcome home.)**

There was a time when she did this when he would stiffen before letting himself relax, he still did when he wasn't expecting it, but, usually, he would already be relaxed when she did this.

Another thing that worried her today, he wasn't either stiff or relaxed, he was…

She moved out of the bed, her fingers lingering as she ran them over his skin and then she stood in front of him, a concerned look on her face.

"Is something wrong? And don't you dare lie to me." He looked up at her and cocked his head to the side, something that made him look boyish and somehow innocent.

"I'm fine Sakura." She frowned and crossed her arms.

"Then how come you look like a zombie." That got a reaction out of him: an amused smirk. Amusement could be seen on his eyes as well.

His arms rose and he pulled her forward by wrapping his arms around her waist, once she was close enough he nuzzled his head on her stomach.

"We had a run-in with some rogue a couple of hours away from the village and had to rush back so one of my men wouldn't die, we were all low on chakra and our medic couldn't heal him if she wanted to stay alive." He told her, his low voice muffled. Her frown deepened.

"How come you didn't camp to restore your energy??" she asked disapprovingly. "You're the Captain, you should know better." And now she sounded like she was scolding a child. He grinned against her stomach and then looked up at her with smoldering endless onyx eyes. It made her lightheaded.

"I missed you." He murmured, and she felt herself melt inside (or it could just be her inner melting, it didn't matter).

"I missed you too." She wrapped her arms around him and let herself sit on his lap. "You should still be careful." He chuckled at her concern and let his head rest in her neck.

"They didn't want to camp either, it was a mutual decision Haruno-sama." She huffed, she didn't like it when he spoke like that, as if she was the Hokage and he was reporting his mission. He sighed and kissed her shoulder.

"Let's sleep." It sounded like and order. "It's late." And the next second they were both lying in the centre of the bed, him reaching for the light switch and turning the lights off, the towel forgotten on the floor near the bed.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun, are you sure nothing's wrong?" she could swear she saw him roll his eyes and murmur something in the lines of 'troublesome woman'. With a huff she turned her back on him, crossing her arms over her navy blue spaghetti strap top (half of her pjs, the other half being matching panties).

He didn't say anything, but, after a while, she felt his fingers trace over the pattern printed on the back of her top, a large red and white fan, symbol of the Uchiha clan.

His hand snaked forward and over her ribcage, pulling her towards him until her back was pressed against his bare chest and his breath could be felt at the base of her neck.

"Remind me to give you the gift I brought for you tomorrow." Of course he wouldn't forget, but if she did he would tease her to no end.

"Fine." She grumbled. "Sasuke-kun." His arm tightened around her.

"Hm?" so he was barely awake?...

"Aishite Imasu!"(8) she murmured and sunk more into him. There was a pause on his part. **(AN- (8)- a very open way of saying I love you!)**

"I know." She narrowed her eyes, turned around to face him and smacked his arm.

"What?" he asked, seemingly confused, but the smirk gave him away. She just glared at him.

"You're not supposed to say 'I know'." She grumbled and he chuckled, kissing her forehead and then leaning down until his lips were barely touching hers.

"Daisuki, ore no taisetsu hime."(9) His words were a mere whisper, but it still made her heart melt and her eyes close as he pressed his lips to her.

**(AN- (9)- Sasuke's way of saying I love you. Daisuki can meant 'I like you a lot/very much, or it can be a not so open way of saying I love you. Ore no taisetsu hime means my precious princess, which complements his previous word by saying that's she's important and highly treasured to him.)**

The kiss was slow, sweet and tender, and it made her turn to mush in his arms. No matter how many times he kissed her like this, she couldn't help the reaction that coursed through her body… maybe he would always have this much of an effect on her, not that she was complaining.

She yelped when, suddenly, she found herself on her back and felt his lips over her jugular.

"S-sasuke-k-kun?" he didn't answer her or gave any signs that he heard her, he only kept doing what he was doing, his hands rooming south until they were under her top.

When he lifted his head, his eyes were red, and for a moment she wondered if something bad was about to happen, but the boyish grin on his face made her worries go down the drain as his eyes turned back to onyx.

"Sasuke-kun?" she questioned, and his un-sasuke-like boyish grin widened as he settled his body on his side, half over hers, enough to let her stay comfortable.

"Hmm…" he hummed and let his head rest on the crook of her neck. "It's a boy." He murmured, and for a moment she was dumbstruck.

"Wha—Ho—You knew??" he nodded against her shoulder, his arms around her and one of his hands resting over her stomach. "Bu—but how??" how had he known?? How? She felt him smirk/grin against her neck.

"The sharingan can see the chakra flow in the human body." He paused and his breath trailed over her collarbone. "You have yours and a smaller one." She should have known, she knew this particular information ever since they were genin. Damn it, now she couldn't surprise him. And then a though came to her.

"You can't know if it's a boy for at least a few more weeks." His arms tightened around her.

"Male chakra and female chakra are different." He paused and raised himself on his left elbow, his right hand still over her stomach. "My mother taught me how to distinguish the 2 with the sharingan." She huffed and looked away, pushing him away while mumbling a 'arrogant narcissist'. He chuckled and let himself fall on his back pulling her over him. She refused to meet his gaze and kept looking away.

"If you'd like, I'll refrain from looking the next time." She frowned.

"What makes you think I want another?" he closed his eyes and wrapped his arms tightly around her.

"What makes you think I'm giving you a choice?" she glared at him and he patted her head.

"Madara sent you a present too." Her glare disappeared, replaced by a smile. "He knew too." He added as an afterthought, disappointed by her smile, because she wasn't making a fuss that he knew.

"Let's sleep Sasuke-kun, it's late." She snuggled closed to him and he rolled his eyes, he was sure he would never truly understand her mood swings.

Maa, he was happy, and that's what mattered. There wasn't anything in the world he wanted, he already had everything he needed.

With one last glance at the small of her back, where a black dragon rested (somehow she'd moved the seal in her arm to her back, he had no idea how) he let himself give in to sleep, the woman already sleeping over him everything he needed and more.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this last chapter, and e rest of the story too of course!!**

**I would have never thought it would get so long, but it did, and I wouldn't change anything to the plot, I really like the ending result, even if, the first time I started visualising the ending, it was something tottaly diferent!!**

**I'll be focusing on finishing The Secret Behind now, and after that I'll be focusing on my project (an original), but, since I have random idea blasts in my brain, I'll start another story, maybe an AU. and, when I set my mind into it, I'll revise the first chapters, but nothing in the plot will be changed!**

**Anyway, thanks for following me so far!! And Please REVIEW!!**

**Love you all very much,**

**Kimi-chan!!**


End file.
